


Fuera de las Profundidades

by Laurielove, ontzilore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 128,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurielove/pseuds/Laurielove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontzilore/pseuds/ontzilore
Summary: Traducción del relato ‘Out of the Depths’, de Laurielove. Una historia de dependencia física y emocional. Una Hermione de diecinueve años está de regreso en Hogwarts, insatisfecha con la vida, y sus desconcertantes nuevos sentimientos por su maestro de Pociones la confunden todavía más. HG/SS. Contenido adulto. Lectores de edad adecuada, por favor.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 18
Kudos: 14





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: Nada me pertenece. Ésta es una traducción-adaptación del relato ‘Out of the Depths’ de la maravillosa escritora en lengua inglesa Laurielove. Si os animáis a leerla en su idioma original, encontraréis más de 80 relatos suyos en FFN y AO3. También encontraréis más traducciones de relatos suyos en mi página. Gracias por leer y espero que me perdonéis si no os parece perfecta, pues no soy una profesional de la traducción. Por cierto, el relato ya está terminado y actualizaré nuevo cap cada tres días.
> 
> N/A: Severus Snape. Hermione Granger. Necesidad erótica y emocional y catarsis.  
> Es el año posterior a la Batalla de Hogwarts. Snape – de algún modo – ha sobrevivido. Hermione, de 19 años camino de los 20, ha regresado a Hogwarts para completar sus exámenes.  
> LL x

Hermione Granger estaba en pie en su dormitorio privado examinándose en el espejo. Mientras se anudaba la corbata Gryffindor, preparada para el día por delante, se preguntó brevemente por qué lo estaba haciendo.

Ahora tenía diecinueve años y había vivido más en esos años que lo que la mayoría de las personas experimentaban en toda una vida. Era una bruja brillante, con una de las mentes más agudas e intuitivas de su generación.

Sin embargo, todavía estaba en el colegio.

Terminó el nudo de su corbata y suspiró profundamente.

Era cierto que no quedaba mucho más para marcharse. Simplemente había regresado a Hogwarts por un trimestre para refrescar sus conocimientos antes de examinarse de sus EXTASIS en Navidad.

Claramente, tuvo una muy buena razón para haberse perdido los exámenes en el momento adecuado. Había estado ocupada librando al mundo del mal. No era una mala excusa.

Y la profesora McGonagall había sido comprensiva y complaciente. Le había dado a Hermione su propia habitación, le había otorgado permiso para llevar su propia ropa, e incluso le había ofrecido un lugar al final de la mesa alta con el profesorado.

Pero Hermione había rechazado la mayoría de sus amables ofertas, aunque estaba agradecida por la privacidad de su habitación. Con respecto al uniforme y al asiento en las comidas, había sentido que necesitaba mostrar solidaridad con los otros estudiantes. Había sido tentador ponerse por encima de ellos, ciertamente ya no se sentía como una colegiala, ni lo parecía ni actuaba como tal. Era una mujer hecha y derecha. No sólo tenía diecinueve años, sino que era una mujer de diecinueve años dolorosamente madura, con un cansancio del mundo que incluso lamentaba. Pero todavía quería seguir con los demás, y sabía que apreciaban su decisión de igualarse a ellos en apariencia y comportamiento.

Aun así, cuando se sentaba en las clases con ellos, no podía evitar sentirse desapegada. Adquiría fácilmente el conocimiento que le era impartido, y se sentía bien preparada para los exámenes al final del trimestre. Pero el régimen institucional estaba comenzando a empalagarla y con frecuencia quería escaparse al mundo real.

La mayoría de sus profesores la consideraban con respeto y más o menos como una igual. Respetaban su decisión de asociarse con sus compañeros, pero al final de una lección, a menudo se encontraba rezagada, cuestionándolos sobre una teoría, charlando, riendo. Se llevaba bien con ellos, y los consideraba como amigos.

A todos menos uno.

Mientras se miraba en el espejo ahora, se dio cuenta de por qué se sentía especialmente triste esta mañana.

Tenía Pociones a primera hora.

Una vez más, suspiró profundamente, maldiciendo al hombre por lo bajo.

Severus Snape había vivido contra todo pronóstico después de aquel día en la Casa de los Gritos. Durante horas se asumió que estaba muerto. Su cuerpo había perdido toda señal de vida, no parecía respirar y no se pudo detectar el latido de su corazón. Su cuerpo se había devuelto a Hogwarts y colocado en un mortuorio improvisado. Después de hablar con Harry, la propia Hermione lo había visitado para presentar sus últimos respetos. Fue sólo entonces, cuando estaba marchándose, varias horas después de que la Batalla hubiera terminado, que el mago que preparaba el cuerpo de Snape para el entierro notó un tic en un dedo. Se necesitó una magia profunda e insondable para atraer su cuerpo de vuelta a la vida, ayudada en parte por los conocimientos de Hermione.

Durante todo el verano su cuerpo se había recuperado lentamente, casi a regañadientes. Harry le había contado a Hermione un poco de los últimos pensamientos que Snape le había confiado, creyendo que se estaba muriendo. No fue lo suficiente como para traicionar la confianza de Snape, pero ella sabía de Lily y su amor por ella.

Tras la guerra, él se había retirado de la vida durante un tiempo, y se había oído hablar poco de él. Muchos dudaron de que regresaría a Hogwarts de nuevo, especialmente bajo McGonagall, habiendo sido Director él mismo. Fue sólo más tarde, incluso Hermione había anunciado que volvería para rendir sus EXTASIS, lo que en sí mismo había sido una decisión retrasada, que él dijo que iba a regresar, como Maestro de Pociones una vez más.

Al principio Hermione se alegró de oír que él estaba de vuelta. Obviamente había tenido que reevaluar su opinión sobre él tras la guerra, y había desarrollado un gran respeto y admiración por el hombre. Su supervivencia en solitario la sorprendía. Había sufrido tanto, había sido tan noble en los sacrificios que había hecho. Seguramente, habiendo enfrentado la muerte por ella, por sus amigos, por la bondad, ahora se permitiría vivir su vida renovado con apertura y disfrute. Cuando ella regresó a Hogwarts en septiembre, había estado decidida a encararlo con una nueva mirada, una nueva perspectiva.

Pero casi de inmediato, había descubierto que su actitud había cambiado poco. Le había dolido y herido no detectar ningún desarrollo en su enfoque amargo, cínico y mezquino de las lecciones, de la humanidad… de ella. Toda la buena voluntad que había sentido hacia él se había evaporado a las dos semanas de estar de vuelta en sus clases.

Trató de suprimir su antagonismo hacia él, recordándose todos los días por lo que él había pasado, lo que sabía que sentía, por Lily en particular. Pero no sirvió de nada. Una mirada al cabello que caía sobre sus rasgos pálidos, la boca fija en una línea recta de determinada desdicha, y los ojos negros oscurecidos, cerrándose al mundo exterior, y toda la calidez que había reunido por él desapareció. Era tan frustrante como cualquier otra cosa. Le molestaba el hecho de que él no parecía haber hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo por rectificar su opinión sobre ella, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

Los otros profesores incluso habían ido tan lejos como para permitirle llamarlos por sus nombres de pila cuando estaban en privado. Snape no. Ella no tenía ningún deseo de todos modos. Se sentía tan dolida con él a un nivel personal que ni siquiera podía pensar en su nombre en su cabeza. Le dolía intentarlo.

Miró la hora y gimió. Se había quedado despierta hasta tarde estudiando, y se había perdido el desayuno. Ahora llegaría tarde a Pociones y tendría que pasar la lección con el estómago vacío. Cogiendo sus libros, salió corriendo.

Finalmente llegó a las mazmorras diez minutos después de que la clase hubiera comenzado. Hermione llamó a la puerta educadamente, pero al no recibir respuesta tras intentarlo una segunda vez, abrió la puerta vacilante y entró sigilosamente. Se acercó de puntillas a un escritorio al fondo del aula, pero justo cuando pensó que se había salido con la suya, la voz habló, fría y brusca sobre las cabezas de los otros estudiantes.

“ _Tarde_ … Señorita Granger.”

Cerró los ojos por un momento, luego los alzó para encontrarse con los del maestro de Pociones. Debería disculparse, pero como no pudo detectar humanidad en sus ojos en absoluto, no pudo convocar la profundidad para hacerlo. Él volvió a arrastrar las palabras hacia ella, bajas y mesuradas, antes de bajar la cabeza a su trabajo, “Nos vemos después.”

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, bajando la cabeza y abriendo sus libros. No tenía idea de en qué se suponía que debía trabajar, pero no quería interactuar con él el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo. Simplemente leyó sus apuntes de la última vez.

Pasos se aproximaron a ella. Lentos y deliberados. Su corazón se hundió. Se incorporó un poco y esperó.

Él llegó y se paró cerca de ella, su túnica colgando a su alrededor. Podía olerlo, un olor profundo a brebajes, cordiales, especias, hierbas y plantas aromáticas. Era único de él y ella lo había asociado durante mucho tiempo con el tormento del menosprecio. Sin embargo, no era desagradable. Había notado esto antes, y ahora extrañamente se encontró inhalándolo profundamente mientras él estaba parado allí. Ella no miró a su alrededor.

“Señorita Granger.” Su nombre goteó de su lengua como hielo. Su vello se erizó. “¿Podría por favor explicarme cómo parece estar trabajando de manera fastidiosa, cuando no tiene la menor idea de qué demonios se supone que debe hacer?” Cada palabra fue enfatizada con precisión de punta de la lengua.

“Estoy leyendo mis apuntes de nuestra última lección, señor.”

Él se inclinó, su cabello cayendo en su línea de visión, y dejó un pergamino sobre la mesa ante ella, presionándolo con fuerza con la mano. “Esto…” siseó, tan suavemente que sólo ella pudo oírlo, “es en lo que están trabajando hoy. No le queda mucho tiempo. Le sugiero que se aplique con cierta urgencia si no desea quedarse después de la clase. Su presunción ha resultado en veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor.”

Lo fulminó con la mirada. “Muchos miembros del profesorado… _Profesor_ … ya no sienten que tenga que adherirme al código habitual de sanciones en este colegio.”

“Muchos tal vez… _pero no yo_. Usted sigue siendo una estudiante, Señorita Granger, no es diferente a los demás. No presuma lo contrario.”

Él le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos negros centelleando cuando su voz, todavía amenazadora, se curvó en el aire hacia ella.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un rato, ambos parecían desafiar al otro a bajar la mirada primero. Hermione sintió que su respiración se volvía más profunda y rápida. Un dolor punzante se desarrolló profundamente dentro de ella. Asumió que era ira. Después de un tiempo la mirada de él se volvió casi dolorosa y ella dejó caer la cabeza, cerrando los ojos como si se hubieran quemado.

Escuchó un ligero resoplido burlón de él y sus pasos se retiraron alejándose de ella.

Su encuentro había sido más crudo, más intenso, que cualquiera que pudiera recordar, y se preguntó por qué le había afectado tanto. Pero, recurriendo a su sentido común Granger, intentó dejarlo atrás, y durante el resto de la clase se concentró en la tarea que les habían encomendado. A pesar de llegar tarde, se las arregló para completar su poción mucho antes que los demás, y cuando llegó el momento de probarlas, demostró que la suya era de lejos superior a las de los otros. Como de costumbre, Snape no podía elogiarla de ningún modo, y logró encontrar algo exiguo que criticar, lo que hizo con vehemencia y exageración innecesarias.

Su reacción no fue menos de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero desde la guerra, le había resultado cada vez más difícil aceptar su comportamiento frío y a la defensiva. Él había demostrado tanta valentía y humanidad en los momentos más peligrosos, ¿por qué no podía ahora bajar la guardia sólo un poco con ella?

Después de que hubieron recogido, recordó lamentándose que le había pedido verla al final de la clase. Consideró marcharse y ver lo que sucedería, pero lo pensó mejor. No quería hacer perder a Gryffindor más puntos. Se aproximó a su escritorio, sintiendo poco más que recriminación hacia el hombre.

Él sabía que ella estaba parada ante él, pero no alzó la mirada. Ella esperó. Nada.

Después de un rato, ella tuvo que hablar; tenía otras clases a las que acudir. “Profesor Snape… usted pidió verme.” Habló llanamente.

Aun así, él no respondió de inmediato, sino que continuó escribiendo en un pergamino. Ella notó con curiosidad cuán fácilmente su mano fluía sobre la página, produciendo una escritura en fina cursiva. Terminando con un agudo punto final, por fin levantó la cabeza hacia ella, una vez más fijándola con los ojos, los irises casi fundiéndose con las pupilas dentro de ellos.

“Señorita Granger. ¿Cuál es el motivo de su tardanza esta mañana?”

Ella suspiró. No tenía sentido mentir. “Para ser honesta, Profesor, estaba cansada. Anoche tuve que quedarme despierta hasta tarde preparando un trabajo avanzado para Transformaciones. Debo haberme quedado dormida.”

Él hizo un gesto de desprecio. “Tal falta de disciplina y mala organización son reprensibles. Asegúrese de que no vuelva a suceder, o sufrirá las consecuencias.” Volvió a su pergamino.

“Pido disculpas por mi tardanza, señor, pero creo que estará de acuerdo en que preparé una poción de notable precisión y eficacia en menos tiempo de lo que le tomó a la mayoría reunir sus ingredientes.”

“Ya le he dado mi opinión al respecto.” Mantuvo la cabeza baja.

“Sí,” dijo ella con un toque de cinismo. “Gracias por eso.” Lo vio tensarse. “¿Puedo irme ahora… _Señor_?”

Él inhaló bruscamente, molesto, todavía sin levantar la vista. “Sí.” La palabra fue escupida.

Con eso, Hermione se giró y abandonó la mazmorra. No vio a su Maestro de Pociones seguirla bajo los párpados entrecerrados mientras salía de su aula.

El resto del día de Hermione pasó de forma mucho más agradable de lo que había comenzado. Logró sacar el incidente con Snape de su mente. La semana pasó, y se lanzó a sus estudios. Era principios de octubre y el verano que había durado hasta septiembre parecía haberlos abandonado de repente. El aire se volvió más frío y las noches llegaban más temprano.

Hermione extrañaba a Harry y Ron, aunque su relación con Ron había terminado de manera amistosa justo antes de que comenzara el trimestre. Como pareja, se habían separado. Él estaba cada vez más interesado en el Quidditch y ella en actividades intelectuales. Aun así, seguían siendo buenos amigos. Y ahora echaba de menos su compañía, una parte tan familiar de su antigua vida aquí.

Hermione pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre paseando por los terrenos. Ahora se le permitía el libre acceso a todas las áreas, aunque no a sus compañeros, así que disfrutaba explorando el bosque y caminando sola.

Regresaría a tiempo para la cena en el Gran Comedor y se sentaría con Ginny y sus amigos a la mesa Gryffindor. A pesar de que eran sólo un año más jóvenes que ella, Hermione a menudo encontraba la conversación juvenil y poco atractiva.

Así fue como se encontró Hermione el jueves por la noche de esa semana. La amiga de Ginny, Phoebe, estaba ensalzando las virtudes del último buscador de Gryffindor de una manera efusiva y vana. Hermione dejó de prestar atención. Quizá aceptaría la oferta de McGonagall de un asiento en la mesa alta después de todo. Se volvió a mirar la fila de profesores mientras se sentaban y comían, optimista de que pudiera detectar en ellos un espíritu afín. Parecía no haber ninguno entre sus compañeros. Pero al examinar atentamente al profesorado, se dio cuenta con consternación de que su conversación también parecía ser prácticamente inexistente.

Continuó escaneando la línea de maestros, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando llegó a uno.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Severus Snape. Estaba mirándola directamente.

Se congeló, incapaz de bajar la mirada. Él frunció el ceño ligeramente, no con disgusto, sino con un intenso interés, como si tratara desesperadamente de leer algo en el rostro de ella. Su mente le dijo que apartara la mirada, pero no lo hizo. Tampoco él.

Después de una eternidad, Ginny alcanzó la sal y le golpeó el codo. La sacó de su aturdimiento. Apartó la vista rápidamente de él.

“¿Estás bien, ‘Mione?” Preguntó Ginny con curiosidad. “Te has puesto roja.”

“¿Sí?” murmuró. “Sólo tengo un poco de calor, eso es todo.”

Ginny volvió a girarse para escuchar más chismes del buscador.

Hermione no pudo contenerse. Manteniendo la cabeza gacha lo máximo posible, elevó los ojos para mirar una vez más su lugar en la mesa alta. Él se había marchado.

Por una razón que no se preocupó por reconocer, su estómago se revolvió.

Hermione continuó sentada a la mesa, picoteando su comida, pero no podía concentrarse en ella ni en sus amigos. De repente se dio cuenta de que había perdido todo el apetito y era incapaz de seguir sentada y escuchar la risueña charla durante más tiempo. Se puso en pie, quejándose de un dolor de cabeza, y salió del Comedor tan tranquilamente como pudo.

Una vez afuera se apresuró por los corredores, tratando de no pensar tanto en lo que acababa de ocurrir, o más importante, en su reacción a ello. Sólo quería alejarse, llegar a su habitación, encerrarse y sentarse, leer, cualquier cosa.

Se apresuró a doblar una esquina y chocó con alguien. Era él.

“¡Oh, dios, lo siento!” Retrocedió enseguida, sin mirarlo.

Él no habló, pero hizo un ruido extraño, a medio camino entre un resoplido y un gruñido.

Trató de pasar junto a él de nuevo, pero él acababa de apartarse a un lado para dejarle paso y ella eligió el lado equivocado, encontrando su camino obstaculizado otra vez por su alta silueta negra.

“Lo siento,” volvió a murmurar. Podía oler su aroma una vez más. Embriagador, no desagradable.

Esta vez ella se desplazó hacia la izquierda para intentar pasar, pero de nuevo ambos se movieron inadvertidamente en la misma dirección, y chocó contra su sólido cuerpo una vez más. Esta vez él resopló exasperado.

“ _Señorita Granger_.” Un siseo urgente.

Por fin levantó los ojos lentamente para mirarlo. Él estaba respirando rápidamente, sus cejas se fruncieron una vez más en concentración. Sus ojos se encontraron por segunda vez esa noche. Y una vez más, descubrió que no podía apartar la mirada.

Ella estaba inhalando desesperadamente, tratando de llenar sus pulmones con oxígeno, pero de algún modo incapaz de hacerlo. Había una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, como si tuviera un trozo de plomo en su centro. Él no se movió ni bajó la mirada, y sus ojos ahora eran de algún modo diferentes. Pensó que podía detectar en ellos por primera vez… algo todavía indefinible.

Ella quería…

Hubo un ruido detrás de ella cuando los estudiantes comenzaron a salir del comedor.

Snape bajó los ojos de repente, dio un paso atrás y extendió la mano para dejarle paso. Ella bajó la cabeza y caminó, corriendo cuando giró la siguiente esquina.

Una vez llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta de golpe tras ella, se arrojó sobre la cama y agarró el libro más grande y aburrido sobre la historia de la magia que tenía. Lo abrió y leyó en voz alta, rápida y furiosa, decidida a borrar cualquier otro pensamiento de su cabeza.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Aquí está el siguiente… Así que… a Hermione le está resultando difícil no pensar en cierta persona… hmm… me pregunto por qué.

Cuando Hermione se fue a dormir esa noche, intentó con todas sus fuerzas despejar su mente, pero por más que lo intentó, una imagen seguía apareciendo. Ojos negros en un rostro largo y pálido, boca delgada, rojos labios apretados.

Levantó su almohada y la golpeó violentamente como si fuera un saco de boxeo. Volviendo a arrojarse sobre ella trató de erradicar el rostro de Severus Snape de sus pensamientos. No pudo.

Hermione finalmente permitió que su mente se hiciera las preguntas que había estado tratando de evitar toda la noche. ¿Por qué él había estado mirándola fijamente durante la cena? ¿Por qué ella le devolvió la mirada?... ¿Por qué ella reaccionó del modo que lo había hecho en el pasillo? Se había sentido como… _No_. Estaba claramente angustiada.

 _Él era vil. Era miserable. Era feo._ Se dijo estas cosas una y otra vez hasta que estuvo segura de creerlas.

Se dio la vuelta, más confundida que nunca. La reacción de ella no era más desconcertante que la acción inicial de él de mirarla. Lo había sentido como si hubiera estado intentando ver su alma.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estaba tan cansada. Necesitaba desesperadamente que el sueño llegara a ella. Mientras su mente se iba a la deriva, se dio cuenta vagamente de que tenía Pociones mañana por la tarde. Intentó no reconocer que la sensación de temor que normalmente sentía en estas ocasiones no era ahora tan aguda.

La mañana transcurrió despacio. Por una razón que Hermione no se preocupó por admitir, el tiempo se estaba arrastrando.

Almorzó, dando la espalda a la mesa del profesorado, sin mirarla una sola vez, tratando de ignorar la extraña sensación que se acumulaba en su núcleo.

Luego, a las dos en punto tenía su siguiente clase. Se engañó a sí misma pensando que necesitaba revisar su horario y lo miró – Pociones. _Correcto_.

Caminó hacia las mazmorras, descubriendo que tenía que aminorar sus pasos ocasionalmente. Miró la hora. Llegaba casi diez minutos antes. _Al menos estaba compensando por la última vez_. La puerta estaba abierta. La habitación tenuemente iluminada olía fuertemente a especias peligrosas y brebajes embriagadores. Entró, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

No había señales de él en ninguna parte y caminó con confianza hasta un escritorio, esta vez más cerca del frente. No se preguntó por qué. Dejando sus libros, miró a su alrededor. Todavía no había señales de nadie. La sala era muy familiar para ella, pero se dio cuenta con un ligero sentimiento de vergüenza de que nunca antes se había tomado tiempo para asimilar ningún detalle. Miró a su alrededor ahora. No podía negar la naturaleza intrigante y fascinante del lugar, y se regañó a sí misma por no haberlo notado antes. Miles de viales, botellas y tubos se alineaban en los estantes altos. Frascos de ingredientes exóticos e inauditos estaban colocados apretada pero ordenadamente sobre otros, y multitud de instrumentos extraños y parafernalia llenaban vitrinas y armarios. Inhaló profundamente. El olor que había inspirado tan a menudo la golpeó repentinamente como por primera vez. Era rico, estimulante… sensual.

Por fin se movió hacia el escritorio de él, vacilando por un momento. Entonces su curiosidad se apoderó de ella y deslizó la mano sobre la lisa madera oscura, estudiando los pergaminos, las plumas y las botellas de líquidos no identificables que descansaban ordenadamente sobre él.

Se inclinó sobre él, examinando con cuidado una botella en particular.

“Señorita Granger.”

Sofocó un grito de repentina sorpresa y se dio la vuelta. Él estaba parado a sólo un pie detrás de ella.

“¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo?” La voz de Snape fue más lánguida de lo que podría haber esperado, ya que acababa de atraparla espiando su propio escritorio.

“Uhh… lo siento… señor… Llegué un poco temprano… y supongo que estaba aburrida… No volverá a suceder.”

Se encontró dando un paso atrás y se topó contra la dura madera de su escritorio. No podía moverse. Sus ojos se posaron en los de ella. Pudo detectar menos ira en ellos de lo que habría esperado, sólo intensa curiosidad.

Se permitió estudiar sus rasgos. Sus ojos, sus altos pómulos, su piel que siempre había creído cetrina, ahora parecía pálida pero suave, casi luminosa. Incluso su cabello, notó, no era grasiento, sino de hecho tan sedoso que estaba dotado de un brillo profundo que a la tenue luz de la mazmorra simplemente parecía oleoso. No, permitió que su mente lo reconociera, él no era feo.

Habían estado mirándose fijamente el uno al otro por un tiempo, Hermione podía sentir su corazón latiendo furiosamente en su pecho. ¿Seguramente él podría oírlo?

Hubo ruidos tras la puerta.

“Será mejor que vaya a sentarse.” Su voz fue baja y sedosa.

“Sí.”

Ella no se movió. Sus ojos no dejaron los del otro.

“¿No me escuchó, Señorita Granger? Vaya a sentarse.” Habló, pero sus palabras carecieron de insistencia.

De nuevo ella no se movió, no pudo moverse. Él tampoco le hizo hacerlo. La extraña sensación en su estómago creció.

Hubo más ruido fuera de la puerta. Sus piernas se movieron por sí mismas, aparentemente conscientes de que no debía ser vista en esta posición. Descubrió que él estaba demasiado cerca para que ella saliera.

“Disculpe, Profesor Snape.” Las palabras salieron instintivamente, pero no se oyó diciéndolas.

Él no se movió.

Oyeron la manilla de la puerta girando.

Con eso, él pareció recuperar el sentido, y dio un paso atrás alejándose de ella. Ella salió de inmediato de detrás de su escritorio y corrió hacia la mesa donde había dejado sus cosas. La puerta se abrió y se inundó de estudiantes.

Snape se quedó quieto durante un tiempo, mirando fijamente su escritorio. Hermione se ocupó de sacar sus cosas. Estaba agradecida por la repentina avalancha de gente y ruido. Llegó Ginny y se sentó junto a ella. “Estás ansiosa, ¿verdad?” se burló con ligereza. Hermione no respondió. “¿Qué va mal con él?” Ginny hizo un gesto hacia Snape, que todavía estaba parado inmóvil detrás de su escritorio. Hermione se encogió de hombros con fingido desinterés. "Qué bicho raro," murmuró Ginny con una risita disimulada. Una punzada de molestia pinchó a Hermione.

Finalmente, Snape se movió, veloz y repentinamente, caminando hacia el fondo del salón de clases y el almacén, su túnica ondeando familiarmente en torno a él. Hermione no levantó la vista hacia él cuando pasó junto a ella. Entró en el almacén y cerró la puerta tras él.

Los otros estudiantes esperaron a que regresara. Pasaron varios minutos. Comenzó a surgir un murmullo por la sala, algunas risitas nerviosas escaparon de uno o dos, pero nadie se atrevió a ir y llamar a la puerta para ver si él estaba bien. En circunstancias similares hace uno o dos años, Hermione no habría dudado, pero no hoy.

Después de al menos cinco minutos, la puerta del almacén se abrió de repente y él se precipitó fuera rápidamente. “¡Calderos! ¡Tendones de ciervo! ¡Patas de escarabajo! ¡Corteza de baobab! ¡Ahora!”

Los estudiantes se sobresaltaron a la acción y no se atrevieron a discutir con el tono de su voz. Se apresuraron a reunir los ingredientes. Todos excepto Hermione.

Su mente todavía estaba en tal estado de confusión, que no pudo reunir la motivación física para moverse. Permaneció sentada, no del todo segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

Snape le daba la espalda, ocupado en la pizarra. Cuando terminó de escribir en ella, se volvió y se quedó congelado cuando la vio sentada ante él, la única estudiante que lo hacía. Al principio no hizo nada. Ella no lo miró.

“Señorita Granger.” Su voz había recuperado el tono de frío menosprecio de antes.

Ella lanzó la cabeza hacia él, casi sorprendida de encontrarlo allí.

“¿Sí?” preguntó, genuinamente perpleja.

“He especificado claramente los ingredientes para hoy. Sea tan amable de moverse y conseguirlos antes de que los animales de los que proceden se extingan.” Su acento fue tan sarcástico y despreciativo como siempre lo había sido.

Ella lo miró fijamente. Su cambio de humor a la familiaridad de su pasado no la sorprendió. Antes, sólo unos días antes de hecho, sus palabras habrían encendido su furia, pero ahora simplemente descubrió el latido en su vientre intensificándose. Trató de ignorarlo y decidió cumplir con su demanda.

Se levantó y seleccionó sus ingredientes de inmediato, regresando a su sitio. Se concentró lo máximo que pudo en la lección y la poción que estaba elaborando. Pero el extraño dolor en su interior no desaparecería. Levantó la vista hacia el Maestro de Pociones mientras se desplazaba por la habitación, regañando despectivamente a los estudiantes y desdeñando sus esfuerzos. Simplemente lo estudió atentamente.

Su concentración se vio comprometida, y al agregar la corteza, su poción burbujeó excitadamente, se volvió de un extraordinario tono fucsia y lanzó una fuente de limo rosado a tres pies de altura.

No se suponía que eso debía ocurrir.

Snape se apresuró a acercarse.

“¡Atención, señorita Granger, atención!”

Hermione y Ginny se las arreglaron para evitar el limo mientras descendía, pero cubrió su mesa y el suelo a su alrededor. Hermione murmuró veloz e instintivamente un hechizo de limpieza, y el área volvió de inmediato a la normalidad. La ira de Snape alcanzó su punto máximo.

“Señorita Granger.” Fue un siseo frío. “No se tome la libertad de tomar la salida fácil. Su falta de atención y de previsión tuvo como consecuencia el vertido que produjo anteriormente. Errores tan atroces no deben repetirse. Aprenderá su lección en consecuencia.” Movió su varita y el desastre que ella había creado antes reapareció al instante. Con otro movimiento de su varita un cubo y una esponja aparecieron en el suelo debajo de él. Se agachó y lo levantó, golpeándolo frente a ella en la mesa. Ella se encogió un poco ante el ruido, pero luego levantó la cabeza y buscó sus ojos. Esta vez, él no le devolvió la mirada.

“¿Quizá debería quedarme tras la clase y limpiarlo entonces, Profesor?” Se sorprendió de su propia bravata. No estaba completamente segura de por qué lo había dicho, pero la intrigaba ver cómo reaccionaría él.

Sus ojos la fulminaron, ensanchándose con ira y algo que se acercaba a una alarma intrigada. Su respiración era rápida. “¡Límpielo ahora!”

Ella le devolvió la mirada, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar algunas respuestas en sus ojos. Por ahora, no había ninguna. Los negros orbes habían vuelto a su habitual impenetrabilidad. Sintió un retortijón de decepción y bajó la mirada.

A Hermione le llevó el resto de la clase limpiar el desastre. Snape permaneció al fondo del aula, fuera de su línea de visión.

Cuando por fin casi había terminado, estaba exhausta. Su ropa estaba sucia y su cabello despeinado. Los otros estudiantes fueron despedidos y Hermione se quedó rezagada en el escritorio mientras completaba su castigo. La tarea le había aclarado la mente. Por fin se incorporó, dejando caer la esponja en el cubo. Sonaron pasos tras ella. Se giró para encararlo, respirando agitadamente, con el pelo rizado en la cara.

Él se paró, su cabeza bajó ligeramente, pero sus ojos se elevaron. Los vio moverse de su cuerpo hacia su rostro. A pesar de la humillación que él le había hecho soportar, ella se enderezó, su determinación de comprender estas emociones arremolinadas era más fuerte que nunca. En medio de todo esto, fue consciente de que la curiosa sensación en lo más profundo de ella había regresado.

“Espero que sea satisfactorio… _señor._ ” Enfatizó sus palabras con el tipo de fuerza normalmente empleada por él.

Él bajó la mirada. Ella pensó que casi pudo detectar vergüenza en su postura. “Sí. Bien,” murmuró lacónicamente.

Ella no se movió. El peculiar apretar de su vientre se hizo más fuerte.

“¿Desea que me marche ahora?”

De nuevo sus ojos la fulminaron. La elección de palabras de ella fue deliberada. Sostuvo su mirada.

Sin previo aviso, se acercó a ella de repente y se paró a sólo un pie de distancia. Ella ahogó un grito sorprendida, pero mantuvo su mirada.

“¿Y _por qué…_ ” su voz reptó como hielo dentro de ella, “…desearía yo que se quedara… _Señorita Granger?_ ”

“No lo sé, profesor. Pensé que quizá usted podría decírmelo.”

Vio su manzana de Adán sacudirse arriba y abajo cuando tragó saliva. El nudo en su vientre se retorció violentamente. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Eran la definición del infinito.

“Debe marcharse _ahora_.” Habló con una urgencia desesperada, haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

Hermione vaciló.

“Fuera.” Fue bajo, casi un ruego. Aun así, ella no se movió. Podía sentirlo respirar rápidamente ante ella. De repente, su cuerpo se tensó y esta vez gritó con todas sus fuerzas, “ _¡Fuera!”_

Hermione se giró y corrió, su palabra una liberación de sí misma. Corrió por los corredores, escaleras arriba, no supo adónde. Sus compañeros se volvieron hacia ella confundidos cuando pasó velozmente junto a ellos. Cuando por fin llegó a un corredor desierto, lejos de los demás, aminoró la velocidad y se detuvo, apoyándose contra la fría piedra y cerrando los ojos, con la cabeza hacia atrás.

Ya no podía negarlo.

Deseaba a Severus Snape.

Y lo que es más, estaba bastante segura de que él también la deseaba.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Aquí estamos… estamos acercándonos… no del todo ahí todavía, pero aun así un momento bastante delicioso…  
> Un par de vosotros mencionasteis ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de Snape. No lo he hecho hasta ahora, pero estoy pensando en formas de conseguirlo. Seremos capaces de ahondar en su mente de diferentes maneras, creedme….

Esa noche en la cena, Hermione se sentaba como de costumbre a la mesa Gryffindor, la conversación a su alrededor volviéndose cada vez más infantil y tediosa. Suspiró para sí misma y empujó la comida en su plato. El profesorado había tenido una reunión y todavía no había aparecido en la mesa alta. Al fin fue capaz de admitir para sí misma lo que esa extraña sensación en la boca de su estómago había sido. Era el vacío sin él. Era temor.

Era deseo.

Los maestros comenzaron a entrar y sentarse a cenar. Esperó. Su asiento permaneció vacío. El dolor en su vientre se intensificó. No habló una palabra con sus compañeros.

Esperó.

Apartó su tazón de postre y fue retirado. Todavía esperaba, sus ojos casi permanentemente enfocados discretamente en la mesa alta.

Él no llegó.

Volvió a la sala común de Gryffindor de mal humor. Ginny intentó charlar, preguntarle qué pasaba, ella murmuró algo sobre un dolor de cabeza y se retiró a su habitación.

Una vez dentro cerró bien la puerta. Estaba lloviendo mucho y miró hacia las lejanas montañas más allá del Bosque Prohibido antes de cerrar las persianas. No podía negar la belleza del lugar, pero hacía poco por mitigar la sensación de vacío en su interior. Se desplomó sobre la cama. Lo extrañaba. El reconocimiento de sus sentimientos llegó como una completa conmoción, pero al mismo tiempo, en lo más profundo, sintió que habían estado ahí durante una eternidad, ignorados, enterrados, reprimidos.

Mientras trataba de acomodarse para dormir, trató de conciliar sus emociones.

Sorprendentemente, ahora se descubrió aceptándolas, casi dándoles la bienvenida. La repentina revelación de su obsesión por Severus Snape parecía la cosa más natural del mundo. Se preguntó cómo pudo no haberlo visto antes. Cuando se permitió dejar que la idea se asentara, soltó el más largo suspiro de alivio.

Lo había encontrado.

Snape era una de las pocas personas que consideraba su igual intelectual. Era perspicaz, perceptivo, enormemente articulado. Valeroso. No era sólo su cuerpo el que ahora consumía su deseo, era su alma, de eso estaba segura. Quería comprenderlo, quería abrirlo. Su ira, su frialdad, su actitud desdeñosa hacia ella, de repente lo hacían más atractivo a sus ojos. Él también había visto algo en ella, de eso estaba segura, y agarraría esa chispa, y tiraría, tiraría de él hacia ella.

Pero, ¿querría él corresponder sus sentimientos? Su comportamiento hacia ella en los últimos días había sido desconcertante, pero los momentos de conexión entre ellos eran innegables. Pero la propia confusión de él era comprensible. Después de todo, ella era su alumna.

Hermione gimió.

Las relaciones entre alumno y profesor estaban prohibidas. Con razón. La propia Hermione no tenía objeción a eso.

Pero tenía diecinueve años, ya había vivido demasiado. A no ser por las circunstancias del último año, ya no sería una estudiante. Ciertamente no se sentía como tal.

Parecía que no había futuro para una relación fundada en encuentros ilícitos y secretos a puerta cerrada y lejos de miradas indiscretas. Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que la dinámica entre ella, la alumna, y él, el profesor, era lo que hacía aún mayor su atracción. Existían juntos únicamente dentro de Hogwarts. La mente de Hermione no se lo permitía, no quería imaginarlos más allá de los muros del castillo.

Pero por ahora, no podía detenerse demasiado en los problemas planteados, sólo podía pensar que lo deseaba. La revelación de sus sentimientos, aunque tan repentina, enseguida se apoderó de ella, agarrando su verdadero ser. Fue como un fuego que comienza como una diminuta llama, pero se extiende rápidamente para engullir y consumir. Sabía que el dolor desesperado en sus profundidades no desaparecería. Y sabía que sólo había una cosa que lo aliviaría.

Yacía en la oscuridad, y permitió que su imagen entrara en su mente. El rostro, tan vilipendiado y burlado en el pasado, ahora parecía poseer una belleza austera que reflejaba la complejidad de lo que yacía debajo. Escuchó su voz en su cabeza, baja y peligrosa, una cinta de seda negra serpenteando hacia ella. ¿Cómo podría esperar para escucharla de nuevo? Su espalda se arqueó y descubrió su mano buscando abajo, abajo, sobre sus pechos, su vientre, descansando en la humedad entre sus muslos. No pudo parar. Sus dedos acariciaron, persuadieron su tierno botón hasta que se corrió contra ellos, un grito de placer solitario sonando suavemente en la habitación. En ese momento, vio en su mente dos ojos negros mirando dentro de su alma.

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano, levantándose y duchándose antes que nadie. Corrió a desayunar, desesperada por verlo.

Fue recompensada casi al instante. Poco después de su llegada, él vino y se sentó junto a la Directora. Su rostro se veía agrio y permaneció resueltamente bajado.

Sus ojos apenas abandonaron su figura en toda la comida. _Levanta la mirada. Levanta la mirada._ Le dolía el esfuerzo de desearlo desde lejos. No sirvió de nada.

Sus cejas estaban profundamente fruncidas, pero aun así lo veía tan diferente que antes. Sus ojos parecían más grandes, más profundos que nunca, sus pómulos tallados en alto, dándole un aire de elegancia que lo diferenciaba del resto del profesorado. Sus labios, aunque delgados, eran de un rojo intenso que contrastaba con la pálida piel que los rodeaba. Su cabello de un rico negro enmarcaba todos estos rasgos en dramático contraste. En este punto, clara y obviamente a ojos de Hermione, era bello.

Pero no miró una sola vez en su dirección. El dolor en su interior amenazaba con hacerla enfermar.

Él terminó su desayuno y se levantó para marcharse, deslizándose fuera del comedor velozmente.

Ella casi sollozó en voz alta de decepción.

No tenía Pociones hasta dentro de tres días.

Esos tres días fueron los más agonizantemente dolorosos que Hermione podía recordar. Él a menudo se perdía las comidas, y en las ocasiones en que estaba allí, Hermione tampoco había logrado sentarse en una posición en la que pudiera verlo, o él no miró ni una vez hacia ella. Aun así, en las ocasiones que se le permitió un atisbo tentador, parecía distraído, como si se concentrara para bloquear algo. Adivinó lo que podría ser.

Las horas, las noches pasaban. Su deseo, su necesidad, su pasión crecía cada minuto. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan equivocada durante tanto tiempo? Pero se dio cuenta de que ahora ella era una persona diferente. Ahora al fin se había convertido en una mujer, y una mujer con profundidad y conocimiento, a pesar de su forzada necesidad de ajustarse a las limitaciones de la simulación de colegiala. Había madurado… había _sobrevivido._

También él. Sin embargo, casi parecía haber deseado no haberlo hecho. Esa conciencia la hizo desesperarse, sentir dolor. Era sólo ahora, ahora que por fin estaba completamente formada, que podía verlo como quien realmente era; un hombre, no el torturador y el burlador, sino un alma; noble, heroico… aunque angustiado todavía. Aquí había un hombre que había experimentado las perversiones de su propia alma por bondad, por nobleza… por amor. Y aun así todavía no podía descansar. Casi se sentía indigna de él.

Hermione pasó los siguientes días pensando en nada más que en él, deseando desesperadamente el paso del tiempo para llevarla más cerca de él. Sólo lo hizo burlonamente despacio.

El lunes siguiente, a las tres menos dos minutos, Hermione al fin se encontraba fuera de su salón de clases. La oleada de expectativa era abrumadora y se apoyó brevemente contra el muro para estabilizarse. Luego, respirando profundamente e incorporándose, entró.

Lo vio de inmediato, vuelto de espaldas, escribiendo en la pizarra. Se sentó en el centro de la habitación y trató aplicarse al comienzo de la lección.

Él se giró velozmente y miró a los alumnos sentados frente a él. No la miró.

Mientras impartía la lección, caminando arriba y abajo por el frente, los ojos de ella recorrieron su cuerpo como por primera vez. Era más alto de lo que había notado, con largas piernas. Sus hombros también eran más anchos, pero su cuerpo esbelto, elegante, firme. Era extraño, nunca lo había mirado de esa manera antes. Su atractivo parecía tan claro ahora. Su vientre se retorció.

A medida que avanzaba la lección, se sintió cada vez más frustrada por su incapacidad incluso para reconocer su presencia. Había levantado la mano para responder y hacer muchas preguntas, pero había sido pasada por alto cada vez.

Ahora estaban trabajando en sus pociones. Era una tarea bastante simple, y Hermione no podía pensar en una cuestión lo suficientemente compleja que justificara preguntarle.

Él caminaba arriba y debajo por las filas, examinando el trabajo de los alumnos. Cuando pasó junto a ella, captó su aroma en el aire y lo inspiró profundamente. Anheló que se girara, pero su túnica onduló junto a ella y su espalda continuó por el pasillo. Pensó que podría gritar de desesperación.

Ginny, que estaba trabajando en la misma mesa ancha que ella, de repente maldijo por lo bajo y levantó la mano para pedir ayuda. Hermione vio a Snape poner los ojos en blanco, pero su corazón dio un salto cuando se volvió hacia ellas y se acercó a la parte de atrás de su mesa.

Estaba parado entre ellas.

Hermione sentía su presencia como si estuviera electrificado. Sus sentidos se llenaron con su rico aroma. Su túnica de un negro profundo colgaba peligrosamente cerca de su brazo. Quería extender la mano, tocarla, pero cada vez que creía que lo haría, él se movía ligeramente y se balanceaba fuera de su alcance. Luchó por recuperar el aliento, y el plomo fundido en su vientre se revolvió sin piedad. Su corazón latía tan fuerte y rápido que estaba segura de que él podría oírlo.

“Profesor, parece que no puedo conseguir la consistencia correcta. Estoy segura de que lo he hecho todo exactamente como dijo.” Ginny sonaba abatida.

Snape olisqueó burlonamente. “Claramente no lo ha hecho, Señorita Weasley. La atención al detalle no puede ser subestimada.” Aunque regañando y no dirigidas a ella, sus palabras fueron como miel vertida alrededor de Hermione.

Él se inclinó sobre el caldero, poniendo su mano derecha en el lado de Hermione del escritorio, junto a donde ya descansaba la mano izquierda de ella.

Su dedo meñique tocó el de ella, inocentemente, sin darse cuenta.

Hermione respiró hondo. Lo sintió tensarse por un momento.

Ninguno apartó los dedos.

Él continuó regañando a Ginny por su mala preparación de la poción.

Su piel continuaba tocándose, menos de una pulgada de carne cálida y suave hacía contacto, pero su carne de repente se electrificó, su respiración era rápida. No se atrevía a mirar hacia abajo, por miedo a que el toque no fuera real, un producto de su imaginación febril. Pero sabía que no era así; el pequeño punto de contacto entre ellos era el centro de sus seres. Ninguno se movió todavía.

Hermione levantó el dedo ligeramente. Lentamente, exquisitamente lenta pero deliberadamente, lo llevó arriba, arriba y encima, deslizándolo a lo largo del dedo de él, hasta que descansó suavemente sobre él. Presionó la blanda yema un poco, frotándola delicada pero perceptiblemente a lo largo de él.

Snape detuvo su salva de críticas por un instante, pero no se movió de su posición sobre el caldero, agitándolo con la mano izquierda, mientras su derecha permanecía firmemente sobre el escritorio de Hermione.

Su dedo continuó descansando sobre el de él. Podía sentirlo cálido y firme debajo. Su cuerpo ardía junto al de ella, enfundado bajo su voluminosa túnica. Aun así, no se movieron.

El vientre de Hermione se retorció de nuevo. Dios, quería más. Él también lo hacía. Ella lo sabía.

Entonces hubo un estrépito detrás de ellos. Por instinto, ambos se movieron simultáneamente para mirar hacia atrás, rompiendo mutuamente el sublime contacto.

Snape se movió velozmente hacia el alumno en cuestión, un torrente de insultos emergiendo de su boca. Hermione se quedó quieta, mirándolo fijamente.

La clase terminó poco después, y todos se fueron rápidamente, incluido Snape, que murmuró algo sobre una reunión. Hermione lo observó marcharse con una mezcla de pérdida y delirio.

No habían hablado una palabra con el otro ni hecho contacto visual en toda la lección.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh ooh ooh…  
> No os preocupéis, no queda mucho que esperar para el desarrollo ni para el siguiente capítulo…
> 
> N/T: Ya sabéis, el siguiente en tres días más.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy sorprendida por el recuento de palabras de este capítulo, ya que parece más largo de lo que es. Es uno significativo. Preparaos para el tirón emocional.

El latido retorciéndose en las profundidades de Hermione era ahora constante.

El incidente en la mazmorra había encendido su deseo intensamente. Nunca había pensado que tal anhelo fuera posible. La reacción de él la había emocionado. Ahora sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. ¿Pero cómo exactamente? No estaba segura de hasta qué punto él querría, se atrevería, a llevarlo. ¿Se permitiría rendirse a ella? ¿Ser seducido?

Puede que ella fuera capaz de influir en su cuerpo, pero su mente era un asunto diferente. ¿Y su alma? ¿Se la abriría alguna vez? Sabía que ella necesitaba eso tanto como cualquier otra cosa. Este hombre extraordinario, que había sido parte de su vida durante tanto tiempo, de repente había dejado su impronta en su mente; todo parecía tan claro ahora. Su vida, tras la guerra, se sentía vacía, requería dirección, significado. Lo era él, de eso estaba segura. Y él, tan abatido, torturado, desolado. Su mente reprodujo su propia tortura bajo Bellatrix Lestrange. Cerró los ojos con agonía rememorada. Los paralelismos de sus vidas la golpearon con fuerza.

Se necesitaban el uno al otro. Su cuerpo se agitó con la revelación. La emocionaba y la aterrorizaba por igual.

Por ahora, su deseo anulaba sus ansiedades y preocupaciones. La implacable tensión en sus profundidades empujó las preguntas al fondo de su mente.

Mientras estaba sentada cenando esa noche, su vista de la mesa alta ininterrumpida, su mente ardía. Él debía estar allí. Se preguntó si podría sobrevivir sin verlo.

Después de diez agónicos minutos, la puerta lateral se abrió y la familiar túnica negra ondulante surgió. Su cabeza estaba baja, aunque vio sus rasgos relajados, incluso tranquilos. El dolor en su interior se intensificó de inmediato. Se atrevió a tener esperanza.

De nuevo, no comió prácticamente nada. Sabía que estaba mirando abiertamente, pero por fortuna, sus compañeros estaban tan ocupados en su discusión insípida sobre quién tenía los mejores muslos de Ravenclaw, que no lo notaron.

Él no alzó la mirada. Hermione pensó que se desmayaría por la concentración de desear que lo hiciera.

Y luego, justo cuando pensaba que debía darse por vencida, su cabeza se movió.

Lenta, agónicamente, se levantó, aunque sus ojos permanecieron entrecerrados. Y luego los párpados se alzaron, con la misma lentitud, y sus negros ojos de obsidiana se elevaron para mirarla directamente.

De inmediato, su vientre dio un salto mortal con el más oscuro placer. Fue consciente de la humedad que se extendía entre sus muslos y los frotó por instinto.

Él no bajó la mirada. Sus ojos abrasaron los de ella, y vio el mismo brillo tras ellos que había percibido sólo una vez antes. Ella se la devolvió, conteniendo la respiración, el retorcerse en su núcleo insoportable. Sabía que sus bragas estaban empapadas.

McGonagall se volvió hacia él, preguntándole algo. Hermione vio su boca moverse en una breve y concisa respuesta, pero aun así sus ojos se clavaban en los de ella. Estaba exultante.

Y entonces alguien se levantó y se quedó en pie entre ellos. Hermione sintió como si le hubieran arrancado las tripas. Maldijo casi en voz alta. La persona permaneció bloqueando su vista durante un rato, y cuando por fin se alejó, había una silla vacía donde él había estado.

La repentina retirada de la conexión entre ellos la desconcertó, y Hermione se agarró a la mesa, confundida, sin saber qué hacer. Pero de repente fue obvio. Tenía que ir con él.

Se puso en pie y abandonó el comedor, corriendo una vez afuera, en dirección hacia donde pensaba que él aparecería. Como por un extraño giro del destino, al doblar el corredor, vio su silueta negra justo delante de ella, caminando velozmente. Lo siguió a una distancia prudencial, a través de corredores, escaleras arriba, arriba otra vez, hasta la misma cima del castillo. Él finalmente llegó a una puerta. Hermione sabía sólo vagamente dónde estaban. Él estaba saliendo.

Snape abrió la puerta y salió. La puerta conducía a las almenas del castillo, en el pináculo de la torre más alta. Era una parte del edificio que apenas se exploraba nunca, aunque ofrecía maravillosas vistas de las montañas circundantes. Ella lo siguió a través de la puerta, entonces se detuvo.

Estaba parado inmóvil, apoyado en las murallas, los ojos fijos en el horizonte, el cabello soplando suavemente con la fría brisa. Lo estudió con curiosidad durante un rato, sus nervios chispearon, pero sabía lo que debía hacer. Salió, deteniéndose a unos pies de distancia. Él no la había notado.

“¿Qué ve cuando mira allá afuera?”

Él se giró velozmente, claramente sorprendido por su presencia. Sus ojos se ensancharon por un momento, luego se enmascararon, y su cabeza se volvió de nuevo hacia la vista. No dijo nada.

Ella se acercó y se paró junto a él, a sólo uno o dos pies de distancia, respirando profundamente. “Es hermoso, ¿no? Alimento para el alma.”

Él no dijo nada durante un rato, luego finalmente habló, su voz helada, cortada. “Yo no lo sabría.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Ya no tengo alma.” Su voz estaba vacía.

Ella no respondió de inmediato, luego, por fin, dijo suavemente, “Creo que ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto.”

Él volvió a girarse enojado hacia ella, escupiendo sus palabras. “No pretenda decirme la verdad de mi miserable existencia. Sabe tan poco… _nada_ … sobre mí.”

La cogió por sorpresa por un momento, pero luego se enderezó y fijó sus ojos en los de él.

“Oh, pero ya ve, Profesor Snape… lo hago.”

Él no apartó la mirada, pero sus ojos se llenaron de una emoción tan ardiente que ella luchó por mantenerse erguida.

Luego volvió a darle la espalda, siseando, “Déjeme.”

Ella se mantuvo firme, pero su mente la atormentaba. Estaba tan acostumbrada a cumplir al instante lo que este hombre le exigía. Ya no más. Habló llanamente.

“No quiero hacerlo. Y no creo que usted quiera que lo haga, tampoco.”

Él hizo un gesto de desprecio. “De nuevo supone demasiado. No trate de leerme, Señorita Granger. Sólo se decepcionará.”

“Estoy preparada para eso.”

Se giró hacia ella. “¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Por qué está aquí? No tengo nada para usted.”

“No le pido nada. ¿Por qué su felicidad debería depender de lo que pueda dar? ¿Nunca ha pensado que quizá usted podría ser aquél a quien la felicidad le es entregada? Simplemente tiene que abrirse a ella. Sé que puede.”

“No he visto evidencia de esto.”

Ella rio un poco. “¡No es un ensayo clínico!” Él hizo un gesto de desdén. Ella dio un paso hacia él. “No tema ser feliz. Usted no estaría aquí en absoluto si pensara que no hay esperanza. No habría regresado a este lugar; este lugar en el que también yo me encuentro una vez más. He visto lo que usted es. Ahora que todo terminó… sé lo que puede ser.”

Él se movió para volver a mirar afuera, su voz cayendo pero todavía clara. “No.” Habló con una resolución escalofriante. “He cumplido mi propósito.”

Ella lo miró con estupor. “No puede decir eso. No debe decir eso.” Hermione respiró hondo para darse fuerzas. “Si es así como se siente, entonces debe encontrar un nuevo propósito.”

“No quiero un nuevo propósito. He pasado por todo… _todo_. No repetiré ni un momento de eso.” Sus palabras fueron escuetas y desoladas. Ella no comprendió por completo su significado. Él se apoyó pesadamente en el parapeto, con la espalda inclinada. Nunca lo había visto tan roto.

Ella luchó con sus palabras, con la visión de él ante ella, e intentó de nuevo, temerosa de lo que debía decir.

“Sólo debe permitirse ser guiado.”

Él sacudió la cabeza, forzando sus palabras a salir, tanto para sí mismo como para ella. “Pare. _Pare._ No me ha quedado… _nada…_ ” Volvió sus ojos a los de ella. “Dice que tengo alma. Si la tengo, entonces está vacía, es estéril, desolada. Es incapaz de aferrarse a nada… Nada puede cambiar eso ahora.”

“El amor puede.”

Su rostro se vació de toda vida. Eso hizo que el corazón de ella se congelara. “Esa palabra no tiene significado para mí.”

“No era así antes.” Ella sabía que debería parar, asustada de lo que él pudiera decir, pero no podía.

Él sacudió la cabeza lenta, amenazadoramente. “ _No hable de eso…_ ”

Sabía que debería darse por vencida, dejarlo, pero no podía, sólo por su bien. Habló una vez más. “Lo ha hecho una vez. Puede volver a hacerlo.”

Snape se volvió hacia ella, sus palabras ahora más inequívocas que nunca. Habló con una profunda certeza. “No quiero volver a hacerlo.”

Hermione miró con desesperado dolor al hombre que tenía delante. Después de todo lo que él había pasado, ¿no podía reunir una onza más, abrir una simple pulgada? Después de todas las veces que ella había pensado que podía tener esperanza en el futuro, ahora que estaba aquí con él, entregándole su alma, él no le daba nada a cambio. Quizá, en verdad, estaba más allá de la ayuda. Lo miró angustiada y preguntó, con la voz casi vacía de desesperación.

“¿Nunca se permitirá volver a amar?”

Hubo una larga pausa. Luego su voz quebró el aire frío, tan helada en sí misma que parecía parte de la atmósfera a su alrededor. “No.”

Ella dejó caer la cabeza, el dolor y la desolación apretando su corazón como un garrote vil, respirando con dificultad para estabilizarse. Lo había intentado. Por su bien, por el de él. El dolor en su interior estaba ardiendo más fuerte que nunca, pero ahora no podía ir más allá.

“Entonces, en efecto… no hay nada que pueda hacer por usted.”

Con eso se giró, y comenzó el difícil camino lejos de él. Ya no podía sentir su corazón dentro de ella. Un profundo sollozo comenzó a brotar de sus profundidades, y luchó para no desplomarse. Pero aun así caminó, dejándolo atrás.

Entonces, pasos agudos y veloces.

Los dedos se cerraron velozmente, con fuerza, en torno a su brazo y fue arrastrada hacia atrás, de repente, con desesperación. Él la atrapó y la hizo dar la vuelta hacia él. Ella aterrizó con una sacudida contra su pecho y se le cortó el aliento.

Las manos de él se levantaron, apretando su cabeza con fuerza entre ellas, alzándola para abrasar sus ojos con los suyos por un momento. Luego su cabeza descendió, sus labios se encontraron con los de ella, frenética, brutalmente. Él abrió la boca de ella con desesperación y ella separó los labios voluntariamente ante su embate. En medio de la lujuria urgente, ella lo percibió; sabía a su aroma, sólo que más dulce, más meloso. No pudo evitar que un pequeño gemido burbujeara desde sus profundidades. Su cuerpo comenzó a derretirse en él. Presionó cada pulgada de sí misma a lo largo de él, sintiendo sus músculos firmes, tensos y listos. Sus caderas se clavaron instintivamente contra él, y se vio recompensada por una dureza desesperada, una fuerza que la buscaba entre las piernas de él.

Sus manos todavía sostenían su cabeza con fuerza, su boca envolviendo la de ella. Su lengua ahora buscaba profundamente dentro de ella, como si tratara de poseerla. Ella respondió con el mismo ardor, sus lenguas arremolinándose, lanzándose, mezclándose. El fuego en su vientre amenazaba con engullirla. _Por favor, por favor._

Entonces, una lechuza se abalanzó repentina y ruidosamente cerca de sus cabezas. Él se separó abruptamente, sus ojos llenos de una mirada de agónica confusión. Retrocedió un paso furtivo e inestable, bajó la cabeza y se apresuró a alejarse, dejándola sin aliento, ardiendo de lujuria no correspondida. Se desplomó lentamente a lo largo de la muralla, apoyando la cabeza contra ella, incapaz de evitar que los sollozos se desgarraran de su cuerpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué hombre tan deliciosamente complejo…


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, ¿ahora qué?  
> Este capítulo debería proporcionaros mucho alimento para pensar. x

Hermione no supo cuánto tiempo había permanecido en las almenas del castillo. Cuando finalmente recuperó el sentido estaba congelándose, entumecida, y le costó toda la fuerza que le quedaba volver adentro tambaleándose. Finalmente llegó a su habitación, encendió un fuego enseguida y sintió que la sensación y el calor volvían lentamente a sus miembros helados.

Había llorado de emoción, y ahora, al igual que lo había estado su cuerpo, sintió su mente extrañamente entumecida.

¿Ahora qué?

El beso se había grabado a fuego en su alma. A pesar de las palabras de él y la conversación en la que casi se había dado por vencida en cuanto a él, ahora sabía que no podría. No lo dejaría ir. Estaba segura de que él no quería que lo hiciera. No podía haberla besado así y no haber querido… algo.

Parecía tan extraño; después de la intensidad de la conversación en las almenas, donde se habían desnudado ante el otro, y el beso que había revelado las más profundas necesidades de ambos, no estaba segura de cómo proceder. Sabía que, con toda probabilidad, regresarían a la familiaridad institucional – no harían más que continuar en sus roles de alumna y maestro.

Y esperar. Esto no era el final, simplemente el comienzo, pero un comienzo tan extraordinario que no tenía forma de prever el futuro. Hermione no sentía que pudiera acudir a sus habitaciones, y estaba segura de que él no vendría a ella, pero la anticipación de lo que les esperaba por delante la llenaba de lujuria urgente.

A pesar del frío que los había entumecido, sus labios todavía hormigueaban con el recuerdo de su beso, tan violento, desesperado, como si él estuviera tratando de dejarle su impronta, y ella a él. Mientras yacía bajo las mantas volvió a sentirlo, presionando con urgencia contra ella, la dureza entre sus piernas fue una prueba más de su necesidad de ella. No podía olvidar eso. No lo haría.

Las imágenes saltaron a su mente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y lo imaginó sobre ella, embistiendo dentro de ella una y otra vez, llenándola, estallando dentro de ella, haciéndola gritar con su fuego. Se dio cuenta de que sus dedos estaban frotando frenéticamente su hinchado clítoris. No se detuvo, concentrándose en el rostro en su mente, la sensación imaginada de él adentro, y se corrió violentamente, gritando en su habitación silenciosa.

Su orgasmo le dio un poco de paz por la agonía de lo que había pasado entre ellos antes, y al fin fue capaz de alejarse a la deriva en un sueño agitado.

Se despertó temprano, y después de prepararse, comprobando su apariencia cuidadosamente, corrió abajo para desayunar. Él no estaba allí. Tampoco apareció a lo largo de la comida. Hermione se sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Pero su espíritu se elevó a medida que se aproximaba su tercera clase – Pociones.

Se apresuró a las mazmorras y se sentó cerca del frente, tratando de parecer indiferente. Ahí estaba el dolor insoportable y ardiente dentro de ella, y cuando cerró los ojos, su imagen vino a su mente, sus ojos clavándose en ella, y su estómago se apretó de placer. Apenas pudo reprimir un gemido.

 _Oh dios, ¿cómo podría hacer frente a toda una lección?_ Ya había decidido quedarse después. Era reacia a presionarlo, pero necesitaba medir la reacción de él a la noche anterior, necesitaba intentar avivar las llamas del deseo. Lo ansiaba, cuerpo, mente y alma. Esto debía ir más allá. Moriría si no lo hacía.

No había señales de él, todos los alumnos estaban reunidos, esperando. Hermione por fin oyó que la puerta se abría y pesados y rápidos pasos autoritarios se aproximaban. Su vientre dio un salto mortal una vez más. Respiró profundamente y miró por el rabillo del ojo a la figura que se acercaba.

Era el profesor Vector.

Las náuseas inundaron a Hermione. Se aferró al borde de la mesa para sostenerse, su rostro enrojeció; luchó para reprimir un ahogo.

Nadie más parecía haberse percatado siquiera, y ciertamente no les importaba que su maestro habitual no estuviera allí.

Vector hojeó un libro, luego pidió a los estudiantes que buscaran una página en los suyos.

Hermione no pudo soportarlo más. “¿Dónde está el Profesor Snape?” Se le escapó. Vector levantó la vista sorprendido.

“El Profesor Snape ha sido requerido fuera. Estará fuera toda la semana. Correcto, remedios para las quemaduras de dragón. Como pueden ver, ésta es una poción altamente efectiva pero poderosa que…” Su voz siguió monótonamente, pero Hermione no había escuchado una palabra después de las dos primeras frases. Las náuseas que se habían fermentado durante toda la lección amenazaban con abrumarla. Estaba desolada, desesperada… furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo se atrevía a privarla… privarse a sí mismo? Permaneció sentada por unos minutos más, pero luego supo que no podía quedarse más.

Poniéndose en pie rápidamente, se excusó con un murmullo, y salió corriendo de la sala. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo desde las mazmorras y fuera del castillo. No quería estar cerca del lugar. Él no estaba allí.

No regresó en todo el día, sólo caminó. La ira inicial que había sentido se disolvió y se quedó con un doloroso vacío. Él siempre estaba allí. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir sin la conciencia de su presencia, en algún lugar dentro de los terrenos del castillo? Habría sido lo suficientemente malo sin los eventos de la noche anterior, pero ahora… Y sabía que se había marchado por eso. Había huido de ello, de ella. Se apoyó contra un árbol y encontró lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas una vez más.

Estaba oscuro en el momento que regresó al castillo. Fue a cenar y se sentó a la mesa. No dijo una palabra a sus compañeros.

“¡Hermione! ¿Dónde has estado? Estábamos preocupados cuando te marchaste de Pociones tan temprano.”

“Estoy bien. He estado fuera, eso es todo.”

“Parece como si te hubiera pasado la caballería por encima. ¿Estás bien?” Cuando llegaron sus comidas, Ginny se volvió hacia ella preocupada.

Hermione asintió brevemente, empujando la comida en su plato, pero incapaz de comer un bocado. “Fui a dar un paseo.”

“Dios, Hermione, debe haber sido una caminata. Dejaste la clase tan repentinamente esta mañana, no pudimos encontrarte en ningún lado después.”

“Me sentía enferma.”

“¿Y entonces fuiste a dar un paseo?” Ginny estaba confusa.

“Eso es.” La voz de Hermione fue cortante, irritada.

Ginny se inclinó hacia su amiga, preocupada. “’Mione. No has sido tú misma en absoluto recientemente. ¿Qué está pasando? No hemos tenido una buena charla desde hace mucho.”

Hermione se volvió para encarar a Ginny con una mirada impasible en su rostro. “Estoy bien, gracias, Ginny. A veces todos necesitamos algo de tiempo para nosotros mismos, ¿no?” Con eso, se levantó de repente y se deslizó fuera del comedor, dejando a su amiga estupefacta y un poco ofendida en la mesa.

El resto de la semana pasó tortuosamente para Hermione. Se encontró ausentándose del castillo todo lo posible, pasando tiempo en Hogsmeade, caminando por el Bosque, cualquier cosa para distraer su mente del paso del tiempo arrastrándose y la ausencia de él del castillo. Nada ayudó mucho.

Se obligó a asistir a clases, aunque parecían más tediosas y triviales que nunca. La más dura de todas fue Pociones. Había tenido otra lección con Vector, y había sido una tortura sentarse en esa sala y soportar su triste balbuceo y sus fervorosas sugerencias de mejoras. No podía darle ningún consejo a Hermione. Su trabajo fue impecable, y lo había logrado en la mitad de tiempo que los demás. Tenía su última clase de Pociones de la semana el viernes, y Hermione se consoló con el conocimiento de que sería la última vez que tendría que aguantar a Vector.

Como de costumbre, se sentó esperando que el maestro llegara, y después de un rato la puerta se abrió y oyó pasos. Suspiró y entonces lo olió. Su cabeza giró en redondo. Una túnica negra se deslizó dentro.

Snape estaba de regreso temprano. El corazón de Hermione saltó a su boca.

Él se deslizó sin un vistazo en su dirección y se lanzó de inmediato a su introducción a la poción que iban a elaborar ese día. Hermione no escuchó una palabra de lo que dijo, simplemente lo miraba fijamente, su respiración era pesada y rápida, el dolor en su vientre de repente palpitando de necesidad.

Él no la miró una sola vez.

Hermione no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Apenas se concentró en la tarea, pero era una poción fácil y podría haberla hecho mientras dormía. Pero después de una hora de no recibir ningún reconocimiento de su presencia, no pudo soportarlo más. Debía actuar.

Cogió un cucharón, miró hacia él y lo dejó caer con un fuerte golpe en el suelo. No se disculpó ni fue tras él, simplemente esperó a escuchar la reprimenda que estaba segura que seguiría. No consiguió ninguna.

Snape caminó velozmente, pero con calma, hacia el cucharón, lo recogió en silencio y lo colocó en su escritorio sin acercarse a ella ni dirigirle el menor indicio de contacto visual. Su respiración se aceleró. El fuego en su vientre, ahora teñido también de ira hacia él, llameó sin control.

Aun así, él la ignoró resueltamente. Tenía que hacer algo. Se volvería loca de lo contrario.

Calculando, cogió el ingrediente incorrecto, sabiendo el efecto que tendría, y deliberadamente agregó una gran cantidad a su poción. Explotó de inmediato, creando un gran agujero en el caldero y cubriéndola de un líquido rojo. Miró triunfante hacia él. Ahora, _ahora_ , debía hablarle, mirarla…

Snape miró el desastre, negándose todavía a levantar la mirada hacia ella, sacó su varita y murmuró unas palabras. El caldero, la poción y Hermione volvieron de inmediato al estado en que habían estado unos minutos antes. Snape le dio la espalda y continuó ayudando a otros alumnos.

Todos los demás ojos en la habitación se volvieron y miraron alucinados a Hermione.

Hermione pensó que se desmayaría. Estaba furiosa con él por negarle su atención. Apenas podía contenerse de correr hacia él y… Cerró los ojos. _Correría hacia él y tomaría su cabeza, lo atraería hacia ella en un beso abrasador. Levantaría las manos hacia los muchos botones de su levita…_

“¡Hermione!” La voz de Ginny le susurró repentina e insistentemente al oído. Hermione se volvió hacia ella, frustrada al serle negada su fantasía. “¿Puedes creer eso? ¡Nunca me he enterado de que Snape no se vuelva loco si sucede algo así! Ni siquiera se inmutó. ¿Por qué demonios no te ha pedido que te quedes después?”

Hermione resopló. “No lo sé. Supongo que debería decirle algo. Lo veré después.”

“¡Dios! No me molestaría si fuera tú. Deja dormir a la bestia y todo eso.”

La clase por fin estaba llegando a su conclusión. Los estudiantes recogieron sus ingredientes y calderos y gradualmente abandonaron la sala. Snape estaba ocupado en su escritorio, garabateando con fluidez como siempre. Hermione sólo podía mirarlo. Ella y Ginny eran las últimas en el aula. “Ve por delante, Ginny. Creo que es mejor que me disculpe al menos.”

Ginny se encogió de hombros y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Aun así, él no levantó la mirada. Su mano continuó moviéndose frenéticamente sobre el pergamino, el ceño fruncido por la concentración. Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia él, lenta, deliberadamente. Rodeó el escritorio hasta la parte de atrás, deteniéndose a sólo un pie de distancia. La cabeza de él permaneció baja.

Ella habló, con calma. “¿Dónde ha estado?”

Él no respondió. Ella esperó.

Ella repitió, más insistente, “¿Dónde ha estado?”

Después de otra eternidad, él habló, sin dejar de escribir, su voz fue el habitual arrastre profundo. “Tenía algunos asuntos que atender en el Ministerio.”

“¿Tenía que marcharse cuando lo hizo?”

“Parecía el momento más apropiado para hacerlo.”

“¿Lo era?”

“Sí.”

Ella hizo una pausa. La tensión entre ellos era insoportable. Hermione podía sentir su presencia ardiendo junto a ella.

“Te extrañé.”

Por fin la mano se detuvo. Lo sintió tensarse. Inclinándose, Hermione posó lentamente su mano sobre la de él, rodeando cada dedo con los suyos.

De inmediato, él apartó la mano de su agarre y se levantó de un salto, moviéndose velozmente hasta el frente de su escritorio, dándole la espalda. Ella lo siguió hasta que se paró ante él. Él no se volvió, pero tampoco la miró.

Ella lo miró fijamente. Sus rasgos estaban tensos, ansiosos. Lentamente levantó una mano, y con delicadeza abarcó su rostro. Él se estremeció, pero no se alejó. Su voz llegó hasta él, baja, suave, cálida.

“Severus.”

Él cerró los ojos, su pecho elevándose y cayendo cada vez más rápido.

Ella bajó su mano hacia su pecho y levantó la otra a su encuentro. Posó ambas levemente donde comenzaban sus botones superiores, y volvió a exhalarle, “Déjame entrar.”

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de los botones y lentamente comenzaron a desabrocharlos. Desabrochó uno, dos, alcanzó el tercero.

De repente, las manos de él se alzaron en un destello, agarrando sus muñecas con fuerza y apartándolas de su chaqueta. Sus ojos se lanzaron a los de él con alarma. Él la miraba atentamente ahora, sus ojos ardiendo en los de ella. Hermione se sobresaltó. Jadeó conmocionada. Él no debía alejarla de nuevo.

Pero él no la alejó.

Todavía aferrando sus muñecas, la giró de repente y la empujó con fuerza contra su escritorio, inclinándose sobre ella. Sus ojos vagaron por su cuerpo y una mano liberó su agarre para ir abajo bruscamente. Agarró el borde de su falda y la levantó frenéticamente.

El anhelo dentro de Hermione surgió, y no pudo evitar que un jadeo de lujuria sorprendida y necesitada escapara de ella. Sí. _Sí._

Snape no dijo una palabra, apenas la miró. Fue rápido, desesperado, impulsivo. Le bajó la ropa interior con un gruñido de necesidad, y le pasó la mano rápidamente por la pierna. A pesar de la velocidad de su movimiento, dejó un rastro de fuego a su paso. La cabeza de Hermione cayó hacia atrás y su mente se nubló. Ella miró hacia abajo y vio su mano en su cinturón y botones. Con un rápido movimiento se liberó de su ropa. Por fin estaba ahí ante ella, suave, rígido, brillando a la luz de las velas de la mazmorra. Hermione sólo tuvo un momento para registrar la visión ante ella. Era más ancho y largo de lo que habría pensado. Inhaló bruscamente con deseo. Pero no tuvo tiempo para un segundo vistazo, ya que casi al instante él se posicionó y embistió con fuerza y profundo, completamente dentro de ella.

Hermione jadeó por la conmoción y el repentino placer. Sus ojos se ensancharon con emocionada sorpresa y su boca se abrió con silenciosa admiración. Fue sacudida sobre el escritorio, tirando el pergamino que él había estado escribiendo al suelo. Él ya estaba presionando con fuerza contra su cérvix. Se detuvo por un momento, el único sonido en la sala era su respiración agitada. Hermione obligó a su cabeza a levantarse para mirar adonde estaban unidos. Podía sentir cada pulgada de él dentro de ella. Nunca se había sentido tan llena. Su boca permaneció abierta con dichosa admiración y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. La miraba fijamente, con una expresión casi de conmoción en su rostro. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas con una mezcla de maravilla y confusión, y su boca estaba floja por el placer. Ella apretó sus paredes estrechas y resbaladizas alrededor de él y su rostro se encogió. Inhaló bruscamente.

Entonces su mano llegó a su hombro y lo aferró con fuerza. La otra encontró su cadera. Con eso comenzó a moverse. No hubo nada suave o tierno en sus movimientos. Se clavó en ella rápida, desesperadamente, retirándose casi por completo cada vez, antes de impulsarse hasta la empuñadura. La conciencia de él llenándola, embistiéndola, fue demasiado para Hermione. Se recostó y se entregó a él. Su propio placer no era importante para ninguno de ellos en ese momento. Pero aun así, nunca había sentido una satisfacción tan profunda, yaciendo allí, siendo tomada brutalmente por Severus Snape.

No llevó mucho tiempo. Después de sólo algunas embestidas frenéticas, él se corrió con desesperación. Hermione lo sintió hincharse y liberarse dentro de ella. Él se permitió un leve gemido exhalado de placer, y al levantar la mirada, ella vio que sus ojos rodaron en su cabeza, luego se cerraron en éxtasis. Aparte de eso, la sala había permanecido en silencio.

Se derrumbó sobre ella, su respiración pesada presionándola con fuerza contra su escritorio. Ella quería levantar las manos, abrazarlo, pero de alguna manera no parecía correcto. Él había necesitado tomarla, tenerla, nada más. En ese momento era suficiente.

Después de un rato yaciendo sobre ella, se levantó de repente y, sin volver a mirarla, se retiró bruscamente. La pérdida de él de adentro le atravesó el corazón, pero no lo demostró, permaneciendo completamente inmóvil.

Él se arregló velozmente, ajustándose la ropa. Se paró por un momento, mirando hacia la sala, luego siseó hacia ella, “ _¡Vete!_ ”

Ella no esperaba más, y subiéndose la ropa interior y arreglándose la falda rápidamente, se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

Había sido brutal. Había sido completamente egoísta. A ella se le había negado su propio placer.

Pero mientras Hermione Granger corría por los corredores del Colegio Hogwarts, no podía importarle menos.

Estaba extasiada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, sí, en efecto…  
> Aun así, una chica no puede quedarse insatisfecha por mucho tiempo…


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que, creo que Hermione necesita un poco de atención, ¿vosotros no…? Pero, ¿será capaz cierto Profesor de proporcionársela…?  
> Dejadme haceros saber que los estudiantes británicos llamar a todos sus maestros varones ‘señor’, más a menudo que Don … etc.  
> ¡Disfrutad!

Hermione pasó los siguientes días recreando el momento entre ellos sin cesar; sus manos agarrándola, forzándola de espaldas sobre el escritorio, clavándose en ella, su rostro cuando se corrió tan desesperadamente. No importaba dónde estuviera en el castillo, no parecía ser capaz de sacarse la imagen de la mente, no era que quisiera, y se descubrió en la sala común, en la biblioteca, en un partido de Quidditch, fingiendo estar ocupada, pero sintiendo sus bragas empapadas y su vientre apretándose con la familiar lujuria agónica.

Se había preguntado qué debería hacer ahora. A veces se había encontrado peligrosamente cerca de acudir a las mazmorras, llamar a su puerta, incluso entrar en su clase y buscar aún más en su mundo privado. Pero se resistió. Su brutal cópula había saciado una necesidad y anhelo profundos en ese momento, pero Hermione sabía que ambos ardían todavía por el otro. Se deleitaba con la tensión, sabiendo que cuando volvieran a verse, como sabía que lo harían, el placer aumentaría. Ella había estado más que feliz de tenerlo simplemente embistiendo con fuerza, usándola para satisfacer su frenética necesidad, pero la próxima vez se aseguraría de no ser descuidada.

Deliberadamente, evitó mirarlo a la hora de las comidas, aunque fuera una agonía para ella hacerlo. Podía sentir sus ojos ardiendo sobre ella desde la mesa alta, sabía que estaba dispuesto a que ella lo mirara, como ella lo había hecho tan a menudo antes. Pero se resistió, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona jugando en su boca. Se preguntaba cómo estaría disfrutando él el sabor de su propia medicina. Sabía que su tormento simplemente serviría para alimentar su deseo. Se deleitaba en su poder.

Por fin llegó el lunes, y otra clase de Pociones. Hermione esperó en su habitación. El comienzo de la lección vino y se fue. Todavía esperó. Media hora después del principio, comenzó a caminar despacio hacia las mazmorras.

Sin llamar, abrió la puerta de repente y entró. Él estaba impartiendo la clase. Se tensó momentáneamente, pero sin mirarla, continuó su discurso. Hermione notó una leve dificultad en su voz. Vio que Ginny le había guardado un asiento junto a ella cerca del frente y Hermione caminó decididamente hacia él. En cualquier otro momento, Snape ya se habría soltado con una diatriba de crítica y denigración. Hoy, ni siquiera había echado un vistazo en su dirección.

Sin embargo, Hermione se dio cuenta de que él estaba luchando por contenerse. Sus pómulos habían adquirido un leve rubor, y sus palabras eran cada vez más vacilantes y distraídas. Aun así, continuó lo mejor que pudo.

“Si uno se encuentra en la desafortunada posición de haber sido hechizado simultáneamente por dos Magos o Brujas Oscuros, el resultado puede ser mucho peor que la simple suma de las dos maldiciones. Por lo tanto, es prudente tener a mano esta poción en particular en la que he estado tratando de iluminar sus débiles mentes hoy. Los ingredientes… son raros y… a menudo sólo se encuentran en… _Señorita Granger, ¿puede explicar por qué ha llegado cuarenta minutos tarde a mi clase?_ ”

Sabía que él no sería capaz de aguantar mucho. Pero aun así, su repentino exabrupto la sobresaltó, y lanzó su cabeza hacia él. Sus ojos se encontraron. Los de él eran más inconmensurables que nunca, pero Hermione pudo ver claramente su deseo en ellos. Sabía que estaba reflejado en los suyos. Mientras se miraban el uno al otro, su vientre se retorció de necesidad y una oleada de humedad brotó de sus profundidades.

Trató de concentrarse y tartamudeó, “Yo… yo… estaba en la biblioteca… debo haber perdido la noción del tiempo…”

“ _¿Y…?_ ” Escupió la palabra hacia ella. Sabía lo que él necesitaba oír. Pensó en negárselo, pero al mirarlo a los ojos ardientes, vio no sólo lujuria, sino dolor. Claramente lo había atormentado con su deliberada tardanza.

Dijo tan clara y significativamente como pudo. “Lo _siento…_ Profesor Snape.”

Él se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, simplemente mirándola. Pero después de un tiempo, sus rasgos se suavizaron, y ella notó que su cuerpo se relajaba visiblemente.

Los demás estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar, mirando a Hermione.

“¡Silencio!” La voz había regresado a su profunda pulsación dictatorial. Hermione sonrió levemente para sí misma, pero miró el reloj. Sólo tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta el final de la clase. Frotó las piernas una contra otra, cerrando los ojos con anticipación.

Snape apenas pareció mirarla una vez durante el resto de la clase, y ella hizo todo lo posible por mantener sus ojos en su trabajo. Sin embargo, sabía que cuando no estaba mirándolo, sus ojos estaban clavados en su cuerpo, y viceversa. La energía fluyendo entre ellos era innegable. Hermione se preguntó incluso si se manifestaría como magia inadvertida.

Cuando llegó el momento de evaluar sus pociones, él simplemente se la había señalado bruscamente con la mano y ella había obedecido, con el predeciblemente perfecto resultado. Snape había olisqueado y luego pasó al siguiente. Ella sonrió burlona ante su reacción. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían. Aun así, notó que ahora simplemente alimentaba su necesidad cada vez más desesperada.

Finalmente llegó el término de la clase. De nuevo, por mucho que su lujuria la desagarrara, decidió atormentarlo y, recogiendo sus libros, se dirigió a la puerta. Casi la había alcanzado, y se preguntaba si realmente la dejaría marcharse, cuando habló.

“Señorita Granger.” Su voz fue fría e insistente, pero simplemente provocó otro apretón de su deseo.

“Te veré más tarde,” le susurró a Ginny.

“Buena suerte,” articuló su amiga, dejando a Hermione sola con su Maestro de Pociones.

Hermione cerró la puerta y emprendió el largo y lento camino de regreso hacia él. Estaba en pie ante la pizarra, acababa de borrar las palabras garabateadas en ella, y se había girado para encararla.

“¿Sí… señor?”

“¿Por qué hoy no sintió la necesidad de llegar mi clase a tiempo?” Pudo escuchar que lo había ofendido por su extrema tardanza. El tiempo de los juegos había terminado. Habló sinceramente.

“Porque ya no siento que pertenezca aquí.”

Sus facciones se congelaron. Parecía cada vez más herido. “Explíquese.”

Ella continuó caminando hacia él. “Quiero decir, profesor, que ya no siento que tenga nada que aprender… Estoy harta de ser una colegiala… harta de ser tratada como una… No puedes ser una alumna cuando…”

Él la miró, sus ojos en llamas. “ _Siga._ ”

Ella hizo una pausa y luego habló, llano y claro. “No puedes ser una alumna cuando descubres que tus maestros tienen más que aprender de ti, que tú de ellos.”

Ella se había detenido frente a él. Él sostuvo su mirada impasible, pero su pecho se elevaba y caía rápidamente. El vientre de Hermione se apretó sin control, pero se forzó a contenerse.

Estuvieron a unos pocos pies de distancia por un largo tiempo, simplemente mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Luego, él dio un paso hacia ella, y vio en sus ojos un brillo de deseo y necesidad sin diluir. Su voz llegó a ella, espesa de lujuria, pero aun así tan suave y sedosa como siempre.

“ _Enséñame._ ”

Fue su ruina.

Sin apartar los ojos de los de él, Hermione levantó las manos a su corbata, desanudándola y dejándola caer al suelo. Sus dedos volvieron a subir a los botones de su camisa, y desabrochó cada uno, lenta, deliberadamente. Sus ojos observaban cada movimiento de ella, pero no avanzó ni una pulgada más. Ella llegó al último botón y se quitó la camisa de los hombros. También revoloteó hacia el suelo de piedra. Estaba ante él en sostén, y al fin permitió que sus manos alcanzaran y desabrocharan el cierre. Despacio, sacó el material de satén de sus pechos, revelándolos maduros, desesperados en el aire frío. Él no podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

Ambos continuaron en pie por un tiempo, su mirada fija en su pecho agitado mientras se elevaba y caía rápidamente ante él. Él estaba esperándola.

Hermione dio un paso adelante, de modo que sus cuerpos casi se tocaron. Gradualmente levantó las manos para abarcar su rostro, y abrasando sus ojos con los suyos, bajó su cabeza hacia ella. Sus labios se tocaron, cálidos, suaves, exquisitos. Fue tan tierno comparado con la última vez, que Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un suave gemido dentro de la boca de él. Él respondió moviendo los labios contra los de ella, abriéndole la boca. Ella de inmediato dejó que su lengua saliera y tentativamente lo buscara. Él sabía aún más a miel de lo que recordaba.

Ella sintió su lengua y lamió, parpadeó a su alrededor. Sus labios ahora se movían con más urgencia, pero aun así, el beso era dulce. Hermione aferró sus dedos a su cabello, atrayéndolo más profundamente dentro de ella. Permanecieron fundidos de esta manera, el tiempo pasando por ellos, por entero concentrados en el placer que sus bocas, labios y lenguas extraían del otro. Pero finalmente su necesidad creció demasiado, y con un enorme esfuerzo ella retrocedió, sus labios se separaron de los de él. Sus ojos parecieron confundidos por un momento, pero ella simplemente le sonrió con dulzura. Sus manos todavía estaban aferradas a su cabeza, y tiró, bajándola. Con ternura, pero con seguridad, la dejó descansar sobre su pecho.

Con una breve mirada de dicha agónica ante la vista ante él, su boca se abrió y se aferró al pezón. Un dardo de placer atravesó a Hermione. Los labios de Snape se cerraron alrededor del tenso brote y lo succionó hambriento. Su lengua aleteó sobre la punta mientras su boca seguía tirando fuerte hacia adentro. Era exquisito, y un suave jadeo de delicioso placer escapó de Hermione en el frío aire silencioso de la mazmorra, mientras su cabeza caía atrás inútilmente.

Las manos de su profesor se levantaron, una a cada pecho, y sus ágiles dedos amasaron y manejaron la tierna carne, mientras su lengua continuaba llevando el pezón en su boca a una cima de sensación exquisita. Hermione volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirar la suave cabeza negra ante ella. Él estaba completamente absorto en su tarea, y ella sentía el prieto capullo rosa pulsando chispa tras chispa de placer. Un rastro de fuego ardía desde él hasta sus profundidades retorciéndose, pero trató de mantener su silencio. La atmósfera de la habitación estaba cargada de sublime embriaguez que no deseaba romper. De vez en cuando, no podía evitar un pequeño gemido de éxtasis escapando de sus labios y uniéndose al leve sonido de su succión, burlando el silencio.

El punto descuidado del otro pecho de Hermione gritaba, crudo y tenso por atención, y tan pronto como ella fue consciente de esto, él abandonó el saciado al aire frío, y dirigió su atención al otro. Había estado tan preparado, tan listo para el toque de su boca, que al primer contacto de su lengua, Hermione se sacudió en su boca, un rayo de éxtasis agónico la atravesó. De nuevo, un gemido reprimido flotó en el pesado aire entre ellos.

Él permaneció fijado a su desesperado pico endurecido durante una eternidad, girándolo, empapándolo, succionándolo profundamente, profundamente en su boca caliente y urgente. Sólo cuando estuvo seguro de haberle dedicado tanta atención como a su gemelo, por fin se retiró contento, liberando el pezón de su boca con un pop satisfecho. Descansó su cabeza momentáneamente sobre su pecho suave y agitado, el latido de su corazón resonando en su oído, sintiendo sus cálidas manos sobre su cuero cabelludo. Sus manos se elevaron para aferrar sus caderas, y con brazos sorprendentemente fuertes la levantó veloz pero suavemente la corta distancia hasta su escritorio.

La mente de Hermione estaba tan nublada por la lujuria y el placer que no podía anticipar lo que vendría, pero fue consciente de su boca una vez más sobre su ardiente carne, besos calientes plantados firmemente en su abdomen, bajando, siempre bajando, hacia el lugar donde lo ansiaba por encima de todos los demás. Su mano izquierda subió a su pecho, y la presionó para recostarla sobre el escritorio, sus caderas colocadas justo junto al borde. Sintió sus manos tirando de su falda y sus bragas.

Sus labios y lengua bajaron más, hacia su verdadero centro; el núcleo de carne hinchado y desesperado con tanta necesidad de su toque. Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca y se mordió con fuerza la regordeta unión del pulgar para sofocar el gemido que amenazaba con arrancarse de ella. Él estaba casi ahí. Sus dedos se movieron primero sobre su pulcro vello húmedo, luego sintió su aliento haciéndole cosquillas cuando también pasó sobre ella. Entonces por fin, _por fin_ sintió algo separando sus pliegues empapados. De nuevo se sacudió hacia él, pero él retrocedió, esperando que pasara la ola de éxtasis anticipado. Ella se calmó y esperó, su cuerpo jadeando pesadamente.

Entonces lo sintió. Una humedad firme y concentrada, suave y gentil al principio, luego aún más urgente; probando, sondeando, buscando a lo largo de ella. Su lengua se lanzó, aleteó, provocó su feminidad, entonces de repente, sintió su boca presionar con fuerza, su lengua empapándola a lo largo enérgicamente, lamiendo su esencia. No pudo aguantar más. El gemido que previamente había sido sofocado finalmente se rasgó de ella, y su mano bajó a su cabeza, empujándolo con fuerza contra ella. Él respondió con renovado vigor. Sintió un dedo empujando dentro de ella, revoloteando, acariciando, explorando sus paredes de terciopelo. Luego otro se le unió, frotando contra ese delicioso punto adentro.

Los maullidos y gemidos de Hermione ya no podían ser contenidos, y sirvieron sólo para aumentar el fervor de él. Su lengua ahora empapaba con fuerza a lo largo de ella, succionando su continuo goteo de placer con cada pasada, pero nunca alcanzando el brote hinchado en la parte superior. Hermione podía oír su sangre latiendo con furia en su cabeza. Tan cerca, _tan cerca._ Su vientre estaba lleno de plomo fundido, agitándose y pulsando su agonía hacia ella. Un peso parecía presionar su pecho, evitando que el aire llenara sus pulmones, pero su cuerpo aún esperaba, preparado, listo para la caída final.

Y entonces su lengua barrió hacia arriba y sus labios la siguieron, rodeando su clítoris maduro y expectante por fin. Hermione se congeló, paralizada, mientras cada músculo de su cuerpo se apretaba. Él succionó fuerte, y en ese momento ella cayó en picado dentro del éxtasis. Un grito de rapto total fue sacado de sus profundidades y sus miembros se retorcieron y temblaron mientras ola tras ola de placer la atravesaba.

Snape permaneció en su sexo, bebiendo de su satisfacción hasta que no hubo más, y el último estremecimiento de deleite había abandonado su cuerpo. Hermione no pudo hacer nada más que dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás, su mente borrosa en un delirio brumoso, y exhalar su nombre hacia él con satisfacción. “ _Severus_.”

Yació sobre su escritorio, los minutos pasando, su cuerpo jadeando profundamente, al fin capaz de extraer suficiente oxígeno. Cuando sus sentidos finalmente se hubieron recobrado lo suficiente para volver a enfocarse, abrió los ojos con cansancio y levantó la cabeza pesadamente para mirar a su alrededor.

La sala estaba vacía. Él se había marchado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todavía un poco en negación, me parece…  
> Aun así, ¿quién se queja?  
> La referencia edípica es deliberada… el hombre ha estado hambriento de alimento…  
> N/T: En tres días más, nuevo capítulo, y mientras tanto, encontraréis más traducciones de esta (y otras) autoras en mi página.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A medida que se desarrolla la relación de Hermione y Snape, su intimidad física se vuelve cada vez más “descriptiva”, digamos – tened cuidado. Esta es una historia para lectores adultos.  
> Como he descubierto con desesperación en el pasado, no poseo, y al parecer nunca poseeré, estos personajes maravillosos. Ese placer pertenece por entero a JK Rowling. Puede que tenga que robarlos como un ladrón de lo más profundo de la noche un día, pero ahora mismo… ¡hay poca esperanza!  
> Disfrutad. x

Hermione continuó acostada sobre la dura superficie de la mesa en el aula desierta de su Maestro de Pociones. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y flácido con los efectos posteriores del placer que acababa de fluir a través de él. Su mente no le permitió ningún pensamiento coherente por un tiempo, pero a medida que lentamente comenzó a parpadear de vuelta a la conciencia, la encontró asediada por mensajes contradictorios.

La conformidad de él con su deseo, y la habilidad para proporcionarle tal éxtasis la emocionaba y la llenaba de la satisfacción más profunda. Pero esto se veía atenuado por el hecho de que una vez más había huido de ella. Su intimidad había sido el polo opuesto de la última vez, donde él había tomado para sí pero lo le había dado nada. Ahora, se había negado a sí mismo su propia liberación. Ella reconocía su ofrenda y no podía ignorar cuán sublimemente había sacado su placer de ella, pero parecía asustado, avergonzado por lo que había sucedido.

Sabía que él querría más, sabía que ella también lo haría, pero su abjuración de lo que compartían la preocupaba. Necesitaba más de él, física, mental, emocionalmente. Su placer había sido exquisito esta noche, y aun así, había extrañado sentirlo donde más lo necesitaba, en lo más profundo, llenando su cuerpo y su alma. Su primera cópula había sido tan frenética y brutal. Aunque se había deleitado en ella y se había sentido triunfante por su capacidad para destruir el autocontrol de él, necesitaba compartir la profunda conexión que sabía que tenían, permitir que se manifestara en el placer mutuo.

Y quería hablar con él. Decirle que comprendía, decirle que se daba cuenta ahora de cuán profundamente lo necesitaba, lo anhelaba, sabía que él la necesitaba por igual. Quería que él le hablara.

Hermione sabía que sería más difícil de lograr que aprovechar su lujuria y deseo.

Pero aun así, la idea de ellos compartiendo más miradas y toques secretos y furtivos, y momentos prohibidos, le envió un estremecimiento inmediato de deleite. La emoción de su lujuria ilícita, la tensión y la dinámica de su relación institucional era tan deliciosa en sí misma que pensó que podría sobrevivir sólo con eso.

Por mucho que su mente sufriera con la idea de intentar comprenderlo, su cuerpo no podía esperar por más intimidad desesperada, más placer.

Al final se levantó del escritorio y se puso en pie. Sus bragas estaban en el suelo bajo sus pies; su camisa, corbata y sostén no muy lejos de ellas. Se inclinó despacio para recuperarlos. Sabía que debería estar sintiendo vergüenza mientras los recogía y echaba un vistazo al aula de Pociones, un lugar donde había pasado tantas horas desde su infancia, pero no sintió ninguna.

Se vistió sin prisa, pasando las manos sobre sus pechos, recordando su boca sobre ellos. Sonrió para sí misma, y su cuerpo volvió a doler. No podría negarle más satisfacción por mucho tiempo. Era el comienzo de la semana; había muchas más clases por venir. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Una vez se hubo vestido, Hermione abandonó la habitación de mala gana y volvió a mirarla mientras cerraba la puerta.

Él no estaba en el almuerzo. Ella no se sorprendió. Se preguntó qué estaba pasando por su mente, pero también sabía que lo hizo deliberadamente para atormentarla. Ella se lo había hecho a él. Sólo sirvió para avivar las llamas del deseo constantemente en su interior.

Él permaneció alejado del comedor todo el día y el siguiente. Su ausencia comenzó a irritarla. Las noches de lunes y martes se había excusado y había abandonado temprano la Sala Común, retirándose a su habitación donde de inmediato se arrojó sobre la cama y alcanzó desesperadamente entre sus piernas, la mente llena con el recuerdo de su lengua en ese mismo brote maduro. Se había corrido rápidamente, con un grito de dicha recordada, y luego había pasado las noches acurrucada en su cama solitaria, imaginándolo a su lado, a su alrededor, dentro de ella.

El miércoles trajo por fin otra clase de Pociones. Jugó con la idea de hacerlo esperar de nuevo, ya que él le había negado su presencia a la hora de las comidas. Pero su necesidad de verlo se lo impidió. Y esa tarde, al fin se encontró fuera de su salón de clases, su respiración rápida, sus bragas ya empapadas de expectación. Cómo podría sobrevivir a la lección, no lo sabía.

Entró con Ginny. Sus ojos lo vieron de inmediato. Estaba en su escritorio, escribiendo como de costumbre, sin alzar la vista. Le habló en voz alta a su amiga, alertándolo de su presencia. Su cabeza permaneció resueltamente bajada. Ella se sentó, el enojo brotando dentro de ella. Había resistido, había esperado. Ya era suficiente, necesitaba su recompensa ahora. Sus ojos se clavaron en él.

_Levanta la vista, bastardo._

No lo hizo.

La lección comenzó. Su bajo arrastre de seda más bien podría haberse dirigido directamente a su clítoris, tan empapada de deseo la hacía estar. Por qué no lo había notado antes, estaba más allá de ella. Para sus oídos, ahora, era el sonido más erótico que nunca había escuchado. Aun así, él evitó el contacto visual. Ella pensó que se volvería loca.

Comenzaron a trabajar en sus pociones. Afortunadamente, era un brebaje que Hermione había hecho muchas veces antes, o de lo contrario habría estado luchando por cumplir la tarea; no había escuchado una palabra de sus instrucciones, sólo permitió que su voz la cubriera.

Mientras él se movía por la sala, de vez en cuando deslizándose velozmente junto a ella, atormentándola con su aroma, supo que tenía que hacer algo. Al pensar en cómo la había abandonado las últimas dos veces, al pensar en cómo sus encuentros habían sido tan unilaterales, su mente se asentó de repente.

Cogió un pergamino, arrancó una pequeña sección de la esquina, y apartándose de Ginny, escribió en él.

_Te deseo dentro de mí. Deseo que me hagas correrme, gritando tu nombre. Deseo que te entierres en mí, sintiéndome correrme a tu alrededor, exprimiendo tu placer. Deseo sentir que te deshaces dentro de mí, llenándome. Te deseo ahora._

Dobló el trozo de pergamino plano y delgado, y esperó su momento.

Sabía que él no la reconocería, sin embargo, levantó muchas veces la mano en el aire. Cuando Ginny no estaba mirando, deslizó subrepticiamente un poquito de bazo de tejón en su poción, sabiendo que no la estropearía, sólo confundiría a Ginny lo suficiente como para pedir consejo.

Puntualmente, la poción de Ginny se volvió espesa y tomó un extraño tono verde. Ella frunció el ceño confundida, mirando fijamente su libro de texto. Luego, emitiendo un profundo suspiro, de mala gana levantó la mano. Hermione sonrió burlona, pero pudo sentirse un poco culpable por el hecho de haber puesto a su amiga en una posición incómoda.

“Profesor Snape. No sé qué salió mal aquí. Sé que he puesto todo exactamente como dice. Pero creo que necesita ver esto.”

El rostro de Snape se enderezó, pero no mostró la molestia que normalmente exhibía en estas ocasiones. Hermione sospechó que conocía la razón por la que la poción de la Señorita Weasley no estaba comportándose como debería.

Se deslizó hacia ellas y el corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir furiosamente en su interior. Como antes, cuando Ginny había necesitado ayuda, llegó y se paró entre ellas tras el escritorio. Hermione se aferró a la mesa con la mano derecha para evitar que el abrumador anhelo en su interior la engullera.

Su aroma era intensamente poderoso y su túnica se balanceaba junto a ella hipnóticamente. Se inclinó sobre el caldero de Ginny, murmurando sobre incompetencia y falta de atención.

Hermione sostuvo el pergamino bajo las yemas de los dedos de su mano izquierda. Lenta y discretamente lo empujó a lo largo de la mesa hacia su mano, que descansaba sobre la mesa tan cerca de ella. Su profesor continuó su humillación verbal de su amiga, pero ella no registró nada de eso. Cuando la esquina del pergamino hizo contacto con sus dedos, hizo una pausa en su diatriba por un momento, antes de reanudarla rápidamente.

Hermione miró su mano, el pergamino descansaba junto a ella. Apenas podía respirar.

Lenta, casi imperceptiblemente, sus dedos se movieron sobre él y lo encerró en la mano, apretando finalmente el puño a su alrededor. De repente se incorporó, agitó su varita sobre el caldero de Ginny y se alejó deprisa, murmurando, “Ahí, eso debería ser suficiente. Continúe.”

Ginny parecía aturdida. Echó un vistazo a su caldero. La poción había vuelto a la normalidad. Por su vida, no podía entender por qué el Maestro de Pociones acababa de pasar dos minutos insultándola y arengándola, sólo para restaurar repentina e instantáneamente su trabajo a su estado original sin otro pensamiento.

Se volvió hacia Hermione, su rostro torcido en confusión. “¿Qué demonios…?”

Hermione sonrió benignamente a su amiga y se encogió de hombros.

Luego sus ojos se volvieron de inmediato hacia Severus Snape.

Había regresado a su escritorio y, sacando la silla, se sentó. Por un momento no hizo nada, simplemente miró el aula, sus ojos no exhibían ninguna emoción perceptible. Entonces vio que sus manos se movían juntas sobre la mesa, manipulando algo que contenían. Sus ojos finalmente bajaron al objeto sostenido en sus dedos.

Hermione olvidó respirar. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en su rostro, midiendo su reacción.

Snape reveló poco, pero Hermione estaba tan absorta en cada matiz del hombre, que notó el leve sonrojo tiñendo las mejillas, y el pecho elevándose y cayendo más rápido que antes.

Después de un momento, su mano derecha rodeó lo que había estado estudiando en el puño y se lo llevó al bolsillo.

No la miró. No se levantó. El Profesor Snape se quedó sentado en su escritorio hasta el final de la clase, ignorando a los estudiantes necesitados ante él. Las manos que habían permanecido levantadas durante varios minutos finalmente se rindieron. Las pociones resultantes fueron terribles.

Cuando llegó la hora de despedir a la clase, el Maestro de Pociones al fin se animó y echó un vistazo distraído a los calderos de sus alumnos. Volvió al frente y se giró para encararlos.

“Han fallado. Todos ustedes.” Su varita se movió brevemente ante ellos. Sus calderos, pociones y toda evidencia de su arduo trabajo se desvanecieron. “Fuera.”

Los estudiantes se miraron entre sí confundidos y ligeramente molestos, pero sabían que era mejor no discutir con Snape. Comenzaron a marcharse. Hermione se quedó atrás. Él había regresado a su escritorio y permaneció allí, con la cabeza baja, escribiendo una vez más. Ella ardía de anhelo y luchaba por respirar, pero lo jugaría a la manera de él. Sería paciente, pero sabía que su acción finalmente sería reconocida.

Se giró para marcharse, la última estudiante en hacerlo, siguiendo a un chico Ravenclaw. Apenas podía arrastrar los pies lejos de él, pero se forzó a sí misma hacia la puerta. _Vamos. Vamos._ ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría?

Su mano estaba en la manilla de la puerta, manteniéndola abierta para salir. Se movió para atravesarla.

“Señorita Granger.”

Se detuvo. Sus ojos se cerraron. No pudo evitar una sonrisa de alivio y deseo apareciendo en su rostro.

Lentamente se giró. Él se había levantado y se había alejado de su escritorio. Su rostro estaba tranquilo, relajado. En su mano derecha sostenía su pedazo de pergamino.

Hermione caminó con seguridad hacia él, deteniéndose a un pie de distancia. Él estaba respirando pesadamente. El interior de Hermione se retorció con agonía familiar.

Él permaneció erguido, pero sus ojos negros la miraron desde arriba y arrastró las palabras, bajo y suave, “Pasar notas en clase está estrictamente prohibido, Señorita Granger.”

Ella se mordió el labio coquetamente y levantó la mirada hacia él. “Lo siento, Profesor Snape. ¿Qué va a hacer al respecto?”

Él elevó los ojos para mirar más allá de ella, y ella pensó que pudo detectar el más mínimo indicio de una sonrisa jugando en su boca. Bajó la mirada hacia la de ella una vez más. Hermione esperó, preguntándose cómo se continuarían las cosas esta vez. Ella había dejado sus sentimientos abundantemente claros. Pero aun así no estaba segura de si él los respetaría.

Parecieron quedarse, simplemente mirándose el uno al otro, por un largo rato, luego al fin, él extendió la mano y con el más suave toque, tomó la de ella.

Luego, girándose y llevándola suavemente hacia él, la condujo detrás de la pizarra, hacia una puerta que extrañamente nunca antes había notado. Su sangre corría rápidamente por sus venas, aturdiéndola de necesidad.

Él abrió la puerta y la condujo a través de ella.

Hermione se encontró en una pequeña sala de estar. Era sorprendentemente acogedora y bien equipada, pero tuvo poco tiempo para captar los detalles, ya que él continuó tirando de ella hacia otra puerta en el otro lado de esta habitación. La atravesaron entrando en otra habitación, en la que había un armario, una cómoda, una silla y una cama. Hermione se permitió una leve risa interior ante la extraordinaria naturaleza del momento. Estaba en el dormitorio del profesor Snape. Una vez más, la habitación no era grande, sino acogedora, cálida, con ricos muebles y pinturas antiguas en las paredes. Miró su cama. No era grande; parecía una cama individual. Su soledad a lo largo de los años le llegó al alma.

Lo miró. Ahora que estaban allí juntos, parecía un poco avergonzado, nervioso. Era algo tan extraño de contemplar en él, que su corazón se hinchó y se acercó rápidamente a él, sus brazos elevándose alrededor de su espalda y abrazándolo. Su cabeza descendió a su pecho y lo inhaló, escuchando su corazón latiendo firmemente adentro.

Sus brazos, lenta, vacilantemente, la rodearon, y gradualmente la abrazó tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. No le importó. Finalmente levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, fijando sus ojos con los suyos. Habló, abierta y honestamente, “Dije en serio cada palabra.”

Lenta, casi indiscerniblemente, su cabeza descendió, hasta que al fin su boca se cernió sobre la de ella. Pudo sentir su aliento meloso calentando sus labios, y anheló que cerrara la distancia restante entre ellos.

Él se inclinó aún más y por fin sintió sus cálidos y firmes labios, sorprendentemente llenos, sobre los suyos, moviéndose, separándose, buscando dentro. Ella accedió de inmediato y se abrió para él, permitiendo que su lengua se deslizara dentro y probara su boca. Ella la encontró con la suya y aumentó la urgencia entre ellos, girando, acariciándolo. Sus manos se elevaron a sus botones, como había imaginado hacer tan a menudo, y al fin él le permitió continuar. Los desabrochó lentamente pero con seguridad, abriéndose paso por el largo frente de su levita.

Al mismo tiempo, las manos de él se elevaron a su corbata, desanudándola y quitándosela del cuello. Luego se desplazó a su camisa, imitando sus acciones con los botones. Trabajaron en perfecta armonía, cada uno despojando al otro de la ropa a un ritmo uniforme. Ella finalmente había desabrochado todos sus botones y levantó las manos para quitarle la levita de los hombros. Cayó al suelo. Debajo encontró una fresca camisa blanca, afortunadamente con no tantos cierres. Hizo un trabajo ligero con ella y cuando al fin se abrió, no pudo evitar un jadeo ante la vista de su pálido torso que finalmente se le reveló. Él detuvo sus propias atenciones por un tiempo, y ella lo sintió, caliente y desesperado bajo sus dedos, respirando rápidamente. Él se tensó un poco. Ella deslizó las manos, al principio tentativamente, bajo la camisa abierta, las yemas de sus dedos rozando su carne ardiente. Levantó la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos estaban encendidos, pero también pudo detectar una leve ansiedad en ellos, como si estuviera preocupado por decepcionarla. Ella sostuvo su mirada y le sonrió con ternura, luego, elevando las manos, empujó su camisa atrás para que descansara sólo sobre sus hombros, y lentamente bajó la cabeza hacia su cuerpo.

Al primer contacto de sus labios, él se sacudió levemente. Ella se apartó por un momento, permitiéndole adaptarse. Él había pasado tanto tiempo sin ternura, sin contacto gentil, que el agónico placer que ella le estaba impartiendo ahora era casi insoportable. Ella lo sabía y esperó. Luego, cuando lo sintió relajarse, bajó la cabeza una vez más, plantando besos delicados, cálidos y húmedos a lo largo de su carne. Esta vez sus músculos permanecieron flojos, pero su respiración se volvió cada vez más rápida y pesada.

A medida que se movía sobre su pálida piel, Hermione descubrió las muchas cicatrices y abrasiones que la cubrían. Acarició y lamió cada una, causando que leves gemidos salieran de él. Si hubiera levantado la vista, lo habría visto mirándola con pura maravilla.

Finalmente levantó las manos y le quitó la camisa por completo, dejándola revolotear hacia el suelo. Su cuerpo era esbelto como había imaginado, pero firme y rígido, sus delgados músculos tensos y fibrosos bajo la superficie. Para Hermione, él era perfecto.

Se movió de nuevo hacia su boca, queriendo sentir su lengua en ella una vez más. Él obedeció, abriendo la boca con renovado vigor y saqueando sus húmedas y aterciopeladas profundidades. Él tiraba cada vez con más urgencia de su ropa. Su camisa cayó al suelo y sus manos se levantaron para desabrocharle velozmente el sostén. Ella ayudó culebreando fuera de él. Una vez desnudos de cintura para arriba, se apretaron contra el otro, su carne caliente casi fundiéndose con la del otro.

Entonces toda la conciencia de Hermione se desplazó a sus caderas y al ardiente latido que pulsaba incansablemente allí. Empujó con fuerza para encontrarse con él y se encontró con una resistencia dura como la roca. Él gimió sonoramente en su boca. Su vientre se apretó y lo necesitó repentina y desesperadamente. Sus manos bajaron a su cinturón e intentó desabrochar los cierres rápidamente. Él bajó las manos para ayudarla, y de repente sus pantalones y ropa interior cayeron al suelo y ahí estaba ante ella, rígido, hinchado, buscándola. Miró abajo hacia él fijamente. Lo había sentido en su interior, lo había visto antes, pero tenerlo ahora tan real y vital frente a ella la llenó de la más profunda necesidad.

Se encontró comenzando a doblar las rodillas instintivamente, para estar más cerca de él para… pero sus manos la sostuvieron en pie. Ahora no. Ella reconoció eso. Por ahora, ambos necesitaban la más profunda satisfacción. Él no había olvidado lo que ella había escrito en su nota.

Él extendió la mano para desabrocharle la falda, y con ayuda de ella, pronto estuvo completamente desnuda. Él se quitó velozmente las prendas restantes y se quedaron uno frente al otro, expuestos, abiertos.

Se acercaron al otro exactamente al mismo tiempo, besándose, acariciándose, manos, labios, lenguas indagando sobre el cuerpo del otro. La empujó suavemente hacia atrás hasta que llegaron a la cama y la recostó en ella.

Su boca continuó moviéndose sobre su carne, deteniéndose en los pezones, tomándolos profundamente como lo había hecho antes. El placer la atravesó y se arqueó para encontrarse con sus labios y lengua, un gemido sonando en la habitación. Él se volvió cada vez más desesperado y bajó a la cima de sus muslos. Sus dedos largos y ágiles separaron sus pliegues, encontrándola goteando de anticipación. Sintió dos, quizá más, embestir en su interior, sondeando profunda y enérgicamente por dentro. Ella se empujó sobre ellos, gritando su placer. Su boca descendió hacia ella. Ella se sacudió hacia ella, un rayo de deleite eléctrico la atravesó. Su mano bajó y se retorció en su cabello. Él gimió contra ella, aumentando su placer todavía más, y simplemente la empapó aún más ardientemente.

Su lengua firme y caliente se movió aún más arriba. Su hinchado brote de nervios ansiaba su toque, pero igualmente sabía lo que necesitaba por encima de todo. Él lamió tan cerca de él que pensó que se desmayaría. Su ágil lengua rodeó, sedujo, provocó su hinchada protuberancia hasta que estuvo segura de que explotaría. Pero justo cuando pensó que caería, él se apartó. Ella miró abajo con la vista nublada.

Estaba arrodillado ante ella. Ella lo vio sobresalir, tan largo, magnífico, la cabeza púrpura de expectación. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se arqueó hacia él, empujando las caderas para él. No pudo mantener su silencio.

“Por favor… _por favor, Severus…_ dios, sabes lo que quiero, lo que quieres… no me lo niegues más, ni a ti mismo… tómame… me entrego a ti… _toma mi placer…_ toma el tuyo… dios… _ahora_ … ahora… ¡joder!”

Con esa palabra, tan extraordinaria viniendo de ella, sus rasgos adoptaron una expresión de completo abandono maravillado. Se acomodó, aferró sus caderas, atrayéndola bruscamente hacia él. Entonces, posicionándose, embistió en su interior. Los ojos de ella rodaron hacia atrás en su cabeza y un grito de puro éxtasis le fue arrancado. Él miró hacia abajo y la vio empalada en él, y permitió que un siseo de igual placer saliera de él. Luego volvió los ojos a los suyos, y se encontraron. La boca de ella colgaba abierta con la más profunda satisfacción. Podía sentir cada pulgada de él en su interior, palpitando. Necesitaba tanto de él como pudiera obtener.

“ _Muévete_ … muévete dentro de mí… duro… hazlo… _¡hazlo ahora!_ ”

De nuevo sus palabras fueron demasiado y él sólo pudo obedecer. Comenzó a retirarse, luego volvió a clavarse, profundos y largos golpes que flamearon a lo largo de sus paredes agonizantes. Estaba tan caliente, tan apretada, que su mente se nubló con éxtasis. Lo apretaba mientras la martillaba. Cada embestida atrapaba su clítoris ya eléctrizado y preparado y sintió sus músculos moviéndose, avanzando hacia la desintegración final. Aferró sus caderas con más fuerza, ella sabía que la marcaría, pero no le importó. Snape se movía desesperadamente a lo largo de ella ahora, haciéndola saltar de la cama con cada embestida.

Estaba lista. Levantó la vista hacia él, su respiración era irregular, desigual, sus ojos ensanchándose en anticipación mientras sus músculos se apretaban. Él la miró a los ojos y lo sintió tensarse, hincharse dentro de ella. Habló repentina e inesperadamente.

“¡Córrete! _¡Córrete para mí ahora!_ ¡Déjame sentirte!” Sus palabras fueron vertidas en una súplica sublime cuando atrapó su clítoris una última vez.

Su boca cayó abierta y ella se corrió, saltando sobre el borde. Una luz brillante destelló detrás de sus ojos y su cuerpo se derritió en ola tras ola de placer. Se sacudió incontroladamente alrededor de él, enterrado en lo más profundo de ella, pulsando alrededor de su eje de hierro, su nombre arrancado de sus labios, “¡Severus! ¡Dios, oh, dios! _¡Por fin!_ ” Con eso él estuvo perdido. Se convulsionó dentro de ella; una larga y caliente explosión de su placer se disparó dentro de ella, una y otra vez. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y dejó escapar un gemido de éxtasis indescriptible.

Cuando por fin su placer hubo disminuido, se inclinó sobre ella, las manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Ella estaba sonriéndole, sus ojos bailando, su rostro brillando tras el más profundo rapto. Él nunca había visto algo tan hermoso. Descendiendo, atrapó su boca con la suya, con ardor pero con ternura. Ella llevó las manos alrededor de su espalda y tiró de su peso hacia ella. Él no había querido aplastarla, pero ella parecía necesitarlo. Dejó que su cuerpo se hundiera firmemente sobre el de ella, con cuidado de permanecer profundamente enterrado en ella.

No hablaron ni una palabra, sino que yacieron durante lo que parecieron horas, inhalándose, sus cuerpos fundiéndose juntos, indistinguibles.

Más tarde se movieron para aliviar el calambre que había comenzado a arrastrarse por sus músculos. Él había decaído, pero cuando finalmente se deslizó fuera de ella, sus rasgos se estremecieron en momentánea desesperación. De inmediato la movió sobre su costado y se deslizó detrás de ella, acoplando sus largos miembros y torso estrechamente a ella, plantando un dulce beso en su rebelde cabello húmedo. Cerraron los ojos y cayeron en un sueño profundo y sin sueños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué pensáis? Hacédmelo saber si queréis.  
> Pronto más…  
> x


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando despierten? Ya conocéis a Hermione, necesita hacer un montón de preguntas, y Snape nunca fue alguien que quiera responderlas…  
> ¡Disfrutad! X

Hermione despertó después de lo que parecieron algunas horas. Estaba completamente relajada. El hombre que yacía presionado contra ella en la pequeña cama seguía allí; podía sentir cada pulgada de él a lo largo de su cuerpo. Su respiración era pesada y regular, su pecho se elevaba y caía con fuerza contra su espalda. Seguía dormido.

Hermione sonrió para sí misma y, asegurándose de no moverse, permitió que sus ojos miraran la habitación. Estaba oscuro ahora, pero las brasas moribundas del fuego emitían un débil resplandor cálido alrededor de la pequeña cámara. No era grande, y contenía sólo un poco, aunque cómodo y sorprendentemente opulento, mobiliario, pero casi cada pulgada de espacio disponible en la pared estaba cubierta de libros, viales e instrumentos. Hermione disfrutaría examinándolos en algún momento, pero ahora mismo no podía imaginar abandonar nunca la postura en la que estaba, apretada con fuerza contra el hombre todavía yaciendo inmóvil tras ella.

Se preguntó qué hora era. Era muy posible que se hubieran perdido la cena; su estómago se sentía molestamente vacío.

Severus inhaló repentina y profundamente detrás de ella. Ella se apretó más estrechamente contra él, pero permitió a su mente un destello de preocupación por cómo reaccionaría cuando despertara.

Él apenas se movió, pero pudo notar por el cambio en su respiración y la tensión en sus músculos, que estaba despierto. Le entró un poco de miedo.

Entonces él habló, sólo una palabra, pero bajo y suave como siempre, un inmediato bálsamo de miel calmando sus ansiedades. “Hola.”

Ella sonrió cálidamente, sus ojos se cerraron de alivio, y respondió suavemente, “Hola.”

Hubo un silencio satisfecho por un momento, y luego su sedosa voz llegó dulce a su oído de nuevo, preguntando maravillada. “¿Eres real?”

Ella sonrió suavemente para sí misma e hizo una pausa antes de responder. “Sólo tan real como tú.”

Más silencio. Su mano estaba descansando con ternura sobre su cadera. Ella inquirió dulcemente. “¿Esto es tan repentino como parece?”

Él se tomó un tiempo para responder. “No.”

“En ese caso, hiciste un buen trabajo ocultándolo,” le sonrió burlona.

“También tú,” arrastró las palabras sardónico.

Ella sonrió un poco más ampliamente. “Entonces, ¿cuándo…?”

Él respiró hondo. “En algún momento durante el pasado año.”

“Pero apenas te vi entonces.”

“Sabía muy bien lo que estabas… pasando.”

“Pero…” ella tenía tanto que preguntar que apenas sabía qué decir a continuación. Pero entonces él volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia ella y la acarició y la besó.

“Shh…”

Las preguntas podían esperar. Su necesidad física de él anuló todas las demás, y volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con la suya. Él bajó los labios a los suyos. Eran notablemente cálidos y tiernos. Ella se abrió para él de inmediato y él, con delicadeza, casi vacilante, deslizó la lengua dentro de ella, explorando suavemente los bordes internos de su cálida boca.

A diferencia de sus dos primeros encuentros, donde él se había mostrado casi desapegado de ella, como si, como era probablemente el caso, hubiera estado famélico de afecto durante tanto tiempo, ahora se abría completamente a su placer mutuo. Su sensibilidad y fluidez la tambalearon, y gimió anhelante en su boca. Retrocedió para presionarse más fuerte contra él, y sintió su dureza de roca empujándola.

Sin apartar la boca de la suya, él deslizó la mano a lo largo y debajo del muslo de la pierna que descansaba encima y lo levantó ligeramente, luego se movió para posicionarse, lenta pero deliciosamente se abrió paso dentro de su abertura empapada. Ella no estaba esperándolo por completo, y a pesar de que él se movió sin prisa, jadeó maravillada mientras su considerable tamaño ensanchaba sus dolientes paredes. Comenzó a balancearse adentro y afuera, todavía sosteniendo su pierna ligeramente elevada. Estaba posicionado perfectamente dentro de ella, y con cada golpe, excitaba su punto mágico en lo más profundo, enviando sacudidas de placer creciente que la atravesaban.

Todo su cuerpo seguía presionado con firmeza contra ella, y ahora bajó su pierna y llevó la mano a acurrucarse entre sus muslos. No sólo sintió que lo apretaba aún más estrechamente dentro de ella, sino que sus ágiles dedos se movían ahora deliciosamente a lo largo de sus pliegues goteantes, acariciando en ocasiones su clítoris palpitante. Sus músculos se prepararon para que el placer los rasgara. Gemía largamente en la habitación, sin ser consciente siquiera de que lo estaba haciendo.

Cuando su mente comenzó a nublarse, se preguntó por un momento por su habilidad como amante, manifestándose repentinamente con ella. ¿Seguramente esas cosas no sucedían por casualidad? Pero cuando su polla de hierro la acarició exquisitamente y sus dedos la engatusaron aún más cerca, la pregunta desapareció de su mente.

Su respiración era entrecortada y jadeante ahora, y aferró las sábanas a su alrededor. No quería que parara nunca. Él era notablemente silencioso en sus esfuerzos, totalmente absorto en el placer que estaba extrayendo de ambos. La completa paz del momento era sublime. Snape se retiró casi por completo, luego se lanzó a lo largo de ella una última vez, mientras sus dedos frotaban su clítoris expectante con fuerza. La boca de Hermione inspiró un último jadeo y se derritió, su cuerpo estremeciéndose alrededor de su polla y sus dedos. Sus paredes oprimieron sobre él con fuerza y él se corrió profundo y largo, su semilla arrancada de él una y otra vez. Sofocó un gemido de delirio en su cuello.

Hermione no era tan contenida en la expresión del placer que sentía, y gritó incoherente, un jadeo desgarrador de éxtasis. Sólo el sonido sacó un último pulso de liberación de él.

Después volvieron a yacer en silencio, disfrutando de la sensación de sus cuerpos, aletargados y relajados tras el rapto.

“¿Ahora qué?” Hermione se atrevió a preguntar después de un rato.

Él no respondió de inmediato. Ella no estaba segura de esperar que lo hiciera en absoluto. Pero al fin habló, su voz extrañamente formal.

“Eres mi alumna. Estás aquí para hacer tus exámenes. Si nos descubrieran serías expulsada, yo perdería mi trabajo. Necesito mi trabajo. Tú quieres hacer tus exámenes. No debemos ser descubiertos.”

Un repentino miedo la sobrecogió. Se escuchó a sí misma preguntando, sin saber por qué; apenas quería la respuesta, “¿Quieres seguir adelante?”

Él se incorporó sobre un codo, y la miró completamente desconcertado, como si le hubiera preguntado algo ridículo. Ella se preguntó qué demonios iba a decir. Su voz llegó a ella, tan segura, que la hizo sentirse avergonzada por siquiera sugerirlo.

“No puedo dejarte ir.”

Ella elevó la mirada hacia él y sonrió con dulzura, levantando la mano para volver a atrapar sus labios.

Él le devolvió el beso, luego, después de que finalmente se hubieron separado, permaneció cerniéndose sobre ella, antes de hablar clínicamente, “Me esperan en la cena. Si me apresuro, llegaré. Dije que discutiría un tedioso asunto respecto a una norma de las casas con Flitwick. Mi ausencia se notará si no asisto.”

Ella lo sintió retirarse de ella con una punzada de tristeza. El estado de ánimo en la habitación cambió de repente.

Él no le habló más, sino que se vistió en silencio y velozmente. Ella se sintió obligada a hacer lo mismo. Su comportamiento y actitud habían cambiado. Él estaba retirándose a la familiar personalidad de miembro del profesorado respetado y temido. Apenas volvió a mirarla, y se dirigió a la puerta, declarando, “No salgas antes de cinco minutos después de mí, y asegúrate de dejar pasar un tiempo similar antes de llegar al comedor.” Se volvió de nuevo y se alejó de ella. Le dolía el corazón. Lo llamó.

“¿Es así entonces? ¿Cuando no estemos juntos? ¿De vuelta a la Señorita Granger y el Profesor Snape?”

Ella no pensaba que él siquiera se daría la vuelta, pero se movió ligeramente hacia ella, incapaz de encontrarse con sus ojos, y dijo brusca y secamente, “Sí.” Con eso se marchó.

Hermione se sentó en la pequeña cama individual, una devastadora desolación apoderándose de repente de ella. Su tiempo juntos había sido más de lo que podría haber esperado, pero la realidad de su relación, si podía siquiera llamarse así, de repente la golpeó con fuerza. La exquisita tensión erótica forjada por sus miradas y enredos ilícitos no podía negarse, pero aquí, en la privacidad de sus habitaciones, se dio cuenta de que había disfrutado la promesa de una vida normal con él, y su repentina partida y afán por cumplir con el régimen institucional que los aprisionaba a ambos, se sintió como un puñetazo en el estómago.

Pero el cuerpo le dolió de inmediato por su pérdida, y a pesar de la frustración que sentía por la situación, sabía que lo haría y se comportaría exactamente como él quisiera para tenerlo; tenerlo de cualquier manera que pudiera. Antes de marcharse, volvió a administrarse el hechizo anticonceptivo que había estado aplicándose durante el último año más o menos, y después del tiempo que él había especificado, salió cuidadosa y discretamente de la mazmorra.

Entró a cenar, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no mirarlo. Se sentó con sus amigos habituales, y por una vez, encontraron a Hermione buena compañía. Su rostro brillaba, charlaba libremente, y frecuentemente interrumpía la conversación con su risa de campana. Fue un alivio para todos, y Ginny en particular se sintió aliviada por la nueva felicidad de su amiga.

Hermione podía ver a Snape por el rabillo del ojo. Notó que él también parecía estar conversando bastante libremente con el Profesor Flitwick, un suceso extraño en el mejor de los casos. Sonrió en secreto para sí misma. Hasta ahora no habían hecho contacto visual, pero la conexión entre ellos era más tangible que nunca. A pesar de la extraña naturaleza de su despedida, Hermione todavía estaba extáticamente feliz.

Fue sólo durante el postre que por fin levantó la vista durante el suficiente tiempo como para que hubiera un momento entre ellos. Y efectivamente, todavía hablando con el profesor a su lado, los ojos de Snape se elevaron lentamente para encontrarse con los suyos. Sus entrañas se sacudieron, pero esta vez fue acompañado por una profunda calidez que se extendió por su cuerpo. Él continuó con su conversación, pero sostuvo su mirada por más tiempo de lo que ella pensaba que lo haría. No pudo evitar que las comisuras de su boca se elevaran en una tierna sonrisa. Fue sólo en este momento que sus labios dejaron de moverse y se quedó sólo mirándola. No le devolvió la sonrisa, pero su rostro exhibía una dulzura que nunca había visto antes. El brillo dentro de ella se extendió todavía más.

Justo entonces, Ginny hizo una broma que hizo que la mesa riera a carcajadas. Hermione cogió el remate, se volvió hacia sus amigos y se unió a las risas estridentes, su cabeza cayendo atrás con alegría. No vio a Snape finalmente permitir un leve tirón hacia arriba en las comisuras de su boca antes de regresar a su postre.

Su mesa se levantó para marcharse. Todos estaban de tan buen humor. Hermione trató de imitarlos, pero la idea de abandonar su presencia de repente le dolió. Ginny entrelazó el brazo con el suyo, inclinándose para contarle algunos chismes sobre el último novio de su amiga, y la llevó por el pasillo hacia las puertas. Hermione sintió un tirón en el estómago y giró la cabeza para mirar la mesa alta. Él estaba mirando el pasillo mientras ella se marchaba, sus ojos fijos en su figura que se iba.

Hermione pasó una noche bastante agradable en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y admitió que su buen humor le permitió disfrutar de la alegre compañía de sus amigos para variar. Pero la euforia con la que su relación con su Maestro de Pociones la había imbuido, pronto se atenuó con una sensación de vacío que amenazaba con erradicar su felicidad. Mientras yacía en su cama solitaria esa noche, pensando en él en la suya, el dolor en su vientre se intensificó hasta el punto de la náusea. Era una curiosa mezcla de agónico deseo y profundo anhelo por su ausencia forzada.

Se dio la vuelta, apretando las mantas a su alrededor, moviendo el cuerpo a la posición exacta en que se había acostado con él antes. Su núcleo hueco, tan lleno de él antes, palpitó su necesidad. Intentó imaginarlo presionándose contra ella y cerró los ojos, imaginando los suyos negros e infinitos ardiendo en su alma. Después de un largo rato, por fin cayó en un sueño solitario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm… despacio, despacio… nunca iba a ser fácil, ¿verdad?


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, ¿ahora dónde…?  
> Ahora bien, para una relación ilícita dentro de los límites del colegio, hay pocas opciones de lugares significativos para citarse. Aun así, donde hay voluntad, hay una manera…

No había clase de Pociones al día siguiente. Hermione no había pasado una buena noche, de hecho fue tan mala que se había quedado dormida al día siguiente y se había perdido el desayuno.

Las horas que pasó lejos de él ya parecían días, y se devanó los sesos pensando cómo podría pasar algún rato discreto con él. Sentía que él no desearía que hiciera nada que supusiera un riesgo de exponer su relación. De nuevo, había considerado ir a su habitación a altas horas de la noche; el palpitar en su núcleo casi lo exigía, pero sabía que los pasillos eran patrullados por Filch fastidiosamente. Tenía la desagradable costumbre de aparecer en el lugar que menos querías o esperabas. Nunca había deseado tanto la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

Incluso si hubiera ido a su salón de clases durante el día, sus compañeros lo habrían notado y preguntado.

Estaba ansiosa por que llegara el almuerzo, el único momento que sabía que podría garantizarle verlo. Efectivamente, él estaba allí. Su corazón dio un salto y su vientre se agitó. Se sentó triunfalmente a plena vista de él. De nuevo, parecía relajado y la recompensó con miradas subrepticias en su dirección, la lujuria en sus ojos ardiendo con fuerza. Se preguntó con ligereza si se correría aquí y ahora.

Ginny llegó tarde, un poco sin aliento. “¿Has oído?” Sonaba nerviosa. “Ha habido un accidente muy grave durante el entrenamiento de Quidditch. Laurence Filmore se ha roto toneladas de huesos, al parecer, y tiene varias lesiones internas. Madame Pomfrey se está volviendo loca, se le acaban las ideas sobre cómo curarlo. Creo que tendrá que preguntarle a Snape. Sabes que odia tener que arrastrarse para que la ayude, ¡pero esta vez creo que tendrá que hacerlo!”

Una charla excitada estalló alrededor de la mesa. Laurence Filmore era un chico popular, y aunque había preocupación por su bienestar, sabían que entre Snape y Pomfrey lo curarían. Hermione levantó la vista hacia la mesa alta. Justo cuando se había acomodado para disfrutar mucho contacto visual significativo que le mojaba las bragas, su placer se vio amenazado con terminarse. Efectivamente, sólo un momento después, la puerta lateral se abrió y Madame Pomfrey entró apresurada. Parecía turbada e incómoda, pero fue directamente hacia Snape y lo golpeó de mala gana en el hombro. El Maestro de Pociones, cuyos ojos habían estado fijos en los de Hermione, se volvió con frustración y miró molesto a la bruja a su lado. Pomfrey le susurró con urgencia al oído y Hermione vio a Snape poner los ojos en blanco. Pero se levantó velozmente, arrojando su servilleta, y sin otra mirada, se apresuró tras ella.

“Mierda.” Maldijo Hermione en voz baja.

Pasó el resto de la comida con aburrido desinterés. Sus amigas continuaron hablando entusiasmadas sobre Laurence Filmore; era considerado uno de los chicos más guapos de séptimo año. Luego la conversación pasó a los jugadores de Quidditch guapos en general. Hermione no escuchó una palabra. El cuerpo le dolía de anhelo y por la súbita retirada de la presencia de Snape.

Después del descanso del almuerzo, que Hermione había pasado caminando por los terrenos, se preparó para su clase de la tarde. No comenzaba hasta las tres, y había intentado pasar el tiempo ignorando el deseo palpitante que amenazaba con abrumar sus sentidos. La clase de aritmancia era en un aula cercana a la enfermería, y caminó de mala gana hacia ella, su sensación de anhelo vacío no menos calmada. Dobló una esquina y levantó la vista.

Una figura oscura con una voluminosa túnica negra estaba parada fuera de la puerta del sanatorio, hablando con la Profesora McGonagall. El corazón le saltó a la boca. Era Snape.

Hermione se preguntó si sus piernas continuarían impulsándola hacia él; de repente se habían vuelto de gelatina.

Pero se las arregló para poner un pie tras otro frente a ella, y se encontró caminando más y más cerca de los dos eminentes profesores. Cuando estaba a unos diez pies de distancia, los ojos de él se apartaron de McGonagall y la vio. Lo vio tragar saliva, luego trató de volver a enfocarse en la Directora.

Hermione estaba peligrosamente cerca de ellos ahora. Sabía que debía estar de un rojo brillante. Estaba a su altura. Él le daba la espalda, pero mientras pasaba, vio su cabeza volverse ligeramente en su dirección. Ella inhaló, oliendo su rico aroma. Sus entrañas se retorcieron, protestando su urgente necesidad. Comenzó a apresurarse; pensó que podría desmayarse de otro modo. Pero justo cuando creía que había logrado pasar junto a él sin desvanecerse, oyó una dominante voz femenina llamarla.

“¡Hermione!”

Se detuvo, y se giró de mala gana. McGonagall estaba sonriéndole ampliamente. Snape estaba parado, con los ojos bajos.

“Ven aquí, querida. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos una charla. Qué bueno toparme contigo.”

Hermione comenzó el agonizante camino de regreso hacia ellos. Logró una sonrisa floja en la dirección de su Directora.

Se detuvo tan lejos de él como creyó que podría manejar.

“Querida, ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Debes aparecer por mi estudio, ya sabes.” La mano de McGonagall le tocó el brazo, acercándola a ambos. Hermione lo sintió tensarse. Podía sentir su calor emanando hacia ella. La Directora continuó. “¿Cómo van tus estudios? Supongo que no te están costando demasiado, pero es importante que hayas marcado todas las casillas, por así decirlo, antes de tus EXTASIS. ¿Te sientes feliz con todo?”

Hermione asintió, intentando concentrase. “Sí, Profesora, todo va… muy bien, gracias.”

“Bien. El Profesor Snape y yo hemos estado tratando de proporcionarle alguna ayuda a Madame Pomfrey. Pobre Laurence Filmore… has oído, supongo… salió un cortador de su escoba. Aun así, ya sabes cómo son estos chicos del Quidditch. Estoy segura de que sí… Todos ellos te adoran después de todo - no pueden quitarle los ojos de encima, ¿verdad, Severus?”

Snape se veía como si se hubiera tragado un escarabajo de estiércol.

“Y Pociones - ¿cómo va? ¿Nuestro buen Profesor aquí presente está logrando mantenerte interesada?” Levantó la vista hacia Snape antes de fijar sus ojos en Hermione.

Hermione sintió sus mejillas volverse de un rojo brillante. Tartamudeó, en medio de una risa nerviosa, “Oh, sí… naturalmente… el Profesor Snape es tan… hábil… como siempre.” No se atrevía a mirarlo. Creyó oír un extraño sonido estrangulado surgir de su garganta.

“Hmm… puede ser, pero tu conocimiento es tal que creo que podrías enseñarle una o dos cosas ahora.”

“Oh… yo… yo no presumiría…” Hermione se sintió arder. El resto de su frase fue murmurada incoherentemente, y se desvaneció en un silencio que enseguida amenazó con volverse incómodo. No se miraron el uno al otro, pero la tensión eléctrica chispeando entre ellos era palpable. Hermione estaba segura de que McGonagall la percibiría, pero afortunadamente, se distrajo de repente.

“¡Por dios!” exclamó la Directora. “Debo irme. Aparece a verme, como dije, querida. Adiós por ahora. Creo que ambos tenéis clases a las que acudir. No lleguéis tarde.” Se marchó apresuradamente a su habitual manera oficiosa, dejando a su Maestro de Pociones y su alumna estrella solos en el pasillo.

Hermione apenas podía respirar, y sintió que Severus estaba pasando por una experiencia similar. Podían oír gente en los corredores a su alrededor y se quedaron parados por un momento, la tensión insoportable. Pero entonces la responsabilidad la agobió, y sus palabras acerca de no ser descubiertos resonaron en su cabeza.

Bajó la cabeza, murmuró, “Tengo que irme,” y se alejó rápidamente de él. Apenas había recorrido cinco pies, cuando oyó pasos rápidos tras ella y él la alcanzó, agarrándola del codo con la mano y guiándola velozmente hacia un oscuro corredor lateral, oculto a la vista, pero no por completo seguro.

De inmediato fue presionada con fuerza contra el muro. Manos se levantaron, desgarrando la ropa del otro. Sus bocas se encontraron con desesperación, abiertas, ávidas, tratando de desaparecer dentro de la otra. Él agarró su camisa con la mano y tiró brutalmente, rasgando el material para revelar el pecho agitado debajo. Agarrando la carne entre los dedos, lo sacó de la copa del sostén y al instante bajó la cabeza hacia él, succionándolo y mordiéndolo desesperadamente en su boca.

Hermione gritó con el agonizante placer que desgarró su cuerpo. Su mano se alzó y le oprimió con fuerza la boca para sofocar sus gritos. Ella respiraba pesadamente dentro de ella, los dientes rozando la carne de su palma.

Su boca caliente, frenética, continuó asaltando su pezón, enviando su lujuria al cielo. Se sintió goteando por él y lo rodeó con la pierna para acercar su furiosa erección a ella. Sus constantes gemidos de necesidad eran amortiguados contra su fuerte mano. Su otra mano bajó y le levantó la falda, luego le bajó las bragas empapadas. Ella las pateó de cualquier manera. Sus propias manos bajaron a su cinturón y cierres. Sus dedos también estaban allí. Él se liberó, y lo sintió goteando ya sobre sus muslos. Su clítoris estaba palpitando sin cesar, y su necesidad de él dentro de ella era casi dolorosa.

Él soltó la boca de su pecho el tiempo suficiente para mirar hacia abajo. Ella se alzó de puntillas, apoyándose contra el muro todo lo posible. Al mismo tiempo, su mano libre fue a su trasero para ayudarla a sostenerse. La miró a los ojos y se detuvo un momento. Entonces embistió, dura e insistentemente.

Ella no podía hacer ningún sonido, su mano estaba presionando tan estrechamente sobre su boca, pero sus ojos se abrieron con repentino placer exquisito. La presión de su cuerpo hacia abajo sobre él trajo una sensación de plenitud que nunca había creído posible. Continuó mirándolo con ojos maravillados por un tiempo. Sus rasgos reflejaban una expresión del mismo alucine. Sus cejas estaban ligeramente fruncidas y su boca colgaba abierta, respirando profunda pero silenciosamente.

Entonces comenzó a moverse. Sosteniéndola contra el muro, una mano todavía en su boca. Frotaba dura pero sensualmente adentro y afuera de ella, acariciando, incendiando sus deliciosas paredes. Él nunca supo que algo podría ser tan caliente o apretado. Sus ojos permanecían abrasándose juntos. Ella obligó a sus gemidos, capturados contra su palma, a disminuir, y cuando él sintió su silencio, relajó la mano sobre ella, todo el tiempo bombeando regular y sublimemente adentro y afuera.

Pero no retiró la mano por completo. El único sónico que ella hacía ahora era un suave jadeo que acompañaba cada embestida. Él llevó la palma a descansar sobre su barbilla, empujándola arriba y atrás de modo que su cabeza cayera contra el muro. Curvó los dedos, empujando el índice y corazón con fuerza dentro de su boca. Ella los sujetó, succionándolos profundamente, girando la lengua alrededor.

Con su propio leve gemido, él ajustó su posición ligeramente y comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Esta vez se frotaba contra su clítoris con cada embestida. Los ojos de ella se abrieron cuando su placer llegó rápidamente a un punto crítico. Sabía que él también estaba casi ahí y miró profundo dentro de él, sus dedos todavía enterrados en su boca necesitada.

Con una última mirada de desesperación, embistió brutal y completamente dentro de ella, atrapando su clítoris tierno y expectante al mismo tiempo.

Hermione se disolvió, un placer tan intenso se lanzó a través de su cuerpo que no pudo sostenerse y fue mantenida contra el muro sólo por su polla y su mano. En ese momento él retiró los dedos para volver a apretar la mano sobre su boca, sofocando el grito de éxtasis que sabía que estaba arrancándose de sus profundidades.

Fue demasiado para él, y cuando sintió sus paredes calientes latiendo a su alrededor, se estremeció sin control, corriéndose con largos estallidos calientes dentro de ella. Su rostro se retorció en lo que pareció dolor, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cerraran mientras se concentraba en el rapto que esta mujer había arrancado de él. Su placer fue finalmente liberado en un siseo largo y lento de sus labios, pero ningún otro sonido había salido de él.

No podían quedarse así por mucho tiempo. Tuvo que retirarse de ella, y ella miró su polla resbaladiza todavía hinchada; ¿cómo le había dado tal cosa un placer tan extraordinario? Hermione deslizó su cuerpo por el muro hacia abajo, respirando pesadamente. Su camisa estaba rasgada, su pecho todavía expuesto sobre la copa del sostén. Su falda colgaba por encima de sus caderas, y se sentó torpemente en la postrimería del éxtasis, sus piernas extendidas de manera que su sexo goteante era claramente visible.

Snape no se sentó, sino que se quedó en pie, ajustándose la ropa, bajando la mirada hacia ella. Cuando ella se recuperó un poco, le devolvió la mirada, todavía jadeando. “Gracias,” exhaló en medio de una sonrisa exhausta, saciada.

Él permitió a una leve sonrisa burlona enmascarar sus rasgos. Su voz fue profunda y genuina. “Gracias _a ti_.” Luego se incorporó y enderezó el rostro. Ella notó el cambio en la expresión de inmediato. Volvió a hablar, ahora el familiar arrastre sardónico. “Ahora, Señorita Granger, parece que llega tarde a su próxima clase. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.”

Con eso le dio la espalda y se alejó velozmente.

Hermione sintió un breve destello de ira, luego se contuvo, y se encontró sonriendo en secreto en cambio.

Si eran juegos lo que quería, juegos obtendría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y todos se divertirán mucho…  
> La glándula smut ha estado en pleno apogeo durante un tiempo, pero el hombre (incluso uno famélico de afecto físico como nuestro querido profesor) no puede vivir sólo de smut. Así que no temáis, habrá mucho diálogo, emoción y argumento a su debido tiempo.  
> Hacedme saber lo que pensáis de esto. X


	10. Capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Este capítulo en realidad es sólo un poco de diversión chispeante para todos vosotros! Traviesa, traviesa Hermione. Después de éste, habrá bastante más emoción y diálogo – y, no os preocupéis, ¡todavía repleto de delicias humeantes!  
> Por favor, tened en mente, que aunque Hermione y Severus claramente están disfrutando de la dinámica que implica su relación ilícita, ella es su alumna sólo nominalmente. Tendrá veinte en su próximo cumpleaños, y es una mujer desarrollada por completo. Ésta es una relación entre iguales, a pesar de los pequeños juegos que puedan jugar juntos. Pero no pueden existir en su neblina institucional para siempre… ¿pueden…?  
> Disfrutad. x

Hermione finalmente se abrió camino hacia Aritmancia. Su cuerpo aún chispeaba con el placer de su encuentro con Snape, y le resultó virtualmente imposible concentrarse en la lección.

Mientras la voz del Profesor Vector la arrullaba a un estado semi-catatónico, reprodujo los momentos entre ellos hasta ahora, y se quedó impactada por el contraste entre ellos.

Ésta no iba a ser una relación sencilla.

Ella no esperaría ni exigiría nada menos de Severus Snape.

Sabía, después de su tierno momento de conexión en su dormitorio, de la dulce intimidad que podía existir entre ellos, y estaba segura de que eso se repetiría, pero su vientre se retorció y palpitó con el recuerdo de los desesperados encuentros ilícitos sobre su escritorio, y ahora en los oscuros rincones de la Escuela Hogwarts. No podía negar que los anhelaba tanto como cualquiera.

Y ahora él estaba satisfaciendo ese anhelo; jugando y burlándose de ella. Se deleitaba en ello y estaba decidida a dar lo mejor de sí. Si no podían vivir su relación abiertamente, aprovecharían al máximo la necesidad y el juego entre ellos que su engaño y secreto provocaban.

Después de la manera en la que la había abandonado en el corredor (no era que estuviera quejándose), estaba decidida a luchar por recuperar algo de control sobre él.

Entró a cenar deliberadamente tarde, sólo justo a tiempo para un pequeño bocado del plato principal. Mantuvo los ojos bajos, pero sintió su presencia de inmediato. Sabía que sus ojos estaban ardiendo en ella desde la mesa alta. Su piel hormigueó y sus entrañas se apretaron. Lo imaginó de nuevo, tan duro y profundo dentro de ella, su mano apretada brutalmente sobre su boca jadeante. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no mirarlo.

Para el postre, se colocaron pesados cuencos de fruta ante los estudiantes. Una punzada de hambre repentina sobrecogió a Hermione, y alcanzó un durazno rápidamente.

Lo mordió, la dulce carne madura de la fruta sucumbiendo a su repentina necesidad. Cuando alzó los ojos, inadvertidamente cayeron en los de él. El deseo sin diluir estaba escrito claramente en su rostro. Hizo una pausa, una oleada inmediata de humedad desbordándose desde su núcleo.

Luego, despacio, se llevó el melocotón a la boca, asegurándose de que sus brillantes ojos no dejaran los de él ni un momento. Sus labios se separaron y permitió a su lengua un breve parpadeo a su alrededor, luego volvió a bajar la boca sobre la piel aterciopelada de la fruta, y hundió los dientes deliberadamente en ella. Snape estaba congelado, su mano apretando un cuchillo hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Masticó despacio y tragó la tierna carne en su boca, sus labios ahora brillando con el jugo. Vio su respiración acelerarse. Su lengua revoloteó para capturar un chorrito de jugo que bajaba por el costado del durazno. La mantuvo ahí brevemente antes de volver a meter la lengua en la boca y chupar, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Luego, de nuevo, mordió agónicamente la fruta madura, no tan cuidadosamente esta vez. El lado del melocotón se abrió de golpe; el jugo derramándose y corriendo por los lados de su boca. Lo dejó ahí, sus ojos nublándose mientras su vientre le palpitaba su lujuria dolorosamente.

Despacio, levantó un dedo para capturar los regueros en su barbilla y los empujó hacia su boca, chupando el dedo profundamente y sacándolo deliberadamente con sensualidad.

Sus ojos no habían dejado los de él. Vio sus rasgos apretarse en una leve mueca, pero sabía exactamente cómo se estaba sintiendo en realidad. Una oleada de poder la atravesó y sus entrañas se retorcieron tan repentina y violentamente que se preguntó si realmente se había corrido.

El rostro de Hermione estalló involuntariamente en una sonrisa de triunfo al ver su boca caer abierta en un profundo trago de oxígeno.

Estaban al menos a veinte pies de distancia.

La comida terminó y los estudiantes de su mesa se levantaron repentina y ruidosamente. Hermione se puso en pie con ellos, y sin otra mirada hacia él, salió radiante, sus rizos saltando mientras caminaba.

Después de un rato, Severus Snape se levantó de su asiento en la mesa alta y abandonó el Gran Comedor, caminando más torpemente de lo habitual.

El día siguiente trajo otra clase de Pociones. Hermione apenas pudo contener su expectación. Tuvo que esperar todo el día, ya que era la última lección, y cuando la hora finalmente llegó, se encontró incapaz de concentrarse adecuadamente.

Él se deslizó dentro de la sala, su aroma alcanzándola de inmediato. Ella se lo tragó; viajó directamente a su núcleo palpitante.

Como de costumbre, evitó el contacto visual con ella. Su voz comenzó su entonación grave, suave, vibrando a través de su ser directamente a su clítoris agonizante.

“Antídotos para mordeduras de hadas. Éstas son raras – a menos que deliberadamente insulten y agravien a un hada, no reaccionarán. Sin embargo, si las contrarían, algo que desafortunadamente yo no dejaría pasar por alto a algunos de ustedes, las mordeduras infligidas, en las que inyectan un poco de ponzoña, pero enormemente venenosa, pueden derivar velozmente en envenenamiento de la sangre y en ocasiones… la muerte.” Dejó que la última palabra goteara ominosamente de su lengua.

“Recomendaría llevar un pequeño frasco de esta poción cuando salgan a bosques encantados. Presten especial atención cuando estén en Irlanda. La mordedura de leprechaun puede ser particularmente… incómoda.”

De nuevo, no la había mirado ni una vez, y Hermione necesitaba desesperadamente conectar con él. Levantó la mano. Era tan obvio que ella no veía cómo podría ignorarla.

Él bajó la cabeza, pero sus ojos se alzaron bajo los pesados párpados. La chispa entre ellos fue instantánea. Él sostuvo su mirada en silencio por un momento. Ella mantuvo su mano firmemente en el aire. Varios estudiantes se volvieron para mirarla con curiosidad.

Finalmente, arrastró las palabras profundamente, con un toque de cinismo, “¿Señorita Granger?”

Ella respondió con audacia y tan sensualmente como podía permitirse bajo esas circunstancias. “Profesor Snape – creo que lo mejor que se podría hacer si eres mordido con el veneno de un hada - es chuparlo.”

Sus rasgos permanecieron impasibles, pero no apartó sus ojos de ella. Ella esperó su respuesta y permitió que una ceja se arqueara expectante en anticipación.

Al fin él habló, un profundo, suave latido.

“En efecto, usar la boca a veces puede tener un efecto rápido y más ventajoso, pero generalmente se da el caso de que no produce los resultados más profundos y satisfactorios. Eventualmente, uno debería esforzarse para buscar la solución más completa para sus necesidades.”

Ella le sonrió. “¿Para una mordedura de hada?” bromeó, recordándole el tema original.

“Para una mordedora de hada,” repitió él, firme e intencionadamente.

“Gracias, Profesor Snape. Recordaré eso.” Sonrió con su sonrisa más dulce antes de dejar caer la cabeza.

La clase avanzó. Comenzaron a preparar sus pociones, Snape caminando lánguidamente por la sala, haciendo agujeros en sus esfuerzos. Hermione hizo todo lo posible por mantener su calma exterior. Por dentro, su estómago se revolvía con hambre de él.

Él estaba en el caldero de Ginny, lamentando la consistencia de su solución. La respiración de Hermione se aceleró y su piel se estremeció deliciosamente mientras su voz serpenteaba su camino a través de ella.

Luego pasó por detrás de Ginny para pararse junto a Hermione. Se inclinó y observó dentro de su caldero.

“¿Señorita Granger?” preguntó lánguidamente. “Confío en que sus esfuerzos estén progresando satisfactoriamente.”

Cuando se inclinó, ella sintió algo presionando insistentemente en su brazo. Se dio cuenta al instante de que era su urgente erección dura como una roca.

Él no se apartó. Incluso a través de las capas de ropa que los separaban, todavía lo sintió vital, palpitante, desesperado. Movió el brazo un poco, sabiendo cuán agónica sería la fricción resultante. Su mano de repente descendió a la mesa en busca de apoyo y vio sus dedos flexionarse con fuerza para controlarse.

Su voz siseó hacia ella. “Le hice una pregunta, Señorita Granger. Sea tan amable de tener la decencia de responderla.”

Ella continuó el movimiento de su brazo, presionándolo cada vez más fuerte contra él. Volviendo la cabeza, levantó la vista a sus ojos. Estaban encendidos con una excitación frenética.

“Oh, sí, Profesor Snape.” Seguía frotando. “Como puede ver, las cosas están progresando de la manera más satisfactoria.”

Él no se movió. Ella continuó frotando el brazo sutil pero firmemente a lo largo de la cabeza envainada de su polla hinchada. Estaban en el medio del aula, rodeados por otros estudiantes. Aun así, Snape no se apartó de ella. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por su agarre sobre la mesa.

“¿Profesor Snape, señor?” Un serio muchacho Hufflepuff delante se había girado hacia él vacilante.

“¿Qué?” Snape escupió la palabra con molestia, todavía sin moverse.

“Creo que es el final de la clase, señor,” continuó nervioso el chico.

Snape inhaló, claramente irritado. “Muy bien,” siseó con frialdad. “Recojan y salgan.”

Con un gran esfuerzo se apartó de Hermione.

Ella recogió con todos los demás, pero se demoró para asegurarse de que era la última en salir.

Ginny se apresuró a salir para alcanzar a algunos otros y Hermione caminó hacia la puerta detrás de otro chico Gryffindor. Él había salido unos pies por delante de ella, y cuando alcanzó la puerta, una mano apareció de repente sobre ella, cerrándola de golpe en su cara.

Snape se movió con suavidad para apoyarse pesadamente contra la puerta, bloqueándole el paso. Ella supo al instante lo que ambos querían y necesitaban. Se dejó caer de rodillas, sus libros retumbando sonoramente en el suelo. Él estaba buscando la hebilla de su cinturón, pero sus propias manos se levantaron y apartaron las de él.

Trabajando con rapidez, lo liberó de su ropa y se reveló de repente, rígido y desesperado ante ella, la cabeza púrpura con intensa necesidad. Ella no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer surgiendo de ella. Era tan magnífico, tan hermoso. La necesidad de probarlo, envolverlo en su boca, fue de repente abrumadora.

Separó los labios, su lengua hormigueando con anticipación, y levantó la mirada hacia él. Él la miraba fijamente, su rostro retorcido por el anhelo, su respiración pesada y rápida.

“¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo ahora, bruja!”

Nunca lo había oído tan desesperado.

De inmediato se arrojó sobre él tan fuerte y profundo como pudo, su lengua se arremolinó a su alrededor mientras se movía.

Él aspiró un tembloroso jadeo de aire, pero ella sintió que estaba tratando de mantener el silencio embriagador de la habitación.

Ella se retiró a lo largo de él. _Dios, sabía tan bien. Anís,_ se encontró pensando.

Hermione lo dejó salir de su boca con un pop, el aire frío evaporando su humedad de él, y haciendo que volviera a sacudirse hacia ella.

Sacó la lengua, girándola alrededor de la cabeza. Una gota de pre-seminal se formó en la punta. Pasó la lengua ociosamente por la ranura, lamiéndola a medida que avanzaba. Él se tensó, pero esta vez permaneció callado.

Ella respiró sobre la cabeza, antes de cerrar los labios alrededor de ella una vez más y empujar lentamente abajo, tomándolo tan completamente como pudo, hasta la garganta. Siempre le había encantado dar placer de esta manera, y se dio cuenta enseguida de que tenía habilidad para hacerlo, pero la conciencia de la polla de quién tenía actualmente en la boca alimentó su necesidad de devorarla todavía más. Lo mantuvo apretado en la boca y garganta por un momento, después se retiró de nuevo, antes de repetir el proceso.

Él sólo podía mirar con asombro, la presión palpitante aumentando con rapidez hacia la liberación. Hermione se movía velozmente ahora, la boca caliente y apretada arrastrándose arriba y abajo, llevándolo cada vez más cerca del éxtasis. Su mano agarró su longitud más baja, y con el último giro de la lengua, él bajó la mano, agarrando su cabello dolorosamente y empujándola con fuerza contra él.

Se corrió violentamente, incapaz de evitar un gruñido gutural explotando desde sus profundidades. La mantuvo contra sí mientras disparaba ráfagas calientes, profundamente en su boca y garganta.

Sólo cuando estuvo segura de que la última sacudida de placer lo había abandonado, lo liberó con ternura de su cálida humedad, y alzando los ojos hacia él para encontrarse con los suyos, tragó.

Sus ojos se cerraron momentáneamente de dicha, se tambaleó hacia la silla más cercana y se derrumbó en ella, jadeando pesadamente en entumecido rapto.

Hermione se levantó, recogiendo sus libros, y lo miró. “Buscaremos la – solución más completa – en otra ocasión. Pero eso pareció tener – un efecto de algún modo ventajoso.” Sonrió burlona y se giró para irse. Sus dedos rodearon la manilla de la puerta, pero entonces se volvió para encararlo de nuevo. “Sabes a anís – un gusto adquirido. Afortunadamente para ti – no puedo obtener lo suficiente de ello.”

Con eso, abrió la puerta de golpe y se marchó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El anís – un poco como la marmita, en realidad – o bien lo amas o lo odias… (disculpas a todos los no británicos, pero no me importará explicar la cosa de la marmita – ¡la última frase lo explica de todos modos!)  
> ;-)


	11. Capítulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí está el siguiente! Mucho pasa en este capítulo, de tipo físico, emocional y conversacional. Disfruté escribiéndolo, y espero que os guste leerlo.  
> X

Los momentos entre ellos habían saciado la ardiente lujuria de Hermione cuando era necesario, pero descubrió que no sólo continuaba ardiendo sin disminuir, sino que también extrañaba verlo, hablar con él. Las breves ocasiones en que habían sido capaces de conversar habían abierto una ventana, permitiéndole echar un vistazo a lo que podría ser, pero no buscar más profundamente. Tan controlados como estaban por el ritual diario de la vida escolar, habían jugado sus juegos dentro de sus límites. Era delicioso y desesperado, pero Hermione sabía que no era suficiente. Su mente y su alma parecían protestar porque les estaba siendo negado lo que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo.

Hermione había notado su reticencia a abrirse demasiado a ella. El tiempo en su dormitorio le había revelado mucho, pero desde entonces, él parecía haberse retraído emocionalmente de ella. No físicamente; su necesidad sexual de ella era abundantemente clara, pero ella quería recobrar esos momentos de ternura e intimidad que sabía que podían compartir. Pero él parecía sentirse seguro, protegido dentro de los límites institucionales del colegio, y temeroso de lo que podría haber más allá. De hecho, él nunca había conocido mucho más. Su mente se atormentaba de ansiedad. Ella no se quedaría en Hogwarts mucho tiempo. ¿Qué demonios les deparaba el futuro más allá del colegio? Intentó imaginar uno, y trató de no admitir que en realidad no podía.

Llegó el fin de semana. Nunca se había sentido tan sola, sabiendo que él estaba allí, en el mismo edificio, pero incapaz de verlo, tocarlo, hablar con él. Todo su cuerpo palpitaba de deseo y necesidad, física, intelectual y emocional. Sus amigos eran divertidos, y podían ser una compañía relajante, pero reconocía que los había dejado tan atrás como persona, que no había ninguno entre ellos a quien se sintiera igual.

Lo extrañaba.

Y el sábado por la noche, Hermione no pudo soportarlo más.

Era tarde, casi medianoche, y la Torre Gryffindor estaba en silencio salvo por el tictac del reloj en la sala común y la respiración pesada de los estudiantes exhaustos. Hermione se levantó, vistiéndose con vaqueros y una blusa, y se deslizó en sus zapatos más silenciosos. Abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo y se deslizó escaleras abajo. Cuando abandonó la sala común, el retrato de la Dama Gorda se agitó en su sueño, pero no notó a la joven cuando se deslizó discretamente por los oscuros corredores.

El corazón de Hermione latía frenéticamente. Además de Filch, había muchas otras maneras en que podía ser detectada en su camino a las mazmorras; fantasmas, profesores trabajando hasta tarde. Sabía que estaba asumiendo un riesgo peligroso.

Hermione se aferró a los rincones oscuros del castillo, moviéndose veloz y en silencio a través de las sombras. De vez en cuando veía un fantasma flotando ante ella, pero siguió sin ser detectada.

Por fin alcanzó el corredor que conducía a su salón de clases. La luz de la luna caía a través de las estrechas ventanas en lo alto de los corredores e iluminaba el pasaje lo suficiente como para que viera que estaba despejado. Su corazón dio un vuelco – estaba casi allí. Envalentonada, salió y se apresuró por él. Cuando pasaba junto a una columna, su pie atrapó algo y tropezó y cayó torpemente, su mano extendiéndose para detenerse y raspando el suelo de piedra. El objeto con el que había tropezado emitió un vil chillido agudo y le siseó violentamente. Se giró para mirarlo. Era la gata de Filch.

Hermione se congeló. La gata la miraba fijamente, el pelaje erizado, las orejas planas, un siseo grave sonando de ella. Hermione sabía que Filch no estaría muy lejos. No se atrevía a moverse demasiado rápido, o temía que la atacara, pero necesitaba alejarse velozmente.

Su corazón se aceleró. Podía oír pesados pasos arrastrados aproximándose a la esquina. “Pss… pss… ¿dónde estás, cariño? ¿Has atrapado algo para mí? Ya voy.” El estómago de Hermione se revolvió ante el sonido de la grave voz ronca de Filch.

Entonces, de repente, la gata chilló y se alejó velozmente de ella. Fuertes brazos la agarraron por los hombros, levantándola y empujándola hacia un rincón oscuro entre dos columnas. Una mano la rodeó, apretándose sobre su boca. Era una mano que había hecho lo mismo sólo dos días antes. Inspiró hondo por la nariz, e inhaló el delicioso aroma de Severus Snape.

Él estaba tras ella, apretándola con fuerza contra él, su mano todavía cubriendo su boca. Sintió su aliento pesado y meloso en el rostro, y su voz serpenteó en su oído, profunda y palpitante. “ _Ni – un – sonido._ ”

Permaneció lo más quieta y silenciosa que pudo, pero a pesar del peligro de su situación, sabía que ya había un incesante goteo de su núcleo.

Estaban ocultos en las sombras, pero Hermione estaba segura de que todavía podían ser vistos. Los pasos de Filch se acercaban más y más, al igual que su voz resollando. “¿Señora Norris? ¿Dónde estás, cariño? ¿Señora Norris? ¿Estás bien, tesoro?” Filch se detuvo directamente frente a ellos. Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon. Filch parecía decidido, enojado. Él sabía que algo no iba bien. Volvió la cabeza y los miró directamente.

Hermione jadeó involuntariamente, pero el sonido quedó atrapado en la fuerte mano sobre su boca. Filch miró el lugar donde estaban, pero no parecía ser capaz de verlos. Hermione estaba segura de que podía escuchar su corazón latiendo fuerte y violentamente dentro de su pecho. Los ojos de Filch se estrecharon y dio un paso más cerca de ellos, mirando atentamente hacia ellos.

Hermione estaba segura de que serían descubiertos. Pero justo cuando no podía aguantar más, Filch dio un paso atrás, se giró y se dirigió más allá por el corredor. Esperaron hasta que sus pasos se hubieron desvanecido por completo, entonces Snape de repente liberó su agarre sobre ella, pero agarrando su muñeca, la llevó bruscamente por el corredor hasta su aula, cerrando la puerta veloz pero silenciosamente tras él.

De inmediato, se volvió hacia ella, la ira retorciendo su rostro. “¡Pequeña tonta! ¿A qué crees que estás jugando? ¿Te das cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo?”

El rostro de Hermione ardía de vergüenza, y apenas podía mirarlo. “Lo siento. Lo siento. Pensé que podría lograrlo.”

“Claramente estabas equivocada. Fue una estupidez intentarlo.”

Su respiración era profunda y rápida, y su mal genio emanaba hacia ella. Hubo silencio entre ellos durante un rato. Hermione no podía levantar los ojos hacia él. Finalmente, tartamudeó, “Gracias. Si no hubiera sido por ti…”

Él simplemente resopló en respuesta. Ella continuó.

“¿Cómo lo hiciste…? Estaba segura de que Filch podía vernos – estaba mirando directamente hacia nosotros.”

“Empleé un hechizo de ocultación. Pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlo muy fuerte. Podría haberse desmoronado en cualquier momento. Ésa no es una experiencia que desee repetir.”

“No. Lo siento.” Hermione no sabía qué más decir. No sabía si quedarse o marcharse. Después de largo rato, él volvió a hablar, la ira menos evidente ahora.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. “¿No es obvio?”

Él la miró, el ceño todavía fruncido con molestia. Ella continuó. Había llegado tan lejos que bien podría aprovechar al máximo estar aquí. “Te extrañaba.” Dio un paso hacia él. Él estaba respirando pesadamente, y pudo ver su deseo parpadear en sus ojos, sustituyendo la ira de antes.

Hermione llegó hasta él y se paró, mirando su rostro con ternura. Notó que sus rasgos se suavizaban y supo que lo había calmado. Le pasó la mano por el brazo, entonces se estremeció y la retiró bruscamente. Había un roce profundo e inflamado donde había caído.

Sus ojos se desplazaron a él. “Te has lastimado.” Sus suaves tonos profundos fueron un bálsamo por sí mismos.

“No es nada. No importa.” Ella bajó la mano, pero él la atrapó gentilmente con la suya y la levantó hacia sí. La estudió con cuidado, luego, despacio, bajó la cabeza hacia ella. Plantó un beso tierno, calmante, en la carne herida, su lengua revoloteando suavemente para lamer y acariciar los puntos más doloridos. Hermione inspiró temblorosa. Él continuó con sus atenciones durante algún tiempo. Nunca había conocido nada tan sublimemente reconfortante. Vio su boca moviéndose en silencio sobre la herida, su aliento y lengua acariciándola, y ante sus ojos, el roce se desvaneció y su carne fue restaurada a su salud anterior. Jadeó sorprendida. La capacidad de sanar con sólo palabras y tacto era realmente rara.

Snape no reaccionó, sino que continuó besando su mano, viajando despacio a la parte interna de su muñeca, su lengua tocando ociosamente, saboreando la carne sensible. Habló entre toques, el familiar arrastre profundo. “¿Por qué estás aquí ahora, en este momento exactamente?”

Ella jadeó, incapaz de apartar los ojos de su suave cabeza negra mientras lentamente se abría camino por su hormigueante piel. “Yo… quería hablar contigo.”

Él alzó la mirada hacia ella, pero no retiró la boca. “¿Hablar conmigo?”

“Sí. Me sentía sola.” Su boca estaba quemando su brazo ahora, empujando el tejido de su blusa a medida que subía. “Pensé que quizá… tú también.”

De nuevo, él levantó la vista, una ceja arqueada. “Sólo porque uno esté solo, no significa que se sienta solo.”

Su corazón se atormentó un poco. Él había alcanzado su cuello. Alejó con besos su decepción. “En ese caso… me marcharé de nuevo… ¿de acuerdo?”

Él la hizo callar con la boca, separando sus labios suavemente y deslizándose dentro para saborear ociosamente su dulzura. Tenía su respuesta. Él levantó las manos para abarcar su rostro, sin apartar la boca de la suya, y la empujó con ternura pero con firmeza hacia atrás, a través de su aula y hacia sus habitaciones privadas. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, se encontró una vez más en su dormitorio. Estaba tenuemente iluminado por algunas velas. La cama todavía estaba hecha; él no había estado en ella aún.

Finalmente se separó de ella. En marcado contraste con la ira acalorada que había exhibido antes, su rostro estaba ahora tranquilo, relajado, reluciente a la luz de las velas.

Se acercaron el uno al otro, levantando las manos despacio, delicadamente, y desvistiendo al otro. A medida que su carne desnuda era revelada, la alcanzaron, besando y acariciando la piel que encontraron ante ellos.

Una vez desnudos, la atrajo hacia sí, y se quedaron simplemente abrazados, balanceándose ligeramente en medio de la habitación. Pero ella lo sentía presionando con fuerza contra ella, y finalmente la tomó por los brazos suavemente y la llevó hacia la cama, acostándola en ella. Sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, empujó con ternura dentro de ella. Fue tan sublime, tan diferente de su lujuria frenética de los últimos días, que sólo pudo jadear sorprendida. Se movió a lo largo de ella, ensanchando sus paredes, inflamando su fuego. Sus ojos permanecieron clavados.

Severus alcanzó su espalda y la levantó, arrodillándose al mismo tiempo, después desplazando las piernas al frente, con cuidado de permanecer firmemente dentro de ella.

Se sentaron, unidos, mirando profundamente a los ojos del otro. Fue un momento tan tierno, que Hermione casi lloró. Luego la abrazó y comenzó a moverla a lo largo de él, lenta, dulcemente. Se balancearon el uno contra el otro durante mucho tiempo, extrayendo su placer de manera sublime, poco a poco. Hermione sintió sus músculos comenzando a apretarse, y cuando él frotó su clítoris una última vez, se corrió despacio, una ola creciendo, radiando desde su centro. La liberó con una brusca respiración. Sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Al verla y sentirla, él se estremeció, su propio placer disparándose profundamente dentro de ella. Se encontró con su rapto con un pequeño gemido propio.

Continuaron sentados un rato más, fundidos, sólo mirándose el uno al otro, sus rostros bastante neutros, pero un brillo en sus ojos que rara vez estaba allí.

Finalmente, se acostaron juntos en la cama, con Severus presionando con fuerza contra la espalda de Hermione, al igual que la última vez.

“No quiero volver a mi habitación.”

“Sería una tontería intentarlo.”

“¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?”

“Eso parece ser la solución más obvia.” El arrastre sarcástico había regresado. Hermione sonrió para sí misma.

Hubo silencio durante un rato, pero luego Hermione sintió que había llegado el momento de intentar satisfacer su curiosidad. “Dijiste antes que tú… te fijaste en mí en algún momento del año pasado.”

“No me – ‘fijé’ – en ti.”

“Pero… dijiste…”

“Sé lo que dije. Mirando atrás, puedo ver que fue entonces cuando por vez primera pensé en ti como algo más que…”

“¿Una pequeña sabelotodo insufrible?”

“Hmm… algo así. Pero no me ‘fijé’ hasta el otro día. No puedo estar seguro de cuándo exactamente. Llegaste tarde a mi lección. Noté tu ausencia de inmediato y también noté que me irritaba. Mi mente comenzó a decirme cosas que me resultaban difíciles de aceptar.” Su voz era baja, pero habló con bastante libertad.

“¿Es por eso que seguiste negándote?”

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Para empezar – cuando algo había ocurrido entre nosotros, te cerrabas, huías.”

Él no respondió. Ella volvió a hablar, con ternura.

“Te lo dije – te guiaré.”

“Todo esto es extraño para mí. No siento que tenga el control.”

“¿Lo necesitas?”

“Sí.”

“Pero has experimentado cosas similares antes. Con Lily.”

Él se estremeció levemente al escuchar su nombre. Hermione pensó que debería cambiar de tema, pero él finalmente habló.

“Dijiste que debería permitir que me dieran amor. Ella no hizo eso.”

“No creo que eso sea cierto. Ella se preocupó por ti muy profundamente.”

“Ella no me amaba.”

“Lo hacía de muchas maneras.”

“No. No de la manera que yo quería.”

Hermione paró. Sus sentimientos sobre ese tema todavía eran tan dolorosos, tan crudos. No quería exacerbarlos ahora que había llegado tan lejos con él. Cambió de tema.

“Eres un amante muy sensible.”

“Pareces sorprendida.”

“Disculpa. No quise decirlo así.”

“Soy un hombre adulto. Tengo necesidades – como pienso que has comprendido. Y – el Señor Tenebroso me elevó a una posición de cierta autoridad. Con eso llegaron – oportunidades; superficiales, desapegadas, completamente insatisfactorias excepto para – aliviar una necesidad urgente, parcialmente provocada por el poder y…”

“¿Y qué?”

“El temor.” Su voz era extrañamente vacía. “El temor a la muerte.”

Hermione sintió una punzada en el corazón, y se acurrucó más cerca de él. Habló dulcemente, pero todavía con curiosidad.

“¿Hubo alguna vez alguien con quien conectaras?”

“No. Y de todos modos, esto fue hace mucho tiempo. Todavía era joven. Lo odiaba. Paré todo eso hace muchos años. Era sórdido, sucio – nunca eran – adecuadas.”

Hermione habló suave pero claramente, “Nunca eran ella.”

Él se tensó, y no respondió. Pero Hermione sintió que podía continuar. “Yo tampoco soy ella.”

“No.” Él bajó la mirada, buscando sus ojos. “Tú eres… tú.”

“¿Y qué hay de mí, Severus? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué he hecho para poner en marcha esta vida, este placer, tu habilidad para entregarlo?”

Él la miró profundamente.

“Me has hechizado.”

Viniendo de él, fueron las palabras más fascinantes que nunca había escuchado. Sus ojos se empañaron y respiró cada vez más desesperadamente hacia él, “Entra en mí de nuevo. Por favor. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí. Por favor, _por favor._ ”

Él se había endurecido velozmente mientras la miraba, y de inmediato, con un rápido y fluido movimiento, se clavó profundamente en ella. Sus ojos se abrieron con ardiente satisfacción y jadeó, clavándose en los de él. Él no se movió por mucho tiempo, y simplemente yacieron, ella empalada en él, deleitándose con la sensación de su duro eje palpitante llenándola tan profundamente. La sensación de ella envainándolo, encajándolo, era tan exquisita que el corazón de él se hinchó con un sentimiento que nunca antes había conocido. Mientras miraba sus profundos ojos castaños, que lo miraban con tan tierna maravilla, supo que ése era el lugar al que pertenecía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alimento para el pensamiento.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que, es domingo en Hogwarts… Mi domingo no ha sido del todo como éste…

Yacieron juntos después de volver a llevarse el uno al otro a clímax palpitantes pero tiernos, sus cuerpos abrazados estrechamente al otro. Ella estaba acostada boca arriba, la mano de él descansando sobre su vientre, el dolor desesperado que sentía casi constantemente adentro, apaciguado por ahora, y reemplazado por un cálido resplandor.

“Estaré haciendo mis exámenes en menos de dos meses.”

“No serán un obstáculo para tu capacidad.”

“No es eso lo que quería decir.”

“Lo sé.”

De nuevo, ella guardó silencio después de su última respuesta. Estaba claro que él no deseaba hablar de ello. Tampoco ella. Pensó en sus palabras iniciales.

“¿Te das cuenta de que es la primera vez que has elogiado mi capacidad académica?”

“Hmm… pero eras una alumna estupendamente molesta.”

Se volvió hacia él, fulminándolo con la mirada. “¡No, no lo era!”

“Sí, lo eras. Incluso tus compañeros – incluso Potter en ocasiones – se cansaban de tus incesantes tendencias aduladoras.”

Ella se sentó completamente ahora, su ira llameando. “¡No era una aduladora! ¡Y ciertamente no hacia ti! Nunca me hubiera congraciado contigo.” Hizo una pausa, pero estaba tan irritada, que dijo las palabras que colgaban de la punta de su lengua. “Te odiaba.”

Lo observó con cautela, pero él no abandonó y habló sin perder un latido.

“Buscabas mi aprobación constantemente.”

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero se dio cuenta de que él decía la verdad.

Se arrojó de nuevo sobre la cama, con un puchero petulante en la cara, su rostro se apartó de él.

Después de un rato, la mano de él se levantó y sintió las yemas de sus dedos corriendo ligeras sobre su cadera, sobre la curva de la cintura, hasta que se detuvieron, abarcando levemente su pecho, pasando sobre el pezón con ligereza y al instante sacándolo en madura anticipación. Él se inclinó y le susurró suavemente al oído. “¿Lo tomo como que ya no me odias?”

Ella cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar la lujuria llameando con fuerza dentro de ella otra vez. Su mano continuaba acariciando el pezón, y su boca había descendido a su garganta. Hermione no pudo contenerse más. Giró la cabeza y él desplazó la boca a la suya de inmediato. Ella la abrió, lanzando la lengua para encontrarse con la suya. Después de una deliciosa degustación del otro, él viajó hacia abajo para agarrarse a su pezón. Una oleada inmediata de placer la atravesó. Su lengua se arremolinó a su alrededor, antes de succionarlo con fuerza, atrayendo el punto profundamente dentro de la boca. Hermione sintió su mano buscando abajo, separándole los muslos y frotando suavemente, llegando dentro de ella y sacando su excitación antes de llevarla al nudo hinchado palpitante por su toque.

Severus permaneció en su pecho por un tiempo. Hermione dejó que su mente se nublara. Él continuó acariciando sus pliegues goteantes, ocasionalmente sumergiéndose en ella, a veces frotando levemente su clítoris maduro. Fue el placer más relajado y delicioso que jamás había experimentado, y él parecía estar disfrutándolo tanto como ella, a pesar de que él mismo no estaba recibiendo atención. Finalmente tentó y succionó sus puntos estimulados más allá de la contención, y con un tierno suspiro de liberación, ella se corrió de manera exquisita, su cuerpo elevándose para presionar con fuerza contra su boca y su mano.

Él empujó sus dedos en lo más profundo de ella, empapándose en su esencia, luego los sacó, pero mantuvo la mano descansando entre sus piernas. Su boca liberó el pezón, y giró la cabeza para recostarla suavemente sobre su pecho. Ella levantó la mano para acariciar su cabello. Finalmente, lo hizo más lentamente y se detuvo. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

*********

Sus cuerpos yacieron inmóviles, la relajación más profunda filtrándose a través de ellos, pero no durmieron por mucho tiempo antes de una vez más volverse el uno hacia el otro, buscando el placer exquisito del otro, deseando dar placer por igual.

No fue una noche pasada por completo durmiendo, pero cuando el día finalmente los despertó la mañana siguiente, descubrieron que sus cuerpos estaban más descansados y relajados de lo que podían recordar.

Hermione se desperezó, una amplia sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. Se volvió hacia el hombre a su lado. Estaba mirándola con maravillada curiosidad. Ella se inclinó y lo besó delicadamente en los labios.

“Domingo,” suspiró con delicia. “No tengo absolutamente nada que hacer.”

Él acarició su vientre. “Puedo pensar en una o dos cosas para ocupar tu tiempo, si así lo deseas.”

Inclinándose sobre ella, volvió a besarla profundamente. “Sabes que siempre lo deseo.”

Él había vuelto a entrar en ella. Parecía lo más natural del mundo. Se movió sostenidamente a lo largo de ella. Ella apretó sus músculos a su alrededor. Sus ojos se cerraron en delirio, pero habló.

“Está el desayuno.”

Ella aferró su espalda con fuerza. “Está, en efecto.”

El desayuno del domingo en Hogwarts era un asunto relajado, suntuoso, con platos humeantes de beicon, huevos, salchichas, tostadas, todo lo que uno podría desear. Comenzaba tarde y duraba hasta media mañana. Copias de diarios y revistas aparecían, y los estudiantes y maestros tenían la oportunidad de relajarse y ponerse al día de las noticias del mundo exterior y de los demás. Aun así, Hermione no estaba segura de querer acudir. Mientras sentía su enorme miembro presionando con fuerza contra su cérvix, su motivación para marcharse disminuyó aún más.

“Dios, no pares,” exhaló.

Por primera vez, la idea de meramente ser capaz de mirarlo desde la lejanía en el Gran Comedor no era suficiente. Su tiempo en sus habitaciones era tan perfecto, tan natural, que ya no podía considerar estar lejos de él. Él embistió más enérgicamente ahora, acariciando a lo largo su brote maduro. Ella aspiró un aliento jadeante.

El rostro de él se estremeció de placer, pero volvió a hablar, sin detener sus golpes, pero todavía con tonos calmados y mesurados.

“Deberíamos ir arriba.”

Ella sonrió. “Uno de nosotros ya está arriba.”

Él le lanzó una mirada de reprensión. “Vaya, vaya.”

Una respiración temblorosa quedó atrapada en su garganta. Él estaba tan cerca. Ella lo succionó aún más adentro de ella.

“Todos van al desayuno del domingo.” Habló entre gemidos. “Nuestra ausencia mutua puede ser notada.”

Ella se arqueó hacia él.

“Oh, dios, Severus. Sólo cállate y fóllame.”

Él obedeció.

*********

Después de bajar de su placer, yacieron un rato más. Entonces la propia Hermione sintió una punzada en el estómago y suspiró profundamente. “Tengo que confesar – que estoy terriblemente hambrienta.” Se volvió hacia él. “Vamos.”

Con esto lo empujó fuera de ella. Le dolió hacerlo, pero disfrutó su pequeño ejercicio de control. Él gimió cuando cayó fuera de ella. Ella fue al pequeño cuarto de baño de su sala de estar y volvió a salir limpia, vestida y radiante.

Severus salió lentamente de la cama, todavía desnudo, y se acercó para abrazarla. Ella descansó la cabeza contra su pecho suave, pálido. “Quizá podríamos hacer algo hoy… lejos de aquí… juntos.”

Él no respondió. Su silencio la enervó un poco. “No mucho. Tal vez un paseo o algo así.”

Él siguió callado. Ella se apartó para levantar la mirada hacia él. Su rostro tenía una expresión de tensa confusión. Le habló bajo. “Hay miradas indiscretas por todo el castillo y sus terrenos.”

“Severus. Creo que entre nosotros somos lo suficientemente expertos en magia para lograr algo sin ser detectados.”

Él se burló un poco. Aunque él mismo era un maestro de él, su uso del sarcasmo discrepó con él.

“Podríamos incluso salir de los terrenos y aparecernos en algún lugar lo suficientemente lejano. Ahora soy bastante buena apareciéndome.”

Él parecía cada vez más alarmado. Su reacción a la idea de que salieran juntos del colegio la asustó.

Después de más silencio por parte de él, ella se dio por vencida, suspirando profundamente. “No importa. Era sólo una sugerencia. Iré a desayunar ahora. Puedes venir en unos minutos. No te preocupes. Tendré mucho cuidado. No habrá nadie por aquí ahora de todos modos. Ni siquiera Filch se pierde el desayuno del domingo.”

Ella se giró para marcharse. Él finalmente habló.

“Iremos a dar un paseo por el bosque. Me encontraré contigo junto al fresno al otro lado del lago a las dos en punto.”

Después de borrar la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro, ella le sonrió radiante. Luego, incapaz de contenerse, se arrojó al otro lado de la habitación para plantarle un fuerte beso en los labios. Mientras se apresuraba a salir de la habitación para ir a desayunar, él sonrió levemente detrás de ella antes de prepararse para marcharse.

*********

Hermione estaba ridículamente feliz mientras comía su enorme plato de salchichas, tomates, beicon, huevos y tostadas. Su apetito y buen humor no pasaron desapercibidos para sus amigos.

“No olvides el partido de Quidditch de esta tarde, ‘Mione. Me encontraré contigo a la una y media e iremos juntas,” dijo Ginny.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco y luchó por parecer indiferente. “Oh, creo que me lo perderé, en realidad. Iba a ir a Hogsmeade, luego quizá ponerme al día con un trabajo más tarde.”

Ginny miró a su amiga con curiosidad. Hermione generalmente disfrutaba un buen partido de Quidditch tanto como cualquiera. Se sintió desairada. “Oh. De acuerdo. Tú misma.” Ginny se encogió de hombros.

Hermione sabía que había ofendido a Ginny, pero no pudo mirarla a los ojos ni pensar en una excusa mejor. Mantuvo la cabeza baja.

Después de unos minutos, levantó la mirada y vio entrar a Snape. No pudo evitar una sonrisa formándose en sus labios y sus mejillas sonrojándose una vez más. Él se sentó y le sirvieron su comida. Hermione lo notó dirigiéndose al profesor junto a él y charlando bastante animadamente. Estaba asombrada, pero emocionada. Él estaba claramente feliz.

Apenas se miraron el uno al otro. No parecía haber una necesidad tan urgente de hacerlo, pero cada uno era consciente de la presencia del otro a pesar de la distancia entre ellos. Al final del desayuno, Hermione se puso en pie para marcharse, y sólo entonces se permitió una mirada hacia él. Él levantó la cabeza despacio para encontrarse con sus ojos. Las comisuras de su boca se elevaron en una leve sonrisa. Lenta, casi imperceptiblemente, él se la devolvió.

Su corazón se hinchó y siguió a sus amigos fuera del Gran Comedor, sintiendo como si pudiera despegar.

A la una y media, cuando los otros se marcharon al partido, Hermione se deslizó discretamente fuera del castillo en la dirección opuesta y se dirigió al Bosque Prohibido.

Era un agradable día de otoño, y mientras se encaminaba hacia el otro lado del lago, una leve neblina elevándose de él, las hojas cambiantes caían ociosamente a su alrededor.

Llegó al fresno. No había señal de él. Hermione echó un vistazo a su reloj. Faltaba un minuto para las dos. Se puso un poco ansiosa. ¿Y si no venía? ¿Era demasiado circunspecto como para arriesgarse a ser vistos juntos, incluso aquí fuera?

Se abrazó a sí misma y se estremeció un poco, notando de repente la fría brisa. Todavía no había señales de él. Entonces oyó un ruido tras ella y se dio la vuelta. Allí, saliendo de las sombras, estaba Snape. Sus labios se abrieron en una amplia, éxtatica sonrisa. Él se aproximó a ella, su rostro todavía ilegible. “Buenas tardes, Señorita Granger.”

Ella le sonrió. “Buenas tardes, Profesor Snape. Qué sorpresa tan agradable toparme con usted así.”

Él sonrió burlón un poco, antes de volver a bajar los ojos a los suyos. “Pensé que quizá elegirías acompañar a tus amigos a las gradas.”

Ella lo miró. Su rostro permaneció fuerte e impasible, pero sus palabras daban fe de una inseguridad que igualaba la suya. Tomó su mano. “¿Por qué demonios querría sentarme pasando frío y sintiéndome desdichada mirando a unos chicos con hormonas furiosas arrojándose por el aire detrás de un testículo volador?”

Él se permitió una leve sonrisa burlona. “El resto del colegio lo hace.”

“Ellos no están contigo.”

Él alzó las cejas. “Gracias a Merlín por eso.”

Ella sonrió más ampliamente y le apretó la mano, tirando de él mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el bosque. “Vamos.”

Caminaron mano sobre mano, encontrando un sendero a través de una parte menos poblada del bosque. El sol parpadeaba a través de las ramas, derramándose en charcos de luz al azar sobre el suelo del bosque. De vez en cuando, un ciervo o una liebre pasaban rápidamente junto a ellos. Notó a Snape tensándose en estos momentos, temeroso de qué o quién estaba cerca. Pero Hermione no se inmutó. Sostuvo su mano más firmemente y caminó, cada vez más profundo en el bosque. Cuando dejaron el castillo lejos tras ellos, lo sintió relajarse. Su mano sostenía la de ella cálida y gentilmente.

Sonrió para sí misma. Aquí estaba ella, caminado de la mano por el Bosque Prohibido con Severus Snape. Una pequeña risita burbujeó fuera de ella.

“¿Qué?” él se volvió hacia ella interrogando.

“Nada. Es sólo…”

“Sigue.”

“Bueno, tienes que admitir que esto es un poco extraño… tú y yo… saliendo a dar un paseo el domingo por la tarde.”

Él se enderezó, su voz ligeramente a la defensiva. “Fue idea tuya.”

“Lo sé. Me encanta. No estoy quejándome.” Se detuvo y levantó la vista hacia él. “Simplemente es demasiado maravilloso para creerlo.”

Severus se inclinó y plantó un tierno beso en sus labios. “Créelo,” respiró suavemente en su boca. Ella le devolvió el beso, luego, sonriendo contra él, se apartó y continuó caminando con él por el bosque.

Mientras caminaban entablaron una conversación fácil, discutiendo pociones, hechizos, y los cambios en el mundo mágico. Evitaron cualquier mención de la guerra, el Señor Tenebroso, o los acontecimientos que rodearon el encuentro de Snape con la muerte y su milagrosa supervivencia.

Hermione hablaba más que Snape, pero él escuchaba con silencioso interés. Ella hizo de repente una pregunta que la sorprendió incluso a ella.

“¿Disfrutas tu trabajo?”

Sus rasgos se tensaron y la miró con curiosidad. “Estoy seguro de que te has formado una impresión sobre si lo hago o no.”

“Quiero escucharlo de ti.”

“Mi presencia en Hogwarts no siempre se ha debido simplemente al extraordinario placer obtenido intentando iluminar las débiles mentes de adolescentes gandules y ociosos.” Su voz había recuperado su arrastre más sarcástico.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír. Él la fulminó con los ojos. No se rio.

Ella sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo; su probable espionaje para Voldemort, su trabajo para Dumbledore, su necesidad de proteger a Harry. Pero había estado en Hogwarts durante casi veinte años – toda su carrera. Seguramente hubo épocas en las que simplemente había tenido que asentarse en un patrón regular de enseñanza para estudiantes comunes.

“Has estado ahí durante mucho tiempo. Cuando no actuabas como agente doble, protegías al tonto de Potter y sus compinches de su propia ignorancia arrogante, o te imponías Juramentos Inquebrantables, debió haber épocas en las que simplemente te sentabas en tu clase y… enseñabas.” Le tomó el pelo, sus ojos centelleando hacia él. Él intentó no picar el anzuelo. “¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a eso?”

Él se giró hacia ella se repente, escupiendo sus palabras con frialdad. “¿Cómo crees que me siento?”

Ella sostuvo su mirada, sin intimidarse por su repentino enojo. “Sería fácil para mí decir que creo que lo odias, que te sientes infravalorado, no apreciado, desperdiciado… pero creo que estaría equivocada.”

Sus rasgos no cedieron, pero ella detectó un ardor en sus ojos. Se preguntó si había ido demasiado lejos. Pero no podía parar ahora. Continuó, gentil pero deliberadamente. “No creo que puedas imaginar una vida fuera de Hogwarts. Creo que te hace sentirte seguro, protegido; te proporciona significado y orden – tan diferente del caos que has experimentado en el exterior.”

Él se mantuvo en silencio por un rato, luego se giró y siguió caminando, pero no tan rápido como para que ella no pudiera mantener su paso. “Incluso si has reivindicado tu percepción idealista de mí, eso no significa que disfrute mi trabajo.”

“Creo que debe ser bastante reconfortante después de años enfrentándote a horrores insondables, tortura, vergüenza… muerte… Creo que debe ser reconfortante mirar un mar de rostros anónimos, buscando tu orientación, guardándote un respeto temeroso, no cuestionándote nunca. ¿Qué importa si eres popular o no? Ellos te proporcionan un marco – un andamio para aferrarte en medio de un mundo, por otra parte, desesperado.”

Se detuvo de repente y se volvió hacia ella. “¿Quieres que responda tu pregunta?”

Ella se sorprendió. “Sí,” murmuró.

“Lo disfruto más de lo que nunca podría imaginar porque tú estás ahí. Cuando ya no estés ahí, odiaré y despreciaré cada minuto una vez más. Vamos, debemos regresar. Oscurecerá pronto.”

Él se giró y se alejó a zancadas de ella. Ella no pudo moverse por un momento y se quedó inmóvil, su corazón latiendo con rapidez. Luego corrió tras él. Cuando finalmente lo alcanzó, atrapó su mano y tiró. Él se resistió por un momento, luego, despacio, miró atrás hacia ella.

Ella levantó las manos velozmente a su cabeza, y sostuvo su rostro con ternura en sus manos, dándole un beso profundo y desesperado. “Severus. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Qué quieres de mí? No estaré aquí dentro de dos meses. Entonces, ¿qué?”

Él se detuvo, respirando pesadamente, luego lentamente la miró, con una mirada obsesiva en sus ojos que ella rara vez había visto. “No lo sé.”

Al ver a este hombre ante ella, inseguro, este hombre que siempre había sido tan fuerte, tan seguro, Hermione sintió su alma derritiéndose en su interior. Se apretó contra su pecho. Él levantó despacio los brazos y la abrazó.

No dijeron nada más, y Hermione finalmente fue consciente del anochecer descendiendo hacia el profundo bosque a su alrededor. Levantó la cabeza. “Deberíamos irnos.”

Él se encontró con sus ojos, y su mano subió a su rostro. Hermione sonrió, luego tomó su mano y lo condujo de regreso a través del bosque, hasta que pudieron ver las luces del castillo parpadeando ante ellos.

Estaba casi oscuro cuando finalmente llegaron al lago. Era aquí donde volverían a entrar a los terrenos del colegio. Estaban agradecidos por la cobertura de la noche para ocultar su regreso. Hermione se volvió hacia él. “Es casi la cena. Estaré en clase mañana.” Después de la conversación que habían tenido, se sentía inquieta, y pensó que él necesitaba tiempo para sí mismo. Alzó las manos para besarlo dulcemente, luego se volvió hacia el castillo. Él atrapó su muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí.

“Debes quedarte conmigo otra vez esta noche.”

Levantó la vista alarmada. No había estado esperando nada. Pero mirándolo a los ojos, encendidos de necesidad y anhelo, no pudo negárselo a él ni a sí misma.

“Sí.” Lo besó de nuevo. “Sí, por supuesto, por supuesto.”

“Ve ahora. Ven conmigo después de la cena.”

Él la besó con urgencia una vez más, y luego ella se apresuró a alejarse de él, de regreso al castillo.

Fue enseguida a cenar y comió con rapidez. Él llegó quince minutos después. Ella se marchó de inmediato después de comer y fue directamente a las mazmorras.

Caminó con tanta determinación y confianza, que las pocas personas que se encontró en su camino a sus habitaciones no pestañearon.

Entró en su salón de clases y esperó. La familiar sala y su olor la calmaron. Nunca había sentido que perteneciera tanto a un lugar. Después de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió y entró él, veloz y silencioso, cerrándola tras él.

No dijo una palabra ni la tocó, salvo por rodear sus dedos y llevarla rápidamente hasta su dormitorio.

Pronto se encontraron desnudos, sus cuerpos cayendo sobre la cama, uniéndose con urgencia. Después Hermione Granger y Severus Snape cayeron dormidos en los brazos del otro por segunda noche consecutiva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No temáis, las complicaciones están en camino…


	13. Capítulo 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De acuerdo – éste es un capítulo bastante diferente de los dos últimos. Bueno, no esperáis que todo sea navegación pacifica, ¿verdad? – es Severus Snape de quien estamos hablando, después de todo. Parece que no cuesta mucho que su progreso se interrumpa. Eso está bien, siempre que Hermione esté preparada para aceptar eso y continuar guiándolo…  
> Estáis avisados – este hombre encuentra difícil expresar sus necesidades o emociones del modo más adecuado (o quizá no, dependiendo de vuestras preferencias…)

La semana siguiente pasó en una feliz bruma. Hermione y Snape se acomodaron en una satisfecha pauta de vida. El intenso deseo que existía entre ellos permaneció sin disminución, pero la conciencia de que podían aplacarlo permitió que la necesidad fuera contenida de algún modo. Las clases de Pociones llegaron y se fueron. Aun así, Hermione se quedaba hasta tarde después de cada una, momento en el que Snape se aseguraba de que la puerta estuviera firmemente cerrada y encantada.

Cuando se sentían lo suficientemente seguros, pasaban la noche juntos en sus habitaciones. Hermione no podía recordar cuándo había sido tan feliz, y sentía una relajación gradual en él. Sus rasgos se suavizaron, su postura era menos tensa, y se permitía conversar fácil y libremente con ella. Hablaban de todo y de nada, pero siempre evitaban cualquier mención del futuro.

El viernes era la última clase de la semana. Hermione llegó y se sentó. Snape no había llegado todavía. Hermione se ocupó en sacar sus libros. Alguien vino y se sentó a su lado. Hermione se giró, esperando encontrar a Ginny allí. No era ella. Era Laurence Filmore, el chico que se había caído de la escoba.

“¡Laurence! Me alegro tanto de verte. ¿Cómo estás? Dios, estábamos tan preocupados por ti.”

El muchacho de pelo revuelto sentado junto a ella sonrió ampliamente. “Sí – estoy bien, gracias. Me repararon los huesos en un día o así, y me han vertido pociones y líquidos por la garganta toda la semana, pero ya sabes, no puedo simplemente estar sentado en la enfermería todo el día. Quiero volver a entrenar en cuanto pueda.”

Hermione sonrió alegremente al chico a su lado. “Bueno, sí, sabía que no podrías mantenerte alejado por mucho tiempo. Realmente he extrañado verte por aquí.” Extendió la mano y le acarició el brazo afectuosamente. Sus ojos chispearon y se pasó los dedos por el pelo rubio.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, queriendo hacer la siguiente pregunta. “¿Y entiendo que el Profesor Snape ayudó en tu curación?”

“Sí – al parecer. Supongo que mejor le digo algo.”

“Él lo apreciaría.”

“Sí, claro,” Laurence sonrió sardónicamente.

Hermione trató de refrenar la molestia que súbitamente sintió hacia el muchacho sentado a su lado.

Él la sintió tensarse y preguntó inseguro, “Perdona - ¿había alguien sentado aquí?”

Hermione levantó la vista, sonriendo de nuevo. Le gustaba Laurence. Después de todo, sólo se sentía hacia el Maestro de Pociones de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho durante la mayor parte de su vida escolar.

“No. Siéntate ahí. Ginny se sienta a menudo conmigo, pero ni siquiera estoy segura de que venga hoy. Creo que tiene una consulta sobre su futuro mágico con la directora.”

Laurence sonrió y bajó la cabeza. Hermione notó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Trató de ignorar las señales que estaba captando, pero inconscientemente, se inclinó lejos de él.

Levantó la mirada. Snape estaba en pie ante ellos. Estaba rígido, envarado, los puños apretados a los costados. Su rostro estaba congelado y sus ojos clavados en el cráneo de Filmore. Hermione tragó saliva e intentó llamar su atención para atraerla hacia ella, para tranquilizarlo.

Finalmente, lanzó los ojos hacia ella y su rostro se estremeció. Hermione sostuvo su mirada y le sonrió tentativamente. Él no apartó sus ojos de ella, pero ella no pudo disipar la fría ansiedad dentro de ellos. Deseó que Filmore desapareciera de repente.

Snape permaneció inmóvil. Hermione estaba segura de que toda la sala se daba cuenta de que estaba mirándola. Le alzó las cejas, tratando de ponerlo en acción. De repente, respiró hondo y revolvió distraídamente sus papeles ante él. Comenzó la lección, su voz insegura y tensa, una fría concisión detrás de cada palabra.

Hermione intentó llamar su atención a lo largo de toda la lección, pero lo descubrió evitándola todo lo posible. Cuando llegó el momento de examinar su trabajo, se acercó lentamente y se paró, las manos entrelazadas a la espalda, mirando a Filmore después de observar su caldero.

“Sr Filmore. La lesión que sufrió debido a su insensatez sobre su palo de escoba, ha afectado claramente su cerebro más de lo que nos dimos cuenta. No le daría esa basura a mi perro para librarlo de las pulgas.”

Agitó su varita. Toda evidencia del trabajo de Filmore hasta ahora desapareció. “Comience de nuevo,” arrastró Snape.

Filmore sonrió irónicamente para sí mismo. “Típico. Viejo imbécil insensible,” murmuró por lo bajo.

Snape cruzó rápidamente hacia él y golpeó su mesa con la mano. “Sr Filmore,” se inclinó cerca del joven y le siseó al oído, “Puede que sea viejo, pero todavía estoy completamente dotado del sentido del oído. Detención mañana a las dos en punto durante tres horas.”

“Pero – ése iba a ser mi primer entrenamiento después del accidente.”

Snape lo miró con frialdad. “Exactamente.”

Filmore sacudió la cabeza. Snape todavía estaba parado sobre él, con los brazos cruzados, una mirada de puro veneno en su rostro. “¿Hay algo que desee añadir, Señor Filmore?”

“No, Profesor Snape… _señor._ Iba a agradecerle su ayuda en mi recuperación, pero lo guardaré hasta mañana, cuando tenga más tiempo.” Habló con un tinte de sarcasmo.

Hermione le echó un vistazo al hombre que se cernía imponente sobre su mesa. Él no la miró. Ella quería que lo hiciera. Después de un rato lanzó los ojos súbitamente hacia ella. Estaban fríos y vacíos, pero ella sostuvo su mirada firmemente, con un leve reproche. Una sombra pasó por el rostro de Snape brevemente, pero fue suficiente para que Hermione leyera en él la vergüenza. Él se dio la vuelta velozmente.

Al final de la lección, la clase recogió. El buen humor de Laurence se había evaporado, pero se volvió hacia Hermione y logró una leve sonrisa. Ella lo notó una vez más pasándose los dedos con nerviosismo por el pelo rebelde.

“¿Todo bien, Hermione? He terminado ahora. Pensé que iría a relajarme un rato en la sala común. ¿Vienes?”

“Uhh,” miró nerviosa a Snape. Tenía la cabeza resueltamente baja, mirando un pergamino, la pluma preparada. Pero no estaba escribiendo como solía hacerlo. “Puede que esté un poco más tarde. Tengo trabajo que hacer en la biblioteca primero. Y necesito comprobar algo con el Profesor Snape ahora.”

“Bien,” Laurence sonó decepcionado. “Supongo que te veré en la cena entonces. Te guardaré sitio si quieres.”

“Oh… lo que sea… no te preocupes por eso. Nos vemos más tarde.” Le sonrió dócilmente.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa con mucha más firmeza y retrocedió, levantando una mano para despedirse. “Nos vemos.”

Cuando finalmente salió de la sala, Hermione dejó escapar un hondo suspiro y se volvió hacia Snape.

Él no levantó la mirada hacia ella. Su mano estaba ahora moviéndose frenéticamente sobre el pergamino. Ella habló con firmeza.

“¿Qué fue todo eso?”

Él no respondió. “¿Severus?” dijo con aspereza. “Él no se merecía eso. No sé lo que…”

“¿Por qué estabas sentada junto a ese chico?” La interrumpió de repente, sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella.

“Porque es ahí donde escogió sentarse.”

Él levantó la varita. La puerta se cerró de golpe tras ella.

“¿Dónde estaba la chica Weasley hoy?”

“En una reunión con McGonagall.”

“No tenías que dejarlo sentarse ahí.”

“Es un buen chico. Era su primer día desde que casi se mata. ¿Qué importa dónde se siente?”

“Le gustas.”

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada. “Tal vez un poco. ¿Y qué?”

“Parecías estar disfrutando de su compañía.”

“Sí. Está en mi grupo de amigos. Lo conozco desde hace tiempo.”

Su rostro se encogió. Ninguno volvió a hablar hasta que Snape abrió la boca, sus palabras amargas.

“¿Lo encuentras – _guapo?_ ” Apenas pudo obligarse a decir la palabra. Fue forzada a salir.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco.

“No lo sé. No pienso en él de ese modo,” se encogió de hombros.

“No quiero que vuelvas a sentarte a su lado.”

“No seas ridículo. No importa con quién me siente.”

Él escupió sus siguientes palabras fríamente. “Me importa a mí.”

Ella se acercó a él. Él se puso en pie de inmediato y se alejó de ella, caminando hacia el aula. Ella lo siguió, más frustrada con él que nunca. “¡Severus! No seas tan estúpido. Te pasas los días regañando a los estudiantes por comportarse de manera inmadura. Ahora estás exhibiendo el comportamiento más infantil de todos.”

Ella lo alcanzó y sostuvo su cabeza en sus manos, guiándola hacia ella. “Severus. Sabes lo que siento por ti. Nunca podría mirar a otro hombre mientras te tenga. ¿Por qué debería? Es sólo un niño. No me interesa en absoluto. Te tengo. Eres todo lo que quiero. Pero preferiría que actuaras como el hombre que eres.”

Él no podía mirarla. Ella no podía decir nada más; se había cansado de su mal humor. Recogiendo su bolso, comenzó a marcharse. “Te veré durante el fin de semana.” Habló con frialdad. “Quizá podamos dar otro paseo en algún momento. Adiós por ahora, Severus.”

Él permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos clavados en el suelo. Ella pasó junto a él.

Cuando cruzó frente a él, él rodeó su muñeca con la suya, brusca y dolorosamente. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de registrar lo que pasaba, fue girada y empujada sobre el escritorio más cercano. Su cadera raspó dolorosamente el duro borde de madera. Él estaba respirando pesadamente y su mano bajó con aspereza para levantarle la falda y agarrar su ropa interior, que arrancó brutalmente. Hermione se tensó por un momento y supo que debería levantarse, protestar. Lo sintió buscando a tientas su cinturón y botones. Su respiración era pesada, urgente. Su mente fue repentinamente atormentada. _Esto estaba mal. Ella debería detenerlo._ Pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió, simplemente yació debajo de él, esperando. Sabía que ya estaba empapada. Sus piernas se separaron instintivamente para darle la bienvenida. Estaba anhelando sentirlo en su interior.

Snape súbitamente se tensó, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Hermione contuvo el aliento. Trató de decirse a sí misma que aprovechara su vacilación y se levantara, huyera. Pero en cambio, sintió un sollozo de necesidad comenzando a surgir en su interior y se escuchó a sí misma exhalando, baja y desesperada, “ _Sí._ ” Al momento siguiente él embistió con fuerza. Fue sacudida sobre el escritorio, sus pechos raspando la madera áspera. Ella gruñó, pero se deleitó en la repentina sensación de su hinchada polla de hierro llenándola por completo. Quería gritar, rogarle por más, pero sabía que no debía darle la satisfacción. Se mordió el labio para sofocar sus gemidos.

Su mano derecha presionaba la parte baja de su espalda, sujetándola contra el escritorio, mientras que su izquierda se clavó dolorosamente en su cadera. Comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, rudamente; retirándose por completo antes de clavarse hasta la empuñadura, una y otra vez. Cada embestida hacia adelante atrapaba su punto g más perfectamente que nunca antes, y sintió la creciente ola de placer inexorable acumulándose en su interior. No podía negarlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose únicamente en la sensación de su magnificencia en su interior.

Él gruñía profundamente con cada embestida hacia delante, pero aparte de eso, había silencio a su alrededor. Incluso a través de la camisa, sus pezones se estaban frotando delirantemente a lo largo de la mesa, causando una fricción exquisita que se extendió a su núcleo tenso. Estaba tan cerca. Él embistió otra vez, y otra, y ella ya no pudo contenerse. Su orgasmo desgarró su cuerpo y pulsó alrededor de él, un grito de rapto al fin incapaz de ser detenido cuando fue sacado de sus profundidades.

Cuando él la sintió apretando su polla hinchada, embistió más duro contra su cérvix y se corrió con violencia, sus dedos cavando con fuerza en su cadera, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás en éxtasis. Un gemido se elevó en el aire entre ellos, mientras su semilla estallaba dentro de ella una y otra vez.

Snape se quedó detrás de ella por un tiempo, jadeando pesadamente. Hermione yació impasible debajo de él, no del todo capaz de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Finalmente, él se retiró, rápida pero no bruscamente. Se alejó de ella tambaleándose y se ajustó la ropa velozmente. Agachándose, ella recogió sus bragas rotas y se bajó la falda. Lo miró. Sus ojos estaban bajos, su rostro enrojecido. No era del todo por el esfuerzo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio en la intensa atmósfera de la sala, con el cabello despeinado, la respiración entrecortada. Entonces Hermione se giró y se marchó, dejándolo solo en medio de ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, notad que esto fue consensual – él dudó y Hermione dijo que sí.  
> Sé que fue bastante brutal, pero creo que era necesario para mostrar cuán lejos tiene que ir este hombre todavía, y cómo Hermione está dispuesta a aceptar eso, a pesar de su sorpresa.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba preocupada por este capítulo. No parecía ir suave. Pero ahora que lo he releído y cambiado, me parece que en realidad ha logrado mucho más de lo que imaginé originalmente.  
> X

Hermione no pudo concentrarse mucho esa tarde. Se largó a la biblioteca y enterró la cabeza en libros, siempre una manera de distraerse de las complejidades de la vida. Pero mientras sus ojos se vertían sobre las palabras, encontró su mente viendo sólo la imagen de él sujetándola sobre el escritorio, embistiendo duro dentro de ella una y otra vez.

Era su propia reacción lo que ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos más que nada. Aunque una vez que él había comenzado, ella lo había permitido, esencialmente la había forzado, y en el momento en que ella pensó que él podría detenerse, reconsiderarlo, ella había sentido una decepción desesperada. Había querido que la tomara de esa manera más que nada, y el orgasmo que había alcanzado había sido uno de los más vívidos.

¿Y qué había de él? Sus celos infantiles, su posesividad – eran tranquilizadores por derecho propio, pero claramente habían revelado una faceta de él que sólo había necesitado en sus momentos más bajos y oscuros. ¿Estaba preparada para aceptar eso también? Sabía por lo que él había pasado, y las razones por las que lo había hecho, pero a pesar de su confesada necesidad de control y orden, cuando era empujado había revelado sus más profundas inseguridades y demonios internos.

Sabía que sería así, pero nunca había lo experimentado tan visceralmente con él. ¿Es eso lo que quería en una relación? Sentada mirando las hileras de libros ante ella, una niebla pareció despejarse en su mente y llegó a una súbita comprensión.

Era exactamente lo que quería.

El contraste entre este hombre complejo, brillante, atormentado, y la expresión de ojos brillantes, vacua, inocente, de Laurence Filmore, lo hizo todo aún más claro. Ella, Hermione Granger, no podría sobrevivir con nada menos.

Pensó en sus conversaciones recientes. A su manera habitual, ella había sido áspera, penetrante. Quizá había sido demasiado apresurada, enfrentándose a él sobre Lily y el amor tan temprano. Se sintió un poco avergonzada, pero recordó que él no había sido demasiado reacio a hablar con ella. Necesitaba que él viera que el amor no correspondido, no recíproco, que sentía por Lily, aunque innegable, y noble y hermoso en sí mismo, no era un amor completo. Para que alguien amara por completo, no se trataba simplemente de una cuestión de pasión ardiente y lealtad inquebrantable. Se trataba de respeto, tolerancia, compromiso. Sólo cuando puedes aceptar el amor a cambio, llegas a una comprensión completa de eso.

Amor – la palabra sonó hueca en su cabeza. ¿Es eso lo que sentía por él? ¿Ya había llegado tan lejos? No estaba claro para ella.

Sabía que quería continuar. Sabía que quería averiguar lo que estaba sintiendo, sabía que existía la posibilidad de que pudiera ser amor, pero no podía precisarlo del todo como tal todavía. ¿Era eso injusto? ¿Le estaba dando falsas esperanzas? ¿Estaban ambos tan maltrechos que el salto hacia el amor verdadero era demasiado difícil para ella, y también para él?

Se encontró agarrándose la cabeza con las manos, tirándose del pelo con los dedos. Había oscurecido afuera, y echando un vistazo al reloj, vio que ya era la hora de cenar. Enseguida recogió sus cosas y corrió al Gran Comedor. Él no estaba allí. No estaba sorprendida, sino más decepcionada de lo habitual. Sabía que lo que había ocurrido entre ellos lo había sacudido tanto como a ella. Parecía poco lo que podía decirse después, y ella se había marchado de repente. Ahora necesitaba saber que él estaba bien.

Comió velozmente. En un momento que levantó la vista, miró más allá en la mesa y se encontró con los ojos de Laurence Filmore, que estaba mirándola fijamente con los ojos abiertos de expectación. Él le sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos azules centelleando con optimismo. Ella le devolvió una cortés sonrisa falsa y bajó la cabeza enseguida. “Mierda,” murmuró por lo bajo. Suponía que debería sentirse halagada; era considerado el ligón del colegio, pero no tenía ningún encanto para ella en absoluto. Podría prescindir de esto también. La vida era lo suficientemente complicada.

Hermione se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor, confundida sobre qué hacer a continuación. Pero al girar hacia un corredor que se dirigía a las escaleras, encontró una figura solitaria en pie en medio de él, la cabeza baja, los hombros encorvados. Era el Maestro de Pociones. Hermione se detuvo. Él levantó la cabeza ligeramente para mirarla, pero no se movió. Ella se aproximó a él despacio, pero no se detuvo, simplemente relajó su velocidad, permitiéndole girar y seguirle el paso. Snape puso la mano tentativamente sobre su codo y la hizo pasar velozmente y sin ser vistos a un aula vacía.

Luego se apartó de ella y permaneció incómodo, nervioso, incapaz de encontrarse con sus ojos. Ella esperó en silencio.

Por fin se volvió, dando un paso inseguro hacia ella pero todavía manteniendo la distancia. “Lo siento.”

Su corazón se hinchó en su interior y extendió la mano hacia él. “Está bien – está bien.”

Severus la miró, todavía inseguro, entonces, súbita e inesperadamente, se acercó, cayendo de rodillas ante ella y abrazándola con fuerza. Enterró el rostro en su estómago, inspirándola, besando su ropa, cualquier cosa con la que entraba en contacto. Ella lo abrazó lo mejor que pudo, acariciando su cabello, tranquilizándolo.

Después de un rato, ella se agachó para arrodillarse frente a él, todavía sosteniendo su cabeza con ternura. “Yo también lo deseaba. Te necesitaba mucho, mucho. Te habrías detenido si te lo hubiera dicho, sé que lo habrías hecho.” Hizo una pausa. “No quería que te detuvieras.”

Él la miró con una mezcla de vergüenza y estupor. Despacio, se acercaron el uno al otro, tocando sus labios con tierno perdón y aceptación.

“Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Ya no soy capaz de lidiar con las… emociones, la confusión. Lo encuentro desconcertante… perturbador…” Inhaló antes de continuar. “Nunca fui capaz de lidiar con ello.”

Su sincera confesión la hizo tambalearse, pero profundizó su necesidad de consolarlo y protegerlo. Acarició su cabeza. “Shh… comprendo. Pero ya no estás solo. Debes dejarme compartir esas emociones contigo. Estoy preparada para aceptarlas.”

Él respiró hondo y habló, su voz baja y cautelosa. “Conmigo… Eso significará aceptar mucho. Algunas de esas cosas, podrías no desear… cargar con ellas.”

“Lo sé.” Ella siguió abrazándolo estrechamente. “No será fácil. Nunca lo es. Lleva tiempo.”

“¿Tenemos tiempo?”

Ella vaciló antes de responder. “Ya veremos.”

Hubo silencio por un rato.

“¿Te veré mañana?” Todavía sonó inseguro.

“Por supuesto. Esta noche.” Lo miró, tan necesitada como él. “Esta noche, Severus, por favor.”

Él la miró, claramente sorprendido, pero asintió, después volvió a besarla. “Ve ahora. Te seguiré en un momento. Ten cuidado.”

Hermione se levantó de mala gana y salió de la sala, comprobando que no había nadie cerca. Se apresuró discretamente hacia las mazmorras. Había pocas personas por las áreas académicas a esta hora, y una vez más, pasó sin ser vista. Se quedó esperando en su aula, su piel comenzando a hormiguear de anticipación. Aparte de su momento de desesperada necesidad anterior, su deseo por él en los últimos días había estado relativamente contenido. No ahora. La espera de su llegada era imposible, y se encontró paseándose por la sala cada vez más frenéticamente.

Por fin la puerta se abrió. Se contuvo de correr hacia él de inmediato, y silenciosa pero rápidamente entraron a su dormitorio.

Una vez dentro, su necesidad mutua ya no pudo ser enterrada durante más tiempo, y sus bocas se encontraron al instante, grabándose a fuego, ardiendo. Hermione abrió la boca para él y él se presionó tan fuerte contra sus labios que ella probó su propia sangre. Su lengua estaba profundo dentro de su boca, moviéndose cada vez más frenéticamente en su necesidad de poseerla y completarla. Sus manos volvieron a levantarse, desabrochando sus botones. Había demasiados, y con una palabra de él, todos se separaron al instante. Ella le quitó la levita de los hombros y volvió a dedicarse a los botones de su camisa. Fue capaz de hacer un trabajo breve con eso, y pronto su pecho estuvo desnudo ante ella. Trató de acercarse a él, pero él la detuvo, despojándola de su propia ropa velozmente. Sus manos descendieron a su cinturón y los botones de sus pantalones. Cayeron, y pronto ambos estuvieron desnudos ante el otro.

Él la acostó en la cama, pero mientras se tumbaba sobre ella, ella lo rodeó suavemente con la pierna, y usando su propio peso para ayudarse, lo hizo girar sobre la espalda. Él la miró con leve sorpresa, pero ella simplemente sonrió y, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, bajó la cabeza hacia su liso y delgado torso. Besó delicada y deliciosamente la carne surcada de cicatrices, hasta que llegó a un pezón. Abriendo la cálida boca, sacó la lengua, rodeándolo y provocándolo hasta un punto duro y tierno. Él siseó, pero no dijo nada. Ella se desplazó al otro y repitió el proceso, provocando un gemido esta vez, mientras la carne apretada bajo su lengua se endurecía todavía más.

Alzando la mirada hacia él, se desplazó hacia abajo una vez más, su lengua y labios acariciando y mordisqueando a medida que avanzaba. Alcanzó su miembro rígido, sobresaliendo directamente hacia ella, la cabeza llena y lista para su toque. Se permitió una breve mirada de deleite a la hermosa cosa ante ella, antes de abrir lenta y completamente la boca y bajar la cabeza a su alrededor. Él no pudo contenerse más. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada y se arqueó en la cama, su mano bajando y empujándola más sobre él. Ella le permitió hacerlo; tan exquisita era la sensación de él en su boca.

Ella lo chupó con sorprendente moderación durante un rato, antes de bajar la cabeza y tomarlo tan completamente como pudo, sus mejillas apretándose con fuerza a su alrededor a medida que avanzaba. Otro gemido sonó por encima de ella. Su vientre se sacudió con su propio deseo, y retrocedió agónicamente despacio, saboreando el pre-seminal que se filtraba sobre su lengua en el proceso.

“ _Por favor._ ”

Ella lo miró, insegura de si había oído bien. Él apenas hablaba alguna vez durante el sexo, y el sonido de su voz tan desesperada la sobresaltó. Hermione sabía lo que ambos necesitaban. De mala gana lo dejó salir con un pop de su boca, pero supo que lo que vendría los satisfaría a ambos sin medida.

Desplazándose hacia arriba, se colocó sobre su suave punta púrpura, y se inclinó, descansando las manos sobre su sedosa carne. Él estaba mirándola con una expresión de gozosa anticipación, su pecho elevándose y cayendo rápidamente. Sin apartar los ojos de los de él, comenzó a descender, lenta, deliberadamente. La cabeza de su miembro palpitante entró en su estrecho pasaje resbaladizo, y él volvió a gemir. Ella exhaló un suspiro de deleite cuando lo sintió separando sus paredes. Se detuvo para adaptarse a las exquisitas sensaciones, luego volvió a descender, despacio, hacia abajo, hacia abajo, hasta que por fin no pudo ir más lejos, y descansó por completo sobre él. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás con alegría; él estaba más profundo de lo que ella sabía posible. Luego, incorporando la cabeza de nuevo para mirarlo, empujó su pecho y comenzó a levantarse de nuevo, casi retirándose por completo de él. Se sostuvo tentadoramente por encima de él una vez más, una sonrisa burlona aleteando en su boca mientras miraba hacia abajo, su cabello rizándose al azar en torno a su rostro. Él no pudo soportarlo y una vez más rompió su silencio, bajo y urgente.

“ _Abajo_.”

Ella sonrió más ampliamente y se movió, tan despacio como antes. Con cada pulgada que tomaba, el gemido emergiendo de él se volvía más desesperado. Se deleitó con su poder sobre él. Su propio placer delicioso estaba creciendo con fuerza, y sabía que pronto debería incrementar el ritmo. Ajustó su posición ligeramente, para poder frotar su clítoris hinchado contra él. Su propio gemido escapó de ella, haciendo que él se hinchara en su interior. Se levantó, más rápido esta vez, pero casi de inmediato bajó una vez más. Esta vez no se detuvo, volviendo a subir enseguida. Sus dedos aferraban su pecho, dibujando marcas rojas en su carne pálida y tierna. Él estaba intentando mantener el contacto visual, pero cuando su velocidad aumentó, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en el placer sublime de ella apretando y bombeando su polla hinchada.

Ella se movía rápidamente ahora, siempre retirándose por completo de él sólo para clavarse profundo y duro de nuevo. Hermione sintió sus músculos moverse en su interior. Su piel hormigueó y sus fibras se tensaron cuando la deliciosa anticipación se apoderó. Sabía que estaba cerca y se inclinó hacia atrás para que él alcanzara su punto g exactamente, estirando los brazos detrás de ella para apoyarlos en sus piernas, con los pechos alzándose en el aire.

Severus abrió los ojos el tiempo suficiente para ver la vista sobre él, y de inmediato se corrió frenéticamente, justo cuando ella estaba empujando su cuerpo por completo sobre él otra vez. De repente aferró sus caderas con fuerza para sujetarse mientras se convulsionaba, su polla estallando tan enérgicamente, que pensó que quedaría grabado a fuego dentro de ella. Un grito gutural fue arrancado de él y con esta manifestación de su placer ella se congeló, con la boca abierta maravillada antes de que su orgasmo se abriera paso en ola tras ola a través de su cuerpo preparado.

El rapto continuó vertiéndose a través de ambos por más tiempo del que hubieran recordado antes. Hermione lo sentía todavía duro dentro de ella, su espasmo en las articulaciones seguía temblando, y se dio cuenta de que nunca más se sentiría tan completa.

Después de una eternidad, fue capaz de incorporar la cabeza para mirarlo. Él nunca había parecido tan satisfecho. Sonrió cálidamente y bajó su cuerpo sobre el de él. Él la rodeó con el brazo, y unidos, cayeron dormidos.

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente, Hermione y Severus seguían yaciendo entrelazados. Era sábado, y no había necesidad de darse prisa por levantarse. Ambos estaban despiertos, pero continuaron acostados en silencio, sin hablar, durante muchos minutos. Su mano estaba descansando en su cálido y firme abdomen, las puntas de sus largos dedos dibujando círculos perezosos sobre su carne suave. Era sublime, y Hermione no quería que el momento terminara nunca. Cada vez que estaban juntos en sus habitaciones, cualquier tensión, cualquier problema entre ellos parecía evaporarse, y era como si hubieran sido una pareja durante mucho más tiempo de lo que era posible.

Tumbada en la débil luz de la mañana que se filtraba a través de las estrechas ventanas en lo alto de su habitación, Hermione se encontró hablando.

“¿Qué prefieres? ¿Estar aquí acostados juntos en paz, o follándonos el uno al otro sin sentido por el castillo?”

Ella sintió una sonrisa burlona empujar los rasgos de él. “Debo tener unas palabras con tu profesor de lengua. Está fracasando claramente en su deber de mejorar tu elocuencia y articulación.”

Ella rio un poco. “En serio.”

Él suspiró antes de arrastrar, “Ambos tienen sus… méritos.”

“Lo sé… pero cuando estamos aquí, simplemente se siente tan bien, tan natural. Cuando estamos en tu aula o en otro lugar, es tan desesperado, delicioso… pero tan peligroso y frenético. No podemos sobrevivir con eso.” Lo miró con incertidumbre. “¿Podemos?”

Él parecía casi herido. “A veces… tiene que ser así. Tengo tanto… dentro… Te necesito o no sería capaz de seguir adelante. Te necesito…” Dejó sus palabras colgando.

“¿Qué?” ella estaba escuchando, embelesada, oyendo sus propios deseos descritos en sus palabras.

“Te necesito… todo el tiempo y en todas partes.”

Ella sólo pudo reconocer la simple verdad de sus palabras. Recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho, con el ceño fruncido ante la complejidad de su situación. Era como si estuvieran en un sueño; una pesadilla donde uno está buscando algo constantemente; algo tan correcto y tan real, pero siempre fuera del alcance, nunca capaz de ser atrapado. Había demasiados obstáculos; algunos reales, otros, impedimentos velados y sombríos de la mente.

Pero había una manera de desterrarlos que Hermione estaba preparada para aceptar.

“Me preguntaste si teníamos tiempo, Severus.” Esperó un poco para que sus palabras se registraran completamente, luego continuó. “Yo lo tengo. Pero deberías preguntar… ¿puedes concederte tiempo a ti mismo?”

Él todavía no dio respuesta. Ella no esperaba que lo hiciera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El tiempo… confundiéndonos a todos.  
> X


	15. Capítulo 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí al fin!  
> He aquí un bonito y largo capítulo para vosotros, con un poco de todo en realidad, aunque parece encajar bastante bien. Como a muchos os gustó el pequeño momento de manos en el capítulo tres, hay un poco más aquí. En realidad esto no fue deliberado; pacería ser lo natural en esas circunstancias, pero es un bonito recordatorio de aquello. Como siempre con Severus, parece ser dos pasos adelante, un paso atrás. ¿Qué será hoy?

Después de permitir que la mañana los despertara lentamente, Hermione y Severus se levantaron y fueron por separado a desayunar.

No habían dicho más sobre el asunto que ella había abordado antes, y a pesar de las incertidumbres que los acosaban, Hermione estaba feliz en el aquí y ahora. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que marcharse, y que tendrían que enfrentar su futuro. Pero por ahora, sobreviviría sólo con su pasión y necesidad, y las de ella.

Su necesidad de mantener contacto con él había disminuido de algún modo una vez que se encontraban juntos regularmente, pero esta mañana fue diferente. En medio de las conversaciones con los amigos, encontró sus ojos levantándose a los de él con frecuencia. Él a menudo tenía la cabeza baja, a veces conversando con McGonagall a su derecha, pero hubo momentos en que sus profundas pupilas negras conectaron con las suyas, y el nudo en su vientre se intensificó. Sin la distracción de las lecciones para ocupar su mente el fin de semana, sabía que no podría estar separada de él todo el día.

Cuando ella y sus amigos se levantaron para irse, se puso en pie, pero no pudo resistirse a girarse y levantar la vista hacia él. Él ya estaba mirándola. Su boca se curvó por instinto en una cálida sonrisa. Sostuvo su mirada todo el tiempo que se atrevió, tratando de comunicarle su necesidad de estar con él. Él no bajó los ojos, y después de un tiempo, vio sus cejas alzarse despacio en reconocimiento. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Se giró y salió.

No había notado a Ginny intentando llamar su atención, y cuando no pudo, siguiendo los ojos de su amiga hasta la mesa alta, donde los vio conectándose con los de su Maestro de Pociones.

*********

Cuando salió del comedor, Hermione vio un grupo de estudiantes reunidos alrededor de un aviso, hablando con entusiasmo. Se acercó a ellos y leyó el cartel.

“Baile de Invierno – para celebrar esta primera nueva estación de Hielo y Nieve limpia de Oscuridad”

Estaba redactado de una manera arcaica, pero Hermione agradeció la que debía haber sido la decisión de McGonagall de desterrar todos los pensamientos de inviernos pasados, bajo la sombra de Voldemort. No había habido una celebración oficial de Hogwarts de la muerte del Señor Tenebroso. Ésta lo sería. Tendría lugar dos semanas antes del fin del trimestre, justo antes de los exámenes. La población estudiantil, incluida Hermione, estaba eufórica.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, chocó con un cuerpo firme y alto. “¡Whoops!” rio excitada. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás riendo, sus ojos se encontraron con los azules y chispeantes de Laurence Filmore.

La colisión la hizo tambalearse ligeramente y lo encontró agarrando sus brazos para estabilizarla. Su risa pronto se apagó, pero intentó mantener una sonrisa cortés en su rostro. No dijo nada.

La cara de él estaba rosada y soltó sus brazos con una sonrisa avergonzada, pero no tan pronto como a Hermione le habría gustado. “Hola, Hermione. Lo siento por eso. ¿Cómo te va?”

Ella le sonrió cálidamente. Era difícil no responder a sus modales fáciles y abiertos. “Hola, Laurence. Estoy bien, gracias. Me alegra ver que no se hizo daño esta vez.” Rio. “¿Qué haces hoy?” Lo había olvidado.

“Tendría entrenamiento de Quiddith, pero ahora tengo esa maldita detención con Snape. Qué bastardo.”

Hermione se puso visiblemente rígida y le lanzó una mirada venenosa. Él no pareció notarlo. Laurence señaló el anuncio en el muro.

“Es realmente genial, ¿no?” El baile. No se nos permite festejar muy a menudo.” Lucía su sonrisa más hermosa. La desperdició con ella.

“Sí… sí… será muy divertido.” Se quedaron incómodos por un momento. Ella sabía que tenía que marcharse, pero había tanta gente rodeándolos, que no podía ver ninguna ruta de escape obvia.

Laurence parecía nervioso. Metió las manos en los bolsillos, y miró a cada punto alrededor de ella excepto a sus ojos. “Hermione… uhh… te gustaría…”

“¡Oh! Olvidé que dejé mi libro de texto de Transformaciones en la biblioteca ayer. Tengo que ir porque de verdad lo necesito para este ensayo que estoy escribiendo para mi disertación de EXTASIS. Es mejor que lo haga ahora. La biblioteca cierra después del almuerzo hoy. Adiós, Laurence.” Sus palabras se derramaron en una nerviosa oleada de excusas triviales y toscas. Sabía lo que él estaba a punto de preguntar. No tenía la presencia de ánimo suficiente en ese momento para responder con sensatez. Abriéndose camino entre la multitud, bajó la cabeza y se alejó a apresuradamente, dejando atrás a un Filmore desconcertado y decepcionado.

Una vez lejos de la multitud, pronto olvidó el incidente y sólo pensó en encontrar a Severus. Se apresuró por los corredores hacia las mazmorras. No había nadie alrededor y una vez más, pasó desapercibida. Pero después de una rápida búsqueda en sus habitaciones, pronto descubrió que no estaba allí. Se apresuró a regresar al área cercana a la sala común del profesorado. Si estaba allí, estaba insegura de cómo podría alertarlo de su presencia, pero cuando se aproximaba, su corazón dio un vuelco.

Él estaba en pie hablando con el actual profesor de Artes Oscuras, un anciano mago de ojos centelleantes llamado Magnus Piercy. Un repentino impulso se apoderó de Hermione. Sonriendo ampliamente, se aproximó a ellos.

“Buenos días, Profesor Piercy, Profesor Snape.”

Los ojos de Piercy se iluminaron ante la vista de la brillante y joven bruja ante él. Los de Snape también se iluminaron.

“¡Aah! ¡Señorita Granger! Qué agradable verla en este hermoso día de otoño.” Piercy sonrió ampliamente. Snape inclinó la cabeza hacia ella levemente, mirándola por un momento a los ojos antes de bajarlos enseguida. “¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?”

“Estaba preguntándome, Profesor, si podría prestarme un libro en particular. Ahora el problema es, sé de qué trata, y creo que conozco el nombre del autor, pero parece que no puedo recordar el título.” Hermione habló con inocencia con los ojos muy abiertos, exagerando su falsa ignorancia.

Estaba parada cerca de Snape, y sintió su rica túnica negra rozando su brazo. No había nadie más cerca, y su voluminosa ropa estaba protegiendo sus brazos de la vista de Piercy. Ella movió a hurtadillas la mano y dejó que rozara sus dedos. Eran cálidos y táctiles. Su vientre dio un salto mortal.

“Bien, querida, quizá si me explica el contenido, pueda traerlo a la mente.”

“Gracias, Profesor. Bien, trata de la Magia Oscura en la época medieval, y cómo Brujas y Magos fueros utilizados por los déspotas Muggles para crear una cortina de humo sobre las diversas atrocidades que frecuentemente perpetraban.” Sus manos todavía se tocaban. Las entrañas de Hermione se apretaron de forma insoportable cuando sintió sus dedos cerrarse súbita y estrechamente en torno a los suyos, entrelazándolos y atrapándolos.

“¡Aah, sí!” Piercy frunció el ceño en concentración. “Creo saber de qué está hablando. Ahora déjeme pensar.”

Snape relajó su agarre en su mano ligeramente, pero continuó acariciando sus dedos. Su pulgar pasó ociosamente sobre el de ella y la yema de su índice frotó con suavidad su palma. Ella inhaló un pequeño jadeo y trató de convertirlo en una expresión de extrema alegría porque el anciano profesor frente a ella hubiera sido capaz de ayudarla en sus nobles esfuerzos académicos.

“¡Oh! Estoy tan contenta. ¿Conoce el autor? Es Hurtwist… o alguien… creo…” Sonaba ridículamente feliz. Piercy estaba asombrado una vez más por la sed de conocimiento de la chica Granger.

“No he visto este volumen desde hace tiempo, pero… ¡sí! ¡Lo tengo ahora!” Sus ojos se abrieron de emoción. La palma de Snape estaba presionada con firmeza en la carne de la mano de Hermione, y su meñique estaba frotando exquisitamente la sensible parte interna de su muñeca. Ella imitó la expresión de deleite de Piercy con fervor genuino, mientras el retorcido profesor continuaba. “¡Es ‘Enmascarando Muggles – Cómo las Artes Oscuras dieron forma a la Edad Media’ por Erasmus Hirstwhistle!”

“Oh, Profesor Piercy - ¡usted es una estrella! ¿Me lo presta?” Piercy se sonrojó levemente ante su cumplido y bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa. Hermione se preguntó si se correría simplemente con la sensual caricia de su mano de su Maestro de Pociones.

“Pero por supuesto, querida. Lo tendré preparado para usted en nuestra próxima clase. Ahora debo irme. ¿Severus?”

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron. “¡Oh! En realidad, había otro asunto que tenía que discutir con el Profesor Snape. Qué coincidencia cruzarme con ambos aquí. Me parece que también lo necesito.” Se volvió y sonrió deliciosamente al mago de cabello negro que todavía acariciaba discretamente su palma.

Piercy se rio un poco y se inclinó hacia Snape, susurrando, “Ahora hay una oferta que no puedes rechazar, ¿eh, Severus?”

Snape le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa y Piercy se aclaró la garganta con repentino embarazo, antes de marcharse arrastrando los pies tan rápido como un viejo profesor marchito puede hacerlo.

No habían soltado al otro. Una vez que Piercy dobló una esquina, Hermione miró a su alrededor. No había nadie por allí, pero estaban parados en un corredor amplio y brillante. Aunque era extraño que hubiera maestros o personal por aquí un sábado, era posible que alguien pudiera encontrarlos en cualquier momento.

Ninguno habló. Sus dedos todavía estaban entrelazados. Hermione se volvió para mirarlo, y silenciosa y sensualmente, separó los dedos de su mano y le rodeó el cuello con ambas manos. A plena luz del día, y en medio de uno de los corredores más públicos del Colegio Hogwarts, atrajo la cabeza de Severus Snape hacia la suya, y lo besó larga y profundamente.

Permanecieron juntos, sus lenguas bailando, los labios saboreando al otro por una eternidad. Si él sintió alguna preocupación acerca de su situación, no lo demostró. Él le rodeó la cintura con las manos y la atrajo estrechamente hacia sí. Los dedos de ella giraron en su cabello, revolviéndolo mientras sostenía su cabeza con fuerza sobre la de ella. El único sonido era la profunda inhalación ocasional de sus narices. No desearon separar sus bocas ni por un momento.

Hermione se presionaba cada vez con más desesperación contra él y lo sintió duro e insistente. Gimió en su boca, provocando otra oleada contra sus caderas.

Después de una eternidad se separaron, jadeando sin aliento. Hermione lo miró, su enfoque nublado por la lujuria, una sonrisa satisfecha en su boca roja. Sus labios estaban hinchados y magullados por la intensidad de su beso y él no podía apartar los ojos de ellos. Esta vez ella tomó sus manos y lo llevó con ella a un aula desierta. Tan pronto como estuvieron dentro sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse.

Él viajó por su cuello, su boca caliente, húmeda, encendiendo un rastro de fuego a medida que avanzaba. Ella todavía sostenía su cabeza con fuerza, presionándolo contra su carne. Exhaló pesadamente, “¿Qué quieres, Severus? Dime lo que quieres.”

Él levantó la mirada hacia ella, moviéndose siempre más abajo hacia su pecho. Ella se sacó la camisa rápidamente por la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar el broche de su sostén, él había metido la mano en una copa y levantado el pecho para asentarlo encima, el pezón ya tenso y expectante en el aire fresco. Su pulgar revoloteó sobre él, enviando un disparo de placer a su coño goteante. Ella gimió, arqueando el pecho hacia su boca, tan cerca.

Él continuó pasando el pulgar levemente sobre el apretado capullo rosa, echándole el aliento. “Sabes lo que quiero… quiero…” Pero no terminó su frase. Su boca descendió con fuerza y devoró el pezón como si su vida dependiera de ello. La mano de Hermione se apretó en su cabello, y lo presionó aún más fuerte sobre ella, su pregunta olvidada. Jadeó de alegría mientras deliciosas sacudidas de rapto corrían de su pecho a su clítoris, la sangre precipitándose para hincharlo hasta un núcleo maduro de anticipación desesperada.

Snape se quedó en su pecho por un tiempo. Ella sabía cuánto le encantaba y lo necesitaba. No estaba quejándose. Su lengua empapaba y se arremolinaba, sus labios tiraban, y sus dientes, sólo cuando ella fue llevada al punto más agudo, mordieron con ternura al principio, después con creciente necesidad. Un grito gutural comenzó en lo más profundo de ella, elevándose en un grito de deleite. Sabía que cuando al fin tocara su clítoris, se correría casi al instante.

Por fin él liberó el pezón de su boca y miró hacia abajo para desabrocharse los pantalones. Salió de ellos y de su ropa interior y la colocó velozmente sobre una mesa frente a él. Ella se quitó enseguida las bragas y abrió las piernas. Él pudo ver sus jugos brillando sobre ella y jadeó profundamente con anhelo. Luego, colocando sus manos alrededor de su trasero, la atrajo hacia adelante, empalándola en él de inmediato. Ella jadeó con la repentina ocupación de su interior, pero pronto sus rasgos cambiaron a una amplia sonrisa.

Él alcanzó debajo de su grupa y la agarró con firmeza, luego, con un gruñido de esfuerzo, la levantó, quedando en pie con ella descansando por completo sobre él, soportada sólo por sus manos y su polla de hierro.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás en una risa extasiada, y sus piernas se enroscaron estrechamente alrededor de su cintura. Su deleite en él no podía ser contenido y comenzó a levantarse lo máximo posible, sintiendo que él la llenaba tan profundamente. “Oh dios, oh dios, Severus… _esto es tan bueno_ … sabes lo bien que se siente… _tan jodidamente bien_.” Sus palabras eran deliciosas, pero lo emocionaron tan profundamente que sabía que sólo necesitaría un pequeño movimiento para acabar.

Él la miró a los ojos enloquecidos por la lujuria y le hizo una seña. Ella comenzó a moverse lo máximo posible. No era posible mucho pero se necesitaba poco. Él atrapó su clítoris fácilmente mientras ella se frotaba a lo largo de él. Ella se apretó alrededor de él, elevándose lo suficiente como para darle la fricción que necesitaba. Fue suficiente para ambos. Ella estaba tan preparada que el siguiente toque de su clítoris, combinado con la sensación de él tan duro en su interior, fue el final. Se corrió violentamente, apretando sus brazos y piernas a su alrededor, permitiendo que sus espasmos de placer se transmitieran directamente a él. Cuando palpitó alrededor de su polla, él abrió la boca, su placer arrancando de él. Gritó más fuerte de lo que ella nunca lo había escuchado mientras su semilla se disparaba duro dentro de ella. Luego otra vez, y otra. Sus dedos se apretaron, clavándose en la carne de su trasero.

No fue hasta que las últimas convulsiones hubieron abandonado sus cuerpos que él se tambaleó velozmente, bajándola sobre un escritorio. Hermione notó que estaba respirando pesadamente, exhausto, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta del esfuerzo que debía haber sido para él sostenerla durante tanto tiempo sobre su polla.

Aun así, ella sonrió burlona, parecía haber valido la pena.

Después de que sus respiraciones se hubieron calmado, y estaban arreglándose la ropa, Hermione le habló, “Podríamos hacer algo esta mañana.”

“Nuestras opciones son limitadas.” Su respuesta fue instantánea y clínica.

Ella suspiró levemente ante su reacción poco imaginativa. “¿Sabes lo que realmente me encantaría hacer?”

Él levantó la mirada hacia ella inquisitivamente.

“Ir a Hogsmeade contigo. Sólo una pareja normal; ir de compras, pasear, almorzar. ¿No sería maravilloso?”

Su rostro se tensó y pareció casi perdido. Claramente incapaz de comprender una noción. No respondió y se concentró todavía en abrocharse los botones. Ella no se sorprendió por su reacción, pero aun así le causó una profunda decepción. Él, después de todo, no se había preocupado por besarla en un corredor abierto justo ahora.

Pensando en ello, sin embargo, era difícil imaginarlo haciendo esas cosas, sin importar las circunstancias, y mucho menos de manera ilícita con una de sus alumnas. Ella se preguntó si sugerir un disfraz, quizá incluso usando Poción Multijugos, pero pensó que más bien habría anulado el propósito; ella quería salir con _él_ , física y emocionalmente. Sabía que era imposible, pero aun así quería presionarlo.

“¿Qué piensas?”

Él la fulminó con la mirada. “¿Por qué estás siendo tan tonta?” Su voz fue seca y rencorosa.

La cogió por sorpresa su repentina frialdad, y se sintió sonrojándose ante su reprimenda. No respondió de inmediato, pero una vez su confianza hubo regresado, se levantó y habló con firmeza.

“No estoy siendo tonta, Severus. Quiero existir contigo más allá de este lugar. Claramente, sería imposible ir a Hogsmeade como pareja ahora. Sólo lo mencioné para permitirme un pequeño momento de fantasía, tonta romántica que soy,” habló, imitando sus tonos y pensamientos. “Pero un día, llegará un momento, espero, en que la posibilidad de hacer algo así pueda ser una realidad.”

Lo miró atentamente. Él no podía levantar la cabeza para mirarla. Ella suspiró hondo, y asegurándose de que su ropa estuviera pulcra, se volvió para marcharse. “Bueno… gracias por eso, Severus… un maldito buen polvo como siempre…” Pasó junto a él, pero antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos, él la agarró del brazo bruscamente y la retuvo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

“No seas tan grosera.” Sus palabras fueron enérgicas, dogmáticas.

Ella mantuvo su valor y sostuvo su mirada. “¿Por qué no, Severus? Eso es todo lo que hay entre nosotros. Eso es todo lo que hacemos. Follar.”

“Sabes que eso no es cierto.”

“¿Lo sé?”

Él la miró, una vehemente furia ardiendo en sus ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada, desvergonzada. Entonces, de repente, él levantó las manos, quitándose la túnica y dejándola caer al suelo. La agarró velozmente y con fuerza por la cintura, y giró su varita, murmurando unas palabras. Hermione sintió que su mente giraba; sus pies fueron sacados de debajo de ella y la habitación a su alrededor se desvaneció.

Un momento después, aunque podría haber sido más tiempo (había perdido toda noción del tiempo y el espacio), fue consciente de estar sobre tierra firme una vez más, y las mismas manos fuertes todavía la abrazaban. Alzó la mirada hacia Snape. Sus ojos todavía estaban clavados en ella, pero ahora brillaban con una emoción vibrante. Hermione de repente se dio cuenta de que estaban en el exterior. Todavía abrazándolo estrechamente, miró a su alrededor. Estaban sobre un pequeño puente de piedra, una suave corriente fluyendo debajo de él. Más edificios de piedra se extendían a lo largo de una calle con tiendas y restaurantes desparramados. Era un lugar hermoso, apenas tocado por la vida moderna, pero aun así vibrante y bullicioso.

Hermione preguntó en voz baja con callada maravilla, “¿Dónde estamos?”

“Grasmere. Está en el Distrito de los Lagos.”

Lo miró con reproche. “Sé dónde está,” bromeó. “William Wordsworth era de aquí.” Pero no pudo reprenderlo por mucho tiempo; estaba extáticamente feliz, pero confundida. “Creía que era imposible aparecerse desde dentro del castillo.”

“Lo es para la mayoría, pero pareces estar olvidando quién soy yo.” Ella sonrió burlona ante su arrogante superioridad, pero le permitió continuar. “Además, técnicamente no fue una aparición.”

Ella alzó las cejas en interrogación. Él continuó. “Es una forma de transporte que he ideado yo mismo, similar a la aparición, pero capaz de trascender cualquier encantamiento o protección limitadores, al tiempo que difunde los más… desagradables efectos secundarios.”

Ella lo miró con absoluta admiración. A menudo olvidaba el extraordinario maestro de la magia que era él. Su corazón se hinchó y él se permitió una leve sonrisa de satisfacción mientras ella lo miraba. Luego, con una respiración profunda, Hermione se giró y comenzó a caminar con él por el pueblo.

Él atraía algunas miradas; su largo cabello negro y su oscura levita con muchos botones difícilmente eran la norma en el centro de Inglaterra, pero a Hermione no podía importarle menos. No conocía a estas personas y nunca volvería a ver a ninguna de ellas. Su anonimato era liberador y estimulante.

Hermione no podía recordar una mañana de sábado más relajada y agradable. Severus parecía completamente satisfecho lejos del opresivo ambiente del colegio, y más a gusto con los Muggles de lo que ella creyera posible. Recordó humildemente que él había crecido entre ellos. Pasearon por las pintorescas tiendas. Era un lugar turístico, pero todavía conservaba el encanto fácil de la belleza de la campiña inglesa profundamente arraigado. Al pasar por algunos salones de té, Hermione le agarró la mano y lo llevó a través de la puerta.

Pidió para ellos, té y pasteles, anticipando que no regresarían a tiempo para el almuerzo, aunque sabía en el fondo de su mente que él tenía que volver para tomar la detención.

Cuando su comida y bebida llegó, ella se inclinó hacia él y sonrió descaradamente. “Me retracto de mi declaración anterior… y mi – lenguaje grosero. Tienes razón. No debería emplearlo.”

Él levantó la mirada hacia ella mientras servía su té. “No fue la palabra lo que objeté, sino el sentimiento que la rodeaba.”

“Lo siento. Supongo que lo hice deliberadamente. Quería ver cómo reaccionarías. Fue como si estuviera desafiándote.”

Él siguió mirándola con frialdad. “¿Y he estado a la altura de tu desafío?”

Ella le sonrió. “Admirablemente. Pero entonces… siempre estás a la altura, Severus.” Sonrió, bajando la mirada burlonamente.

Sus ojos bailaron, pero sus rasgos permanecieron impasibles y habló con un indicio de su familiar frialdad despectiva, “Te traigo a una hermosa parte de la campiña, el pueblo de uno de nuestros más grandes poetas, rodeado de decoro refinado y propiedad… y aun así no puedo sacar tu mente de la alcantarilla.” Hizo una pausa hasta que ella volvió a alzar los ojos hacia él, antes de continuar, su grave arrastre más delicioso que nunca, “Gracias a Merlín por eso.”

Ella sonrió ampliamente y le dio un mordisco a su pastel de zanahoria.

Después del té, fueron a sentarse junto al lago, observando a la gente que pasaba, y los botes y pájaros en las ondas tornasoladas del agua extendiéndose hacia las colinas que se elevaban más allá. Hermione descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro. “Tendremos que regresar pronto.” No mencionó la razón. Se sentaron un rato más bajo el débil sol de octubre. Levantó la vista hacia él. “Gracias.” Él no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar esa palabra dirigida a él, y en un principio no se dio cuenta de a qué se estaba refiriendo ella. Ella sintió su interrogación. “Por traerme aquí. ¿Has disfrutado?”

Él se incorporó para mirarla, sus ojos revoloteando sobre su rostro, pero no respondió. Una punzada de preocupación empujó a Hermione. Luego, despacio, Severus bajó la cabeza para besarla cálida, larga y tiernamente como respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Definitivamente dos pasos adelante!  
> ¡Un poco de todo aquí!! ¡10/10 para Severus por tocar todos los palos!


	16. Capítulo 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia está resultando más larga de lo que pensaba… Las cosas marchan aquí… algunas conversaciones… una extraña ocurrencia… y luego… algo de sexo.  
> A medida que Hermione y Severus van comprendiendo y confiando más el uno en el otro, están volviéndose más… imaginativos… Me encontré escribiendo la última escena sola y en silencio, nunca algo bueno para evitar el smut ‘descriptivo’ (o definitivamente algo bueno, dependiendo de cómo lo miréis).

Regresaron a Hogwarts justo después de la una y media, habiendo perdido el almuerzo, no es que lo necesitaran.

Hermione y Severus volvieron al mismo salón de clases que habían abandonado antes. Él simplemente se agachó para recuperar su túnica y volver a ponérsela sobre su persona.

“Estoy ocupado esta tarde… desafortunadamente.” Había recuperado los tonos fríos de intolerante maestro de escuela.

“Sí.”

“Sé que Filch va a limpiar mis habitaciones esta noche. No veo cómo puedes venir.”

El corazón de Hermione se hundió. “¿Limpiando tus habitaciones un sábado por la noche?”

“Creo que prefiere trabajar… sin ser estorbado por adolescentes. Tengo cierta empatía.”

“¿Seguramente se usa magia para limpiar el castillo?”

“En general, pero a Filch le gusta sentirse… útil.”

“Eres amable por complacerlo.”

Él no respondió.

Una sensación parecida al dolor se precipitaba a través de Hermione. Le dolían las entrañas con la idea de no estar con él. “¿No puedes aparecerte… o lo que sea que hagas…? Podríamos encontrarnos en un lugar seguro.”

“Sería un riesgo. Es más difícil hacerlo dentro del castillo que más allá de él.”

“Entonces, ¿no te veré hasta mañana?” Su voz era desolada.

“Eso parece.” Las palabras de Snape fueron desdeñosas, pero aun así oyó claramente el pesar en su tono.

Él se apartó de ella. Eran casi las dos en punto. Tendría que ir a la detención. Con pies de plomo, Hermione se giró para marcharse. “Así que… hasta entonces, supongo…” Pasó junto a él, pero él atrapó su mano con la suya y la detuvo firme pero suavemente. Ella lo miró, y él despacio bajó la cabeza hacia la suya.

El beso comenzó con ternura y languidez, pero fueron incapaces de refrenar la inexorable acumulación de pasión, y pronto sus lenguas y labios se mezclaron desesperadamente mientras intentaban habitarse el uno al otro.

Cuando al fin se separaron, Hermione recostó la cabeza en su pecho y Severus la abrazó estrechamente.

“No creo que pueda soportar estar lejos de ti.” Sus palabras fueron pronunciadas desde algún lugar en lo más profundo.

Él no respondió, pero su mano se movió en círculos en la parte baja de su espalda, y ella tomó su silencio como concurrencia.

Por fin ella se echó hacia atrás, y con un último beso, susurró, “Adiós,” contra sus labios, y abandonó la habitación.

Hermione pasó la tarde en la biblioteca, tratando desesperadamente de llenar el vacío interior. Alrededor de las tres y media escuchó pasos acercándose.

“¡Te encontré! ¡’Mione, es sábado! Estamos todos afuera. No pierdas el tiempo aquí.”

Era Ginny. Hermione le sonrió cansada. “Hola, Gin. Lo siento. Sólo estoy intentando ponerme al día con las cosas.”

“Te echamos de menos esta mañana también. No pudimos encontrarte en ninguna parte.”

“Fui a dar un paseo.” Hermione comenzó a recoger sus cosas, pensando que era prudente mostrarse dispuesta, pero mantuvo la cabeza baja.

“¿Sola?”

“Sip.” Estaba feliz de ir con Ginny ahora, pero no quería ser presionada.

“Una pena. Cierto bombón de Quidditch estuvo buscándote.”

Los ojos de Hermione se lanzaron a los de Ginny y no pudo evitar gemir, “Oh, dios.”

“¡Hermione! ¡Es guapo! Todas están celosas de ti – todas saben que le gustas. ¿Por qué simplemente no te diviertes un poco – te sueltas el pelo?”

Hermione no pudo soportarlo. “Yo sólo… simplemente no estoy interesada en él,” dijo con firmeza.

Ginny hizo una pausa momentánea. “Bueno… ¿hay alguien en quien _estés_ interesada?” Estaba mirándola con curiosidad.

Hermione sabía que su rostro estaba sonrojándose. Mantuvo los ojos bajos y murmuró un apenas audible, “No.”

“Bueno, has perdido tu oportunidad con Laurence por hoy. Está en detención toda la tarde.”

“¿Lo está?” Trató de parecer indiferente.

“Sabes que lo está,” la voz de Ginny se había endurecido un poco. “Oí que estabas sentada justo a su lado cuando Snape lo castigó.”

“Oh, sí – se me fue de la cabeza.” Todavía no podía obligarse a mirar a su amiga, pero podía sentir la mirada de Ginny sobre ella.

“Parece que Snape estaba en su típico modo sádico ese día. ¿Qué pensaste?”

“Pienso que Laurence dijo algo insultante sobre él,” murmuró.

“¿De verdad? Me resulta difícil creer que fuera tan malo. Normalmente eres la primera en defender a alguien frente a Snape.”

¿Por qué Ginny persistía en discutir este asunto? Una sensación de inquietud se arrastró sobre Hermione, y escuchó su voz poniéndose a la defensiva e irritada. “No lo sé. No puedo recordarlo. En realidad no estaba prestando atención.” Miró a Ginny abruptamente. “¿Nos vamos?”

Ginny sostuvo su mirada, silenciosa y seria por un momento, como si esperara algo. Finalmente bajó la cabeza con una leve sonrisa pesarosa. “Vamos, ‘Mione. Vamos a sacarte de aquí.”

La tensión se dispersó y las dos jóvenes salieron juntas de la biblioteca.

Estar con sus amigos fue bueno, y alivió el vacío interior. Ginny parecía haberse relajado con ella otra vez, y pasaron una tarde poniéndose al día y riendo. Aun así, su conversación anterior inquietaba a Hermione. ¿Ginny lo había notado? Parte de ella casi quería soltárselo todo. Era una verdadera amiga, y Hermione confiaba en ella por completo, pero no quería traicionar a Severus. Y Ginny ciertamente no sentía afecto por su Maestro de Pociones. ¿Encontraría toda la situación incomprensible, seguramente?

A medida que avanzaba la tarde, el buen humor fácil y familiar de las dos amigas finalmente empujó el asunto al fondo de la mente de Hermione.

Ella y Snape sólo coincidieron brevemente en la cena, y Hermione tuvo cuidado de mantener la cabeza baja, aunque la necesidad de conexión con él ardía más fuerte que nunca. También la alivió encontrar a Laurence Filmore sentándose lejos de ella en la mesa. Parecía completamente harto después de su tarde malgastada, y fue capaz de evitar más encuentros incómodos con él.

Después de cenar, regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor y se sentó a leer en silencio. Laurence de nuevo no estaba allí – tenía una sesión de mantenimiento de equipos. La sala común tenía un ambiente relajado de fin de semana, y sus amigos en ocasiones se acercaban para charlar. Hermione se apartaría de su libro y se volvería hacia ellos, conversando libremente, recostándose lánguidamente en el sofá. Se sentía cada vez más relajada.

Alrededor de las nueve la puerta se abrió y entró un chico de pelo desaliñado con un jersey de Gryffindor. Debía haber sido de cuarto o quinto año. Hermione notó que la miraba mientras se acercaba a un sillón en el rincón. Tenía un semblante intenso y melancólico que le resultaba familiar. Hermione estaba segura de que lo conocía, pero no podía ubicarlo. Regresó a su libro.

La sala común se vació gradualmente. Hermione disfrutó la creciente paz y se quedó leyendo un rato. Finalmente, pensó que debería irse a la cama, y bajó su libro. Sus ojos se posaron en el chico con el cabello desordenado en el rincón. Estaba mirándola con atención. Ella enseguida bajó la mirada. _Mierda._ Ya era bastante malo lidiar con Filmore. De verdad no quería un adolescente hormonado rondando a su alrededor también. Velozmente se levantó y fue a su habitación.

Se lavó y se desvistió, agradecida por la paz y la soledad. Poniéndose su ropa de dormir de seda, estaba a punto de meterse en la cama cuando llamaron a la puerta. Sonó como el tipo de llamada que Ginny daba normalmente. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Ya no estaba de humor para ser sociable, pero fue a abrirle la puerta a su amiga.

Fuera estaba parado el muchacho de pelo desaliñado. Hermione se puso rígida e instintivamente cerró la puerta un poco. “¿Qué quieres?” preguntó con firmeza.

“¿Puedo pasar?” Su voz era sorprendentemente mesurada para un chico joven. Ella no podía dar crédito a su audacia.

“Uh… ¡No!”

Pero antes de que pudiera detenerlo, él había empujado la puerta con fuerza y entró en la habitación, cerrándola suavemente tras él.

Hermione retrocedió, agarrando su varita velozmente y apuntándola directamente hacia él.

“Vale. Tienes que irte – ahora. Esto es completamente inaceptable. Si McGonagall se entera de esto, serás expulsado.”

El muchacho continuó caminando en silencio hacia ella. Era notablemente alto para ser de cuarto año, más alto de lo que había notado antes. Hermione retrocedió aún más pero contuvo su nervio. “¡Para! Te estoy advirtiendo. No tengo miedo de usar esto.”

“Estoy seguro de que no lo tienes.” Su voz era más profunda de lo que había esperado.

Sus ojos miraban los de ella con un ardor que a Hermione le pareció casi doloroso, pero cuando volvió a mirar, los vio oscureciéndose desde un castaño oscuro a negro. El chico parecía estar creciendo más alto con cada paso. Su desaliñado pelo castaño se alisó y se volvió de un negro intenso, y sus rasgos cambiaron gradualmente, madurando, alargándose. Cuando al fin se detuvo a un paso de ella, Hermione se encontró, todavía aferrando su varita, mirando el rostro de Severus Snape.

“Creo que quizá debería bajar eso, Señorita Granger.”

“¿Cómo hiciste…? Pero… ¿qué…?” Hermione sólo podía mirar con maravillado desconcierto al hombre ante ella.

“Una vez más… olvidas quién soy.”

Ella arrojó sus brazos alrededor de él, su varita traqueteando ruidosamente en el suelo en el proceso. Tenerlo para ella en la intimidad de su habitación la llenó de tan profunda alegría, que todo lo que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo lo más estrechamente posible, respirando la fuerza de él.

“¿Puedes quedarte?”

“Ésa era la idea general.” El sensual arrastre sardónico había regresado y palpitó a través de su pecho hacia ella, alimentando su deseo al instante. Pero fue él quien llevó las manos a su rostro y levantó su cabeza hacia la suya, mirando de un ojo al otro con más ternura inquisitiva de la que nunca antes había visto.

“Hermione.”

Fue casi una plegaria.

Los ojos de Hermione picaron y supo que él los vería humedecerse. Pero antes de que pudiera sentir vergüenza, él había cerrado la distancia entre ellos, sus labios separando los de ella, cálidos pero insistentes. Se fundió con él y sintió su lengua deslizarse lánguidamente en su boca, revoloteando sobre la suya para saborear su dulzura como por primera vez.

Finalmente sus manos bajaron para abrazar su cintura, y sosteniéndola con firmeza le dio la vuelta, atrayendo su espalda con fuerza hacia sí. Su boca regresó a su cabeza, y ella se volvió instintivamente para permitirle buscar sus puntos más tiernos. Él se desplazó sobre su rostro, plantando deliciosos besos a medida que viajaba, descansando en su oreja, donde dejó que su lengua explorara el pabellón antes de deslizarla ociosamente dentro para excitar y acariciar el sensible lugar interno.

Él nunca había sido tan exquisitamente sensual, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre su hombro y Hermione dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y su boca colgara abierta con perezoso placer.

Mientras su boca continuaba la sensual exploración de su oreja, sintió una mano bajar para sostener y apretar su pecho, el pulgar frotando levemente el tejido que cubría el pezón. Ella aspiró un brusco aliento, pero su placer se intensificó todavía más cuando su otra mano se deslizó hacia abajo por su cuerpo, moviéndose hacia el frente. Sus dedos buscaron provocativamente dentro de sus pantalones de seda, abajo, hasta que la encontraron madura y goteando. Hermione estaba consumida por el placer y jadeó, levantándose hacia sus dedos. Él alcanzó debajo de ella y empujó un dedo con fuerza hacia adentro, mientras la mano en su pecho tiraba del tejido hacia abajo para pellizcar el tenso pezón rosado entre el pulgar y el índice.

Su lengua seguía dando vueltas ociosamente dentro de su oreja, y la mano en su coño empapado la acariciaba y engatusaba tan deliciosamente que sintió el familiar apretar en su vientre llegar a una insoportable plenitud. Su mente estaba nublada por el delirio y se concentró sólo en las sensaciones que él estaba extrayendo de las tres partes de su cuerpo. Finalmente no pudo esperar más. Con un último roce y torsión en su clítoris y pezón se corrió por completo, casi derrumbándose sobre la mano que le había traído un placer tan exquisito. La mano en su pecho se desplazó para agarrar su cuerpo, atrayéndola hacia su firme torso mientras se estremecía contra él, un grito jadeante desgarrado de ella.

A través de su placer, Hermione podía sentirlo duro e insistente presionando su espalda, y casi de inmediato, el deseo de corresponder, de devorarlo, la desbordó. Cuando se hubo recuperado lo suficiente, se dio la vuelta y bajó las manos a su cinturón. Pero era demasiado frustrante, y dobló las rodillas, recogiendo su varita y murmurando un hechizo en el mismo movimiento. De repente se encontró desnudo.

Severus elevó una ceja burlona hacia ella, pero ella frunció el ceño en medio de su jadeante necesidad. “¡Joder! Te necesito… no puedo esperar…”

Todavía estaba de rodillas, y al nivel de su enorme polla palpitante, que se balanceaba ligeramente hacia ella, buscando su placer. Sonrió con anticipación, una burbuja de risa emocionada saliendo de ella, antes de abrir la boca por completo y hundir la cabeza sobre él.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió largo y fuerte. El placer que esta mujer le daba era indescriptible.

Hermione estaba desesperada por engullirlo, tragarlo lo más profundamente que pudiera. Su cabeza se movía rápido, succionando con fuerza. Su lujuria era tan frenética, que no provocó esta vez, como lo haría normalmente. Sólo sabía que lo quería tan lejos como pudiera tomarlo. Su cabeza se movió hacia adelante pulgada a pulgada, atrayendo más y más de él hacia ella. Se sorprendió de su capacidad de engullirlo tan completamente. El hombre encima de ella gemía con asombrado rapto ante la visión de esta hermosa y brillante bruja tomando su virilidad más profundamente en su boca de lo que sabía posible. Entonces, de repente, ella tuvo que retroceder, arrastrando los labios con fuerza sobre él a medida que avanzaba antes de liberarlo con un jadeo urgente, tragando un aire muy necesario. Alzó la vista hacia él; había una expresión de asombro maravillado en los rostros de ambos, antes de volver a bajar la cabeza enseguida y repetir el proceso. Mientras descendía hacia su garganta, lo sintió hincharse y ajustó sus atenciones, ahora girando la lengua con fuerza alrededor de la cabeza hinchada. Su mano subió para agarrar su saco, y supo que él estaba ahí. Con un último tirón duro de sus labios y lengua, lo sintió tensarse dentro de su boca, antes de que calientes ráfagas de su semen se dispararan hacia el fondo de su garganta. La golpeó con tanta fuerza que luchó por atraparlo todo. Se retiró un poco para capturar los últimos chorros sobre la lengua, saboreándolo espeso y salado en su boca.

Finalmente de apartó de él, liberándolo con ternura de sus labios hinchados. Ninguno habló. En ese momento, las palabras eran tan inadecuadas como para ser obscenas.

Severus se mantuvo en pie sobre ella, casi paralizado por un momento. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Sosteniendo su mirada, tragó, sintiendo su esencia gotear en su interior. Por primera vez sus ojos se llenaron de algo que ella nunca había visto en ellos antes – admiración.

La golpeó con irónica diversión que, después de toda su brillantez académica y su fuerza para ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort, debía ser ese acto el que sacara eso de él. Podía ser un mago y académico supremo, pero seguía siendo un hombre después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, sí, damas (y cualquier hombre ahí afuera) – sabemos lo que les (os) gusta… ;-)  
> Y la noche es joven… Me temo que puedo ser aún más ‘imaginativa’ la próxima vez… ¡Simplemente pensé que tenía que terminar este capítulo con esa frase!  
> X


	17. Capítulo 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De verdad, no estoy segura de este capítulo. Me siento bastante cautelosa con él. Hay un montón de smut al principio, que escribí durante uno de esos momentos, y aunque la naturaleza explícita es bastante importante para los sentimientos expresados, hay mucho de ello, ¡¡tengo miedo!! También hay algún diálogo importante – y más por venir, pero no pienso que estén preparados para todo ello todavía.   
> De cualquier modo, sed honestos, puedo soportarlo, pero tened en mente que me doy cuenta de que esto no es perfecto. Las cosas se moverán un poco más rápido después de esto.  
> Bien - ¡podéis leer ahora!

Durante un tiempo ninguno pudo moverse. Hermione permaneció arrodillada ante él, jadeando pesadamente, sus ojos mirando nublados los de él. Entonces, de repente, él se inclinó hacia ella, la agarró por los brazos con firmeza con las manos y la levantó. La cogió por sorpresa, pero su despliegue de fuerza agitó el dolor constante en su vientre una vez más. Extendió los brazos hacia él, recorriendo los músculos de su cuerpo, tratando de bajar la cabeza hacia él, pero se lo impidió. La retuvo, y en cambio, la manejó poderosamente hacia una silla en un lado de la habitación. La empujó levemente y cayó en ella con una sacudida, haciéndola jadear.

De inmediato se arrodilló ante ella, separándole las piernas y bajando la boca hacia la suave carne detrás de su rodilla. Plantó un beso caliente con la boca abierta allí, y rápidamente arrastró los labios y la lengua hacia arriba por la parte interior de su muslo, recogiendo la humedad que ya estaba brillando por el placer que le había dado antes. Hermione mantuvo la cabeza levantada para mirarlo, pero descubrió sus rasgos arrugándose por la expectación de lo que venía. Su lengua recorrió con fuerza sus piernas, antes de alcanzar finalmente los pliegues empapados que buscaba. Cuando estuvo allí, rápidamente se sumergió directamente en ella, buscando dentro de su coño goteante, y provocando de inmediato otro chorro en su boca abierta. Él gimió con delirio contra ella, las vibraciones latiendo a través de su ser.

Hermione bajó la mano con fuerza para agarrarle el cabello, y no pudo evitar que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás; era imposible concentrarse. Severus lamía y chupaba desesperadamente sus jugos, bebiendo cada gota de ella que podía. Su lengua salió y acarició con fuerza de arriba a abajo, tentando su clítoris hinchado y necesitado a medida que avanzaba, pero con más intención de absorber todo su placer en su lengua. Su ardor la abrumaba, y las sublimes sensaciones que provocaba lo inundaban de más y más humedad. La lamió con ansia, su sed insaciable.

Ella estaba muy cerca; lo deseaba más cerca del palpitante nudo de carne en la parte superior, pero justo cuando pensaba que se correría, él se detuvo y levantó la cabeza a la suya, besándola enérgicamente, forzando la lengua profundamente en su boca. Ella se saboreó a sí misma fuertemente en él; era una sensación extraña, pero la agradecía aunque sólo fuera por la pasión que él había manifestado al tomarla. Él tiró de su labio inferior con los dientes, sus ojos ardiendo en los de ella. Sosteniendo su cabeza con fuerza entre las manos, siseó bajo y desesperado, “Soy adicto a tu sabor, hechicera. Soy adicto al exquisito sabor de tu placer.”

Su clítoris palpitaba su necesidad. Ella gimió casi incoherentemente, tratando de volver a empujarlo hacia abajo. “Por favor… _por favor… vuelve…_ te necesito ahí… oh dios… _por favor_.” Estaba casi sollozando. Él simplemente aferró su cabeza con las manos, obligando a sus ojos a enfocarse en él.

“¿Sabes a qué sabes? ¿Sabes lo que saboreo, cuando chupo tu placer?”

Ella sacudió la cabeza nubladamente, absorbiendo su pasión, pero desesperada por la sensación de su lengua y su boca sobre ella de nuevo.

“Sabes a promesa – sabes a despertar. Sabes a vida, hechicera.”

Por fin Hermione escuchó sus palabras. Pero justo cuando la profundidad de su sentimiento comenzó a calar, él velozmente volvió a bajar hacia ella, y a aplicarse a lamer su núcleo ardiente con la lengua. Ahora estaba tan desesperada que bajó ambas manos para empujar su cabeza con fuerza contra ella.

Su breve ausencia había provocado que su clítoris se hinchara y madurara más allá de la contención. Y con sus palabras todavía resonando en sus oídos, su lengua barrió con fuerza, al fin rodeando por completo el hinchado nudo de carne. Sus manos, junto con todos sus otros músculos, se tensaron con expectación. Él gimió por el repentino tirón en su cabello, pero no retrocedió. Ella se tensó, abriendo mucho los ojos. Entonces la ola rompió y Hermione se convulsionó con fuerza una y otra vez contra su cabeza, un profundo grito jadeante salió de ella. Sintió que lo inundaba, y él bebió su éxtasis en largas pasadas, asegurándose de atrapar cada gota.

Sólo cuando estuvo saciado, mucho después de que la última sacudida de placer había abandonado su delirante cuerpo, finalmente se levantó. Se puso en pie, bajando la mirada hacia ella todavía recostada en la silla. Ella le sonrió nubladamente, apartándose el cabello de los ojos. A pesar de todo lo que ya había pasado entre ellos, una vez más tenía una erección, y lo miró ahora, duro e hinchado, balanceándose levemente ante ella, se dio cuenta de lo que hasta ahora se había pasado por alto esta noche. Lo necesitaba llenándola, y con la idea, sus entrañas se retorcieron y protestaron por su negación. Se arqueó un poco en la silla, otro maullido de deseo escapando de ella. Él entendió y ya no pudo negar sus propias necesidades. Tendiéndole la mano, esperó a que ella la tomara y tiró de ella con firmeza. Permanecieron balanceándose juntos por un momento, sin besarse, sólo en pie.

Luego, todavía sosteniendo su mano, él se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la silla, su polla de hierro levantándose orgullosa ante él. La atrajo hacia sí. Ella lo miró, sus ojos revoloteando hacia su miembro sobresaliente, su respiración pesada y laboriosa. Pero con suavidad y destreza, echó una pierna sobre sus rodillas, agarró su otra mano también y se colocó encima de él. Sus manos se movieron con firmeza hacia arriba por sus brazos, agarrándola justo por debajo de los codos. Ella hizo lo mismo con los suyos, sintiendo los músculos de sus antebrazos flexionarse para sostenerla. Ella se encontró con sus ojos y vio los orbes negros chispear momentáneamente. Luego dobló las rodillas y se hundió lentamente sobre él.

Controló su descenso a la perfección, permitiendo a ambos sentir la exquisita sensación de su polla ensanchándola y llenándola a medida que avanzaba pulgada a pulgada por su estrecho y húmedo pasaje. Las cejas de Severus se fruncieron en sublime concentración y su boca se abría cada vez más cuanto más de él tomaba ella. La expresión de Hermione era similar, pero se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de exultante deleite mientras lo sentía distendiendo sus paredes.

Siguió bajando exquisitamente despacio, su último pequeño movimiento acompañado por un siseo de éxtasis de él. Entonces no pudo ir más allá y se presionó contra sus caderas mientras la punta de su polla empujaba contra su cérvix.

Cerró los ojos y simplemente respiró y sintió.

Después de un rato, sintió un cambio debajo de ella. Él todavía estaba firmemente incrustado en su interior, pero se había incorporado un poco, de modo que su espalda estuviera recta. Ella se resistió a abrir los ojos, y sólo pudo sonreír ampliamente con deleite, cuando un momento después sintió los labios firmes y calientes cerrarse alrededor de su pezón. Una de sus manos estaba rodeando su cintura, la otra más arriba en su espalda, empujando el pecho con fuerza dentro de su boca.

Ella empujó adelante para ayudarlo más. Parecía haber un camino de deleite eléctrico entre su pezón y su núcleo lleno. Instintivamente flexionó su coño alrededor de él y frotó su clítoris a lo largo de él, causando un latido desde dentro. Él estaba tan concentrado en la tarea en su pecho, que ella casi se había preguntado si había olvidado que estaba dentro de ella. Aun así, las sensaciones eran tan sublimes, que no tenía intención de detenerlo ahora.

Su lengua dio vueltas con delirio alrededor del brote apretado, luego rasgueó sobre él como alas de colibrí, moviéndolo de un lado a otro. Hermione casi rio de alegría. Después lo metió profundamente en su boca y tiró sin descanso, casi dolorosamente, hasta un núcleo aún más duro de carne agonizante. Lo movió al lado de su boca, dejándolo salir con un pop momentáneamente, sabiendo que el aire fresco secándolo lo excitaría todavía más. Entonces abrió la boca alrededor de él, pero le negó su toque. Hermione gimió y volvió a empujar hacia él, sólo para que él retrocediera hábilmente. Luego, el cálido aliento a su alrededor se volvió cada vez más caliente y húmedo, y finalmente su mojada boca de terciopelo lo envolvió de nuevo, succionando, lamiendo, tirando. Y el último tormento placentero de todos; cuando Hermione pensaba que no podría soportarlo más y que tendría que concentrarse en cambio en su palpitante coño lleno, él cerró los dientes alrededor, delicadamente al principio, sacando un jadeo de ella, pero después aumentando la fuerza, más fuerte, más fuerte, hasta que ella gritó mientras descargas eléctricas pulsaban directamente hacia su clítoris. No era dolor lo que sentía, sino algo parecido a una energía de sensación que se disparó por todo su cuerpo.

Sus paredes se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de él y él liberó el pezón con la sacudida de placer a su polla.

Con eso, Hermione fue capaz de volver a concentrarse en las sensaciones de su núcleo ardiente, e instintivamente comenzó a moverse, levantándose antes de volver hundirse despacio. Miró hacia abajo y vio sus ojos nublados. Él se permitió volver a hundirse un poco en la silla, pero sus manos se desplazaron desde su espalda y acunaron sus pechos, uno en cada palma. Claramente estaba tan delirante con el placer que sus lentos movimientos hacia arriba y abajo de su polla estaban sacando de él, que no pudo concentrarse mucho más en sus pechos, pero aun así sus pulgares continuaron frotando ociosamente los pezones, excitando el derecho hasta un punto tan duro como ya lo estaba su gemelo.

Hermione continuó elevándose y cayendo. Mientras él se movía a lo largo de ella, se aseguró de que atrapaba su punto g cada vez y el profundo placer acumulándose en su interior gradualmente se hinchó imparable. Bajó la cabeza para mirarlo. Su boca colgaba abierta en floja maravilla, pero todavía sostenía sus pechos, sus pulgares no cesaban sus caricias. Era delicioso. Ahora se movió con más urgencia, sabiendo lo que necesitaba de él. Él jadeó y ella se clavó con fuerza, sus manos agarrando los costados de la silla para sostenerse.

Ella había estado notablemente callada mientras se movía a lo largo de él, pero ahora que su placer estaba a punto de engullirla, encontró palabras arrancadas de su boca que apenas reconoció como suyas. “¡Oh sí! _¡Dios sí!_ Voy a correrme. _No puedo parar, joder, nunca puedo parar._ Oh dios, sí. Es ahora, _es ahora_. ¡Ohhh!” Sus palabras se transformaron en los más profundos gemidos y jadeos de satisfacción cuando el placer desgarró sus miembros. Sus paredes se cerraron con fuerza, latiendo apretadas alrededor de él, y mientras sus palabras delirantes resonaban en sus oídos, él se corrió frenéticamente dentro de ella, explotando en largas ráfagas calientes, mientras el más profundo gemido de éxtasis se unía a los de ella.

Después, ella se estremeció contra él por lo que pareció una eternidad, aferrándolo con fuerza por la espalda tensa y esbelta, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Él hizo lo mismo, la cabeza descansando sobre sus pechos. Sus respiraciones eran duras y pesadas, pero no podían moverse.

Los ojos de Hermione estaban cerrados, y vagamente se dio cuenta de que tendrían que levantarse de alguna manera y cruzar hasta la cama. Justo cuando estaba reuniendo la energía para moverse, la fuerza presionándola contra él pareció aligerarse y se sintió sostenida de algún modo, casi como si estuviera flotando. Fue una sensación tan exquisita que no deseó abrir los ojos para romper la magia de ello. Él seguía dentro de ella y aún podía sentir sus piernas bajo las suyas, pero juntos parecían simplemente ser ligeros. Entonces, de repente, sintió a ambos hundiéndose sobre algo blando y suave. Por fin abrió los ojos. Se encontró con los de él de inmediato, estaba frente a ella tal como lo había estado cuando los había cerrado, pero ahora había algo muy diferente. Ambos estaban acostados en su cama.

Hermione recuperó un poco los sentidos y abrió mucho los ojos. Miró a su alrededor con repentina atención. “¿Hiciste tú eso?”

“Naturalmente.” Tenía un tinte de arrogancia.

Ella le sonrió. “¿Nos levitaste?”

“Supongo que podrías llamarlo así.”

“¿Cómo lo llamarías tú?”

“Como muchas de las formas de magia que he inventado, no las nombro todas. Como seré la única persona que las emplee, no hay necesidad de hacerlo.”

“¿No crees que eso es bastante egoísta,” preguntó bromeando, “guardarte todo eso para ti?”

“Probablemente.” Habló sin un indicio de preocupación.

Se quedaron quietos un rato más, sólo mirándose el uno al otro. Ella levantó una mano para acariciar su rostro.

“Dijiste algo antes.”

Él esperó que continuara.

“Dijiste que sabía a vida.”

Él no respondió. Finalmente ella volvió a hablar, expresando palabras que hasta ahora no se habían dicho.

“Yo estaba allí, ya sabes.”

“¿Cuándo?” Él sabía a qué estaba refiriéndose, pero simplemente estaba instigándola.

“Cuando fuiste mordido. Vi lo que ocurrió.” De nuevo hubo silencio. Ella continuó. “Vi tu cuerpo yaciendo allí, en el suelo de la casa. Pensé que estabas muerto.”

“Quizá lo estaba.”

Sus palabras la sobresaltaron. Lo miró profundamente. “Pero… ¿cómo es posible…?”

“Depende de lo que consideres que es la muerte.”

Ella hizo una pausa antes de continuar, considerándolo.

“¿Y qué consideras tú que es la muerte, Severus?”

Él estuvo en silencio durante mucho tiempo.

“La ausencia de significado.”

“No comprendo.” Esto no era estrictamente cierto, pero quería escucharlo explicarse.

“Cuando uno ya no tiene una razón para estar vivo, entonces debe morir.”

“Eso es ridículo.”

“¿Lo es?”

“¿Estás diciéndome que ya no tenías una razón para estar vivo?”

“Sí.”

“Pero no estás muerto, Severus. Viviste. ¿Cómo explicas eso entonces?”

“Algo me arrastró de regreso.”

“¿Te arrastró?”

“No creo que quisiera venir. Pero entonces…”

“¿Entonces?”

“No lo sé. No puedo recordarlo.” Sonó honesto, pero ella se preguntó si estaba ocultando algo.

“¿Y qué hay de ahora, Severus? ¿Ahora que has sido arrastrado de regreso?”

Él la miró durante un tiempo, sus ojos una vez más buscando su rostro. “Estoy satisfecho por el momento.”

Ella sostuvo su mirada. Quería contarle más, más sobre cuando había ido a ver su cuerpo en el mortuorio. Sobre por qué había ido, pero el momento había pasado, y de cualquier modo, él ya le había comunicado tanto, que no sintió que ninguno de ambos pudiera soportar más por el momento.

Recostó la cabeza en la almohada, sintiéndolo presionado todavía dentro de ella, y cayó dormida con Severus en su habitación en la Torre Gryffindor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm… ahí estamos.  
> X


	18. Capítulo 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo resultó bastante diferente a cómo pensaba que podía salir; es diferente a lo que ha sido antes, pero creo que nos cuenta mucho sobre Severus y cómo se percibe a sí mismo y las relaciones. No es uno fácil en algunos aspectos – muy escaso en el aspecto smut (lo que puede complaceros o no, dependiendo de… ¡vosotros!) – (habiendo dicho esto, hay un par de momentos bastante vívidos) pero con mucho en lo que pensar y creo que un tipo de capítulo bastante realista. Curiosamente, pienso que mueve las cosas a largo plazo. ¡Me anima mucho saber que puedo escribir cosas aparte del sexo!  
> X

Cuando Hermione se despertó al día siguiente en su habitación, se volvió para encontrar a Severus durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. En los brumosos momentos de lenta consciencia tras un profundo sueño, había olvidado brevemente que no estaba sola en su cama, y la visión de él ante ella concentró la intensa sensación de relajada felicidad que palpitaba en sus miembros mientras yacía a la luz de la madrugada.

Con un profundo suspiro, él se despertó e inicialmente pareció sorprendido pero cautivado por encontrarse en su habitación en la Torre Gryffindor. Hermione no dijo nada, pero se acercó para besarlo profundamente. A pesar de que había dormido poco durante la noche, se sentía más descansada de lo habitual al despertar. Su beso se hizo más profundo, e instintiva, casi inconscientemente, rodó sobre él y deslizó su cuerpo cálido y húmedo sobre su miembro ya erecto. Él gimió en su boca. Ella continuó acostada sobre él, sin romper el beso, y movió las caderas con fluidez, lánguida y firmemente a lo largo de él. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos se corrieran callada y exquisitamente.

Hermione recostó la cabeza en su pecho, trazando una de sus muchas cicatrices.

“¿Cómo te transformaste en ese chico anoche?”

“Utilicé una poción que desarrollé hace muchos años. Es similar a la Poción Multijugos, pero permite más control sobre los cambios.”

“Pensando en ello ahora, pude ver un poco de ti en ese muchacho desde el principio.”

“Lo habrías hecho. La naturaleza fundamental de la verdadera persona nunca puede ser erradicada por completo.”

“¿Él es un chico real – el que suplantaste?”

Él hizo una pausa antes de responder.

“Lo fue.”

Él habló con emoción poco discernible y la puso un poco nerviosa.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Murió.” Sus palabras fueron escuetas.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío atravesarla, pero no quiso mostrárselo. “Oh… ya veo… ¿cuándo?” Intentó sonar lo más casual posible, pero sabía que la tensión en su voz era evidente. Él respondió con fluidez y libertad, pero su voz todavía era extrañamente clínica.

“Hace muchos años, poco después de que comencé a enseñar aquí. La poción sólo funciona adecuadamente, dándome control total sobre la transformación, si utilizo la esencia de una persona muerta.”

Hermione guardó silencio.

“¿Por qué no preguntas lo que quieres preguntar?” Su voz baja rompió el aire entre ellos.

Ella se tensó un poco. “¿A qué te refieres?”

“Quieres saber cómo murió.”

Ella no respondió por un tiempo, pero no pudo negar que quería. Finalmente habló, “Continúa entonces.”

Severus comenzó a hablar, su voz todavía plana, pero con un tinte de intensidad que Hermione nunca antes escuchó. “El chico era talentoso – brillante… y curioso. Se interesaba mucho en las pociones, y recompensé su curiosidad dándole instrucción adicional. Neciamente, no me había dado cuenta de que también estaba desarrollando un interés aún mayor en las Artes Oscuras. También tenía poca idea de que su madre, a quien estaba dedicado, estaba mortalmente enferma. Combinó su conocimiento de los dos campos de la magia más profunda para producir una poción que curaría su enfermedad.

“El precio de su incursión en el Lado Oscuro era que tenía que entregar su propia fuerza vital para salvarla. Esto se logró, esta amalgama de su vida en la poción, con la magia más profunda y oscura. Fue un logro extraordinario para alguien tan joven. Si tenía éxito, estaría debilitado por un tiempo, su madre se curaría, y luego él se recuperaría gradualmente. En aquel momento, yo, por supuesto, no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo esto.”

Hermione escuchaba con atención arrebatada. Nunca lo había oído hablando tan libremente sobre su pasado, mucho menos con respecto a su preocupación por otro ser humano. Temía lo que diría a continuación, pero tenía mucha curiosidad y estaba cautivada por su profundo y palpitante discurso. “¿Qué sucedió?” lo presionó.

“Subestimó el costo que la experiencia tendría en su propio cuerpo y alma. Su madre en efecto se recuperó, pero el proceso lo dejó deshecho y agotado, y en lugar de fortalecerse en los días siguientes después de regresar al colegio, se debilitó. Fue entonces cuando me explicó lo que había sucedido. Me maldije a mí mismo por no ser más consciente. Debería haber visto muy bien las señales de un joven mago brillante siento influenciado por las Artes Oscuras.” Ella oyó claro arrepentimiento amargo en su tono, y supo que estaba hablando de sí mismo. “Yo mismo intenté devolverle la salud, pero era demasiado tarde. La oscuridad había invadido su cuerpo tan extensamente que no había nada que pudiera hacerse. Murió aquí en el colegio unas semanas después de administrar la poción. Su madre, a quien había salvado con su propia vida, se desvaneció en la desesperación y el dolor y sucumbió al mismo destino que su hijo pocos meses después.”

Hermione escuchaba en aturdido silencio. No podía asumir plenamente todo lo que él había dicho. La tragedia de la historia del muchacho era en sí misma profundamente conmovedora, pero lo que la afectó aún más fue cómo Severus se había sentido claramente responsable de su muerte, y cómo ahora se había sentido preparado para transmitirle la historia con integridad y honestidad. Se sentía profundamente honrada por sus palabras y sólo pudo volver la cabeza para plantar un tierno beso en su devastado torso.

“¿Cómo se llamaba?” No pudo ocultar la emoción en su voz.

“Laszlo Treworgan.”

Hermione se encontró pensando en sus palabras anteriores. La confundieron y preocuparon. “Dijiste que necesitabas tomar la esencia de una persona muerta para hacer tu poción.”

“Sí.” Su voz estaba extrañamente vacía de nuevo.

“¿Qué quieres decir con… esencia?”

“Tuve que tomar su sangre.” Fue escalofriantemente sincero. Hermione sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

“¿Cu…cuándo?”

“Antes de una hora después de su muerte.”

Los sentimientos de preocupación y arrepentimiento que había removido fueron repentina y severamente atemperados por el recordatorio de cuán desapasionado y clínico podía ser. Severus la sintió tensarse.

“Recuerda – soy un Maestro de Pociones. Como tal, tengo que tomar como y cuando puedo. La magia más profunda requiere soluciones profundas. La sangre de una persona fallecida recientemente es uno de los ingredientes más potentes conocidos en el mundo mágico. No podía ignorar la oportunidad.”

Hermione guardó silencio. La complejidad y contradicciones del hombre la golpearon con fuerza perturbadora. La idea de lo que había hecho después de haber descrito la tragedia del muchacho con tanta sinceridad la preocupaba. Esta inquietud se vio agravada por la imagen del intenso rostro del chico mirándola en la sala común la noche anterior, aún más intenso por el alma de Severus mirando a través de sus ojos. No podía hablar más sobre ello.

“Creo que iré a desayunar.”

Lo besó con evidente rapidez y ligereza en el pecho y se levantó, sin mirar atrás. Severus la observó después de que regresara del cuarto de baño. La tensión incómoda estaba claramente escrita en su rostro bajo. Él rompió el silencio con tonos mesurados.

“Has estado expuesta a cosas más oscuras.”

“Sí.” Aun así, no levantó la mirada, pero logró hablar. “No importa. Es sólo que… puedo ver claramente su rostro ante mí ahora… sentado en el rincón… Recordándolo ahora… es como si hubiera vuelto de entre los muertos.”

“Sabes que era yo quien estaba sentado allí. No podría haber venido aquí de otra manera. Siempre hay un precio que pagar por el placer.”

Al fin ella levantó la vista hacia él. Él estaba mirándola con tranquila curiosidad. Sus palabras no hicieron nada para mitigar su malestar; simplemente agregaron culpa a los problemáticos sentimientos que ya estaba experimentando.

“¿Cómo volverás?” Sabía la respuesta, pero lo preguntó de todos modos.

“Del mismo modo que fui capaz de entrar.”

Hermione suspiró. No quería volver a ver a Laszlo en él. Adoptó un tono formal, superficial. “De acuerdo. Voy a desayunar. ¿Qué tal otro paseo más tarde?” No estaba segura de sonar particularmente entusiasta.

Levantó la vista hacia él. Su mirada era penetrante. Ella tragó saliva.

“Eso me gustaría.”

Su fácil aceptación de una sugerencia completamente ordinaria la reconfortó de algún modo. Sonrió lo más cálidamente que pudo. “Estaré en contacto más tarde.”

Entonces Hermione abandonó la habitación, permitiéndole hacer lo que tuviera que hacer para mantener su engaño.

*********

Se apresuró a desayunar y se dio cuenta de que sentía alivio por estar con sus amigos arrogantes y entusiastas.

“Hola, ‘Mione,” saludó Ginny con calidez. “Llegas un poco tarde… ¿estás bien?”

“Sí… bien,” Hermione bajó el rostro sonrojado.

“Conozco esa mirada,” sonrió ampliamente Daisy, una de sus amigas más descaradas. “Pareces completamente… ¡follada!” se rio a carcajadas.

Hermione levantó la cabeza, fulminando con la mirada el humor grosero de su amiga. Podía haber acertado de alguna forma, pero ahora estaba lejos de ser la razón de sus pómulos teñidos.

“La cosa es,” continuó Daisy con una sonrisa burlona, “que Laurence Filmore ha estado sentado allí durante más de una hora, así que… ¿quién es el chico afortunado?” La miró con expectación burlona.

Hermione no le siguió la corriente con una respuesta. Levantó la vista hacia Ginny, que estaba mirándola atenta pero sinceramente. Hermione ahora se sonrojó carmesí con verdadera vergüenza. Ginny sintió su incomodidad y cambió de tema con algunas noticias.

“Me llegó una lechuza de Harry esta mañana. Él y Ron van a venir de visita al final de la semana.”

El rostro de Hermione estalló en una amplia sonrisa. “¿De verdad? Eso es genial. Oh dios, no puedo esperar.”

Estaba tan encantada y transportada a sus sentimientos de su época juntos en Hogwarts, que olvidó por un momento que estaba teniendo una relación con Severus Snape. Cuando la realidad de su situación volvió a abrirse paso en su mente, un sentimiento de temor llenó la boca de su estómago y su felicidad se desvaneció. No había razón para que Harry y Ron lo descubrieran, pero la idea de tener que engañarlos la puso mal del estómago.

Después del desayuno salió afuera tranquilamente y caminó alrededor de las murallas del castillo. Sabía que quería a este hombre, que estaba preparada para aventurarse en su futuro con él, pero la realidad de quién era él, como mago y como hombre, y quiénes eran ella y sus amigos, la golpeó de repente. No iba a ser fácil. No tenía dudas de que Harry en particular sería cortésmente tolerante con su relación, aunque no podía dudar de que secretamente le chocaría hasta el punto del horror. Ron sería otro asunto completamente diferente. Aunque ya no estaban juntos, todavía sentía una parte de su compromiso con él. Sabía que no debería, pero su naturaleza lo dictaba.

Mientras respiraba profundamente el aire, recordó que le había dicho a Severus que irían a pasear. Después de todo lo que había sucedido esa mañana, no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Necesitaba tiempo para sí misma, para procesar sus sentimientos, pensar en las emociones conflictivas que él mismo presentaba. Hermione sintió que la conversación de la mañana había profundizado su relación; se sentía más cerca de él que nunca en muchos aspectos, ciertamente sentía que él había dado un enorme paso hacia ella, lo que le parecía que la honraba y la emocionaba. No quería que él pensara que era menos ardiente que antes, pero sabía igualmente que su cuerpo y su mente necesitaban tiempo para adaptarse.

Hermione no podía negar que sus palabras la habían perturbado antes, pero igualmente sabía que podría hacerle frente, dado un momento de asentamiento.

Caminó sin detenerse hasta las mazmorras y pronto se encontró fuera de su salón de clases. De inmediato pudo verlo dentro. Llamó y entró. Él alzó la mirada, sorprendido de verla tan temprano, pero se levantó enseguida y se acercó a ella, cerrando la puerta con un gesto de la mano. La agarró enérgicamente por los brazos, y sin una palabra, la atrajo hacia sí y presionó los labios con fuerza contra los suyos. Su pasión la cogió por sorpresa. Sus entrañas se sacudieron y sintió la familiar filtración de humedad entre sus piernas, pero su mente estaba decidida a resistirse. No había venido aquí para esto. Su lengua estaba explorando su boca con urgencia y su mano había bajado, desabrochando sus vaqueros y deslizando dos largos dedos en sus pliegues cálidos y húmedos. Ella gimió y se presionó por instinto contra su mano. Necesitaría todo su autocontrol para resistirse a él. Ahora su boca se había separado de la de ella y estaba viajando hacia abajo por su cuello. Su placer y necesidad estaban aumentando y supo que tendría que actuar ahora si iba a detenerlo a él o a sí misma.

“Severus… Severus… para… ahora no.”

Sus dedos acariciaban su doliente clítoris, y ella gimió antes de bajar la mano para intentar sacar la de él de su ropa interior. “Para… lo digo en serio… _para._ ”

Él se separó y la miró con molesta confusión. “¿Qué?” siseó. “Te deseo ahora.”

Era como un niño pequeño a quien se le negara un caramelo.

Ella levantó las manos a su rostro y lo acarició. Él intentó una vez más alcanzar su boca, pero ella retrocedió. “No. Escucha… yo sólo… tengo algunas cosas que hacer esta tarde… no creo que pueda ir a pasear después de todo.”

Él parecía conmocionado y desolado. Ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada. “Tengo trabajo que hacer para mis exámenes.”

“No, no lo tienes. Podrías hacerlos mientras duermes,” escupió con enojo.

Ella levantó la vista hacia él con valentía. Tenía que ser honesta. “Severus. Sólo quiero algo de tiempo para mí misma. Para aclararme la cabeza. Todos lo hacemos a veces. Seguramente lo sabes.”

Nunca lo había visto tan herido. Volvió la cabeza bruscamente. “No debería haber sido tan honesto contigo esta mañana. Debería saber que es una locura hablar abiertamente. ¡Qué tonto soy!” Sus palabras fueron frías y amargas.

Ella trató de volverle la cabeza de nuevo para mirarlo. “No, no. No es eso en absoluto. Lo que me dijiste esta mañana fue extraordinario – Me siento honrada de que sintieras que podías contármelo. Eso es por lo que simplemente quiero tomarme tiempo para procesarlo – para asimilar tu… tu… franqueza.”

Él se encontró con sus ojos, pero todavía parecía dolido. “Quiero estar contigo,” habló en voz baja y con urgencia. Su necesidad la abrumaba.

“Y yo quiero estar contigo, pero esto es importante para mí, necesito ordenar mi cabeza adecuadamente, a falta de mejores palabras. No debes sentirte amenazado por eso. Es completamente normal.”

“¡No seas condescendiente conmigo!” le siseó de repente. “ _Pobre Snape_ – nunca habiendo tenido una relación adecuada – ¡mientras que tú, con todos tus diecinueve años de conocimiento y experiencia, puedes enseñarme cómo llevar mi vida con sensibilidad y tolerancia!”

“Severus…” Se quedó conmocionada por su repentino estallido. “No quise decir eso.”

“Si ésa es tu actitud, puedes marcharte… vete a tu soledad… al menos tienes el privilegio de ser capaz de elegir cuándo estar sola.”

Su conmoción se profundizó; el alcance de su desolación emocional se hacía cada vez más obvio. Se acercó a él. “Muy bien. No me iré. Estaremos juntos.”

Él la fulminó con la mirada. “No quiero tu compasión. Márchate ahora.” Ella se mantuvo firme. El rostro de él estaba erizado de ira, pero ella sostuvo su mirada. “Dije, _¡fuera!_ ”

Ella sacudió levemente la cabeza, una sensación de náusea brotando en su interior. Pero no tenía sentido perseguir las cosas con el estado de ánimo en que estaba él. Le dolió el corazón, pero se giró para marcharse y caminó hacia la puerta. Al alcanzarla, miró atrás hacia él. Quería decirle cuánto lo deseaba, cuánto lo necesitaba en toda su paradójica complejidad, pero estaba tan bloqueado por la amargura en medio de la habitación, que sólo pudo ofrecerle el tiempo que ella misma le había pedido – para pensar en la multitud de nuevas emociones que atravesaban su mente y su alma.

Sabía que era un hombre brillante; un hombre que podía resolver los enigmas más complejos de la magia más profunda, pero esperaba que ahora tuviera la cruda capacidad de lidiar con esta sutileza más profunda de la condición humana.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veamos qué pensáis de éste… ¡pero diferente al anterior…! No estoy segura de qué decir de él realmente… aparte de que mi mente se pone traviesa a veces – ésta una de ellas… tened cuidado…

Hermione pasó el resto del domingo haciendo lo que inicialmente sólo le había servido para mentir a Severus – trabajando. No necesitaba hacerlo, pero encontró que su interior dolía con todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Estaba desesperada por tratar de borrar el dolor; los libros y las palabras eran normalmente la única manera en que podía.

Su mente reproducía su conversación sin cesar. ¿Había sido injusta, negándole su presencia después de que él hubiera sido tan abierto con ella? Le había revelado tanto en tan poco tiempo; ella simplemente había necesitado algo de espacio. ¿Seguramente eso no era demasiado para que él lo comprendiera? Su tierna preocupación por Laszlo era profundamente conmovedora, pero golpeada con fuerza por la paradoja de que él pudo arrebatar del muchacho muerto tan repentina y clínicamente por razones meramente personales. Esto era una conmoción para Hermione, y no estaba juzgándolo por sus acciones, sino que se presentó a sí mismo como un hombre tan complejo que de repente fue consciente de cuál era su malestar.

Se sintió joven. Se sintió inadecuada.

Pero él claramente no estaba incómodo por ello. Era ella la que había salido corriendo, lo había abandonado, debido sólo a sus propias deficiencias.

La vergüenza la arrasó, y lo imaginó quedándose solo y desolado en su aula cuando ella había salido.

Hermione se puso en pie de repente, cogió sus libros, y prácticamente corrió a las mazmorras, sin importarle a quién veía en el camino. Llegó a su salón de clases y se precipitó a través de la puerta. La sala estaba vacía. Se apresuró a entrar en su vivienda, sólo recordando llamar primero. Él no estaba allí.

Su corazón se hundió. ¿Dónde podría estar? Las respuestas eran incontables. Sería inútil tratar de encontrarlo ahora. Podría haber abandonado el castillo durante todo el día. Se sintió ligeramente animada por el hecho de que no estuviera abatido en sus habitaciones, pero desolada por no poder disculparse.

Él no estaba en el almuerzo. Se encontró deambulando por el castillo con la esperanza de toparse con él. Pero no lo hizo.

La tarde se arrastró. De nuevo, él no estaba en la cena. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, incapaz de soportar sentarse allí sin su presencia, él entró, sin levantar la mirada, y se sentó abatido en la mesa alta. Su corazón dio un vuelco, pero estudió su rostro intensamente para leer sus sentimientos. No hizo nada para darle mucha esperanza. Parecía completamente taciturno y desdichado, sin mirar una sola vez en su dirección.

Ella no era la única inmadura por aquí, se permitió pensar. Ambos deberían haber manejado mejor la situación.

Se quedó un poco más, esperando hasta que él se marchara, luego, cuando se levantó, ella también lo hizo, y salió corriendo del comedor, dando la vuelta al corredor por donde esperaba que él apareciera. Dobló una esquina y lo vio. Estaba hablando con el Profesor Armitage. Snape echó un vistazo por encima del hombro de su colega y la vio. Sus rasgos se congelaron, pero pudo detectar en sus ojos el más mínimo centelleo de alegría. Estaba envalentonada y no pudo evitar acercarse a él de inmediato.

“Disculpen, Profesor Armitage… Profesor Snape.”

“Ahh, Señorita Granger. ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?” preguntó Armitage cortésmente.

“Yo sólo… umm… es sólo que, uhh, el Profesor Snape… me pidió que hiciera… un… uhh… ensayo para él, y no pude terminarlo cuando él… uhh… había querido que lo hiciera, y sé que estaba muy disgustado por esto, como le había prometido que lo haría y uhh… sólo quería decir, Profesor Snape…” lo miró fijamente, “Lo siento.”

Él sostuvo su mirada, y ella vio el brillo en sus ojos intensificándose. Un brillo igual se encendió en su vientre. Entonces su voz habló, más profunda y sedosa que nunca.

“El asunto ya está arreglado, Señorita Granger. Actué… precipitadamente… y no debería haber permitido que mi temperamento se apoderara de mí. Ahora se acabó. No hablemos más de ello.”

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro. El latido dentro de Hermione amenazó con abrumarla. Él no se había disculpado exactamente, pero ella apreciaba sus palabras, y supo que todo lo que necesitaba ahora era él.

El Profesor Armitage estaba mirando con desconcierto de uno a otro. Habló de forma repentina y chirriante. “¡Alegría! ¡Alegría! Bien, eso parece estar resuelto. ¿Había algo más, Señorita Granger?”

_¿Aparte de encerrarte en el armario más cercano y follarme a tu colega sin sentido contra el muro detrás de ti?_

Se volvió hacia él y sonrió dulcemente. “No, Profesor Armitage. Eso era todo.”

“Bien, ahí lo tenemos entonces. Ahora ambos debemos marcharnos ya que tenemos una sesión de entrenamiento nocturno del profesorado esta noche. Ocurre en ocasiones, Señorita Granger. El entrenamiento del profesorado a veces sólo puede hacerse de noche; circunstancias mágicas particulares y todo eso, ya sabe. Así que el Profesor Snape y yo debemos darnos prisa ahora, la Directora está esperando cerca del Bosque Prohibido. Creo que la sesión de esta noche es sobre cómo actuar si un licántropo o vampiro se infiltra en el colegio. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, Severus?”

“Lamentablemente,” arrastró las palabras. Parecía completamente disgustado por todo el asunto.

La burbuja que se había estado hinchando dentro de Hermione desde que lo vio explotó de súbito con un agudo pinchazo. Su rostro se vació de color. “Oh… ya veo… bien, entonces… ahí estamos…” Había estado segura de que podría ir con él y pasar la noche compensando la tensión del día.

Snape la miró. Pensó que pudo detectar pesar en su rostro, pero claramente estaba obligado por sus deberes como maestro.

Armitage se rio un poco. “Dios mío, Señorita Granger, soy el último en meterle ideas en la cabeza, pero sólo piense… sin profesorado en el colegio… ¡no se escabulla a los dormitorios de los chicos ahora!” La miró fijamente con ojos pequeños y brillantes y le guiñó.

Snape parecía horrorizado. Armitage se aclaró la garganta y se inclinó hacia Hermione ligeramente. “Oh querida, creo que he ofendido al Profesor Snape aquí presente. Estoy seguro de que él nunca podría tolerar tal cosa entre los estudiantes. Vamos, vamos, Severus, ya sabes cómo es la gente joven estos días. No es que pueda imaginar a la Señorita Granger aquí presente ignorando tan descaradamente las normas.”

Hermione se había puesto roja como un tomate. La aparente indignación de Severus fue una distracción útil en lo que respecta al Profesor Armitage. Poco sabía él sobre las verdaderas emociones que atravesaban al Maestro de Pociones en ese momento.

Hubo un silencio incómodo por un momento, antes de que Armitage le dirigiera a Hermione una mirada curiosa, claramente inseguro de por qué estaba todavía allí. Eso la sacudió a la vida. “Bueno… será mejor que los deje ir entonces. Buenas noches, Profesor Armitage… Profesor Snape – le veré en clase mañana, supongo.” Sonrió al uno y miró profundamente a los ojos al otro. De inmediato fue recibida por los profundos orbes negros grabándose a fuego en su alma. El dolor que había estado agonizando su vientre mientras estaba parada allí, se agitó, y supo que estaba goteando en sus bragas.

_Por favor, oh por favor, ¿por qué tenía que ser esta noche?_

Armitage se giró y esperó a que Snape lo siguiera. Con una última mirada a Hermione, él se volvió y caminó velozmente delante de su colega hasta que desaparecieron de la vista. Hermione se tambaleó contra el muro y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra él. Sería una larga noche solitaria.

Lo fue. Hermione dio vueltas y vueltas. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia junto a ella, alrededor de ella, dentro de ella. No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan sola, aunque normalmente disfrutaba bastante de la soledad.

Finalmente llegó la mañana, y después de las primeras clases, al fin fue la hora de Pociones. Trató de no apresurarse demasiado hacia allí.

Él estaba allí, escribiendo con fluidez en la pizarra. El fuego dentro de Hermione de inmediato ardió con más fuerza de lo que podía recordar por un tiempo. Su cuerpo anhelaba su contacto, y se preguntó cómo sería capaz de sobrevivir a la clase sólo mirándolo. Él se dio la vuelta suavemente cuando todos los estudiantes estuvieron reunidos y se lanzó sedosamente a su lección. Hermione apretó las piernas. _Joder, era demasiado._ Su voz viajaba directamente a su clítoris. Pensó que podría correrse simplemente escuchándolo. Apenas captó una palabra.

“No puedo enfatizar lo suficiente la importancia de agregar la cantidad precisa del ingrediente correcto en el momento adecuado. Un fallo al hacerlo podría tener terribles consecuencias. Reúnan sus ingredientes, pueden comenzar.”

Hermione fue sacudida de vuelta a la realidad por el arrastrar de sillas a su alrededor cuando sus compañeros se levantaron. Se puso en pie en medio de una nube e intentó recordar lo que él había dicho. Se dio cuenta con un poco de vergüenza de que había asimilado poco. Copió a Ginny y esperó lo mejor.

Instintivamente, Hermione mezcló su poción. Siguió sus reacciones viscerales para producir algo que pensó que parecía y se sentía vagamente correcto. Apenas sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sus ojos lo seguían dondequiera que fuera, y cuando se acercaba o se deslizaba junto a ella, su vientre se retorcía de anhelo y apenas podía evitar extender la mano y agarrar su túnica. Él no la miró en absoluto, y eso la molestó. Creía que habían hecho las paces el día anterior, y había confiado en que los acontecimientos de esa mañana eran agua pasada. Ya no estaba segura.

Las pociones fueron terminadas. Snape se movió suavemente al frente de la clase y se giró.

“Es el momento de poner a prueba sus miserables esfuerzos. Como dije, la atención al detalle era de suma importancia en este caso en particular. Confío, con toda probabilidad, sin ningún medio de justificación, que hayan actuado siguiendo mi consejo. Si esta poción funciona, la persona que la ingiera debería adquirir la capacidad de ver a través de objetos sólidos como madera o metal. Como estoy seguro de que se dan cuenta… las ventajas de esto son múltiples. Si la poción sale mal…. los efectos pueden ser… desventajosos. Y, a pesar de la decisión del Ministerio – en mi opinión tonta – de permitir que se enseñe a los estudiantes de último año, enfatizo que más allá de estos muros, esta poción sólo puede ser elaborada con una licencia y bajo estricta supervisión.” Sus ojos y voz eran duros y fríos. Esto no hizo nada para sacar a Hermione de su lujurioso ensueño. Pero lo que dijo a continuación lo hizo.

“Señorita Weasley. Probará la poción de la Señorita Granger. Por favor, tome una cucharada y tráguela.”

Hermione de repente levantó los ojos. Apenas había estado prestando atención. Estaba segura de que no había producido la poción correctamente. “Uhh… Profesor Snape… quizá sería aconsejable probar la poción de otra persona.”

Él se dio la vuelta para mirarla con intensidad. Estaba claramente confundido. “¿Y por qué, Señorita Granger?”

“Yo… no estoy segura de haber hecho mi mejor trabajo hoy, señor.”

La miró fijamente por un momento, y vio su rostro curvarse en una leve burla. Sus entrañas se retorcieron, y esta vez no estuvo segura de si fue con deseo o enojo. De repente volvió a sentirse como una alumna de segundo año.

Snape se dio la vuelta para escribir algo en la pizarra, y arrastró hacia ellas de espaldas.

“Señorita Granger, sea tan amable de dar su poción a la señorita Weasley para que la pruebe.”

Hermione tragó saliva y se volvió hacia Ginny. Su amiga no parecía remotamente preocupada. Si tenía que probar una poción, estaba encantada de que fuera la de Hermione. Hermione frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero antes de que pudiera detenerla, Ginny alcanzó su cuchara y la sumergió en el caldero.

Hermione observó con espantoso temor cómo se llevaba la cuchara a la boca y bebía la poción sin un momento de preocupación

Toda la clase se había girado para observar a Ginny. Snape estaba parado al frente, los brazos cruzados. Miró brevemente a Hermione, quien sabía que tenía una expresión de clara ansiedad en su rostro. Él no se inmutó, sino que simplemente movió los ojos hacia Ginny.

Su amiga sonrió alegremente, y se volvió para mirar al escritorio, preguntándose si podría ver a través de él.

“Oh sí… mira... la madera parece estar… adelgazando… es como si…” El alivio arrasó a Hermione. Pero luego notó que su amiga había dejado de hablar.

Ginny de repente se había quedado mortalmente callada y mortalmente pálida. Entonces su rostro pasó del blanco al azul en el siguiente instante. Sus manos se levantaron y aferraron su garganta, claramente incapaz de respirar. Ginny estaba jadeando, con una mano todavía apretada sobre la garganta, la otra atrapando el aire, desesperada por socorro. Hermione gritó. “Profesor Snape. ¡Rápido! Haga algo.”

Snape ya estaba allí. Sus fuertes manos tumbaron enseguida a Ginny en el suelo, y le aflojó la corbata y el botón superior. Sin una palabra, agitó su varita y un vial de líquido se materializó en su mano. Con un movimiento fluido, lo había descorchado y, levantando la cabeza de Ginny con notable suavidad, vertió un poco del brebaje en su boca. La levantó más arriba para permitir que goteara por su garganta y la sostuvo contra sí.

Hermione retrocedió, las lágrimas corriendo desesperadamente por sus mejillas. Pero casi al instante, Ginny tomó una respiración honda y jadeante y su color rápidamente volvió a la normalidad. Respiró profundamente, el aire bienvenido fluyendo a sus pulmones.

Toda la clase también respiró en un suspiro colectivo de alivio.

Esperando hasta que estuvo seguro de que se había recuperado, Snape se quedó sosteniendo a Ginny por un rato, luego le hizo señas a una chica para que se acercara. “Usted – lleve a la señorita Weasley a la enfermería ahora. Explíquele a Madam Pomfrey lo que ha sucedido. Está recuperada por completo, pero se beneficiaría de algunos cuidados reconstituyentes. El resto de ustedes – despedidos. Señorita Granger, usted se quedará.”

Él ayudó a Ginny a ponerse en pie. Ella se levantó con notable facilidad, y logró sonreír a Hermione, que estaba mirándola con una disculpa abyecta. “Está bien. No debías saberlo. Estoy bien ahora. Sinceramente. Está bien. Gracias, Profesor Snape.”

Con esto se dio la vuelta y fue llevada afuera. El aula se vació. Hermione se quedó esperando que Snape la regañara.

Él no la miró, simplemente se volvió y se sentó a su escritorio. Luego, despacio, sus ojos se levantaron hacia los de ella. No habló. A pesar de lo que acababa de suceder, en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, Hermione recordó que Ginny estaba bien, y también fue vagamente consciente del hormigueo en lo más profundo presente una vez más.

Aun así, él no hizo ningún sonido, simplemente estaba sentado evaluándola. Su respiración se hizo más profunda. Su vientre se retorció, pero no pudo detectar nada en su rostro que sugiriera que estaba juzgándola de otra forma más que como una alumna decepcionante. Por fin sus palabras bajas rompieron el silencio entre ellos.

“Esperaba algo mejor de usted, Señorita Granger. ¿Cómo podemos asegurarnos de que tales errores no vuelvan a ocurrir?”

“Dejaré eso en sus manos, Profesor Snape.” Habló respetuosamente, pero fue consciente del significado detrás de sus palabras. Sintiendo una disminución de la tensión entre ellos, no pudo evitar dar un paso adelante, pero antes de que pudiera bajar el pie, su voz la detuvo.

“No se mueva. No he terminado de dirigirme a usted.”

Lo miró sorprendida, confundida. Su mano se agitó y la puerta se cerró tras ella. Su piel comenzó a erizarse con familiar anticipación, y el latido sordo en su vientre se intensificó de repente. Esperó, en pie, mirando al frente. Él permaneció sentado a su escritorio.

“Por primera vez que puedo recordar, cometió un grave error en su preparación que, si yo no hubiera estado disponible para remediar la situación, habría tenido consecuencias muy graves. ¿Qué explicación tiene para esto?”

Habló clínica y fríamente. Ella no pudo detectar nada más allá del significado literal de las palabras en su voz. Hermione se sorprendió.

“Lo siento, señor,” dijo las palabras instintivamente y las dijo en serio, casi olvidando lo que ambos habían compartido durante las últimas semanas. “He estado distraída recientemente. Debo haber embrollado las cosas. Quizá confundí un ingrediente por otro. Puede que haya leído mal las etiquetas.”

“¿Está insinuando que los ingredientes en mi almacén no están claramente etiquetados?”

“No… no, lejos de eso, señor.” De nuevo, lo había llamado señor sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

“Debe escribir un ensayo sobre las diferencias entre los ingredientes que deberá entregar el próximo miércoles. Eso debería disipar cualquier confusión persistente sobre el tema.”

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Debería sentir indignación, pero a pesar de la ausencia de insinuaciones sexuales obvias, el ardor en su interior era más fuerte que nunca. Su respiración se hizo más rápida. Resultaba abundantemente claro lo que él estaba haciendo, a pesar de su disculpa de antes. Estaba castigándola por su comportamiento de ayer. Y a pesar de saber que debería girarse y marcharse, igualmente, sabía que no lo haría, no podría.

Hubo silencio entre ellos. Snape continuó sentado mortalmente inmóvil en su silla, mirando con frialdad a la mujer parada frente a su escritorio. Hermione esperó. Luego, después de lo que parecieron varios minutos, su voz serpenteó baja hacia ella.

“Levántese la falda.”

Su respiración se aceleró. Luego se concentró en lo que él le había dicho. No había estado esperándolo, pero lo había anhelado, y ahora no vaciló en obedecer. Miro hacia abajo y buscó a tientas para levantarse la falda por encima de las rodillas. Hizo una pausa antes de revelarse a él.

“Más alto,” dictó él.

Lo hizo, metiendo la falda sobre sí misma un poco, mientras recogía el resto del tejido en la mano.

Sus ojos se posaron en la unión de sus piernas.

“Quítese la ropa interior.”

La respiración de Hermione se volvió cada vez más laboriosa, pero bajó la mano libre para bajarse las bragas, retorciéndolas hasta los tobillos, antes de salir de ellas. Él observó su progreso a medida que descendían hasta el suelo.

“Abra más las piernas.” Su voz profunda arrastró sus demandas generosamente.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió, viendo sus ojos volver a su sexo una vez más, antes de lanzarlos de vuelta a los de ella.

Silencio.

Hermione estaba tensamente preparada, expuesta a él. No sentía vergüenza, simplemente una necesidad desesperada por el incesante apretar de su vientre para encontrar un respiro. Trató de no hacer un sonido, sabiendo que sólo retrasaría su satisfacción más todavía. Por fin él volvió a hablar, tan profundo y lento, que apenas era una voz humana.

“Tóquese. Un dedo.”

Ella logró concentrarse lo suficiente como para mirarlo. La miraba a los ojos, pero no pudo leer nada en ellos. Inicialmente ella no se movió, pero luego los ojos se él se dirigieron al ápice de sus muslos, recordándole su demanda.

Acercó la mano derecha usando su dedo corazón, y buscó tentativamente entre sus pliegues goteantes. Ella misma estaba sorprendida de cuán húmeda se sintió. Su deseo por él se reforzó en ella. Su dedo se movió despacio a lo largo de su sexo, arrastrándose hasta el brote inflamado en la parte superior. Cuando entró en contacto se sacudió hacia él, todavía mirando al hombre ante ella. Continuó moviéndolo ociosamente arriba y abajo, despacio, tratando de detener la incesante acumulación de placentera tensión dentro. Su lujuria estaba tan apretada, que sabía que no podría aguantar mucho.

“¿Se siente? ¿Se siente empapada por mí?”

Ella no podía formar palabras; la atormentaba tanto.

“¡Hable!” Fue un disparo a través del aire hacia ella.

Inhaló para sacar fuerzas. “Sí.” La palabra apenas fue audible.

“Métalo dentro. Saque su deseo, su placer. Hágalo.”

Ella lo hizo, empujando dos dedos profundamente en su coño empapado, acariciando a lo largo de sus paredes ardientes a medida que avanzaba.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás en un gemido de delirio.

“ _Mí – re – me._ ” De nuevo, sólo hubo una demanda helada en su voz.

Ella incorporó la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos una vez más. Ahora creyó que pudo al fin ver la llama en lo más profundo de ellos. Mantuvo las caricias a lo largo de sus pliegues, cubiertos cada vez más de sus jugos. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más irregular y sus rodillas se aflojaron mientras sentía que sus músculos se preparaban.

“No va a correrse todavía.”

Gimió de decepción, deteniendo el movimiento de la mano. Estaba tan cerca. El repentino cese de las caricias hizo que su clítoris palpitara agonizante en protesta, una corriente instantánea de sangre fluyendo dentro de él de nuevo.

“ _Espere._ ” Su voz fue fríamente insistente.

Su boca se abrió en su esfuerzo por concentrarse. Su mano ya no se movía sobre ella. No se atrevió a permitir que lo hiciera.

“No deje de tocarse.” Otro siseo bajo.

“Yo… no puedo…” pasó el dedo tan ligeramente como se atrevió sobre su sexo hinchado. Estaba tan maduro, tan expectante, que el más leve toque la enviaba sobre el borde. “ _Por favor._ ”

“ _¿Qué?_ ” le escupió él.

“Por favor… _por favor_ … _déjame correrme_.” Fue un sollozo desesperado.

“Señorita Granger. Se dirigirá a mí correctamente cuando esté ante mí en mi aula.” Una caricia verbal baja y suave.

Ella lo maldijo en silencio pero su clítoris palpitó dolorosamente al escuchar sus palabras. Estaba tan bien preparada, y supo que su respuesta simplemente aumentaría el placer a punto de engullirla. Exhaló las palabras tan enérgicamente como pudo.

“Por favor… déjeme correrme… _señor_.”

Obligó a sus ojos a abrirse una vez más para mirar los de él. Estaban bailando, y ahora una sonrisa burlona cruzó su boca. Esperó de nuevo, tratando desesperadamente de contener la inundación.

Sus palabras viajaron como una flecha disparada entre ellos. “Córrase – _ahora._ ”

Sus ojos se abrieron de alivio y de inmediato pasó los dedos firme y suavemente para frotar su clítoris desesperadamente expectante. Su mirada se desenfocó y abrió la boca, sus rasgos se convirtieron en una expresión de sorpresa desconcertada. Su cuerpo se tensó y luego se disolvió. Irradiando desde su núcleo, el placer se abrió paso a través de su cuerpo. Inhaló un aliento jadeante. Se retorció y sacudió alrededor de sus dedos, sus ojos fundidos con los de él, a pesar de que su cabeza cayó hacia atrás en rapto.

Le tomó un tiempo a su cuerpo recuperarse. Sólo logró mantenerse erguida, y encontró sus dedos todavía incrustados en su centro goteante.

Snape se puso en pie, y lentamente caminó hacia ella. Llegó, se paró frente a ella y la miró de arriba abajo. Su mente estaba demasiado nublada para preguntarse por sus acciones. Luego, sin romper el contacto visual, alcanzó la muñeca de la mano enterrada entre sus muslos y la levantó. Llevó su mano, los dedos brillando con su placer, hacia su boca. El ceño de Hermione se frunció con expectante perplejidad. Separando los labios, llevó los dos dedos que habían sido empujados dentro de su coño hacia él, y lentamente cerró la boca alrededor de ellos. Fue lo más inesperado y erótico que Hermione había visto nunca.

No apartó los ojos de los de ella. Sintió que su lengua giraba alrededor de los dedos, limpiándolos, probándolos, poseyéndolos. Luego, succionando con fuerza, los sacó despacio de la boca.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante un rato más. Ya no se tocaron ni se movieron. Luego oyó su voz, y supo que lo obedecería.

“Váyase ahora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que ahora ella sabe dónde está…  
> ¿Eso es todo? ¿Quién puede decirlo? Pero, ¿quién puede resistirse a eso?  
> XXX
> 
> N/T: No sé si sabéis que en inglés no existe el tratamiento de “usted”. Que haya decidido mantenerlo en este capítulo entre ellos se debe a que ella lo llama “señor” repetidas veces y a la demanda que él le hace de que “se dirigirá a mí correctamente en mi aula.” Pienso que no tendría sentido que le demandara algo así si él no estuviera haciéndolo también. ¿Qué opináis? Contadme si os parece adecuado, para que pueda mejorar en trabajos posteriores si no es así. Gracias.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que el último capítulo fue un poquito una sorpresa para algunas personas, pero oíd - ¡la variedad es la sal de la vida! Creo que encaja bien con sus mentalidades en este punto de la historia, y muestra cómo todavía hay problemas que resolver (oh sí).  
> ¡Disculpas por confundir el género de la Profesora Vector! Gracias a aquéllos que señalaron que en los libros es una mujer. ¡La escena que escribí no funciona con una mujer! He cambiado el nombre para asegurarme de que se lee como un hombre.  
> Entonces, de vuelta a nuestro amado Severus… Este capítulo tiene algunos momentos tiernos, y luego un poco de charla de chicas… ¡Disfrutad! x

Hermione abandonó las mazmorras de inmediato. Al principio estaba confusa. ¿De qué iba exactamente todo eso? Él parecía necesitar poseerla y controlarla, recordarle quién era él. ¿Lo había enojado tanto por separarse de él el domingo? Seguramente no. Ella se había disculpado; él lo había aceptado.

Pero mientras caminaba, no pudo negar cuánto la había excitado y calentado. No podía recordar llevándose a sí misma nunca antes a un orgasmo tan poderoso. Y sus acciones de inmediatamente después la habían emocionado y desconcertado por igual. Su completa aceptación de su cuerpo era sublime, pero mostrarla de manera tan visceral revelaba más complejidades en el hombre que no estaba segura de comprender todavía, o de si alguna vez lo haría. ¿Necesitaba hacerlo?

No.

Encontró su gesto intrigante y extrañamente conmovedor. Sus complejidades eran una de las principales cosas que la atraían de él, y en el momento en que llegó a su habitación, se dio cuenta de que lo que había pasado entre ellos, a pesar de su propósito aparentemente humillante, simplemente fortalecía su conexión con él.

No habían pasado la noche juntos desde el sábado, y Hermione se encontró anhelando estar en su cama de nuevo, sentir sus brazos a su alrededor adecuadamente, ser abrazada y acariciada. Cuando se sentó a cenar, desesperada por un atisbo de él, debatió consigo misma cómo reaccionaría él si aparecía en sus habitaciones.

No estaba en el Gran Comedor, y ella se marchó sintiéndose abatida y malhumorada, incapaz de decidir su curso de acción. Salió afuera para respirar aire fresco, con la esperanza de que la noche fría encendiera su determinación. No fue así, pero mientras estaba parada, apoyándose en el frío muro de piedra, de repente una lechuza se alzó con un aleteo junto a ella. Hermione saltó levemente, haciendo que la lechuza se alejara de ella con una indignada agitación de las plumas. Pero esperó hasta que hubo tomado el pequeño pergamino agarrado en sus garras, luego voló de regreso a una alta torre.

Hermione desenrolló el pergamino lo más rápido que sus dedos entumecidos pudieron lograr y leyó en la tenue luz: _“Ven conmigo esta noche. Diez en punto. Filch ocupado en otro lugar a esa hora. SS_ ”

Su corazón dio un vuelco. La decisión había sido arrebatada de sus manos. Pero se permitió un momento de preocupación. ¿Tenía él la intención de dejarla quedarse, o habría más juegos de poder? Hermione se dio cuenta sin vergüenza de que no le importaba de cualquiera de las maneras. Sólo quería volver a estar con él, completamente en privado. Nunca eran más felices que cuando estaban en sus modestas y pequeñas habitaciones ocultas tras su salón de clases.

Volvió a leer la nota, viendo con ligera diversión que él la había firmado ‘SS’; una ‘S’ habría bastado. Tampoco besos. Pero entonces, eso, en realidad, habría sido esperar demasiado. Sonrió para sí misma y regresó adentro.

La noche pasó despacio. Hermione se sentó a charlar con Ginny un rato, pero ella se fue a la cama temprano porque estaba sintiéndose mal, así que Hermione se retiró a su habitación mientras los minutos hasta las diez transcurrían lentamente.

A menos cuarto, finalmente pensó que podía aventurarse a salir, y, pareciendo lo más despreocupada que pudo, abandonó la Sala Común, murmurando algo sobre un libro perdido. Nadie pareció percatarse.

Hermione se apresuró silenciosa y rápidamente por los corredores oscuros. Estaban desiertos, y como Severus había dicho, no había señal de Filch o su gata. Llegó a su aula velozmente y entró, asegurando la puerta tras ella. Se sorprendió de encontrarlo en su escritorio, escribiendo como de costumbre. Se aproximó a él despacio. Hermione se preguntó si iba a repetirse lo del día anterior. No estaba segura de que le habría importado si así era.

Él no levantó la mirada. Ella llegó y se paró ante él, esperando. Él guardó silencio, al igual que ella. Hermione lo estudió atentamente. Su ceño estaba fruncido; se preguntó por un momento si siquiera había notado su presencia. Su mano se movía con elegancia y fluidez sobre el pergamino. Realmente tenía dedos hermosos. Manos de pianista, diría su madre.

Todavía esperó.

Luego, por fin, sin levantar la mirada, él dejó la pluma. No pudo leer su rostro.

Empujó la silla hacia atrás y salió suavemente de detrás del escritorio, viniendo a pararse a un pie de ella. Ella buscó sus ojos, pero él no se encontró con su mirada. Su cabeza estaba un poco baja y parecía incómodo.

“Lo siento.”

Sus palabras fueron tranquilas pero claras. Finalmente elevó los ojos a través de los párpados entrecerrados y la miró. Pudo ver clara vergüenza en su rostro ahora. La sorprendió.

“Está bien.” Habló ella dulcemente. “Me gustó.”

Él volvió a bajar la cabeza. Ninguno se movió ni habló durante un rato. Luego la mirada negra se elevó de nuevo a la de ella.

“Estuviste sublime.”

Hermione sintió que su corazón se hinchaba en su interior, y se apresuró a abrazarlo de repente. Sus manos la envolvieron y se levantaron con urgencia para volver su cabeza hacia la de él. Su boca se estrelló contra la de ella. Ella la abrió para él, su lengua deslizándose dentro al instante, violando lo que encontró dentro. Ella gimió fuerte y alcanzó sus botones. Él la agarró por los brazos, llevándola hacia atrás a sus habitaciones privadas.

Una vez dentro, se trasladaron enseguida al dormitorio, y se encontraron desnudos casi de inmediato. Hermione fue vagamente consciente de que debían haber usado magia para deshacerse de su ropa tan rápido, pero no tenía recuerdo de ello. Él la tumbó en la cama y entró en ella de inmediato, embistiendo con un gruñido de urgencia. Hermione se arqueó hacia él, atrayéndolo más dentro de ella. Él siseó cuando sus paredes se cerraron alrededor de su desesperada rigidez.

“Oh dios, más, Severus, más. Por favor, oh dios, te extrañé… te extrañé dentro de mí.”

Él no habló, pero siguió golpeando a lo largo de ella con urgencia, su respiración haciéndose más pesada y rápida a medida que los llevaba a ambos al placer más profundo.

Hermione sintió que sus músculos se ceñían y gimió incoherentemente mientras se concentraba en su dureza de roca dentro de ella. Mientras se movía, frotaba a lo largo de su clítoris inflamado, y le llevó sólo un momento más correrse frenéticamente a su alrededor. Un grito fue arrancado de ella, y su cuerpo se llenó de éxtasis. Se aferró a su espalda, las uñas clavándose en su pálida carne. Cuando él sintió sus espasmos a su alrededor, su placer ya no pudo contenerse y se corrió con violencia dentro de ella, su semilla caliente estallando en lo más profundo de su calidez de terciopelo.

Se desplomó sobre ella con un gemido de satisfacción. Ella lo rodeó con los brazos y yacieron allí en silencio mientras la noche avanzaba a su alrededor, presionándolos más contra el otro hasta que cayeron dormidos.

Hermione se despertó a la mañana siguiente para encontrarlo todavía abrazándola estrechamente. Estaban acostados en su postura habitual, con él presionado firmemente contra su espalda, con las piernas juntas. Sus brazos estaban descansando lánguidamente alrededor de su vientre y no pudo resistir levantar un dedo y recorrer sus músculos fibrosos. Él se agitó detrás de ella y la atrajo más hacia sí. Ella sonrió y levantó su mano para besarla con ternura.

Finalmente, cuando sospechó que él se había despertado del todo, se dio la vuelta y en efecto, lo encontró mirándola, sus ojos bailando a la luz de la madrugada. La saludó con un dulce beso, y pronto se encontraron unidos una vez más.

Habían dormido más profundamente de lo normal y la mente de Hermione todavía no se había despertado por completo. Mientras se movía dentro de ella, el placer se derramó en ella en una neblina casi inconsciente, avanzando hacia un clímax sublime y llevándolo con él. Él gimió sonoramente contra su garganta y de nuevo ella lo abrazó estrechamente, casi temerosa de dejarlo ir.

Después de que sus cuerpos hubieron descendido, ella se volvió hacia él, acariciándole el rostro. “¿Estás ocupado hoy? No te veo los martes.”

“Desafortunadamente.”

“¿Desafortunadamente estás ocupado, o desafortunadamente no te veo?”

“Ambos.”

“¿Puedo volver esta noche?”

“¿Necesitas preguntar?”

“Sí. Nunca lo presumiría sin más.”

“Lo hiciste una vez.”

“Sí. Aquélla no es una experiencia que ninguno de nosotros quiera repetir.” Estaban recordando la primera vez que ella se había aventurado a sus habitaciones y casi fue atrapada por Filch.

Él le sonrió un poco. “Ciertamente no.”

“Aunque tienes que admitir,” sonrió burlona, “que fue adolescente, un poquito emocionante.”

“Quizá,” arrastró él antes de inclinarse para volver a besarla. “Ahora es mejor que te vayas o llegarás tarde al desayuno.”

“Tienes algo con la puntualidad,” bromeó ella.

“Por supuesto. Uno siempre debe llegar en el momento adecuado.”

Hermione jadeó con fingido horror. “¡Por qué, Profesor Snape, creo que acaba de hacer una broma basada en insinuaciones sexuales groseras!”

Él dejó de sonreír pero sus ojos volvieron a bailar. Ella le sonrió ampliamente, luego se levantó velozmente y salió de la cama. Él la observó fascinado mientras salía riendo de la habitación.

Hermione llegó al desayuno de un humor exaltado. Ginny alzó la vista y le habló amigablemente. “Tengo un período de estudio a primera hora de esta mañana, ‘Mione. ¿Tú tienes?”

“Sí, supongo que sí.” Hermione realmente no había pensado en ello.

“Voy a la biblioteca. ¿Quieres venir?”

“Sí, de acuerdo.” Hermione sonrió a su amiga; pudo detectar una sensación de insistencia en la voz de Ginny.

Después del desayuno, cogieron sus libros y se dirigieron a una parte privada y aislada de la biblioteca.

Comenzaron por revisar Transfiguración, pero Hermione notó que Ginny estaba más atenta a ella de lo habitual, casi más cerca. En los momentos de silencio, Hermione levantaba la vista y encontraba a Ginny mirándola intensamente.

Ella rompió el silencio preguntando por la salud de su amiga. “¿Te sientes mejor? Estabas un poco mal anoche.”

“Sí, sí, gracias. El momento del mes. Me sentía horrible anoche.”

“Lo siento.” Sonrió disculpándose a su amiga.

Ginny continuó mirándola fijamente. Hermione estaba un poco nerviosa.

“Sí. De hecho, los calambres empeoraron tanto anoche que realmente necesitaba tomar algo. Pero me había quedado sin poción para aliviarlos.”

“¿De verdad? ¿Lograste conseguir algo?”

“No… en realidad fui a verte, para ver si tenías o podías hacerme algo. Estaba bastante desesperada.”

“Oh. Lo siento. No te oí. Debí haber estado dormida.”

“Fue poco después de las diez. Normalmente no te vas a la cama tan temprano.”

Hermione ya no podía mirar a su amiga. “Sí, bueno… estaba realmente cansada anoche.”

“Porque, ya ves,” continuó Ginny, “no creí que estuvieras dentro, así que pensé que podría tratar de encontrarte.”

“¿Lo hiciste? Pero… ¿dónde pensaste que estaría?” Hermione sabía que sonaba nerviosa.

“Bueno, ya ves… Harry me prestó algo para ocasiones como ésta. Quiero decir… no es que él lo necesite en este momento. Nunca había pensado usarlo, pero realmente quería tu ayuda.”

La sangre de Hermione se congeló cuando Ginny buscó en su bolso y sacó un objeto que le era demasiado familiar. Era el Mapa del Merodeador.

Tragó saliva, pero no dijo nada, casi le transmitía una curiosidad morbosa ver qué diría Ginny a continuación.

“Al principio, no pude encontrarte en ninguna parte. Allí estaba yo, buscando un pequeño y solitario conjunto de iniciales HG, quizá en la biblioteca, quizá incluso dando un paseo nocturno por algún lugar.”

Hubo silencio. Hermione se encontró rompiéndolo.

“¿Y me encontraste, Ginny?”

“Oh sí. Y qué tonta fui. Debería haber mirado allí primero. Te encontré en un lugar donde sospecho que has pasado mucho tiempo recientemente, justo al lado de las iniciales de otra persona. Y allí te quedaste, toda la noche. Todavía estabas allí cuando desperté esta mañana para volver a comprobarlo.”

Hermione casi la desafió a expresarlo. “¿Y qué iniciales eran?

“SS.”

Las dos mujeres se miraron fijamente. Para sorpresa de Hermione, no había conmoción ni horror en los ojos de Ginny. Aun así, Hermione no pudo soportar mirarlos más y bajó la cabeza enseguida.

“Hermione. Lo he sospechado durante un tiempo, ya sabes. No podéis apartar los ojos del otro. Incluso saboteaste mi poción para acercarte a él.”

La cabeza de Hermione se levantó de golpe. Ginny simplemente sonrió. “Sólo desearía que me lo hubieras contado antes.”

Hermione la miró estupefacta. “¿No estás… no estás escandalizada?”

“Lo estuve al principio, pero… te conozco, ‘Mione, y, a pesar de mi propia opinión… sé lo que él hizo… quién debe ser en el fondo… todo eso. Los dos habéis pasado por cosas que ni siquiera puedo imaginar. Las cosas extraordinarias unen a las personas. ¿Quién soy yo para cuestionar o juzgar?”

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, pero se encontró levantándose y corriendo alrededor de la mesa para abrazar a su amiga con fervor. “Oh, dios, Gin, gracias. Me preguntaba si lo notarías. Quería contártelo, pero pensaba que estarías tan horrorizada que no me hablarías. Y no quería traicionarlo. Dios, no debes decir una palabra, ¿comprendes?”

“¡Hermione! No tienes que decirme eso.”

Hermione miró a su amiga con asombrada incredulidad por un momento, antes de sentarse a su lado. “Simplemente… simplemente no puedo creer que estés siendo tan tolerante.”

“Hermione. Eres mi mejor amiga. Sé que nunca entrarías en algo a menos que pensaras que era serio y significativo. Pero… estoy preocupada por ti. Quiero decir… seguramente vuestra relación está prohibida – eres su alumna.”

“Sí… pero… no voy a estar aquí por mucho más tiempo. Y apenas me siento como una alumna. No estoy segura de poder soportar estar aquí mucho más, para ser honesta. Estaba desesperada por hacer los exámenes y marcharme. No podría haberme sentido menos como una estudiante. Por extraño que parezca, él era el único miembro del profesorado que me trataba como una cuando regresé. ¡Dios, eso me cabreaba! Especialmente después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, todo lo que habíamos presenciado.”

“Entonces, ¿qué cambió?”

“Yo… no lo sé en realidad. Él me ponía furiosa, la forma en que insistía en tratarme con tanta frialdad e crueldad, como si nada me hubiera sucedido, ni a él. Supongo que me ofendía. Me ofendía el hecho de que pudiera tener tanto control sobre su exterior emocional, cuando yo todavía tenía ganas de gritar y enfurecerme con el mundo. Y pienso que de una manera extraña, eso me conectó con él. Y entonces, un día, lo cacé mirándome, mirándome fijamente en el Gran Comedor un día, no con enojo, sino con… curiosidad, al parecer. Y a partir de entonces, no podía dejar de pensar en él, y… se convirtió en una obsesión física… de repente era tan… tan deseable.” Miró enseguida a Ginny. “Supongo que crees que estoy loca.”

Ginny sonrió. “Lo habría hecho hasta hace poco, pero cuando te das cuenta de que una amiga sensata tuya moja las bragas por alguien, miras a esa persona de una forma diferente.”

“¿Y…?” Hermione tenía curiosidad por saber su nueva opinión.

“Tiene buenas piernas.” Ambas colapsaron en risitas.

“Dios – en realidad no me había centrado en sus piernas, pero… tienes razón.”

“Y huele bastante bien, ahora que lo pienso.”

“Oh dios, sí.”

“Y, por supuesto…” Ginny hizo una pausa con una sonrisa burlona.

“¿Por supuesto qué…?”

“Su voz es tan sexy como el infierno.”

Hermione presionó las manos contra la cabeza en un intento por refrenar la risa. “Te diste cuenta.”

“Bueno, sí… es sólo que cuando está ridiculizando, burlándose y menospreciando cada uno de tus movimientos no sueles darte cuenta.”

“Es sólo un mecanismo de defensa, ya sabes. Tiene miedo de entregarse, miedo de revelar demasiado de sí mismo.”

“Probablemente,” Ginny se encogió de hombros. “Sin embargo, no lo hace más fácil para el resto de nosotros.”

Hermione bajó la cabeza, ligeramente avergonzada. Recordó cuán terriblemente trataba a casi todos sus alumnos.

“Te salvó la vida.”

“Sí… ¡sólo después de que hiciste todo lo posible para deshacerte de mí!”

“Lo siento por eso.”

“¿Qué dijo él al respecto?”

“Me mandó un ensayo.”

“¿¡De verdad!?” Ginny estaba incrédula. “¿Algo más?”

Hermione hizo una pausa. “En realidad no.” No pudo evitar una sonrisa acariciando sus rasgos.

“¡Sigue!” Ginny sentía algo más; sus ojos chispearon con excitada curiosidad.

“No… no puedo.” Fue firme.

Ginny dejó de presionarla, pero todavía ardía de curiosidad. Después de un momento de silencio, volvió a hablar, más confidencial que nunca.

“Bueno… ¿cómo es él entonces?”

Hermione la miró, luego las dos amigas se disolvieron en risas reprimidas de nuevo.

Después de dejar de reír, Ginny todavía miraba a Hermione. Estaba claro que quería una respuesta.

“Es… bastante bueno… muy bueno… en realidad.” No podía dejar de sonreír. “Y… mejorando todo el tiempo.”

Ginny sonrió ampliamente. “¿Atento?”

“Sí.”

“¿Desinteresado?”

Hermione pensó en ello. “La mayor parte del tiempo.”

“¿Variado?”

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintió con una sonrisa.

Hubo una pausa.

“¿Experimentador?”

“¡Ginny!”

“Lo siento.”

Otra pausa. Luego Ginny volvió a hablar con una sonrisa burlona. “Entonces… ¿estás satisfecha?”

Hermione miró a su amiga fijamente. “Oh sí. Y algo más.”

“¡Dios, ‘Mione! Estoy terriblemente celosa. Harry no es ni de cerca tan…” Se detuvo abruptamente. Había una mueca en el rostro de Hermione. Ginny había olvidado cómo odiaba ella pensar en Harry de ese modo.

“Tengo que decirlo; nunca te había visto tan feliz. Quiero decir, supongo que debería sentir algo de remordimiento por mi hermano, aunque nunca creí que duraríais. Pero simplemente estoy tan feliz de que tú seas feliz. Pobre Ron. No creo que sea tan… comprensivo.”

“Mierda.” Hermione se congeló. “Vendrán aquí en unos días. ¿Y si se enteran?”

“¿Importará si lo hacen?”

“¡Sí!” Se volvió hacia Ginny. “¿No es así?”

“Bueno… no lo sé. Quiero decir… tendrán que averiguarlo en algún momento, ¿no?”

“Oh dios… ¿¡deben!?”

“Hermione. Si esto es lo que quieres, no puedes avergonzarte de ello. Si quieres tener una relación adecuada, el mundo tendrá que saberlo tarde o temprano.”

“Tarde,” dijo enfáticamente.

“Puedo comprender que lo mantengas en silencio mientras estés aquí, no quieres ser expulsada pero… ¿qué va a pasar después de que te marches?” La voz de Ginny se llenó de repente de profunda preocupación.

Un latido inquieto había comenzado en las entrañas de Hermione. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía respuesta. “Yo… no lo sé.”

“Quiero decir… puede que tengas sexo estupendo, atrevido y secreto, pero… hay más en una relación que eso. ¿Cómo demonios vais a comportaros lejos de aquí? Y él trabaja aquí de todos modos. ¿Qué hay de su trabajo?”

La sensación en la boca de su estómago empeoró.

“¿Cómo eres de seria, Hermione?” Ginny hizo una pausa. “¿Lo amas?”

Los ojos de Hermione se lanzaron hacia los de su amiga y los miró profundamente, casi como si estuviera esperando encontrar la respuesta allí. No contestó.

Hubo silencio entre ellas. Después de un rato, Ginny frotó el brazo de su amiga y se levantó para ir al baño.

Hermione miró con la mirada vacía la tranquila biblioteca. Su boca se abrió y las palabras salieron, no escuchadas por nadie, ni siquiera por ella misma.

“Creo que quizá lo hago.”


	21. Capítulo 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De vuelta a Hermione y Severus… Puede que este capítulo no haga avanzar el argumento enormemente, pero ciertamente hace avanzar su relación… Espero que haya algo para todos en éste. Disfruté escribiéndolo, y es bonito y largo.  
> ¡Disfrutad! X

Hermione pasó el resto del día en gran parte con Ginny. No se había dado cuenta del inmenso alivio que sería ser capaz de confiar en alguien; alguien en quien casi se sorprendió de encontrar tal aceptación y comprensión de su situación y a quién involucraba. Sabía que Ginny era una verdadera amiga, pero su aceptación de ella y Severus le daba a la relación una viabilidad hasta ahora imprevista.

Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba el día, no había podido verlo, y sintió ese dolor familiar de anhelo y necesidad adentro. No era sólo una urgencia física; simplemente lo extrañaba – extrañaba su presencia, su conversación, su inteligencia silenciosa, y el obvio placer que él derivaba de ella. Aunque habían estado separados sólo unas pocas horas, cada minuto lejos de él parecía arrastrarse interminablemente. Hermione nunca se había sentido de esta manera con Ron. Era un sentimiento desconocido para ella; pero aun así reconoció lo que era, y finalmente lo admitió para sí misma.

Estaba enamorada.

Por la tarde, justo antes de la cena, ella y Ginny fueron a dar un paseo por los terrenos. Caminaron en silencio durante un rato, contentas con el secreto que compartían.

“¿Te importa que pregunte – cuándo fue la primera vez que vosotros… ya sabes…?”

Hermione sonrió un poco. “Para empezar, fue todo bastante extraño. Tuvimos una especie de arrastre del uno hacia el otro durante unos días. No mucho tiempo, en realidad, pero pareció una eternidad en mi mente. Me di cuenta de que él sentía algo, y confieso que yo nunca había sentido tal anhelo físico. Creía que moriría si no…” se sonrojó e hizo una pausa.

“Continúa… está bien… no me importa…” Ginny era genuina y amable.

“Una noche lo seguí hasta las defensas del castillo. Parecía tan desolado, tan roto. No pude soportarlo. Sólo quería atraerlo hacia mí – darle todo lo que pudiera, pero estaba tan cerrado, tan duro e impenetrable – creí que había estado engañada. No podía ver cómo llegaría a mí. Pero luego, cuando estaba marchándome, me atrajo de vuelta tan fuerte y… ése fue nuestro primer beso. Fue abrasador – ardió sobre mí… pero luego salió corriendo, me dejó. Estaba tan asustado, tan frágil… se marchó durante unos días después de eso, luego, cuando regresó, me acerqué a él después de la clase. Pensé por un momento que eso fue todo. Como siempre, demostró poco, pero luego, de repente…” levantó la vista hacia Ginny.

Las cejas de Ginny se alzaron con expectación.

“Él… él sólo… nosotros sólo… lo hicimos… allí mismo, sobre su escritorio. Fue… extraordinario. Estaba… tan desesperado, tan necesitado, pero… todo acabó antes de darme cuenta… Yo no… ya sabes… llegué a ninguna parte… pero no me importó en absoluto. Sólo tenerlo… dios, estaba extasiada. Él había dado ese primer paso y en ese momento no me importó cómo había sucedido. Nunca he conocido tanta necesidad y tensión eróticas. Simplemente… simplemente me encantó.”

Ginny parecía un poco sorprendida. “¿Te forzó?”

“¡Dios, no! Quiero decir – fue bastante brutal, pero créeme… yo estaba más que dispuesta.”

Ginny no parecía convencida. “¡Hermione! No puedes dejar que un hombre te trate así.”

Hermione miró a su amiga y de repente sintió vergüenza. Ella no había cuestionado el incidente. ¿Debería haberlo hecho? También había habido otros momentos. Pero Hermione sabía que no tenía ninguna razón para dudar de la necesidad detrás de ellos. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar las heridas y cicatrices de él; las emocionales tan abundantes como las físicas que atormentaron su carne. “Pero – eso es lo que debía hacerse. Nunca ha abusado de mí de esa forma. No lo llamaría forzarme, pero no puedo negar la urgencia y desesperación de ello – en ambos. Ambos… hemos pasado por mucho, Ginny. Si puedo ayudar… sanar… apaciguar… cualquiera que sea la palabra… entonces lo haré.”

Ginny la miró por un momento en silencio. “¡Habla del bagaje, Hermione! ¡Muchacho, ese hombre tiene bagaje!”

Hermione rio un poco. “Sí, pero al menos no viene en forma de una esposa e hijos – eso es algo, supongo. Y – también tiene sus momentos – bastante románticos, lo creas o no. Y, con respecto a… ya sabes qué… los momentos tiernos son… muy buenos también. Odio cuando no podemos pasar la noche juntos. Tiene este pequeño dormitorio, con una patética cama individual, pero… me encanta, me encanta estar allí con él.”

Ginny bajó la cabeza y rio con una risa agridulce. “Todavía no puedo creer del todo que estemos hablando del Profesor Snape.”

Hermione se unió a su risa. “Sabes, yo tampoco estoy segura de poder la mitad del tiempo. Creo que si me parara y pensara en ello…”

“¿Qué?”

Sacudió la cabeza. “No. No, no lo haría. Esto es lo que quiero. Después de que me marche – quiero que sigamos – debemos hacerlo. Me preguntaste antes, Ginny – si lo amo.” Se volvió para fijar a su amiga con los ojos, con lágrimas formándose en ellos. “Sí – creo que lo hago.”

Se miraron la una a la otra sin hablar antes de que Ginny la tomara de la mano y rompiera el silencio. “Y él, Hermione… ¿Te ama?”

Ella bajó la cabeza y respondió con sinceridad, “No lo sé.”

Ginny sostuvo su mano con fuerza y la apretó. “Ésta no es la relación más natural del mundo, Hermione. No será fácil. No quiero que salgas herida. Pero respeto tus deseos, y estoy aquí para ti.”

Hermione le sonrió a su amiga. “Lo sé. Lo sé y te lo agradezco. Es tan maravilloso tener a alguien con quien hablar sobre esto.” Se giró y miró hacia las distantes colinas. “No lo he visto en todo el día. Yo… realmente lo extraño.”

“Entonces deberías ir con él.”

Hermione se volvió hacia ella sorprendida. Ginny le estaba sonriendo gentilmente.

“Lo haré… después de cenar.”

“¿Le dirás que lo sé?”

Un miedo repentino se apoderó de Hermione. ¿Seguramente él se horrorizaría de que alguien lo supiera? Buscó los ojos de Ginny para tranquilizarse. “No creo que pueda… ¿tú lo crees?”

Ginny se encogió de hombros. “Debes hacer lo que creas mejor.”

La respuesta estaba a punto de presentarse ante ellas sin que se dieran cuenta. Cuando las dos jóvenes regresaron al castillo, doblaron una esquina y se encontraron cara a cara con Severus Snape.

Él había parecido taciturno, caminando por los pasillos, pero al ver a Hermione su rostro se iluminó considerablemente, como si hubiera encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Sin embargo, la expresión de melancolía volvió a descender al instante cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba con Ginny.

A pesar de la incomodidad de la situación, Hermione estaba extasiada de verlo, y apenas pudo evitar saltar a sus brazos allí mismo.

“¡Profesor Snape! ¡Qué agradable verlo!”

Snape pareció espantado ante su exclamación, pero Hermione no pudo borrar por completo la sonrisa de su rostro.

Permanecieron allí en silencio por un momento. Para el observador casual, no había razón por la que el Profesor y sus dos alumnas debieran sentir la necesidad de no decir al otro hola y adiós y seguir adelante. Pero nadie se movió. Hermione y Snape no podían quitarse los ojos de encima, y Ginny miraba de uno a otro. Estaba claro que ambos querían desesperadamente estar solos, pero no se le ocurría ninguna forma obvia de excusarse y dejarlos.

“Uhh… cierto… ooh… dije que me encontraría con Rose a las cinco. Lo había olvidado por completo. Mejor me voy. ¡Te veo luego, Hermione! Adiós, Profesor Snape.” Sonó ridículamente alegre.

Cuando sus pasos se hubieron desvanecido, el rostro de Snape se marchitó. “Lo sabe.”

“Sí.”

Su respiración se volvió rápida y pesada y sus ojos se apartaron de ella, mirando fijamente un punto en el suelo.

“ _¿Cómo?_ ” Su voz era helada. Un sentimiento de temor superó a Hermione.

“Lo averiguó por sí misma. Tenía… el Mapa del Merodeador. Sólo estaba usándolo inocentemente, para buscarme para algo… y… yo estaba contigo.” Ella le echó un vistazo. Sus ojos se cerraron con amarga derrota.

“Incluso ahora… después de todo este tiempo… todavía me atormentan.”

Sus palabras la traspasaron. Lo miró por un momento. De nuevo, se le veía derrotado, pero su enojo parecía haber remitido un poco.

“Severus, no importa. Te prometo que no se lo dirá a un alma. Lo ha jurado ella misma, pero no necesitaba hacerlo. Es una persona maravillosa. Confío en ella por completo.”

“Es una Weasley.” Todavía estaba inseguro, pero se había tranquilizado.

“No es como los chicos. Para ser honesta, es un gran alivio. Creo, en realidad, que puede facilitarnos las cosas.”

Él la miró por un momento. Ella no pudo leer su expresión, pero parecía notablemente tranquilo. “Quizá tengas razón.”

Ella estaba sorprendida pero encantada ante sus palabras. “¿Puedes garantizarme su completa discreción?” La miró fijamente.

“Por supuesto. Es mi mejor amiga. Y… no estaba tan sorprendida, ya sabes. Lo comprende.”

“Hmm.”

Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Ella lo buscó por un momento, conmovida por su rápida aceptación de Ginny. Parecía ser una indicación más de sus sentimientos.

“¿Qué estás pensando?” dijo suavemente después de un rato.

Sus ojos finalmente se movieron hacia los de ella. “Que quiero estar dentro de ti.”

Al instante, el vientre de Hermione dio un vuelco de deseo y su respiración se volvió laboriosa. Al mirarlo a los ojos, supo que su lujuria era igual de desesperada. Tendrían que tenerse el uno al otro de inmediato.

Estaban en un corredor sombrío que se dirigía fuera del castillo, pero por el que pasaba gente frecuentemente. No parecía haber un lugar obvio adonde ir, pero su necesidad era tan grande que tenían que moverse o acabarían juntos en el suelo. Ella se alejó primero, pero él tomó su mano cuando pasaba y ella lo llevó. No había nadie alrededor en ese momento y doblaron una esquina hacia un pasaje lateral que conducía a un armario. Los llevó girando una esquina más, de modo que estuvieran fuera de la vista del corredor principal, pero poco más. De inmediato, él había caído de rodillas. Ella lo miró fijamente, su vientre retorciéndose, gritando su necesidad. Sus manos soltaron el broche de su falda, dejándola caer al suelo. Ella no llevaba ropa interior.

Él levantó la vista hacia ella, su rostro mortalmente serio. Ella lo invitó a su sexo goteante, abriendo las piernas para él, pero en cambio, él arrastró a su manera más atormentadora, “Uniforme incompleto, Señorita Granger. Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor.” Con eso, su boca se alzó en el más mínimo indicio de una sonrisa burlona y sumergió la lengua profundamente en su coño.

Ella se mordió el labio con fuerza y bajó las manos para aferrar la parte superior de su cabeza. Lo guio, aunque él no lo necesitaba, empujándolo con fuerza contra ella. Era como un hombre que no hubiera bebido en cien años, devorándola. Su anhelo de saborearla y beberla la abrumó, y la conciencia de ello fue casi tan placentera como la sensación de su boca en su clítoris. Lo rodeó por completo, succionando con fuerza, su lengua moviéndose velozmente a lo largo de él, antes de volver a sumergirse en su coño para atrapar más de sus jugos.

Ella no pudo evitar gemir su deleite hacia él. “Oh dios, oh dios, Severus. Dios, no puedo prescindir ti. Por favor no pares… no pares nunca… _¡oh sí! Ahí…_ sí eso es… _sí… oh joder…_ tan bueno… _es tan increíble._ Más fuerte, _chúpame más fuerte_ , lámeme… ahí… _ahí… sí…._ oh maldita sea…” Estaba sollozando. A pesar de su casi incoherente flujo de conciencia, él hizo todo lo que ella quería. Sus músculos estaban preparados, el placer los controlaba, listo para la liberación. Él tenía dos, quizá tres dedos en lo más profundo, rasgueando, acariciando. Ella se cerró alrededor de ellos. Él gimió sobre su clítoris. Ella dobló las rodillas para hundirse aún más sobre él. Él succionó con fuerza. Ella se corrió con fuerza.

Una mano se lanzó involuntariamente desde su cabeza para golpear el muro muy por encima de ella. Gimió largo y bajo mientras su cuerpo se retorcía alrededor de su cabeza todavía enterrada profundamente contra ella.

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse por completo, él había tirado de ella hacia abajo y la hizo girar sobre las rodillas ante él. Apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar su postura a cuatro patas, cuando él se clavó con fuerza y por completo en ella.

Ella volvió a gritar con el más profundo placer. “¡Sí! Más… más duro… _más duro, cariño…_ lo necesito… _te necesito._ ”

Sintió que su polla se hinchaba más todavía con sus palabras y él se movió frenéticamente, clavándose duro y rápido en ella una y otra y otra vez.

La golpeaba más frenéticamente de lo que nunca antes pudiera recordar. Pero no afectó la habilidad con que la complació. A pesar de su orgasmo de sólo unos minutos antes, pudo sentir su cuerpo preparándose velozmente para otra oleada de éxtasis. Él salía antes de agarrar sus caderas con fuerza y embestir brutalmente hasta la empuñadura. El vacío que sentía cuando se retiraba, hacía el placer de su polla de acero volviendo a llenarla al instante aún más palpable. Parecía más grande que nunca antes. Ella gemía sonoramente en el aire a su alrededor, casi sollozando de deleite. Él se hinchó todavía más, sus propios gemidos más desesperados que nunca.

“Otra vez, hechicera… _dilo otra vez._ ”

Ella casi no reconoció la voz como suya, tan extraño era oírlo hablar durante el sexo. Pero sólo pudo hacer lo que le ordenaba.

“Severus… _te necesito_ … sabes que lo hago… _te necesito siempre…_ no pares… por favor, cariño… _no pares_.”

Él se clavaba cada vez más fuerte. Estaba gimiendo incoherentemente, pero ella oyó palabras formadas en lo profundo de su psique manifestándose en el aire a su alrededor. “No… no puedo… no puedo parar… te necesito… yo también te necesito… eres tú…” Gimió sonoramente, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. “ _Fuiste tú…_ ” Con un último grito gutural de éxtasis se corrió frenéticamente dentro de ella, hundiendo los dedos con fuerza en sus caderas y empujándose con tanta fuerza contra ella que cayó hacia adelante sobre el suelo. La sensación de su dureza en ella, y la piedra dura y fría debajo de ella se tradujeron como pura sensación. El sonido del éxtasis que había sacado de él la empujó sobre el borde y el placer desgarró su camino a través de su cuerpo cuando él se derrumbó sobre ella, los últimos estallidos de su semen arrancados de su polla. Ella no podía moverse, y su éxtasis no tuvo más remedio que abrirse camino en concentración a través de su cuerpo tendido una y otra vez. En ese momento la mano de él se alzó para cerrarse sobre su boca, sofocando su fuerte grito de rapto. Sólo fue reconocible como un grito de su nombre. Sus siguientes palabras fueron amortiguadas por completo contra su mano. Él no las oyó.

Él se tumbó encima de ella, jadeando pesadamente. Sabía que debía estar lastimándola, pero también sabía que ella estaría deleitándose en ello. Movió su cabello ligeramente a un lado y le susurró al oído, su voz pesada y baja de satisfacción. “Incluso ahora, todavía puedo sentir tu placer apretándose a mi alrededor…” Sus músculos vaginales se vieron obligados a pulsar una vez más sobre él. Él gruñó cuando lo sintió, sus dedos se apretaron sobre ella. “ _Ahí…_ sientes eso… todavía me sientes dentro de ti… dime que debo quedarme ahí… _dime que debo quedarme…_ ” Volvió a gemir mientras sus paredes continuaban abrazándolo con fuerza.

“Sí… siempre… _siempre…_ no me dejes…”

Él nunca había sido tan vocal, durante o después del sexo, y su repentina franqueza y demostración de emoción la emocionaron, pero la inquietaron por igual, pero sólo pudo decir su propia verdad.

Entonces, tan inesperadamente como su declaración de necesidad había llegado, se retiró abruptamente, dejándola fláccida sobre la fría piedra debajo de él. Ella logró girarse para mirarlo, un ligero desconcierto grabado en sus rasgos. Él estaba arreglándose y colocándose la ropa casi clínicamente. A pesar de sus extraordinarias palabras, su rostro había recuperado su impasividad, y ella pensó que la dejaría allí, con las piernas húmedas abiertas, la falda tirada en un montón a un lado. Pero justo cuando parecía a punto de alejarse, él extendió suavemente una mano hacia ella. Ella la miró por un momento, luego la alcanzó. Él la sostuvo con fuerza y la levantó sobre sus pies. Ella cayó con fuerza sobre él.

Lo miró a los ojos con claro desconcierto. Su rostro era ilegible, pero sus actos no lo eran. Él se agachó rápidamente y le abrió la boca con la suya, su lengua saqueándola. De nuevo, su pasión la sorprendió y la hizo tambalearse. Pero ella encontró la suya propia elevándose inexorablemente como siempre. Levantó las manos para acercar su cabeza aún más fuerte hacia sí. En los momentos que se separaban en medio de la desesperada y ardiente posesión de la boca del otro, él sólo podía oírla exhalando hacia él, “Otra vez… _otra vez…_ debes… por favor… entrar en mí otra vez… _por favor_.” La última palabra fue una súplica tan desesperada que la acompañó con un jadeante sollozo de necesidad.

Él la empujó enérgicamente contra el muro. Le tomó sólo un momento liberar su polla ya dura como una roca una vez más de sus confines, y llevando una mano debajo de su trasero, bajó un poco, luego empujó con fuerza dentro de ella, sacudiéndola contra el muro. Ella gritó una vez más triunfante. Su gemido imitó el de ella.

Al principio, una vez estuvo profundamente dentro de ella, y ella se relajó para descansar por completo sobre él, dejaron de moverse, simplemente miraron a los ojos del otro. La mirada ilegible que había visto sólo unos momentos antes había sido reemplazada por un profundo resplandor de deseo y satisfacción sin diluir.

“Mejor.” Gimió él. No fue una pregunta.

Ella se mordió el labio y sus ojos se cerraron mientras apretaba sus paredes sobre él. “Muévete.”

Él no lo hizo. Ella abrió los ojos en interrogación. Él tenía una leve sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Sabía que esperaba que le rogara, le suplicara. Ella no lo hizo.

“Muévete,” repitió más insistentemente.

La sonrisa se desvaneció, pero sintió que palpitaba dentro de ella y supo que obedecería. Sus ojos ardían cada vez más y comenzó a elevarse y bajar despacio pero con seguridad. Una de sus manos se levantó, abriéndose paso dentro de su camisa, rompiendo un botón en el proceso. Le sacó el pecho del sostén y le pellizcó el pezón ya tenso con fuerza, manejando la carne suave entre los dedos.

Ella volvió a gemir con agónico deleite. _Tan bueno_. El dolor en su pezón se mezclaba perfectamente con el placer de su polla forjada de su coño. Él se movía tan rápido como podía, llevándolos a ambos velozmente hacia otra liberación mutua. Sus ojos no se apartaban del otro. “Sí… _sí… oh dios…_ me corro… _me corro…_ tan bueno… _¡tan bueno!_ ” Latió con fuerza a su alrededor y con eso exprimió su propio placer de él. Él embistió finalmente dentro de ella y brotaron largas ráfagas calientes de su semilla, un grito gutural escapando de él con ella.

Él no apartó los ojos de ella. Su rostro estaba retorcido en una expresión de sensación extrema. Ella había visto esa expresión en su rostro sólo una vez antes; una noche, meses atrás, en la Casa de los Gritos. Pero no era con dolor que sus rasgos estaban contorsionados ahora. Era con completo éxtasis.

Sus cuerpos finalmente bajaron de la cima, y ella exhaló una risa complacida, su rostro rompiendo en una amplia sonrisa. Ya no podían permanecer en la posición en la que estaban, y él tuvo que retirarse. Ella hizo una mueca por su pérdida, y su cuerpo se deslizó hacia abajo por el muro. Él la miró, ajustando su ropa y arreglándose. Pero su posición altiva sobre ella no se reflejó en sus palabras, que fueron notablemente dulces y tiernas.

“Eso fue… _eres…_ exquisita.” Hizo una breve pausa, una mirada maravillada en los ojos. “Ven conmigo inmediatamente después de la cena. No puedo soportar estar lejos de ti más tiempo del necesario.”

Con eso se dio la vuelta y se alejó velozmente, dejándola sola contra el muro.

Hermione cerró los ojos y pensó en el incidente. Fue diferente a cualquiera que hubiera pasado entre ellos antes. Sí, había habido otros momentos que fueron tan desesperados, tan furtivos, tan brutales, y había habido momentos de declaraciones tiernas y profundos lazos emocionales, pero nunca los dos juntos. Hasta ahora. La extensión de su conexión la abrumaba.

Y sus palabras – _sus palabras._ La tambalearon. Su declaración de necesidad, y el deseo de escucharla corresponder, eran abrumadores. Le había revelado más que nunca antes. Mientras Hermione estaba sentada desplomada contra el muro, sintió que sus ojos se humedecían de emoción. No estaba segura de poder captar o comprender por completo todo lo que él había querido decir. Pero supo que su amor por él sólo se había fortalecido y justificado.

Finalmente supo que tendría que levantarse y marcharse. Le tomó toda su energía levantarse y llegar tambaleándose a cenar. Él no estaba allí y comió velozmente, disculpándose tan pronto como hubo terminado el plato principal. Captó la mirada de Ginny cuando se apresuraba a salir del comedor, y las dos amigas intercambiaron una breve sonrisa secreta. Hermione quería decirle a Ginny que Severus sabía de ellas, pero estaba tan desesperada por ir con él, que no lo hizo.

Se apresuró hacia su salón de clases. Todavía era lo suficientemente temprano como para que tuviera una razón para estar en las áreas académicas en caso de que la atraparan, pero los corredores estaban desiertos en cualquier caso.

Entró a su aula sin llamar. Él estaba paseándose un poco, su cuerpo tenso, expectante. Se apresuró hacia ella tan pronto como estuvo dentro. Cerrando la puerta de golpe tras ella y cogiéndola en brazos velozmente. Sus bocas se encontraron de inmediato con hambre, y la llevó en silencio pero con urgencia a su dormitorio.

Usaron magia para deshacerse de la ropa y se clavó en ella duro y profundo. Y allí permaneció la mayor parte de la noche. Perdieron la cuenta de cuántas veces llevaron al otro a los clímax más intensos. Incluso después de cada uno, él no la dejaría, simplemente permanecería presionado dentro, hasta que su lujuria y necesidad lo impulsaran a hincharse una vez más en ella, y comenzaría sus implacables pero inevitables golpes a lo largo de ella, recordándole su presencia constante y sintiéndola a su alrededor.

En un momento de quietud, yacían firme pero tiernamente unidos. Hermione sintió sus largos y cálidos dedos recorriendo su muslo con ternura.

“¿Realmente no te importa que Ginny sepa de nosotros?”

“A pesar de su procedencia, nunca tuve una razón para dudar de la integridad y humildad de la Señorita Weasley. Como dices, en realidad puede hacer las cosas un poco más fáciles.”

Ella sonrió dulcemente. “Debo decir que estoy sorprendida. Pensaba que estarías furioso.”

“Hmm.” Él hizo una pausa antes de continuar. Todavía no parecía completamente seguro de sí mismo. “¿Y cómo… reaccionó al descubrimiento? Incluso yo conozco a mis alumnos lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no soy su maestro favorito.”

Hermione sonrió. “Tampoco eras exactamente mi maestro favorito, ya sabes. En cualquier caso, Ginny me conoce muy bien, y, lo creas o no, sabe que tú… sabe por lo que pasaste… Creo que nuestra… necesidad por el otro está clara para ella.”

Él la miró por un momento. “¿Y esta… necesidad… está clara para ti?”

“Creo que lo dejé abundantemente claro esta tarde.”

Él continuó mirándola. Su rostro nunca había parecido tan dulce. “Gracias.”

Ella no estaba segura de haber oído bien. “¿Por qué?”

“Por dejarme respirar de nuevo.” La besó con ternura en los labios, luego volvió a tumbarse y continuó acariciándole la pierna. El corazón de ella nunca había estado tan lleno.

Ella preguntó, suave pero inquisitivamente, “Dijiste algo antes…”

“¿Hmm?” Sus dedos estaban ralentizando su caricia.

“Dijiste que, ‘Soy yo… que fui yo’… ¿a qué te referías con eso?” Sus dedos se habían detenido. “ _¿Qué_ fui yo?”

Él se tomó un largo rato para responder. Su respiración estaba profundizándose. “Ya he respondido a eso.” Su voz fue lenta y apenas audible. Ella no lo comprendió.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” Hermione esperó una respuesta. No recibió ninguna. Volvió la cabeza ligeramente hacia él. “¿Severus?”

La única respuesta fue su profunda y suave respiración. Estaba dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *profundo suspiro*  
> X


	22. Capítulo 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de escribir el capítulo 21, éste de algún modo ‘fluyó’ (ejem). Es un poco travieso, después de la intensidad del último capítulo, pero también es bastante intenso a su propia manera. Hay algunos desarrollos significativos, pero principalmente es sólo un pequeño regalo para todos vosotros. (¡¡espero!!) – un regalo bastante largo, en realidad - ¡creo que es mi capítulo más largo hasta ahora!  
> ¡Me divertí UN MONTÓN escribiendo esto, y espero que os divirtáis leyéndolo! ¡Disfrutad! x

Hermione había caído dormida poco después que Severus, y la pregunta se había hundido en el fondo de su mente. Cuando se despertó al día siguiente, sólo sintió una profunda satisfacción, y simplemente estaba feliz de despertar a su lado.

Fue duro para ellos separarse, pero se sintieron ligeramente alentados por el conocimiento de que tenían una excusa para verse durante el día en la clase de Pociones.

Cuando lo besó como despedida, gimió contra sus labios, “Ya no sé cómo puedo sobrevivir a tus lecciones. Es demasiado doloroso tener que sentarme allí mirándote y escuchándote y no tenerte.”

“Hmm,” él estaba mordisqueándole el cuello.

“Pero tú eres tan tranquilo y racional. Nunca pareces estar distraído por nada.”

“Es sólo una máscara. Debes saber que durante las últimas semanas he estado enseñando casi todas las clases contigo con sólo un pensamiento en la mente.”

“¿Y ese pensamiento es…?”

“Enterrarme tan profundamente dentro de ti como sea posible.”

Ella sonrió ampliamente mientras él continuaba acariciando su clavícula. Lo mantuvo ahí todo el tiempo que se atrevió, antes de apartarlo de ella. “Tengo que irme. Tengo una importante lección de Artes Oscuras esta mañana para mi documento de extensión de ÉXTASIS. Te veré más tarde…” Pero justo cuando comenzaba a alejarse, se volvió rápidamente hacia él de nuevo. “Oh dios, odio decir adiós, cariño… cariño… la pasada noche fue simplemente… increíble… mi dulce cariño… quédate conmigo…” lo bañó en besos. Él respondió con mayor fervor. Después de un largo rato, Hermione por fin se separó y se dirigió a la puerta.

“Señorita Granger.” Su repentino tono brusco la sorprendió. Se giró para mirarlo. Él le estaba sonriendo lánguidamente. “Me parece recordar haberle mandado un ensayo que debía presentarse hoy. Espero que llegue al final del día.”

Ella lo miró por un momento. ¿Hablaba en serio? A su propia manera retorcida, sabía que sí. Pero ella obedecería. De algún modo. Su mente entró en acción.

“Oh sí, Profesor. Lo recuerdo. Puedo asegurarle que… produciré algo.” Le devolvió la sonrisa, luego salió por la puerta.

La mañana transcurrió lentamente, las horas hasta Pociones por la tarde se arrastraron sin descanso. El deseo de Hermione por él parecía ser más fuerte que nunca. La unión de su intensidad física y emocional el día anterior le provocaba tanto anhelo por él, que se preguntó cómo demonios podría seguir manteniendo la charada del decoro por más tiempo. Cuando llegó la clase, su vientre estaba protestando su necesidad desesperadamente. Era como si tuviera una bestia anudada de deseo enjaulada dentro de ella, frenética por ser liberada.

Ella y Ginny fueron las primeras en llegar a Pociones. Snape estaba sentado a su escritorio, pero se levantó en cuanto entraron y se acercó a ellas. Hermione tenía en el fondo de su mente que las dos personas con las que estaba conocían la situación con respecto a la otra y, sin pensarlo más, corrió hacia su Profesor y lo atrajo con fuerza a un beso profundo. A Snape lo cogió un poco por sorpresa, pero su propia lujuria era evidente contra sus muslos y estaba tan desesperada por calmar parte del fuego ardiendo dentro de ella, que olvidó por completo que Ginny estaba a unos pies de distancia. Snape, por su parte, también parecía haber olvidado enseguida a la otra mujer en la sala, y retorció los dedos en el cabello de Hermione, girando su cabeza brutalmente para hundir la lengua cada vez con más fuerza en su boca abierta.

Ginny tosió.

Después de un rato el sonido se registró en su conciencia y lentamente se separaron.

“No os preocupéis por mí,” dijo Ginny incómoda. Estaba claro que estaba una poco perturbada por la visión. “Entonces supongo que él sabe que sé.”

Hermione asintió. “Sí,” dijo sombríamente. “No le importa. ¿Verdad, Severus?” Antes de que pudiera responder, Ginny habló.

“Al parecer, no,” dijo, apartando la cabeza de ellos.

“Lo siento,” murmuró Hermione, “es sólo que… nosotros… nos deseamos…”

Ginny levantó la mano rápidamente, con una mueca en la cara. “¡Suficiente información! ¡Gracias! Ya sabes, ‘Mione, cuando no te gusta que hable de Harry… así… creo que ahora comprendo exactamente a qué te refieres.” Les dio la espalda. Hermione sonrió un poco, antes de apretar su mano y alejarse un poco. En ese momento, más estudiantes entraron a la clase.

Hermione y Ginny no habían dejado sus libros cuando entraron por primera vez en la sala, y se quedaron atrás, encontrando finalmente una mesa libre al fondo de la clase.

Snape se lanzó a su lección, su voz devanándose profundamente hacia Hermione en la parte trasera de la sala. Ella sintió que sus bragas se humedecían contra ella.

“Dios,” gimió suavemente hacia Ginny. “¿No podrías correrte sólo escuchándolo?”

Ginny casi resopló con sorpresa. “Sé que dije que tenía una voz maravillosa, pero… creo que quizá tomaría un poco más que eso.”

Hermione se volvió hacia ella, casi sorprendida de escuchar su desacuerdo. Sus cejas se alzaron y las dos chicas se disolvieron en silenciosas risitas. Aun así, no pasó desapercibido.

“¡Señorita Granger! ¡Señorita Weasley! Serán tan amables de desistir de su comportamiento disruptivo y concentrarán su atención en mí.”

“Por supuesto, señor,” Hermione le sonrió con su más dulce sonrisa, apoyando la cabeza en las manos y mirándolo fijamente desde el fondo de la sala. Su flujo de discurso había sido interrumpido y su rostro se crispó con una combinación de molestia y deseo.

“Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor,” siseó hacia ellas.

“Bastardo,” Ginny no pudo evitar murmurar entre dientes.

Hermione se volvió para mirarla. “Bastardo _sexy_ ,” corrigió con una sonrisa burlona. “Es de mi amante de quien estás hablando.”

Ginny le sonrió. “Quizá… pero todavía puede ser un imbécil vengativo a veces.”

Hermione se había girado para volver a mirarlo, su vientre revolviendo su necesidad. “En realidad no me importa una mierda,” dijo, sus ojos clavándose en su cuerpo.

“No… eso es lo que yo reuní.”

La lección progresó. Hermione no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Se encontró frotándose a lo largo de la silla en un intento desesperado de aliviar el dolor palpitante que amenazaba constantemente con abrumar su cordura. No escuchó una palabra de lo que él había dicho, la única imagen que su mente le proporcionaba era la de él sujetándola a su escritorio mientras embestía dentro de ella una y otra vez.

En un momento dado, sus ojos se encontraron. Ella sostuvo su mirada, y articuló hacia él tan claramente como pudo, “ _Haz – que - me – corra_.”

El fluido discurso de él se detuvo momentáneamente, luego rápidamente bajó la mirada y continuó. Nadie se percató.

Al comienzo de la parte práctica de la lección, Snape comenzó a moverse por el aula, inspeccionando diferentes brebajes. Ginny se había desplazado a una mesa separada ligeramente frente a Hermione para darles más espacio, dejándola sola en la parte de atrás, fuera de la vista de los otros estudiantes. Era una poción complicada, pero afortunadamente Hermione la había experimentado en su época luchando contra Voldemort, y pudo prepararla fácilmente. Los demás alumnos, sin embargo, incluida Ginny, estaban acurrucados sobre sus calderos, los ceños fruncidos en profunda concentración.

Mientras agregaba ingredientes, mantuvo los ojos enfocados en su Maestro de Pociones. Estaba avanzando de estudiante en estudiante, una corriente de críticas fluyendo de su boca como de costumbre, pero un poco más apagada de lo habitual, notó. La piel de Hermione hormigueó con anticipación. _Dios, debía venir con ella ahora._

Por fin, sus lentos pasos se abrieron paso hacia Ginny, y por una vez, en realidad, le hizo un pequeño cumplido por el cuidado con el que agregó la savia de saúco. Ginny brillaba de satisfacción y se aplicó a hacer un trabajo aún mejor. Luego él se giró y, con la cabeza baja, se dirigió a la mesa de Hermione.

“Señorita Granger.”

“Profesor Snape.”

Se acercó a ella, su túnica rozando la de ella. Ella volvió la cabeza hacia la suya, pero mantuvo el cuerpo de frente a la mesa, agradecida por su sostén mientras se apoyaba en ella. Él la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Los suyos eran impasibles, pero su proximidad indicaba su lujuria mutua. Ella respiró hondo para tratar de capturar el oxígeno que tanto necesitaba.

Su delicioso aroma llenó sus sentidos y sus ojos se cerraron. Un chorro de líquido fluyó de sus profundidades.

Él dio un paso más, el costado de su cuerpo presionando contra el de ella. Exhaló en su oído, su voz tan baja y sedosa que creyó que podría desmayarse. “Confío en que su falta de atención de antes no haya resultado en una mezcla fallida.”

“Espero que pueda ver, Profesor, que he preparado la poción exactamente como usted especificó.”

Se inclinó sobre ella, su cuerpo largo y ágil, empujándola más hacia el escritorio. “Hmm… parece satisfactoria, pero entonces… también lo hizo la última, que luego resultó en la casi muerte de su amiga.”

Ella sólo pudo exhalar una respiración larga y lenta de deseo desesperado.

Él no se movió, sólo permaneció a su lado. Podía sentir su erección presionando firmemente contra su muslo.

“ _Por favor…_ ” Fue tan suave que apenas fue audible, pero fue suficiente.

Los estudiantes frente a ellos estaban completamente ensimismados en sus pociones, aparentemente inconscientes de nada excepto de su trabajo. Había un suave ruido de cucharas, calderos y murmullos concentrados mientras se aplicaban para mezclar sus ingredientes.

Entonces, en la parte posterior de sus piernas, Hermione sintió un toque; dedos largos, cálidos, buscando más arriba, cada vez más arriba, subiendo su falda con ellos. Su mano se arrastraba lánguidamente, hasta que encontró la suave carne desnuda de su grupa. Una vez más, no llevaba ropa interior.

“Señorita Granger… creo haber mencionado antes acerca de llevar el uniforme correcto. Pienso que una detención puede ser adecuada esta vez.” Estaba acariciando su trasero en círculos lentos, lánguidos. Ella sólo pudo gemir como respuesta.

Luego, con un leve gruñido propio, velozmente bajó la mano y, doblando los dedos debajo de ella, de repente empujó dos en su interior. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y jadeó. Los dedos se movieron hábilmente, acariciando deliciosamente a lo largo de su lugar más dulce.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y le susurró, tan bajo que sólo él pudo oírlo, “ _Esto es tan bueno… eres tan bueno…_ ”

Otro dígito fue insertado en ella; enseguida estuvo más llena de lo que podría haber imaginado. Lo identificó vagamente como su pulgar. Pero casi de inmediato fue retirado de ella de nuevo. Gimió suavemente con decepción.

Pero entonces, con otro gruñido de concentración y una tensión de su propio cuerpo, su mano se retorció y ella sintió una presión sobre la tierna y apretada abertura de su trasero. Era su pulgar, resbaladizo con sus propios jugos. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente con sorpresa.

“ _Relájate,_ ” siseó él contra su oído. Ella lo hizo, respirando con anticipación. Despacio, introdujo su pulgar en su pasaje más apretado. Ella jadeó por la sensación. No era dolor, como había esperado, sino simplemente aumentaba las exquisitas sensaciones que él todavía estaba sacando de su coño.

Entonces, otro dedo salió y se deslizó hacia su clítoris, tocándolo con los más leves toques, pero aun así causando que se arqueara contra su mano con un gemido.

“ _Shhh,_ ” volvió a exhalar él con fuerza en su oído. Ella miró nubladamente a los estudiantes que tenía delante; todavía estaban intensamente concentrados en sus pociones.

Ahora él se movía con más urgencia, rodeando su clítoris hinchado con firmeza, y moviendo el pulgar de forma deliciosa dentro de su trasero. Aun así logró mantener un dedo profundamente dentro de su coño, y el placer que había estado a punto de romperse durante tanto tiempo, rápidamente llegó a un punto de liberación.

“ _Oh joder… oh joder… ahora… ahora…_ ” Con un apenas audible gemido cuando sus dedos y pulgar rasguearon y frotaron delirantemente por última vez, se corrió extáticamente. Como rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito con él, llevó su mano libre a cerrarse con fuerza sobre su boca para sofocar sus gritos mientras su cuerpo se sacudía a su alrededor. Sus espasmos eran casi incontrolables, y él no pudo contener un pequeño gruñido de satisfacción ante la visión y la sensación de esta mujer desmoronándose sobre sus dedos. Su placer se transmitió a él y la atrajo aún más estrechamente hacia sí para sostenerla derecha mientras su placer la engullía.

Luego, cuando por fin su cuerpo se hubo relajado, él retiró el pulgar y los dedos y se separó de ella. Miró por última vez su caldero. “Sí, Señorita Granger, me declararía contento con sus esfuerzos de hoy.”

Entonces, sin otra mirada, se giró y cruzó hacia un banco en el otro lado de la sala, lavándose las manos antes de continuar examinando las pociones de otros alumnos.

Al final de la clase, Ginny se volvió para encontrar a una brillante pero ligeramente desaliñada Hermione detrás de ella.

“¿Qué te ha pasado?” preguntó confundida.

Hermione simplemente sonrió.

“¡Estás bromeando! Pensé que estaba pasando mucho tiempo mirando tu trabajo. ¡Maldita sea, ‘Mione!” Ginny puso los ojos en blanco pero se giró con una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione se demoró en el aula mientras Ginny esperaba en la puerta. Era el final del día, pero las dos brujas tenían una reunión para preparar las decoraciones de Gryffindor para el baile. Hermione se aproximó a Snape. “Tengo que irme ahora, pero vendré contigo más tarde. ¿Estás libre?”

Él asintió con insistencia. “No tardes.”

Volviendo a mirar a Ginny, que estaba tratando de ignorarlos discretamente, se alzó para besarlo, exhalando contra sus labios, “Gracias por… lo de antes. Fue… delicioso. ¿No estabas preocupado porque – pudieran vernos?”

“Estábamos lo suficientemente seguros. Para el observador casual, habría parecido que simplemente estaba ayudándote con tu poción. En todo caso…”

Ella esperó a que continuara. Él había bajado los ojos.

“¿Qué?”

“Me parece… que ya no estoy tan preocupado por ello.” Sus ojos volvieron a alzarse hacia los de ella.

Su corazón se hinchó, y levantó la mano para besarlo profundamente una vez más. “Aun así,” exhaló ella, apoyando la frente contra la de él, “no quiero poner en peligro tu trabajo. Debemos ser cuidadosos.”

“Lo seremos.” Le dio un beso más.

“Hermione. Tenemos que irnos.” Ginny llamó disculpándose desde la puerta.

“Ya voy,” respondió antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Severus. “Adiós, mi dulce cariño. Estaré aquí pronto.”

Él se permitió una cálida sonrisa ante sus palabras. Ella lo había llamado así antes, y lo había llenado de una alegría tan satisfactoria que apenas podía identificar el sentimiento. Nunca nadie lo había llamado algo remotamente parecido a eso antes. Sanó otra de las innumerables heridas de su alma.

Cuando se alejaron, Hermione se sintió silenciosa, no queriendo estar separada de él por un momento.

“Debéis tener cuidado, ya sabes, ‘Mione,” dijo Ginny sombríamente. “No quieres arriesgarte a joder tus EXTASIS a estas alturas.”

“Estamos teniendo cuidado,” replicó ella a la defensiva. “No quiero que sea despedido, más bien. Obtendré mis EXTASIS de algún modo.”

Ginny se detuvo abruptamente. “No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso. Tu trabajo académico es primordial para ti. ¿Has perdido todo sentido de la perspectiva?” Sonó conmocionada y enojada.

Hermione la miró con el ceño fruncido. “La preparación de mis EXTASIS apenas me está costando, Ginny. Si no lo hubiera tenido… a él… creo que habría muerto de aburrimiento este trimestre. ¡Voy a cumplir veinte en mi próximo cumpleaños! ¡Ayudé a salvar el mundo, por el amor de dios! ¡La vida académica ya no está hecha exactamente para mí!” Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, dejando a Ginny boquiabierta en el corredor.

Ambas fueron a la reunión, pero apenas hablaron una palabra con la otra.

Esa noche, en la cena, apenas miró a Ginny, pero se dio cuenta en su corazón de que debía haberle sonado como una perra egoísta y arrogante. Cuando Ginny se levantó para irse, se apresuró tras ella. “¡Gin!” Su amiga se giró lentamente hacia ella, pero enderezó el rostro.

“Lo siento. Yo sólo… no sé qué va a pasar. Ya no quiero ser ‘institucionalizada’, pero igualmente, no quiero dejarlo… es sólo que… me asusta un poco, eso es todo.”

Ginny se relajó un poco. “¿Por qué no hablas con él de eso?”

“Lo haremos… lo haremos…”

“¿Pero no lo habéis hecho todavía?”

“No… no ha habido un momento adecuado, supongo. Lo hemos tocado, pero… luego se ha barrido bajo la alfombra de algún modo.”

“Bueno, tenéis que hacerlo, ‘Mione, así de simple.” Miró a Hermione con una expresión sincera pero preocupada. “Vamos - ¿subes a la Sala Común un rato?”

“Sólo un poco – yo…” su voz se apagó. Ambas sabían a qué se refería.

“Sí, sí… bueno, puede esperar un poco – no es el único que quiere un pedazo de ti.” Enlazó su brazo con el de Hermione y subieron juntas a la Torre Gryffindor. “No olvides que Harry y Ron vendrán mañana.”

“Dios, no me había dado cuenta de que era tan pronto. Mierda – no sé cómo lidiar con ellos con respecto a… esto.”

“He estado pensando. Puede ser buena idea guardártelo por un tiempo. Puede que Harry esté de acuerdo, pero mi hermano es muy protector contigo de una manera diferente, ya sabes… romántica. Él sería cauteloso con cualquiera - ¡¿¡pero Severus Snape!?! ¡Maldita sea!”

“Pero escuché que ha estado viendo a otras personas. ¡No va a ser una regla para él y algo diferente para mí!” El enfoque de la vida de Ron volvió a irritarla.

“Lo sé. Pero ya sabes cómo es.”

“Demasiado bien,” puso los ojos en blanco.

“También hay otro tema que discutir.”

“¿Cuál es?”

“El baile.”

“Hmm.” Había intentado evitar pensar en ello, pero la reunión se lo había recordado con abundante fuerza.

“No será muy divertido sin pareja, ya sabes. Mucha gente van sólo como amigos. ¿Por qué no vas con alguien así?”

“Oh dios, Gin, en realidad no lo sé. Quiero decir, Severus es algo así como… del tipo celoso. Deberías haber visto la forma en que reaccionó cuando simplemente me senté junto a Lawrence el otro día. No creo que pueda soportar verme con nadie más, incluso si fuera sólo platónico.”

“Bueno, ése es su problema, no el tuyo.”

“Sí, pero…”

“¿Pero qué?

“No quiero arruinar lo que ha estado sucediendo entre nosotros recientemente. Ha sido tan bueno, Ginny… tan bueno.”

“Bueno – sabes que _tú_ quieres ir al baile – todos _nosotros_ queremos que vayas al baile. Simplemente encuentra una pareja y sé honesta con Snape – dile que quieres ir y necesitas una pareja y que no significa nada etcétera etcétera etcétera.”

“Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.”

Ginny se encogió de hombros. “Lo que sea… pero necesitas mantener el interés… el baile es en un par de semanas.”

Hermione se dio cuenta de que esto también significaba que su tiempo en el colegio estaba llegando a su fin. Su corazón se hundió de repente a través de su cuerpo. Por mucho que quisiera seguir adelante, fuera de Hogwarts con él, su tiempo aquí era predecible, seguro, sabían dónde estaban, disfrutaban de la extraña dinámica de su relación institucional.

Ginny murmuró la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, que se quejó de la mala dicción de los estudiantes en estos días, y entraron a la Sala Común. Los ojos de Hermione cayeron de inmediato sobre Lawrence Filmore. Se las había arreglado más o menos evitarlo durante un tiempo, pero como si fuera una señal después de su discusión sobre el baile, aquí estaba, sus brillantes ojos sonriéndole. Ella suspiró profundamente, pero consiguió devolverle una débil sonrisa.

Mientras estaba dirigiéndose a su habitación, oyó pasos tras ella y se dio la vuelta. Era él. “¡Hola, Hermione! No te he visto para hablar por una eternidad. ¿Cómo has estado?”

“Bien, gracias, Lawrence… ¿tú?”

“Sí… ya sabes… montones de entrenamientos y partidos.”

 _Dios, ¿podría el chico hablar de algo más que de Quidditch?_ Sonrió vagamente.

Él se revolvió nervioso. “Hermione, ¿podríamos hablar?”

_Aquí vamos._

“Claro, Lawrence.” Él le indicó que se acercara a un rincón tranquilo del corredor que conducía a la escalera.

“Uhh… he tenido la intención de preguntarte… ya sabes, este baile… estaba preguntándome si tú… ya sabes… si te gustaría ir conmigo.”

 _Mierda. Predecible, pero mierda de todos modos._ ¿No podría habérselo preguntado algún empollón feo y lleno de granos?

“Oh, Lawrence. Por dios. En realidad no había pensado ir en absoluto. No estoy segura de si estaré libre.”

“Claro que lo estarás.” De repente fue más audaz e insistente. “Todos estaremos libres esa noche. Va a ser una de las celebraciones más grandes que este lugar haya visto nunca. Montones de personas importantes van a venir del Ministerio y todo lo demás.”

“¿De verdad?” intentó retrasar la respuesta a la pregunta.

“Sí… entonces… ¿qué piensas?”

Ella sólo lo miró y sonrió incómoda. Debería haber estado preparada para esto. Acababa de discutirlo, pero ahora encontró su cerebro incapaz de encontrar las mejores respuestas. Sabía que no había forma de que pudiera ir con Snape, como le encantaría, pero reconoció que quería ir desesperadamente, y que realmente necesitaba ir con alguien. Siempre era triste y poco práctico ir por tu cuenta. Se esperaba que tuvieras pareja. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Si decía que sí, sabía que Severus estaría desolado, incluso si le dejaba claro que era simplemente platónico.

Miró a Lawrence, sus ojos azules sonriendo tan coquetamente como siempre lo hacían. Ciertamente no sería platónico desde su punto de vista.

“Lawrence… yo… no sé…”

“¿Hay alguien más?”

_Di que sí. Di que sí._

“No… no… es sólo que… Ron… ya sabes… Todavía se pone celoso.”

“Pero has terminado con él. Ginny me lo dijo. No tienes que preocuparte por él.”

“Bueno… sí… pero…” Los ojos azules ahora tomaron una expresión de cachorro suplicante. Estaba perdida por una respuesta sensible. “¿Puedo pensarlo?”

Él pareció decepcionado por no obtener una respuesta inmediata, pero tomó su no-negativa como aliento.

“Sí… sin problema… está bien, yo… err… te veré más tarde… adiós, ‘Mione.” Con una última sonrisa deslumbrante, se fue, caminando hacia atrás con las manos en los bolsillos.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y subió a su habitación.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

¿Por qué no podía simplemente haber dicho que no directamente? Suponía que todavía podría.

Hermione se sentó en su cama durante un rato, sintiéndose abatida y patética. El problema del baile no desaparecería, pero sabía que había una cosa que por ahora lo bloquearía de su mente.

Se puso en pie enseguida y abandonó su habitación. Ginny pareció decepcionada cuando se apresuró a salir de la sala común tan pronto después de llegar, pero logró dirigir una sonrisa resignada a su amiga cuando se marchó.

Hermione casi corrió hacia las Mazmorras. Al entrar en su sala, lo encontró una vez más en su escritorio y corrió hacia él. Él se puso en pie de repente, casi sorprendido de encontrarla tan rápido sobre él. Ella le arrancó la ropa, tirando de la suya en el proceso. “Por favor… por favor… _date prisa…_ entra en mí… tengo que tenerte dentro de mí ahora… _oh dios, por favor…_ date prisa, Severus.”

Se tumbó velozmente sobre su escritorio, arrugando el pergamino en el que él había estado escribiendo. Gimió por la espera, aunque en realidad no pasó tiempo en absoluto. Él se había levantado tan pronto como ella se había precipitado hacia él, y le llevó sólo unos segundos liberar su polla desesperada, posicionarse y clavarse en ella.

“¡Oh dios, sí!” gritó ella cuando la llenó profunda y duramente al instante. Se incorporó un poco, aferrándose a su brazo con fuerza. “No te muevas… sólo quédate quieto… ¡joder, no te muevas! Sólo quiero sentirte… saber que estás ahí.” Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando se concentró en su dureza de hierro dentro de ella, ensanchando sus paredes. Sostuvo su mirada. Él estaba mirándola con pura maravilla en el rostro. Ella no pudo evitar sonreírle con igual asombro. “¿Sabes lo bien que te siento dentro de mí? ¿Sabes cómo se siente tenerte llenándome tan duro y tan completamente?”

Él no respondió, pero sus ojos negros continuaron grabándose a fuego en su alma. Ella se recostó y se arqueó hacia él, haciéndole gemir con el repentino placer que le provocó.

“Ahora fóllame.”

Él obedeció.

Una mano subió a su pecho, apretando, pellizcando el pezón, la otra se hundió en su cadera, manteniéndola quieta sobre el escritorio lo mejor que pudo. Ella estaba gimiendo sin cesar, instándolo a seguir, un flujo interminable de inmundicia emergiendo de su hermosa boca roja. La paradoja de esta bruja perfecta hablando con palabras tan groseras era demasiado para él, y sabía que se correría pronto. Sus bolas se tensaron y cerró los ojos, tratando de detener la marea de placer creciente hasta que supiera que ella estaba satisfecha.

Embistió más y más duro de ella, retorciendo el pezón brutalmente en la yema de los dedos. “Joder, bruja, córrete para mí, córrete para mí, no puedo aguantar… _no puedo aguantar…_ ”

Ella se corrió. Hermione se convulsionó a su alrededor, su placer la cubrió, alcanzando los dedos de sus pies. Gritó su nombre y con eso él estalló, su polla liberando disparo tras disparo de su semilla dentro de ella.

“ _Hermione… Hermione… Hermione…_ ” su nombre fue cantado en sus labios, casi inaudible, pero provocando que su felicidad post-orgásmica se profundizara aún más.

Después de que hubieron bajado de su placer, ella se incorporó un poco, todavía unida a él, y él la abrazó estrechamente. Luego, después de que él se hubiera ablandado y deslizado fuera, fueron hacia el dormitorio y de inmediato cayeron en la cama.

Yacieron en silencio durante un rato, la cabeza de ella descansando sobre su pecho, los largos dedos de él acariciando su cabello.

“Señorita Granger.” Ese arrastre familiar y ominoso. “¿Dónde está mi ensayo?”

Ella se tensó, pero luego se sentó con una sonrisa burlona. “Profesor Snape – usted sabe que yo nunca decepciono.”

Él alzó una cínica ceja. Ella simplemente le sonrió provocativamente. Se levantó de la cama y volvió a su salón de clases. Un momento después regresó con una pluma y un bote de tinta.

“Sólo deme un momento. Ahora – tengo la tinta y la pluma – sólo necesito algo sobre lo que escribir…”

Con un mordisco burlón de su labio, se paró sobre él, antes de apartar las mantas de él, revelando su largo y tenso cuerpo desnudo debajo de ella, la pálida carne brillando a la luz de las velas.

Ella le sonrió deliciosamente. Él la miró, pero no dijo una palabra. Su respiración se hizo más profunda y ella pudo ver su polla retorcerse un poco, ya volviendo a la vida de nuevo. Bajó la mano con la pluma y golpeó la siempre hinchada cabeza con reproche con ella. “Oh no. Tendrá que esperar. No debo dejar pasar una fecha límite. ¿Verdad, Profesor?”

Con eso se arrodilló y abrió el bote de tinta. Metió la pluma y la sostuvo burlonamente en sus labios por un momento. “Ahora, déjeme ver…”

Entonces se volvió hacia él y despacio, muy despacio, bajó la punta de la pluma hasta el arco liso de su pecho. Se cernió tentadoramente sobre su piel luminosa, luego tocó la carne con ella. Él inhaló bruscamente pero no la detuvo. La pluma comenzó a moverse sobre su pecho, arañando a medida que avanzaba, pero la tinta fluía lo suficientemente suave. Tenía una punta razonablemente ancha. Ella sabía que en el mejor de los casos estaría haciéndole cosquillas, un rasguño burlón en el peor. Su mano se movía fluidamente sobre él y más y más palabras aparecían.

“Las Propiedades de los Diversos Ingredientes que se Encuentran en el Armario de un Maestro de Pociones.” Hizo una breve pausa, fingiendo pensar intensamente. Entonces su mano volvió a bajar y comenzó a escribir una vez más. Él gimió sonoramente esta vez. “Número uno: Sangre de Dragón; un ingrediente raro y precioso, caracterizado por su viscosidad y tonalidad rojo intenso. La sangre del Rojo Ruritano es la variedad más potente, pero sólo puede obtenerse…” continuó escribiendo con fluidez.

Pronto, sus palabras habían cubierto la mayor parte de su torso, y se encontró escribiendo frenéticamente sobre su vientre liso y firme. Su escritura estaba acompañada por un gemido casi incesante del hombre bajo sus manos. Su carne se estremecía cuando raspaba la punta sobre ella, pero sabía cuán delicioso placer le estaba dando. Intentó moverse más hacia abajo, pero encontró su codo topando contra su miembro hinchado.

“¡Mal!” exhaló con fingida molestia. “¿¡Cómo se supone que una debe producir su mejor trabajo con estos impedimentos alrededor!?” De nuevo, golpeó ligeramente la punta de su polla hinchada con la mano, provocando que gruñera fuertemente con necesidad y se sacudiera hacia ella. Una atractiva gota de pre-seminal se formó en la parte superior y ella no pudo evitar sacar la lengua y pasarla profundamente por la ranura para lamerlo todo. Él gritó con tormento.

“¡Joder, bruja! _Eres demasiado._ ¡Me torturas!”

Ella simplemente le sonrió burlona. “Profesor Snape – me mandó un ensayo, que debe ser entregado al final del día. Seguramente no desearía que le defraudara, ¿verdad?”

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás. El placer de los pequeños rasguños de la obra de la mente de esta mujer grabándose en su cuerpo era tan deliciosamente erótico y sublime, que cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de concentrarse sólo en lo que ella estaba haciendo con la pluma. Hermione se había desplazado ahora a su pierna derecha y estaba llenándola velozmente con su vasto conocimiento de los ingredientes de pociones.

“Número treinta y dos: Cuerno de Unicornio; un ingrediente muy valioso y raro que sólo debe ser usado con moderación. Es reconocido por sus propiedades restauradoras, y cuando crece adecuadamente emite un leve brillo azul que se dice es el espíritu del unicornio mismo, infundiéndole curación…” Más gemidos del hombre encima de ella.

Continuó, llenando su pierna derecha, luego desplazándose hacia la izquierda. Pronto, todo el frente de su cuerpo estuvo lleno con su escritura fluida. Hizo una pausa para soplar sobre él, asegurándose de que la tinta estuviera seca y permitiéndose una sonrisa satisfecha ante su trabajo hasta ahora.

“Dese la vuelta, por favor.” Habló con énfasis. Con un sonoro gemido, él obedeció de inmediato, aunque luchaba por saber qué hacer con su miembro palpitante.

“Número cincuenta: Corteza de Baobab; es mejor almacenarla en la oscuridad, ya que puede perder sus propiedades mágicas con bastante rapidez cuando se expone a la luz después de haber sido hecha tiras…” Ahora estaba llenando su espalda firme, musculosa. Él se tensaba y flexionaba cuando la punta afilada de la pluma se desplazaba sobre su carne. “¡Quédese quieto! No se puede esperar que me concentre con demasiados movimientos de distracción con los que lidiar.” Se deleitaba con sus bromas, su voz reprendiéndolo como él lo había hecho tan a menudo con ella.

Él se acomodó debajo de ella. Ella continuó. Su mano estuvo pronto sobre sus firmes glúteos y se deleitó presionándolos un poco más fuerte mientras escribía sobre ellos. Él sofocaba sus gemidos sobre la almohada y aplastaba su erección en el colchón debajo de él.

Ella bajó por una pierna, luego volvió a la otra, terminando finalmente en su tobillo. “…si se usa incorrectamente, sin duda resultará en la muerte instantánea.” Empujó la pluma con fuerza para el punto final. “Ahí, terminado.”

Volvió a sentarse. “Creo que son unas dos mil palabras. ¿Confío en que eso es suficiente, Profesor Snape?”

Él se dio la vuelta, su polla hinchada rebotando de inmediato hacia ella. Estaba respirando rápidamente, sus ojos ardiendo hacia ella en la tenue luz.

“Tú, pequeña…” no terminó sus palabras. Ella alzó una ceja inquisitiva, pero luego se volvió para mirar su cuerpo tatuado. Sonrió con satisfacción. La punta de su polla estaba púrpura de lujuria y goteando pre-seminal.

Supo de inmediato lo que ambos deseaban. Acercó su cabeza a la de él y le susurró de cerca, “Ahora – por un asunto pendiente.” Él intentó besarla, pero ella se alejó velozmente. Sin embargo, no estuvo decepcionado por mucho tiempo, ya que ella se desplazó hacia abajo una vez más por su cuerpo, mirando las palabras que adornaban su torso, antes de descansar sobre su ansiosa polla dura. Él se arqueó hacia ella.

No lo provocaría más. No podía contener su propia hambre de todos modos. Con una última mirada deliciosa a ella, hundió la cabeza por completo sobre él, tomándolo hasta la garganta.

Él gimió sonoramente, su mano llegó para mantenerla allí. Ella se deleitó con eso, sintiéndolo presionando en su garganta. Finalmente se retiró apretadamente, arrastrando sus labios dulces y calientes con fuerza sobre él a medida que avanzaba. Su lengua lamió desesperadamente alrededor de la cabeza, buscando en su hendidura, antes de hundirse sobre él una vez más, luego retrocedió para tirar de su piel a lo largo mientras avanzaba. Levantó la mano, abarcando su saco suavemente al principio, luego con un ligero apretón mientras su cabeza se movía con regularidad arriba y abajo sobre él.

Él estaba gimiendo tan incesantemente como ella lo había hecho antes sobre su escritorio, y el sonido era música para sus oídos. Ella respondió con mayor desesperación, su mano apretó sus bolas y se clavó con fuerza sobre él, luego, cuando se levantaba de nuevo, su lengua atrapando la cabeza, él se tensó y entonces se corrió frenéticamente. Sus dedos se apretaron en su cabello y la empujó hacia él con firmeza. Ella atrapó toda su semilla en la boca cuando él brotó una y otra vez dentro de ella, cada ráfaga acompañada por un gruñido del más profundo placer. Cuando por fin dejó de sacudirse dentro de su boca, ella se relajó, pero lo mantuvo por un momento más, luego lo liberó con suavidad, con cuidado de no derramar nada de su semen en el proceso.

Luego, acercándose a él una vez más, sostuvo su nublada mirada y tragó.

Los ojos de él lo captaron, luego se cerraron en sublime rapto.

Ella se acostó a lo largo de su torso adornado, y sus manos la rodearon.

“Oh… ¿y qué calificación obtuve?”

Él hizo una pausa antes de responder, plantando un tierno beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

“Extraordinario.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No está haciéndolo tan mal, Profesor. ;-)


	23. Capítulo 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien, aquí tenéis uno extra largo. Pasan montones y montones de cosas – algunas buenas, otras… no tan buenas.  
> Quería hacer avanzar el argumento, pero inicialmente me distraje por… lo habitual. También vuelve a haber algunos momentos bastante, err… vívidos. A veces la glándula smut se pone a tope. Aun así, espero que incluso eso muestre la profundidad que ha alcanzado la relación de Hermione y Severus. Esperemos que nada la perturbe…  
> También hay un montón de diálogo con algunos personajes familiares en este capítulo. Espero que estén razonablemente dentro de carácter. Me encanta escribir diálogos – espero que todo tenga sentido.  
> ¡Disfrutad! x

Habían caído dormidos poco después, y apenas se habían agitado durante la noche, aunque despertaron estrechamente entrelazados al día siguiente. Hermione lo miró y de inmediato notó la tinta tatuando su cuerpo desde la noche anterior. Exhaló una carcajada contra su pecho, de repente sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada por sus acciones.

“¿Qué?” arrastró él la palabra, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

“Nada. Es sólo que… creo que estás listo para la publicación.” Volvió a reír disimuladamente.

Él la atrapó en sus brazos y rodó sobre ella, mirándola con anhelo. “En el futuro, Señorita Granger, esperaré que todos sus ensayos sean producidos con un estilo similar.”

Ella le sonrió, y él se inclinó para besarla profundamente.

Cuando por fin se separaron, él arrastró las palabras lánguidamente, “Ahora bien, no se puede esperar que continúe con mi día con adornos como éstos. Por favor, retírelos de mi persona de inmediato.”

Ella le sonrió, y miró a lo largo de su cuerpo una vez más, antes de alcanzar su varita, preparada para borrar la escritura con un hechizo fácil. Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, él la había agarrado por la muñeca y le retorció la varita.

“Oh no. No te saldrás con la tuya tan fácilmente.”

La apartó de él con suavidad pero con firmeza y se sentó, saliendo de la cama enseguida y llevándola con él. Entró en el cuarto de baño, donde abrió los grifos de la bañera, llenando la habitación rápidamente de vapor caliente, brumoso.

Era una gran bañera con ruedas, y una vez que el agua había llenado la mitad, Severus entró y metió a Hermione con él. No se sentaron, sino que se quedaron en pie dejando que el vapor subiera a su alrededor durante un rato. Luego, sin apartar los ojos de los de él, ella extendió la mano y cogió una esponja y un poco de jabón de baño. Exprimiendo un poco de loción perfumada sobre la esponja, se inclinó para sumergirla en el agua, después volvió a incorporarse.

Con una leve sonrisa hacia él, apretó la esponja para que el jabón se convirtiera en espuma, y la llevó despacio a su hombro. Apretó la esponja de nuevo, y una espesa espuma de jabón perfumado corrió lánguidamente por su pecho, goteando hacia el centro, donde continuó su ocioso progreso hacia abajo hasta el triángulo oscuro debajo de su ombligo. Hermione comenzó a frotar la esponja en círculos lentos y lánguidos sobre su torso. Tenía que ser firme para retirar la tinta, pero finalmente comenzó a desaparecer. Aun así, a ninguno de ellos le habría importado si le hubiera llevado todo el día.

Hermione miraba su cuerpo mientras la espuma burbujeante cubría su carne pálida, cicatrizada, como si estuviera aliviándola y acariciándola. El vapor continuaba girando a su alrededor, y mientras frotaba la esponja cada vez más sensualmente sobre su piel, pudo sentir su pecho subiendo y bajando cada vez más rápido debajo de ella. No pudo evitar extender la mano y pasar los dedos sobre la suave piel enjabonada, dejando que la espuma blanca le cubriera las manos, luego bajándolas sobre su sedoso cuerpo al ritmo de los movimientos de la esponja.

Mirando hacia abajo, vio su polla sobresalir directamente hacia ella. Estaba erecta, dura como una roca y magnífica.

Entonces, de repente, él agarró su muñeca, y con su otra mano, casi le arrancó la esponja. Volviendo a aplicar jabón de baño, comenzó a imitar las acciones en su cuerpo. Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la espuma caliente se deslizaba por su piel, corriendo sobre sus pechos, rodeando los pezones y goteando de ellos en el agua debajo. Pronto la mano de él se levantó para abarcar uno suavemente, y él no pudo evitar que un gemido de rapto escapara de sus labios ante la exquisita vista.

Sus manos rodearon su espalda, y la atrajo, mojada, resbaladiza y goteando, hacia él. Gruñó sonoramente cuando ella se sacudió contra su polla hinchada, y ella sólo pudo gemir su propia necesidad a cambio. Sus bocas se encontraron con hambre, pero, sin separarse, continuaron enjabonando y lavando al otro, hasta que pronto toda la escritura hubo desaparecido de su cuerpo. Aun así, no pudieron detener su sensual exploración del cuerpo del otro. La sensación de la suave y sedosa humedad de su carne era tan deliciosa que no podían imaginar que terminara nunca.

Pero después de un rato, Hermione se sintió siendo atraída inexorablemente hacia su palpitante erección. Se alzaba desde su cuerpo como si estuviera buscándola. Estaba empapada en la misma espuma jabonosa que cubría sus cuerpos, y no pudo evitar bajar la mano y rodearla con ella. Él gimió sonoramente y llevó la mano a su muñeca, pero en lugar de apartarla, la sostuvo allí y relajó el agarre cuando Hermione comenzó a moverla arriba y abajo del eje de hierro.

Hermione exhaló profundamente. La sensación del mástil duro y resbaladizo bajo sus dedos era demasiado buena. Estaba tan acostumbrada a sentirla en la boca o en lo más profundo de su núcleo, pero no solía simplemente sostenerla con fuerza en la mano. Y ahora, cubierta como estaba de jabón resbaladizo, deslizó sus dedos sobre ella cada vez más sensualmente, disfrutando de la piel sedosa y la carne rígida debajo. Miró hacia abajo maravillada, estudiándola cuidadosamente. Era larga y suave, más ancha de lo que parecía debido a la longitud, y con una ligera curva hacia la cabeza, que ahora estaba grande e hinchada. Era en ese momento lo más hermoso que había visto nunca, y se dedicó a su tarea con innegable fervor.

Sintió su mano buscando entre sus muslos, pero velozmente lo detuvo y lo apartó.

“No. Sólo quiero sentirte – sentir tu vitalidad… tu vida bajo mis dedos. Dios, es tan buena – tan dura…” Estaba declarando lo obvio, pero la rigidez de hierro de su polla en su mano la hacía tambalearse, y sólo pudo decir la verdad. Bajó la otra mano y juntas, sus dos manos acariciaron, atrajeron, tiraron y bombearon su miembro delirantemente. Hermione estaba disfrutando las sensaciones casi tanto como Severus, cuyos ojos se habían puesto vidriosos con las deliciosas sensaciones que le estaba provocando. Aun así, levantó la cabeza y sostuvo su mirada. Su boca se abrió inútilmente y su rostro adquirió una expresión de dolor, pero que de hecho estaba reflejando sólo el más profundo placer. Lánguidamente frotó una palma sobre la cabeza, mientras la otra continuaba frotando con fuerza arriba y abajo la considerable longitud del eje. Él tomó una brusca respiración jadeante y sus ojos destellaron hacia ella. Su respiración era ahora irregular y rápida, y ella supo que estaba cerca. No podía esperar para verlo, así como sentirlo correrse para ella.

“Tú… eres… la perfección… Dios… _Hermione, Hermione…_ ”

Él estaba ahí. Ella movió sus manos sobre él una última vez.

Él se corrió de forma espectacular.

Su semilla surgió de la punta de su polla con tal fuerza que la golpeó en el pecho, luego más salió disparada, cubriendo su cuello, y luego otra vez golpeando su seno. Cada estallido fue acompañado por un profundo gruñido primitivo de satisfacción. Verse a sí mismo cubriendo a la mujer ante él con su esencia lo llenó de una satisfacción que apenas pudo reconocer.

Cuando las últimas gotas de su placer lo hubieron abandonado finalmente, Hermione se levantó despacio y se puso en pie, respirando con dificultad. Él la miró a los ojos con un brillo de feroz intensidad, luego bajó lentamente la mirada para ver el resultado de sus acciones. Ella vio sus ojos pasar sobre su torso y reaccionó por instinto. Su mano se levantó, y con un dedo, lo llevó a lo largo de un riachuelo de su semen blanco, atrapando un poco en la punta. Los ojos de él siguieron todos sus movimientos, mientras su mano se levantaba hacia su boca. Abrió los labios y lentamente acercó el dedo hacia ellos. Se cerraron a su alrededor y lo chupó hasta limpiarlo.

Un aliento audible escapó de él. Se quedaron quietos, sólo mirándose y respirando por un momento más. Luego, de nuevo, los ojos de él se posaron en su pecho, donde una gota de fluido espeso estaba colgando del pezón. Esta vez su propia mano se levantó y atrapó el líquido viscoso en el dedo. Ella volvió los ojos hacia él y observó su deliberado progreso hacia su boca de nuevo. Abrió la boca un poco más esta vez, la lengua apenas visible detrás de los labios. Su dedo se extendió hacia adelante y tocó brevemente sus labios, dejando la más pequeña gota de semen en su boca hinchada, antes de empujar más profundamente y esperar a que ella cerrara su humedad caliente a su alrededor. Ella lo hizo debidamente, sin apartar los ojos de los de él, girando la lengua alrededor del dedo mientras chupaba el líquido salado que se aferraba a él. Él exhaló con dificultad, y sus ojos se posaron en su boca, todavía apretando el dedo con fuerza.

Finalmente lo retiró de su boca, mientras sus labios succionaban firmemente a su alrededor. Hubo silencio y quietud durante mucho tiempo, luego, despacio, se hundieron en el agua y se lavaron el uno al otro con ternura pero a fondo.

El tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que se habían percatado, y cuando finalmente salieron del baño, tuvieron que darse prisa para vestirse.

“¿Estás ocupada hoy?” preguntó él con genuino interés.

“No demasiado. Tengo DCAO y luego Herbología. Creo que iré a la biblioteca esta tarde.” Había olvidado hablarle de la visita de Harry y Ron. De hecho, simplemente había olvidado por completo que iban a venir. De repente sintió un miedo precipitarse sobre ella por cómo reaccionaría. Aun así, debía decírselo; no tenía el deseo de engañarlo, y en cualquier caso, él lo descubriría de algún modo.

“Casi lo olvido. Umm… Harry y Ron vendrán de visita esta tarde.” Habló lo más casualmente que pudo, pero no lo levantó la mirada hacia él. Ella se dio cuenta, sin embargo, de que él se había congelado.

“Ya veo.” Su voz fue fría de inmediato.

“No los he visto en mucho tiempo. Será muy agradable. Creo que sólo se quedarán hasta la noche. Hay un traslador que pueden tomar que los traerá cerca del castillo.”

“¿Y por qué no me habías mencionado esto antes?” Su voz había recuperado su familiar concisión escalofriante.

“Para ser perfectamente honesta, Severus, lo había olvidado. Has sido, de algún modo - distractor, recientemente. Supongo que nuestros ratos juntos han significado más para mí que los amigos que vienen para una breve visita." Esperaba que sus palabras lo tranquilizaran un poco, y parecieron haber hecho el truco. Su rostro se relajó visiblemente y su postura se hizo menos tensa.

“Supongo que Weasley estará ansioso por verte, en particular.” Habló con relativa calma, aunque el nombre de Ron fue dicho con predecible veneno.

“No especialmente. Hemos pasado página – creo que tiene una nueva novia ahora. Ron y yo rompimos hace meses. Nunca deberíamos habernos juntado así en primer lugar.”

“Entonces, ¿por qué lo hicisteis?”

Era claramente curioso. Ahora no era realmente el momento de discutirlo, pero de algún modo ella sintió que tenía que hacerlo.

“En realidad no lo sé. Supongo que era algo así como… esperado, estar juntos era una especie de hábito, y el siguiente paso parecía ser lo que debería suceder.”

“Pero no lo era.”

“No. Eso quedó claro muy pronto.”

“¿Por qué?”

“No éramos… compatibles.”

“¿Cómo?”

“Ya sabes cómo.”

“No lo sé.”

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Debía deletrearlo?

“Bueno… en realidad, éramos incompatibles en muchos sentidos. Aunque siempre será un querido amigo, es más como un hermano en realidad. Siempre estábamos discutiendo, y después de un tiempo se volvió tedioso, y también…”

“¿Sí?”

“Bueno, ya sabes… realmente nunca me apasionó… Él no… me ponía.” Habló sin rodeos, pero estaba sonrojada de vergüenza. No notó el pequeño tic satisfecho en la comisura de la boca de él.

“Y yo… ¿te pongo?” Las palabras sonaron extrañas en su lengua.

Ella lo miró. ¿De verdad necesitaba preguntar? Sosteniendo su mirada, observó al hombre de negros ojos frente a ella, su cabello todavía húmedo de antes, sus anchos hombros acentuados por la levita negra que se estrechaba en una elegante V en su esbelto torso.

Caminó lentamente hacia él, fijándolo con los ojos, y tomó su mano entre las suyas. La llevó bajo su falda y entre sus piernas. Sabía que estaba mojada por él; siempre lo estaba. Empujó sus dedos hacia la abertura de su coño, y sintió dos de ellos deslizarse por instinto dentro de su estrecho pero goteante pasaje.

Ella alzó una ceja. “¿Eso responde tu pregunta?”

Ella no había esperado que mantuviera la mano allí, pero pronto comenzó a mover los dedos dentro de ella, mientras su pulgar provocaba su clítoris a una rápida plenitud. Él sabía que había poco tiempo, y sin romper el contacto visual, rasgueó y acarició exquisitamente, llevándola velozmente a un clímax palpitante. Ella abrió la boca para jadear con asombro ante la rapidez con que él lo había logrado.

Fue el turno de él de elevar una ceja. “Sí,” dijo suavemente, antes de retirar finalmente la mano y volver a aplicarse a vestirse.

Hermione se tomó un momento para recuperarse, pero sonriendo con placer al hombre ante ella, también continuó preparándose.

“Entonces, ¿esta – visita – significa que no te veré esta noche?” Su voz era tranquila de nuevo, pero necesitaba saberlo.

“Ya sabes que vendré contigo en cuanto pueda. Probablemente se marcharán alrededor de las diez. ¿Puedo venir entonces?”

“Sí. Ten cuidado por los corredores a esa hora.”

“Siempre lo tengo.”

“Lo sé.”

Estuvieron en silencio por un rato.

“Sabes, a Harry le encantaría verte mientras esté aquí.”

Él no respondió de inmediato.

“La última vez que vi a Potter, le comuniqué algo que no habría hecho si no hubiera pensado que estaba… _muriendo_.” Escupió la última palabra.

“Bueno, tus actos y lo que revelaron cambiaron la opinión de Harry sobre ti fundamentalmente.”

“La buena opinión de Potter sobre mí no es algo que me preocupe.”

Ella cambió de táctica. “Es justo, pero… si no hubiera sido por eso, dudo mucho que yo estuviera aquí ahora.”

Él levantó la mirada bruscamente hacia ella, una sombra cruzando su rostro.

Ella continuó. “Pensaba que eras malvado, Severus. Tan simple como eso. Nunca he estado tan completamente equivocada sobre alguien.”

Él hizo una pequeña pausa antes de responder lánguidamente.

“Obviamente.”

Ella no pudo evitar reír un poco. Él sonrió burlón ante su reacción. Ella cruzó hacia él y levantó las manos, abrochando los dos últimos botones de su levita. “Debo irme. No te preocupes por esta visita, ¿vale?”

Él exhaló un poco. “Preferiría que no vinieran, pero sería una tontería preocuparme por eso.” Hizo una pausa. “Vendrás conmigo después, ¿no?” Ella pudo detectar la persistente inseguridad en su voz. Fue extraño.

“Por supuesto,” se alzó para besarlo, “por supuesto, cariño.”

“Vete ahora.” Él le acarició el rostro, luego ella se giró y se marchó con una cálida sonrisa.

Hermione finalmente fue capaz de relajarse y esperar con ganas la visita de Harry y Ron, aunque tenía que admitir que era a Harry a quien principalmente deseaba ver. Sus clases pasaron rápidamente y se encaminó a la biblioteca después del almuerzo.

Encontró su lugar tranquilo habitual; una pequeña mesa oculta a la vista al final de un pasillo, frente a una estrecha ventana a dos aguas. La luz era buena y estaba aislada. Ocasionalmente se podía escuchar a personas examinando los libros al otro lado de los estantes, pero era extraño que alguna vez viera a alguien.

Abrió sus libros. Sus exámenes estaban a sólo unas semanas de distancia – era principios de noviembre y, aunque se sentía confiada en sus habilidades, quería asegurarse de no perderse nada. Aun así, las palabras se borraban en la página delante de ella, y su mente se encontró divagando sobre otros asuntos; es decir, enjabonando a su Maestro de Pociones en el baño esa mañana.

Se frotó los ojos distraídamente e intentó volver a concentrarse. Fue casi imposible. Ahora estaba reproduciendo su conversación en su mente. Había parecido tan genuinamente inseguro acerca de la visita de Harry y Ron, pero estaba tranquila por su aceptación en el momento que se habían separado. Sus celos eran reconfortantes de alguna manera, pero no deseaba que causaran tensión entre ellos. Él no tenía motivos para dudar de sus sentimientos, aunque se dio cuenta de repente de que ella en realidad no se los había declarado. ¿Debería? ¿Estaba esperando a que él hiciera lo mismo? Eso podía tardar mucho en llegar.

Suspiró y sostuvo la cabeza en las manos. La imagen detrás de sus ojos era la de una enorme polla enjabonada.

Hubo un suave ruido ante ella. Levantó la mirada alarmada.

Severus estaba parado directamente frente a su cara. Apenas pudo hablar por la sorpresa.

Él pareció ligeramente incómodo por un breve momento, pero luego sus ojos se elevaron a los de ella y pudo ver inmediata lujuria en ellos.

“Necesito estar dentro de ti.” Las palabras fueron pronunciadas en voz baja pero con firme intensidad; la simple verdad.

Él se desplazó a su lado, y su mente no cuestionó su siguiente acción por un momento, a pesar de su posición expuesta.

“Sí.”

Ella no dijo nada más, pero levantó la mano hacia sus pantalones para liberar su polla ya palpitante de ellos. Ahora ambos habían renunciado a llevar ropa interior; era un estorbo innecesario. Ella se puso en pie y retrocedió, medio empujada por él hacia la ventana. Era una ventana empotrada con una repisa inclinada, justo a la altura de la cadera. Se alzó sobre ella, ayudada por él. Él estaba frente a ella, y ella lo rodeó con los pies para apoyarlos sobre el escritorio. Estaban perfectamente posicionados. Ella se preparó colocando las manos a cada lado del hueco de la ventana, y mirándola a los ojos, él embistió duro y profundo. Sólo habían pasado unos segundos desde que ella había estado intentando leer su libro de texto de Aritmancia.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con la repentina plenitud que experimentó. Dios, era tan bueno, nunca quería que saliera de ella.

Una mano bajó bruscamente para abrazarlo, mientras la otra continuaba empujando con fuerza la piedra para sostenerse.

“Quédate quieto,” exhaló ella.

Como antes, no quiso que se moviera inicialmente. Él reconoció su necesidad y se contentó simplemente con sentirla envolviéndolo. Nunca se había sentido tan seguro.

Permanecieron completamente inmóviles durante minutos, en silencio, sólo mirándose a los ojos y sintiendo. Él no había imaginado que dos personas pudieran encajar tan perfectamente. Podía sentir cada pulso y punzada de sus paredes de terciopelo a su alrededor y ella podía sentir cada hinchazón y latido de su miembro de hierro en lo más profundo.

Esto era para lo que estaban hechos.

Se dieron cuenta con una extraña paradoja, que para lograr la liberación, necesitarían separarse después. Por el momento, ambos sólo querían permanecer unidos, con él rígido e hinchado en su interior, para siempre. Eraban perfectamente posicionados sobre la repisa de la ventana. Él estaba enterrado tan profundamente en su interior como podía estarlo, pero ella estaba soportada por la repisa y el escritorio.

Él la miró a los ojos, no queriendo romper el hechizo, pero sintiendo que el hormigueo en sus bolas se volvía cada vez más insistente.

“¿Me muevo ahora?” Fue una tierna petición.

Ella le sonrió, todavía concentrándose sólo en su polla en su interior. Asintió su consentimiento.

Él comenzó a retirarse, haciendo que el rostro de ella se retorciera con la pérdida, pero casi de inmediato se clavó tan profundamente en ella como antes. Ella jadeó con una amplia sonrisa. Un siseo de placer escapó de él. Oyeron pasos caminando por el pasillo al otro lado de ellos. Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon, pero él sólo se retiró antes de embestir aún más fuerte. Atrapó su clítoris al tiempo que acariciaba a lo largo de sus paredes calientes y apretadas y ella se mordió el labio para sofocar un gemido.

Un libro estaba siendo sacado del estante.

Ella sostuvo su mirada, susurrándole en voz baja y urgente, “Más fuerte, más fuerte, más fuerte…”

Él obedeció.

Sus embestidas eran rápidas e insistentes ahora, pero ella quería que el momento siguiera y siguiera. Todo su ser estaba concentrado en su eje duro como una roca mientras golpeaba y la llenaba una y otra vez, atrayendo su placer hacia la liberación final. Sus músculos estaban apretándose; la bola en su vientre casi lista para desenredarse. Un leve gemido escapó involuntariamente de ella, y la mano de él se levantó, dos dedos empujaron profundamente en su boca. Ella cerró los labios alrededor de ellos y succionó con fuerza. Él enterró la cabeza en su cuello para sofocar su propio gemido.

Con eso, él se convulsionó en su interior, su cuerpo sacudiéndose contra ella, su polla hinchándose y liberándose de manera explosiva en lo más profundo. Ella sintió su placer, y el suyo cayó en cascada en su interior. Se aferró a su espalda para sostenerse mientras su cuerpo se agitaba en rapto, cada fibra de su ser encendida con una sensación exquisita. Sus dedos fueron empujados aún más dentro de su boca, casi hasta el punto de la incomodidad, pero no le importó; se deleitó en su sabor y su sensación, imitando su polla enterrada en su coño todavía palpitante.

Sus cuerpos continuaron retorciéndose con los efectos posteriores del placer durante un rato más, e incluso cuando él se hubo ablandado, no pudo salir de ella. Se quedaron por una eternidad, con ella sentada en la repisa de la ventana, acariciándose y mirándose.

Por fin, llegaron a la comprensión de que tendrían que separarse, y con una última caricia de su rostro y un leve beso en los labios, Severus retrocedió y se deslizó suavemente fuera de ella. Hermione inhaló un aliento de pérdida y cerró los ojos. Era un milagro que no los hubieran atrapado, pero la idea no se les ocurrió a ninguno.

Él se arregló enseguida y observó cómo ella bajaba del alféizar de la ventana y hacía lo mismo. Entonces, con una sutil sonrisa hacia ella, susurró, “Te veré más tarde,” y se giró y se marchó.

Por extraño que parezca, Hermione fue capaz de concentrarse en su trabajo mucho más hábilmente después de eso, y la tarde pasó bastante rápido.

A las cuatro en punto, recogió sus cosas y se marchó. Había acordado encontrarse con Ginny fuera de las puertas del castillo a las cuatro y cuarto, donde Harry y Ron iban a llegar desde el punto del traslador. Ginny ya estaba allí cuando llegó.

“¿Buen día?” su amiga le preguntó alegremente.

“Oh sí,” sonrió Hermione.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco. “Dios, eres insaciable. Quizá estoy con el tipo equivocado. ¡Harry no ha logrado convertirme en una completa ninfómana!”

“Todavía hay tiempo,” sonrió Hermione al ver dos figuras familiares abriéndose paso colina arriba.

“Entonces… ¿ni una palabra?” Ginny se volvió hacia ella, súbitamente seria.

“Ni una palabra,” confirmó Hermione.

Harry y Ron caminaban colina arriba hacia ellas. Ambos parecían alegres y relajados, con amplias sonrisas en sus caras.

Harry de inmediato encerró a Ginny en un estrecho abrazo y Ron saludó a Hermione con uno rápido. Habían pasado página, pero aun así siempre era un poco incómodo.

“¿Cómo estás?” preguntó él genuinamente.

“Realmente bien.” Era la verdad. “¿Tú?”

“Sí… sí… bien… bien, gracias,” sonó honesto. Ella se preguntó si había encontrado a alguien apropiado. Esperaba sinceramente que lo hubiera hecho.

Harry cruzó hacia ella y la abrazó estrechamente. “Hola, ‘Mione. Dios, te extrañé.”

“Yo también.” Ella lo abrazó por un rato, recordando de repente todo lo que habían pasado unos meses antes.

“Vamos, entonces. Hace un frío terrible aquí afuera. Echo de menos la buena hospitalidad del viejo Hogwarts.” Ron encabezó la marcha escaleras arriba.

Charlaron alegremente de camino a la sala común, las chicas enterándose rápidamente de todo sobre el entrenamiento de Aurores y los partidos importantes de Quidditch. Hermione recordó enseguida por qué se había separado de Ron. Lo escuchó alegremente como amiga, pero estaba contenta de que no hubiera más.

Cuando entraron en la sala común, se sentaron junto a un fuego rugiente, bebiendo té.

“Entonces… ¿Ron os ha contado sobre su nueva novia?” dijo Harry en voz alta con una sonrisa descarada.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y miró brevemente a Hermione. Ella parecía demasiado emocionada al respecto en su opinión.

“No… continúa,” instó Ginny.

“Cuéntales, Ron.”

Él suspiró hondo, luego habló. “Se llama Becky. Es golpeadora de los Tintagel Tempests y hemos estado viéndonos por más de un mes.”

“Y para Ron… eso es mucho tiempo,” comentó Harry maliciosamente.

“Cállate, Harry,” gimió Ron.

Hermione estaba más aliviada de lo que podía haber imaginado. Si Ron era feliz, parecía darle manga ancha para perseguir su propio placer más libremente.

“Ron, parece perfecta. ¿Cómo es?” preguntó con curiosidad.

“Es rubia, de pelo corto… en forma…”

“¿¡En forma, porque se ejercita mucho, o en forma como _bien ajustada*_!?” Todos rieron excepto Ron.

“Ambos,” reconoció él con cierto orgullo.

“Bien, eso es genial. ¿Cuándo podemos conocerla?”

“Supongo que te veremos en Navidad si… ya sabes - seguimos juntos. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Conseguir tu propio sitio, supongo?”

Hermione bajó la cabeza. Tenía que comenzar a pensar en eso y en conseguir un trabajo. Ya le habían ofrecido varios puestos, tanto en el Ministerio como en otros lugares, pero no había querido pensarlo mucho. Tendría que hacerlo muy pronto. Un dolor se desarrolló en su estómago.

Harry se volvió hacia ella, su brazo enlazado alrededor de Ginny. “¿Y tú, ‘Mione? ¿Hay alguien lo suficientemente bueno para ti allá arriba?” Le sonrió dubitativo.

Ella bajó la cabeza. “No. Pero no es así como yo lo habría dicho.”

“Veo que hay un baile en marcha. Debería ser capaz de venir, Gin. Si tú todavía me quieres, ¿es así?”

Ella le dio un empujón. “Por supuesto que lo hago.”

“Estoy entrenando en Noruega en ese momento. En realidad, no es lo mío de todos modos,” gruñó Ron. No pareció darse cuenta de que no había sido invitado.

Harry volvió a mirar a Hermione. “Entonces, ¿con quién vas a ir, ‘Mione? Supongo que necesitas una pareja de algún tipo.”

Ron parecía un poco incómodo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. “No lo sé. Ya veremos.”

Ginny sintió la oportunidad de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga. “Ha tenido una oferta.”

“Oh - ¿quién?” Harry sonó curioso. Los brazos de Ron estaban cruzados.

Ginny esperó a que ella respondiera. Finalmente Hermione lo murmuró. “Lawrence Filmore.”

La cara de Ron se iluminó de repente. “¿El buscador?” Oh, es un buen tipo. Sí… deberías ir con él.” El hecho de que fuera jugador de Quidditch negaba claramente cualquier preocupación que pudiera haber tenido.

Hermione suspiró para sí misma. “No estoy interesada en él.”

“No importa, ¿verdad?” cuestionó Harry. “Id sólo como amigos.”

“Puede que él no lo vea de ese modo.”

“Ah,” se percató Harry.

“Sin embargo, todavía no veo el problema. Simplemente dile dónde está. Todavía podrá sentir algo en la pista de baile. Yo estaría contento.” Ron fue brusco.

“¡Ron! Has cambiado tu tono. Solías ser tan posesivo con Hermione,” declaró Ginny.

“¿Qué? Recuerdo a Filmore. Muy buen jugador. Ya sabes, quédate con un tipo así.” Sus ojos se volvieron hacia la puerta y se iluminaron. “Y aquí está tu oportunidad de aceptar. ¡Filmore! ¿Cómo te va, colega?”

Ron se había puesto en pie. Hermione se giró con un repentino y profundo sentimiento de temor. Lawrence Filmore acababa de entrar en la sala común.

Ron se acercó y le estrechó la mano con fuerza, palmeándole la espalda. “¿Cómo va el equipo este año? Oye, son bastante buenos contigo allá afuera. Ven y únete a nosotros. Justo estábamos hablando de ti, ¿verdad, ‘Mione?”

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y se sonrojó de un rojo brillante. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerla en esta situación?

Lawrence se quedó parado incómodamente por un momento, pasándose los dedos por el pelo despeinado, sus ojos azules chispeando hacia Hermione. Realmente estaba desperdiciándose con ella, pensó. Sería capaz de hacer felices a tantas chicas – no a ésta. Se sintió obligada a dejarlo sentarse. Extendió la mano, señalando el espacio junto a Harry. Lawrence se sentó.

“Entonces – estábamos hablando del baile. ¿Ya tienes pareja, Lawrence?” continuó Ron desvergonzado. Hermione podría haberlo matado.

“Uhh… no… en realidad.” No podía mirarla.

“Oh, eso es gracioso, porque… aquí ‘Mione tampoco tiene una. Los dos haríais buena pareja, creo.”

Ginny le dio un fuerte codazo a Ron en las costillas.

“Bueno… si… err… a Hermione le gustaría… ella sabe que yo estaría más que feliz de… err… llevarla.” Los dedos estaban corriendo sin cesar por el pelo ahora.

Hermione se sentó con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia delante. Si estuviera sosteniendo su varita, ya habría maldecido a Ron. _Qué completo y absoluto idiota._

Hubo silencio entre ellos. Le echó un vistazo a Harry. Él se encogió de hombros discretamente y articuló hacia ella, “Sólo como amigos.”

“Bueno, ahí tienes, ‘Mione. No puedo hacerlo mejor que eso. ¿Con quién diablos más vas a ir?” Ron mantuvo la tontería.

Hermione se volvió hacia Ginny, que la miraba ansiosa, pero que también sabía que la quería allí como una amiga con alguien con pudiera relacionarse. La presión era enorme. ¿Por qué era la única persona en la habitación que pensaba que era una mala idea?

Se puso en pie de repente y volvió a atrapar los ojos de cachorro de Filmore. Simplemente no pudo encontrar en su corazón decir que no.

“Lawrence, ¿podríamos hablar tranquilamente, por favor?”

“Claro.” Él se puso en pie torpemente y luego se movió hacia la puerta con ella.

Él habló primero. “Siento que te hayan puesto en esa situación.”

“Oh, está bien. No esperaría nada mejor de Ron.”

“Pero, ya sabes – mi oferta sigue en pie.”

Ella lo miró. Sería una buena pareja. Respiró hondo y luego lo fijó con los ojos.

“Lawrence.” Otro suspiro, pero siguió hablando. “Iré contigo, siempre y cuando sepas que es sólo como amigos. Lo digo en serio. No quiero nada más. ¿De acuerdo?”

Él realmente no había escuchado una palabra de lo que había dicho después de, “Iré contigo.” Sonrió ampliamente como un gato que ha conseguido la crema, la cara teñida de un leve rubor.

“Claro, claro, Hermione. Eso es… eso es estupendo… bien. Sí… genial. Gracias…” Se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla. Ella retrocedió enseguida.

“No, Lawrence. _No_.” Fue firme.

Él levantó las manos. “Lo siento – instinto visceral.” Se puso la mano sobre el corazón y retrocedió. “Sólo como amigos. Lo prometo.” Con otra espléndida sonrisa, desapareció hacia su habitación.

Ella se recostó en el muro y suspiró hondamente.

Estaba hecho. Ahora, ¿cómo diablos se lo diría a Severus? Casi temió por la seguridad de Lawrence Filmore.

Después de un rato oyó pasos. Era Ginny.

“¿Estás bien?”

Hermione asintió. “Sólo quiero matar a Ron, eso es todo.”

“Lo sé. Nunca debería haber hecho eso. Lo siento. Simplemente no tiene ni idea.”

“Por eso nos separamos. Nunca tuvo ni idea.”

“¿Lawrence se ha ido?”

Volvió a asentir.

“¿Qué pasó?”

Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirar desolada a Ginny. “Dije que sí.”

Ginny sonrió ampliamente. “Bueno, a pesar de las circunstancias, sigo pensando que es genial. Se trata sólo de tener a alguien con quien bailar ocasionalmente, y ahora podemos estar juntas en una mesa. No tienes que besarlo.”

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza. “Oh por favor… no soporto ni pensarlo.”

“¿Vas a decírselo… a él?”

“Bueno, tendré que hacerlo, ¿no? Él va a… oh dios, va a estar devastado, lo sé.”

“¡Oh, por el amor de dios! ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Es un hombre muy inteligente y maduro. Seguramente puede ver que necesitas parecer una estudiante normal. Sería extraño que no fueras con nadie.”

“Severus es… muy frágil emocionalmente. Acaba de comenzar a construir las cosas de esa manera. No quiero que todo se derrumbe ahora.”

“Oh, vamos, Hermione. Si es tan malo, no deberías estar con él.”

Hermione fulminó con la mirada a Ginny. “¡No pretendas decirme con quién debería estar o juzgarlo! Toda su vida ha sido juzgado e incomprendido. No tienes idea de cómo es él. ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme así!?” Su voz se había elevado a una diatriba furiosa. Se dio la vuelta alejándose de Ginny y salió furiosa de la sala común. No se percató de que Harry la siguió velozmente.

Corrió escaleras abajo y por los corredores, sin saber a dónde iba. Hubo pasos rápidos tras ella.

“¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa?”

Se detuvo, esperando a que Harry la alcanzara.

“Oye. Está bien. No tienes que ir con el chico si no quieres. Ron estaba siendo un imbécil. No debería haberos puesto a ninguno de vosotros en esa situación.”

“Bueno, consiguió lo que quería – voy a ir con él.”

“Oh… bieo,” Harry estaba sorprendido. “Eso está bien entonces… ¿verdad?”

Hermione estalló en lágrimas.

Harry se quedó incómodo por un momento, luego la encerró en sus brazos.

“Oye. Está bien, está bien.” La calmó gentilmente por un rato. “Hay más de lo que parece, ¿no?”

Ella lo miró y se encogió de hombros. Él intentó mirarla a los ojos.

“¿Hay alguien más?”

Ella no podía hablar.

“Si lo hay, ¿por qué no vas con quienquiera que sea?” Estaba confundido.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. “Yo… no puedo.”

“¿Es alguien de fuera de Hogwarts?”

Hermione no respondió.

Harry se apartó suavemente. “Ven… vayamos a dar un paseo afuera.” Comenzaron a dirigirse hacia las puertas, pero antes de que pudieran llegar lejos, una voz demasiado familiar se arrastró lentamente tras ellos.

“Potter.”

Se dieron la vuelta. Por primera vez, Harry parecía realmente complacido de ver a la persona en cuestión. “¡Profesor Snape! Me alegro tanto de volver a verlo. Se ve increíblemente bien.”

Él dio un paso adelante. Snape en realidad extendió la mano primero. Harry la tomó, sonriendo cálidamente y sacudiéndola con firmeza.

“Confío en que esté disfrutando su visita a Hogwarts. Veo que la Señorita Granger está cuidando de usted.” Se volvió hacia Hermione y sus ojos se entrecerraron de inmediato al ver su rostro manchado de lágrimas. “Señorita Granger. ¿No está usted bien?” Había clara sorpresa y preocupación en su voz.

Dio un paso hacia ella por instinto. Harry parecía un poco sorprendido.

“No… no… estoy bien, gracias… señor.” Levantó la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos se encontraron por más tiempo de lo que deberían haberlo hecho. Hubo silencio. Hermione no quería nada más que correr a sus brazos y hacer que la llevara a sus habitaciones y lejos de todos los demás.

“Umm… sí…” Harry intentó continuar la conversación, pero le resultó difícil captar la atención de su antiguo Maestro de Pociones. Él seguía mirando a Hermione con una mirada de recelo genuino. “Sí… es un poco extraño estar de vuelta, pero nada parece haber cambiado mucho. ¿Y cómo ha estado usted, Profesor?”

Snape finalmente se volvió hacia él. “Estoy bien, Potter, gracias.”

“¿Y Hermione todavía está asistiendo a Pociones? Los exámenes son pronto, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que está entrenándola bien.”

Snape le lanzó una mirada aguda. ¿Había dicho algo incorrecto? De repente se sintió incómodo y se aclaró la garganta.

“¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de Auror? ¿Shacklebolt es eficiente?” La voz de Snape de repente pareció estar enfocada.

“Sí – es bueno. Hay bastantes de nosotros entrenando. Incluso me ha dado un poco de instrucción para que yo mismo lo haga.”

“Hmm.” Snape no sonó convencido. Harry rio un poco y le echó un vistazo hacia él. Snape se había girado para mirar a Hermione de nuevo. Harry se volvió hacia ella. Ella estaba mirando directamente al profesor con una mirada que Harry se sorprendió de ver.

“¿Profesor Snape?” comenzó Hermione.

“¿Sí, Señorita Granger?”

Harry pensó que su voz sonaba notablemente contenida.

“Encuentro que estoy teniendo algunas dificultades con mi Mata-lobos otra vez. Y mi práctica va a llegar pronto. ¿Tiene un momento libre hoy para repasarlo conmigo?”

“En ese caso, por supuesto, Señorita Granger. Puede bajar a las mazmorras en cualquier momento entre ahora y la cena.”

“Gracias.”

Hubo otro silencio. Por alguna razón, Harry se sintió sobrante. “Bien, bueno, íbamos a dar un paseo. Me alegro realmente de verlo, Profesor. Vamos, Hermione… si todavía quieres, ¿es así?”

“Sí… sí, ya voy.” A duras penas podía arrancarse de Snape. “Bajaré en un momento, Profesor.” Sostuvo su mirada y él se la devolvió. Ella pudo ver la interrogación persistente en sus ojos tratando de determinar cuál era el problema.

Harry se había alejado. Hermione no estaba siguiéndolo. Él se giró para verla parada más cerca de su profesor de lo que seguramente era necesario.

Las cosas de repente encajaron en su lugar y se confirmaron cuando vio a Hermione extender la mano y rozar la de Snape con el más leve de los toques antes de marcharse. Su antiguo maestro la miró largamente antes de girarse con su túnica ondulante y alejarse de ellos.

Harry miró a Hermione mientras se acercaba. Ella no levantó la mirada hacia él, sino que pasó junto a él para salir afuera.

Caminaron en silencio a lo largo de los muros del castillo durante un rato.

Entonces Harry se detuvo y suspiró hondo. “Te pregunté antes si había alguien más.”

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él, con clara alarma en los ojos.

Sacudió la cabeza. “No me preguntes… no me preguntes…”

Él la tomó por los brazos. “Hermione… puedes confiar en mí. Te entiendo. Lo entiendo… a él.”

De nuevo, la cabeza de ella se alzó. Continuó sacudiéndola, el ceño fruncido, tratando desesperadamente de negar lo que sabía que él sabía.

“Hermione… es Snape, ¿no?”

De nuevo, las lágrimas llegaron de repente y se apartó de él.

Él se separó de ella por un momento, luego se acercó y frotó sus brazos arriba y abajo. “Está bien, Hermione. Está bien. Lo entiendo… de verdad lo hago. Ahora que lo conozco… tiene sentido para mí.”

“¿Te lo dijo Ginny?” Sonó enojada.

“No… no, en absoluto… fue justo entonces… en el corredor. Ninguno de vosotros hizo un buen trabajo ocultándolo. Él estaba claramente preocupado por ti y tú claramente sólo querías estar con él.”

“Oh dios, Harry… yo… lo quiero… lo necesito… tanto… Estoy harta de estar encerrada aquí… tratando de mantenerlo en secreto… evitándonos el uno al otro… es horrible.”

“Debe serlo…”

“Sí, pero… cuando me marche… ¿entonces qué?”

Harry alzó las cejas. “Bueno, eso depende de ti y de él…” Hubo más silencio. “¿Cómo comenzó?” preguntó finalmente con suavidad.

“No lo sé.” Estaba casi harta de analizarlo. “Nosotros simplemente… nos unimos… había una necesidad… y fuimos capaces de abordarla a través del otro.”

“¿Eres feliz?”

Lo pensó detenidamente, pero respondió con sinceridad. “Sí. Lo soy cuando estoy con él.”

“Debo admitirlo. Nunca lo había visto tan… humano. Se veía… realmente bien.”

“Él es… alucinante.”

Harry suspiró hondo. “Entonces, ¿Ginny también lo sabe?”

Ella asintió. “Probablemente puedas adivinar cómo lo averiguó. Algo que ver contigo.”

Él pareció confundido al principio, luego su rostro se abrió con el amanecer de la comprensión. “El mapa.”

“Sip.”

“Hmm… lo siento por eso.”

Ella sonrió un poco. “Está bien. Ha estado bien tenerla para hablar, excepto, que ella sólo…” Su voz se apagó.

“Te oí gritar.”

“No debería haberlo hecho. Ella no lo merecía. Simplemente no nos comprende… eso es bastante justo, supongo.”

“Bueno – difícilmente es la relación más convencional. Todavía no he tenido tiempo de procesarlo por completo. Parezco estar… aceptándolo ridículamente.” Frunció el ceño un poco y luego se volvió hacia Hermione con una sonrisa perpleja. “Pero, ya sabes… sería muy decepcionante si alguna vez fueras… convencional.”

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. “Solía serlo.”

“Hace mucho tiempo. Y ya sabes, Snape… Severus… parece que eres… una muy buena influencia. Verdaderamente merece algo de felicidad. Y quiero sinceramente que seáis felices. Confío en ti, Hermione. Sé que nunca entrarías en nada a menos que estuvieras segura de ello. Y tampoco lo haría él – más aún, en cierto modo. Sólo espero que estéis en el entorno adecuado para aprovecharlo al máximo, eso es todo. Quiero decir… las relaciones entre alumnos y maestros no están permitidas.”

Ella se rio a carcajadas. “No necesitas decirme eso. Hemos sido… cuidadosos…” Dejó caer la cabeza con la última palabra, sabiendo lo descuidados que de hecho habían sido en los últimos días.

“¿Qué pasa si os atrapan? Seguramente te expulsarían – él sería despedido. Ninguno de vosotros sois el tipo de persona que podría soportar eso, ¿verdad?”

“Bueno, una razón más por la que debes saber cuán serios somos respecto al otro.”

“¿Serios?”

“Sí, serios.”

“¿Quieres decir – amor?”

“Sí.”

“¿Te ha dicho él esto?”

“No. Y yo tampoco se lo he dicho.”

Él hizo una pausa. “¿Y queréis seguir adelante después de que te marches?”

“Sí.”

“¿Y cómo va a suceder eso?”

Ella se encogió de hombros. “Ya veremos…”

“El amor encontrará un camino, ¿eh?” Él se cruzó de brazos cínicamente.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. “Dios, no te tomó mucho tiempo volverte viejo y hastiado, ¿verdad?”

Él rio un poco. Habían regresado dentro y Hermione los encontró dirigiéndose hacia las mazmorras.

“Yo… err… te dejaré ir ahora.” Harry se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla.

“Tendré que hablarle del baile. No imagino que vaya a estar… muy contento.”

“No… probablemente no. Pero, si le explicas las cosas adecuadamente – manteniendo las apariencias normales, todo eso – al menos debería ser capaz de soportarlo por una noche.”

“Ojalá.” Sonaba lejos de la certidumbre. “No tardaré mucho, Harry. Sólo – quería verlo después de estar disgustada antes. Estaré en la cena.”

“De acuerdo. Bueno. Te veo entonces.” Él sostuvo sus brazos una vez más, antes de retroceder.

Hermione le sonrió cálidamente, le apretó la mano, luego se giró y caminó hacia el salón de clases de Pociones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y todavía continúa…  
> X  
> *N/T: Juego de palabras intraducible con las diversas acepciones de la palabra ‘fit’, ‘en forma’ y ‘ajustado’.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien – éste es un capítulo bastante intenso, como podéis imaginar, y, bueno… ya veréis…  
> Éste debería daros mucho alimento para el pensamiento. Estoy un poco temerosa de vuestra reacción. X

En lugar de los sentimientos de emoción y gran expectación que Hermione experimentaba habitualmente al entrar en el aula de su Maestro de Pociones, estaba llena de temor. Sentía el corazón como un trozo de plomo en su interior, y vaciló antes de girar la manilla de la puerta y entrar.

Él estaba en pie en un extremo de la sala, sin hacer nada en particular. Claramente había estado esperándola. Cuando entró corrió hacia ella de inmediato y la atrajo hacia sí en un estrecho abrazo, inclinando su cabeza hacia la suya para darle un beso profundo. Ella no pudo ignorarlo y se encontró respondiendo como solía hacerlo.

Su boca viajó por su cuello y ella frunció el ceño en un intento de concentrarse en lo que debía hacer. Necesitaba terminar de una vez. No podía tenerlo colgando sobre ella.

“Tan bueno… _tan bueno tenerte ahora…_ pensaba que tendría que esperar. ¿Por qué estabas disgustada antes? ¿Alguien te ha lastimado? Dímelo. _Debes decírmelo._ ¿Fue Weasley?” Su voz era dura e insistente, casi amenazante.

Ella bajó las manos y le levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

“Estoy bien. Estoy bien ahora. Fue sólo una pequeña pelea tonta. No es nada.”

“¿Quién? ¿Con quién discutiste? ¿Potter? ¿De qué se trataba?”

“¡No! No fue Harry. Él ha sido… ha sido agradable. Por favor, Severus, deja de hacer todas estas preguntas. Tengo que… tengo que decirte algo.”

El rostro de él se quedó de repente sin color y pareció un niño pequeño aterrorizado. No podía hablar.

“Vamos a sentarnos.”

Ella lo hizo. Él no. Ni siquiera la miró. Estaba arraigado al lugar.

“Puedes sentarte también, Severus.”

Por fin sus ojos se lanzaron a los de ella. “Lo que sea que tengas que decirme, lo escucharé ahora desde aquí.” Su voz fue absolutamente plana y vacía.

De repente ella se dio cuenta de que pensaba que podría estar a punto de abandonarlo. Extendió la mano hacia la suya y la tomó suavemente. “Severus. Severus, mírame.” Aun así, él no lo hizo. “No es tan malo.” Habló lo más tranquilizadoramente que pudo.

Finalmente él movió los ojos hacia los suyos. Nunca había visto un terror tan abierto en ellos, a pesar de todo lo que él había soportado en su vida. Ella casi lloró. En cierto modo, se alegraba de poder tranquilizarlo, pero igualmente temía su reacción a lo que tenía que decir.

“Por favor, siéntate.”

Lenta y vacilantemente, él lo hizo.

Ella suspiró hondo, pero continuó tomando su mano. “¿Sabes de este baile?”

Él no respondió.

“Bueno… este baile. Esencialmente, soy una estudiante aquí, y se espera que vaya al baile. En realidad _quiero_ ir al baile. Pero también, no hay ninguna razón en las mentes de la gente por la que no debería ir con pareja. En general, se acepta que desde que Ron y yo nos separamos, no he tenido novio, y básicamente, necesitas una pareja para un baile. Así que la gente ha asumido que iré con alguien de aquí.” Hizo una breve pausa y luego soltó el resto. “De todos modos, este chico me lo pidió y no sabía qué hacer, pero luego Harry y Ron estaban allí, y todos pensaban que era lo más obvio que hacer y había mucha presión y estaba confundida y de todos modos dije que sí.”

Sus palabras se escupieron en una carrera loca al final.

Él no habló durante mucho tiempo, y había desviado la mirada de nuevo.

El silencio se volvió opresivo. “¿Severus?” preguntó ella tentativamente.

“¿Quién es?”

“Bueno… este chico es alguien que todos mis amigos conocen y pasan el rato con él, así que quieren que venga. Dije que sí por ellos, en realidad porque quieren que vaya con alguien con quien todos puedan llevarse bien.” Nunca había sonado tan irremediablemente inmadura.

“ _¿Quién – es?_ ” Las palabras fueron heladas.

Ella vaciló, sabiendo cómo ese nombre en particular lo apuñalaría.

“Es Lawrence Filmore.”

El rostro de él se crispó, pero no dijo nada y apenas se movió.

“Le he dicho que es estrictamente como amigos. Es mi pareja sólo nominalmente. Hace las cosas mucho más fáciles de esa manera.”

Después de otra eternidad él habló.

“Te desea.” Sonó amenazante.

Ella hizo una pequeña mueca. “Yo no lo diría así.”

“Por supuesto que lo hace. Esa pequeña polla estúpida te desea, quiere tenerte. Naturalmente, lo hace. Sé exactamente cómo se siente. He visto la forma en que te mira. Lo he visto mirándote, incluso cuando tú no lo has hecho. Sé lo que está sintiendo; ese profundo ardor que no desaparecerá hasta que te aborde, hasta que esté satisfecho.”

Estaba asustándola un poco. “Severus. No seas tonto. Sólo es un niño. También es un buen chico. Nunca intentaría aprovecharse de mí. E incluso si lo hiciera, podría manejarlo fácilmente. No voy a dejar que haga nada remotamente inapropiado.”

“Bailará contigo.”

“De vez en cuando.”

“Te abrazará, te tocará, te atraerá hacia sí. No quiero que te toque.” Seguía sin mirarla. Sus ojos estaban fijos al frente, y su voz tenía una cualidad oscura y amenazante que Hermione no había oído recientemente. Era profundamente enervante.

“Severus. Esto es ridículo. Es una pareja para un baile y vamos como amigos. Lo he dejado abundantemente claro. En cualquier caso, ¿qué importa si me desea o no? Yo no lo deseo. Severus, _yo no lo deseo._ Te deseo a ti. Siempre te deseo. Sí, también conozco ese sentimiento. Conozco ese sentimiento porque lo siento todo el tiempo cuando estoy contigo – y cuando estoy separada de ti – con exclusión de todos los demás. Voy con este chico porque se espera de mí, y en realidad nos ayudará a mantener esta farsa, esta extraña pequeña danza del engaño que hemos estado girando tan vertiginosamente. ¿No puedes ver eso? Es una cortina de humo – ayudará a distraer a la gente de lo que realmente está sucediendo. _‘Esa Hermione – va con ese buscador Filmore – a él le gusta ella – si va con él no puede tener a nadie más ¿verdad? – no puede tener…_ ”

“Un viejo baboso, imbécil y sádico Maestro de Pociones.” Él terminó su frase con particular aversión hacia sí mismo.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

Hermione tomó su cabeza en las manos y la forzó hacia ella. Aun así él no la miró.

“No digas eso… _no digas eso…_ después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Después de todas las cosas que sabes que significas para mí… ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Tú eres… _increíble._ Estás mucho más allá de todo lo que podría haber esperado encontrar con cualquier otro. Te deseo a ti y sólo a ti. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de eso? ¿Cómo puedes…?”

Él dio un paso alejándose de ella.

“Deberías ir a cenar ahora.” Su voz era tranquila de nuevo, pero todavía fría. Sus ojos permanecieron bajos.

La respiración de Hermione era profunda, sintió que el pánico se deslizaba sobre ella, pero hizo todo lo posible por no demostrárselo. No podía comunicarse con él en el estado de ánimo en que estaba. Lentamente se alejó de él, caminando con pasos pesados hacia la puerta.

Cuando la alcanzó, se volvió. “Severus. Por favor, contempla esto por lo que realmente es. Es un derecho. Se espera que todos estemos allí. Él no significa nada. _Nada_. Tú lo significas todo.”

Salió de la sala, dejando a la solitaria y árida figura dentro de ella.

Hermione apenas dijo una palabra durante la cena. Ginny se había acercado a ella justo antes y se había disculpado. Hermione también lo había hecho. Estaban demasiado cerca para estar enojadas la una con la otra por mucho tiempo. Fue un flaco consuelo en medio del trauma de lo que acababa de suceder. Hermione permaneció callada y retraída. Harry y Ron intentaron atraerla a la conversación, pero se dieron por vencidos después de un rato; ella bien podría no haber estado allí.

Antes de regresar a la sala común, Harry la alcanzó y la llevó a un rincón tranquilo.

“Hermione. ¿Qué ocurrió? Estás claramente disgustada.”

Ella no podía mirarlo, pero se encogió de hombros un poco. “Se lo dije y no le gustó. No estaba esperando mucho más, supongo.”

Harry suspiró. “¡Qué idiota!”

Hermione le frunció el ceño. “No, Harry. No debes decir eso. Él no se ha sentido así por nadie desde… tu madre. Y ahora, justo cuando las cosas parecían estar funcionando para él, y se estaba permitiendo confiar… he ido y he sacado la alfombra de debajo de sus pies. Debe sentirse como si estuviera de regreso con James y Sirius otra vez – insultándolo, burlándose, tomando lo que siente que es suyo.”

“No seas ridícula - ¡es sólo una maldita cita para un baile!”

“Sí, pero, esas emociones son tan crudas, tan frágiles… mierda, ¿por qué tuve que decirle que sí al tipo?”

“Hermione. Snape debería saber cuánto significa para ti. Yo me di cuenta simplemente al veros juntos en el corredor de que tenéis un vínculo especial. Fue… obvio… incluso humillante. Ahora sólo tiene que sacar la cabeza y darse cuenta de lo bueno que es – dios, algo increíble – que esté contigo. ¿Cómo no puede? Pero en realidad – cualquiera pensaría que eres tú la que eres veinte años mayor. Si no puede ver esta situación por lo que realmente es, entonces es muy poco adecuado.”

Sus palabras la hirieron. “No digas eso. Nunca nadie – lo amó antes. Debe ser… extraño.”

“¿Cómo lo dejaste?”

Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros. “No lo sé en realidad. Él no dijo mucho. Sólo le dije lo que significa para mí.”

“Parece que hiciste todo el trabajo duro. Yo lo dejaría por un rato. Deja que se calme.”

“Iba a ir con él esta noche.”

“¿No lo harás ahora, seguramente?”

“Supongo que no.” Bajó la cabeza. Todavía quería hacerlo.

“No debes.”

“No. Lo sé.”

Él le tomó la mano. “Vamos. No he recorrido todo el camino hasta aquí para tenerte abatida. Ven y siéntate con nosotros y charla, o escucha al menos.” Él le sonrió. Ella logró devolverle una débil sonrisa y le permitió que la llevara de regreso a la sala común.

Se sentó con sus amigos durante una hora más o menos, escuchando sus chismes y risas, incluso en ocasiones logrando unirse. Ginny la miraba ansiosa a veces, pero estaba tan absorta en Harry, que no fue capaz de prestarle mucha atención. A las nueve en punto, Hermione se levantó y se excusó. Le dio a Harry un fuerte abrazo de despedida y él le susurró que le escribiera en cuanto pudiera. Ella prometió que lo haría. Se despidió lo más cortésmente posible de Ron, aunque después de su comportamiento anterior y las repercusiones posteriores, le resultó difícil hacerlo. Él no pareció percatarse de por qué estaba tan seca con él.

Se sentó en su habitación, intentando leer, tratando de no pensar en ir con él. Sabía que no debía. De hecho, él era el que estaba comportándose de forma inmadura, pero aun así, no podía evitar preguntarse si estaba bien, pensar en él… extrañarlo.

Justo después de las diez hubo un golpe en la puerta. Supuso que debía ser Ginny, y estaba agradecida de tener la oportunidad de hablar con su amiga sobre lo que había sucedido. Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Afuera estaba la figura desaliñada, demacrada, de Laszlo Treworgan.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca conmocionada.

De inmediato se vio engullida por tal alboroto de emociones que no pudo identificar por completo ninguna de ellas. En medio del dichoso alivio y deleite de saber quién era en realidad el chico, también la llenó una profunda inquietud ante la visión de él como este extraño joven muerto, que había sufrido tanto por tan poco. Retrocedió dentro de la habitación para dejarlo entrar, pero rápidamente se dio la vuelta, incapaz de encararlo hasta que se hubiera transformado.

Cuando hubo escuchado la puerta cerrarse y un suave rumor de ropa, se dio la vuelta de nuevo despacio. Exhaló audiblemente con alivio cuando la alta figura de Severus Snape se paró frente a ella. De inmediato olvidó las bizarras circunstancias de su llegada y se volvió consciente sólo de su presencia real en la habitación. Había venido con ella. La había necesitado. Estaba reparando lo que se había roto.

Estaba parado incómodo, incapaz de mirarla. Ella le concedió tiempo y no se movió ni habló.

Después de largo rato, con la cabeza todavía baja y la mirada apartada, le habló, sus palabras bajas y genuinas.

“Lo siento.”

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Cruzó hacia él y lentamente colocó una mano sobre su pecho, levantándola hasta que descansó en el centro.

Por fin la miró. “Me comporté con petulancia e ignorancia. Comprendo tus actos, y aunque despreciaré cada momento de la miserable cosa, toleraré la noche.”

Ella se acercó más a él y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, simplemente inhalándolo. “Gracias,” exhaló. Él cerró los brazos a su alrededor y la atrajo estrechamente.

“Lo siento,” repitió, tanto para sí mismo como para ella.

Ella levantó las manos sobre su lisa y firme espalda y se balanceó contra él.

Después de una eternidad, Hermione finalmente levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Él la abarcó entre las manos y la miró profundamente a los ojos.

“Hazme el amor,” le susurró ella.

Él frunció el ceño ligeramente confundido, mirándola a los ojos, casi incapaz de soportar su perdón.

Pero al fin bajó la cabeza y llevó los labios con ternura hacia los de ella. Ella volvió a sentirlo como si fuera la primera vez. Sus labios eran llenos y cálidos, y el dulce sabor a miel permanecía en su aliento. Suspiró hacia él y él le separó los labios con los suyos, respirando suavemente en su boca. Sus manos seguían abarcando su cabeza y la inclinó un poco y deslizó la lengua delicadamente dentro de ella. Se agitó tan deliciosamente que pronto sintió su pasión creciendo dentro de ella. Recordó sus primeros días de anhelo y cómo se había preguntado si el dolor en su interior se aliviaría alguna vez. Y ahora estaba aquí con él. El dolor, el fuego ardía cada vez con más fuerza, pero tenerlo para apagar su necesidad la llenaba de una alegría y satisfacción inmensurables.

Levantó las manos y rápidamente se dedicó a la tarea de desabotonar su levita. Como siempre, tardó demasiado y él la ayudó, en ocasiones separándose para quitarle una prenda de ropa. Sus labios de alguna manera lograron no separarse.

Cuando finalmente estuvo desnudo, ella retrocedió brevemente para mirarlo con anhelo. Él pareció avergonzado por un momento, pero ella tenía una mirada de tal deseo en los ojos, que se enderezó y la miró fijamente. Ella volvió a acercarse velozmente a él, sus manos recorriendo sensualmente su piel, su boca plantando besos calientes y necesitados sobre la pálida carne de su torso. Él inclinó la cabeza para mirarla, y levantó los brazos ligeramente hacia los lados y hacia afuera, en parte en un esfuerzo concertado para permitirle total libertad en su tarea, en parte maravillado ante la visión de esta hermosa joven incendiando su cuerpo.

Ella estaba abriéndose camino por su torso, su lengua revoloteando sobre las abrasiones, las cicatrices, los signos de su sufrimiento. Una mano estaba alrededor de su cuello, las yemas de los dedos atrapando levemente los sedosos cabellos de la nuca. Él no pudo evitar gemir. Podía sentirse tan hinchado y preparado, que tenía que concentrarse para no arrojarla a la fuerza sobre la cama y clavarse en ella.

Ella había besado su rostro hasta que su cálido y dulce aliento le hizo cosquillas en la oreja. Apretó el agarre en su cuello y empujó la boca contra la abertura de su oído, susurrando en voz baja y desesperada.

“¿Sabes cuánto te deseo? ¿Cuánto te deseo siempre? _¿Sabes cuánto amo tu cuerpo?_ ¿Cómo me persigue en todo momento? ¿Cómo no estoy completa si no estás conmigo, junto a mí, dentro de mí? Te deseo dentro de mí todo el tiempo – _Te deseo llenándome, completándome, follándome cada minuto de cada día._ ”

Su mente se nubló. Su cuerpo la ansiaba por igual y pesó que moriría si no podía estar dentro de ella. Pero sus palabras eran exquisitas. Nunca había oído algo así. Su mente se cuestionó por un momento si ella realmente estaba dirigiéndose a él, pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

“No pares… _no dejes de decir esas cosas._ Por favor… _por favor…_ ” Nunca había sonado tan necesitado.

Su mano estaba abajo acunando su saco ahora. Él gemía sin cesar.

“¿Cómo puedo parar? No puedo negarlo. Severus, sabes lo que debes hacer ahora. Tómame ahora… _fóllame tan duro que grite tu nombre…_ reclámame… _reclámame como tuya…_ sabes que soy tuya, _sabes que soy sólo tuya_ …”

Su voz era casi incorpórea. Era tan baja y gutural, pero aun así sólo podía ser de ella.

Él no pudo contenerse más. Se apartó y la agarró por los brazos con fuerza, empujándola hacia la cama y prácticamente arrojándola sobre ella. Ella de inmediato comenzó a retorcerse entre las mantas, arqueándose hacia él y continuando con su delirante súplica, que se volvía cada vez más lasciva y enérgica con cada enunciado.

“Sí, sí, eso es. ¡Joder! Tu polla es tan hermosa; dicta mi vida. La deseo. La necesito ahora. _Oh joder, date prisa, por favor date prisa._ Entra en mí ahora. Métemela más profundo que nunca antes.”

Ella abrió las piernas, todavía arqueándose hacia él. Él sostuvo sus caderas, se posicionó velozmente e hizo lo que ella le ordenó.

La energía con la que entró en ella, envió su cuerpo hacia arriba en la cama y le dobló la cabeza con fuerza hacia atrás, mientras un grito de satisfacción era arrancado de ella.

Él estaba dentro por completo, y ella interrumpió momentáneamente su corriente de conciencia mientras su mente y su cuerpo se adaptaban a la sensación de su enorme rigidez palpitante en su interior. Pero sin darle mucho tiempo, él volvió a empujar, duro contra su cérvix. Ella gruñó con extrema plenitud.

“ _Sigue hablando, hechicera._ Quiero escucharlo. _Quiero escuchar cada palabra sucia y obscena de tu lujuria por mí_.”

En medio del delirio borroso a su alrededor, Hermione supo que sus palabras lo estaban reconfortando, tranquilizándolo con respecto a su devoción y necesidad, física y emocionalmente.

“No dejes de moverte. _No dejes de mover tu polla._ Quiero sentirla todo el tiempo. Quiero que me golpee, quiero que me rompa, que me recuerde por qué estoy viva. Fóllame, fóllame, _fóllame muy duro._ ” Él obedeció debidamente. Se retiraba, luego volvía a clavarse por completo, cada vez haciéndola saltar sobre la cama con un gruñido de posesión. “Sí, sí, sí… dios, eso es tan bueno, _eso es tan jodidamente bueno._ Más duro, _aún más duro._ Hazme correrme gritando, por favor, _oh joder por favor,_ te lo ruego. Quiero que tu polla me arranque el placer. Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo ahora.”

Su rostro se frunció maravillado ante el total abandono de esta mujer. ¿Era consciente de lo crudo que se había vuelto su lenguaje? Era como si su placer estuviera manifestándose en sus necesidades más básicas y primarias, desconectado de su mente. Pero sólo sirvió para conducirlos a ambos a alturas de delirio sin medida y para confirmarle su vínculo. Su polla se hinchó más de lo que podría haber imaginado y embistió cada vez más fuerte dentro de ella.

“¡Oh dios, puedo sentirla! Puedo sentir tu polla creciendo por mí. Es mía. _Es toda mía._ ” Ella gimió el más profundo gemido de lujuria y placer sin diluir. Él se frotó fuerte contra su clítoris al mismo tiempo. “Ohh… maldita sea… eso es tan bueno. _No pares eso._ ¿Sabes lo que me haces? ¿Cómo me haces sentir? Hay tanto placer... es increíble, _es increíblemente bueno._ Estoy tan cerca, _estoy tan jodidamente cerca..._ "

Y también lo estaba él. Apenas podía aguantar. La visión, el sonido y la sensación de ella eran más perfectos que cualquier cosa que creyera posible. Embistió con fuerza dentro de ella una vez más.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de repente y su boca se abrió con asombro estupefacto. Si él no supiera lo contrario, lo habría descrito como una mirada de terror. Ella se levantó a través del puro éxtasis lo suficiente como para agarrarlo de los brazos, sus uñas clavándose con fuerza en su carne rígida. Sus ojos abiertos se encontraron con los de él y por un momento se quedó en completo silencio. Luego una profunda respiración ronca fue inhalada y se derrumbó alrededor de él.

Él lo sintió todo. Ella se sacudió sin control, por dentro y por fuera, mientras el placer desgarraba su camino a través de su cuerpo una y otra vez. Cuando la primera ola pasó, él se retiró enseguida, luego entró, frotando su clítoris con fuerza una vez más, enviando el placer en cascada a través de ella de nuevo. Podía sentir su polla apretada, atraída y ordeñada por sus músculos mientras se cerraban y pulsaban a su alrededor. Y para acompañar su placer, ella estaba gritando. Estaba gritando su nombre, tan fuerte y largo, que él supo que era de ella.

“¡Severus! Siempre, _siempre…_ no parará… _no pararás… ¡Severus!_ ”

Él se concentró sólo en ella, y en lo que sabía que él le había hecho. Nunca había visto una rendición tan perfecta al placer. Y él lo había hecho; él lo había logrado para ella.

Ahora podía experimentar el suyo.

Retrocedió; sus bolas se tensaron, sus músculos se apretaron. Embistió con un gruñido primitivo dentro de ella una última vez. Ella se cerró sobre él de nuevo y él estalló.

Disparó su semilla tan fuerte y profundamente dentro de ella, que la imaginó penetrando en su alma. Estalló una y otra vez; perdió la cuenta de las veces que la oleada de éxtasis lo impulsó. Su mente era de un blanco brillante, a un tiempo haciendo que las cosas fueran puras y cristalinas, pero también cegadora en su intensidad.

Ella seguía temblando con los efectos posteriores de su orgasmo, u orgasmos; no estaba segura de si uno había llevado a otro o si simplemente había sido una interminable corriente de rapto.

Cuando el último disparo de su semilla fue arrancado de él por su cuerpo, finalmente se derrumbó pesadamente sobre ella y ella echó los brazos sobre él, atrayéndolo contra sí.

Yacieron inmóviles y en silencio por una eternidad. Él respiraba profundamente en su cuello, ella de vez en cuando le acariciaba el cabello.

Finalmente él movió la cabeza a un lado y ella se volvió para mirarlo. Entonces pronunció las únicas palabras que podía decir.

“Te amo.”

Ella vio un breve destello detrás de sus ojos, antes de que sus rasgos se volvieran extrañamente indistintos. Su respiración pesada se detuvo por un momento y apartó la cabeza de ella.

Ella no temió su reacción y continuó acariciándolo.

Aunque no podía verlo, podía decir por la forma en que su respiración había cambiado lo que estaba sucediendo. Él estaba llorando.

El tiempo pasó.

Después de un rato él volvió a girar la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su rostro húmedo. Ella le sonrió con ternura.

Él abrió la boca como si fuera a hablar, pero ella lo había alcanzado para besarlo antes de que pudiera formar las palabras.

Yacieron en silencio durante lo que pudieron haber sido horas. Finalmente, él habló, con calma y honestidad.

“No puedo recordar a nadie diciéndome eso antes.”

Ella lo miró con una mezcla de asombro y tristeza, y después de más besos y caricias, dijo tierna y tranquilizadoramente, “¿Quieres que lo diga otra vez?”

Él la miró con tan inocente deleite que su corazón se hinchó casi hasta el punto de ruptura.

“Sí.”

Lo besó profundamente, luego lo miró largamente a los ojos. “Te amo, Severus Snape.”

Él dejó que su mente procesara las palabras, luego sonrió. “Y otra vez.”

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. “ _Yo_ te amo.”

“Otra vez.”

“Yo _te_ amo.”

Él alzó las cejas en broma para pedir otra.

“Yo te _amo._ ”

Ella estaba riendo dulcemente ahora. Apenas lo había notado deslizar la boca hacia su pecho y la mano entre sus piernas. Era una posición habitual con él, y les proporcionaba a ambos una profunda comodidad y satisfacción. Ella le acariciaba la cabeza mientras él succionaba su pezón, a veces suavemente, a veces con fuerza, mordiéndolo. Era el mismo placer para Hermione. Sus dedos exploraron ágilmente sus pliegues goteantes, ya empapados, a pesar del hechizo silencioso de limpieza que había usado después de su frenética cópula. Todo el tiempo ella le susurraba su devoción en un tranquilo y calmante canto por lo bajo. “ _Te amo… te amo… te amo…_ ”

Él era lento y lánguido en su provocación de placer. Ambos querían simplemente disfrutar de la profunda y tranquila satisfacción que pasaba entre ellos. Y cuando finalmente ella se corrió, la sensación fue abrumadora, pero no tan devastadora como antes. Esta vez la cubrió con exquisitas ondas, y ella lo liberó para él con un suave jadeo maravillado.

Mientras yacían en los brazos del otro antes de derivar hacia el sueño, Hermione sólo sentía una profunda felicidad y satisfacción por su declaración. En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, era consciente de que sus palabras no habían sido correspondidas, pero no le preocupaba en absoluto. No esta noche. Después de todo lo que había sucedido hoy, era más feliz de lo que podía recordar, y mientras hundía la cabeza en su pecho e inspiraba su aroma tranquilizador, supo que él también lo era.

Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahí estamos.  
> ¿Puede Hermione seguir siendo una persona tan generosa, desinteresada? Espero que él se dé cuenta de lo afortunado que es. Aun así, él merece la pena… ¿no?  
> x


	25. Capítulo 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Montones de charla aquí y mucho sobre lo que pensar. Realmente disfruté de escribir éste. (Bueno, disfruto escribiéndolos todos, pero… ¡ya sabéis a qué me refiero!) Estos personajes se meten en mi cabeza, y esencialmente me llevan adónde quieren. Así que, cualquier queja - ¡a Hermione y Severus!

Durmieron más pacíficamente de lo que ninguno podía recordar. Hermione y Severus se habían vuelto el uno hacia el otro durante la noche e hicieron el amor dulce y tiernamente, pero aunque les trajo una profunda satisfacción y placer, apenas perturbó el descanso que ambos encontraron en los brazos del otro. Era simplemente una parte de su vida y respiración, completamente natural.

Ella despertó al día siguiente con la cabeza sobre su pecho, su aroma despertándola. Inhaló profundamente, y lentamente levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y estaba mirándola con una leve sonrisa maravillada en el rostro. Ella se la devolvió.

“Sí,” le dijo ella finalmente.

Él frunció el ceño confundido.

“Todavía te amo.”

Ella se alzó para besarlo. Fue el beso más dulce y sanador que hubo.

Ella volvió a recostarse. “¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?” dijo él, acariciando su brazo despacio.

Ella suspiró. “Aritmancia, Transfiguración y luego alguna otra clase por la tarde… lo que es otra vez… oh sí, Pociones o algo así.”

Él le dio golpecitos amonestadores en el brazo. Ella rio contra él y luego se acomodó. “¿Qué hay de ti?”

“Estaré de vuelta por la tarde, pero tengo que hacer una incursión en una ciudad Muggle para conseguir algunos suministros para McGonagall. Lo creas o no, ella me considera el miembro del personal mejor equipado para comprender a los Muggles, sus ciudades y ambientes.” Puso los ojos en blanco.

“¿Ambientes?” rio ella con disimulo.

“Sí,” dijo él secamente ante su burla. “¿Qué hay de malo en eso?”

“Nada – es muy tú. Es sólo un poco arcaico.”

“¿Estás llamándome arcaico?” Era él quien bromeaba ahora, pero ella detectó la persistente inseguridad.

Ella le sonrió. “¿Realmente necesitas que te tranquilice constantemente?”

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y la miró seriamente. “Sí.”

“Bueno, entonces es mejor que lo haga.” Se alzó y volvió a besarlo profundamente.

Cuando se separaron, ella preguntó. “¿A dónde tienes que ir?”

“A Edimburgo. Se encuentra a poca distancia de transporte y es una ciudad tolerablemente agradable.”

Ella resopló. “ _¡¿Tolerablemente agradable?!_ ¡Es una ciudad estupenda! ¡No seas tan snob!”

Él estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

“Por transporte, ¿supongo que te refieres a esa aparición que haces?”

“Es muy superior a la aparición.”

“Naturalmente.” Él no pudo ver su sonrisa burlona. “¿Cuándo te marchas?”

“Pronto – antes de una hora.”

Ella saltó de la cama de repente. “Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar entonces.”

Él alzó las cejas con curiosidad ante su repentina prisa. Ella lo miró como si fuera obvio. “Voy contigo.”

“Seguramente debes asistir a tus clases.”

Ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Él sonrió burlón pero arrastró hacia ella. “Señorita Granger, el absentismo escolar está estrictamente contra las normas del colegio. Tendré que ponerla en una detención muy larga y exigente.”

Ella se detuvo, cruzó despacio hacia la cama y se arrastró hasta que estuvo sobre él a cuatro patas. Inclinándose hasta que estuvo a sólo un aliento, susurró con su voz más sensual, “¿Prometido?”

Sus ojos ardieron y enseguida su cabeza se alzó y capturó su boca con desesperación. Ella respondió por igual y pronto sus lenguas estuvieron danzando y lanzándose juntas, casi como si intentaran fundirse. Moviéndose sobre él, se encontró con su miembro, vibrante y rígido, clamando por ella.

Todavía sin separar su boca de él, se movió sobre la punta y lentamente descendió sobre ella. Él se apartó, claramente tan cautivado por el beso que no lo había esperado. Después de que un gemido de rapto surgiera de ella, dejó escapar una risa de deleite y le sonrió ampliamente. Él siseó, agarrando sus caderas y guiándola firmemente arriba y abajo, sin apartar los ojos de la visión de ella revelando y luego envainando su polla una y otra vez.

Después de un rato, cuando se establecieron en un ritmo de creciente placer, levantó la vista hacia ella, sus pechos balanceándose sobre él, su rostro ruborizado por la concentración y satisfacción.

“¿Qué he hecho para merecerte?”

Ella miró hacia abajo y sonrió cálidamente. Luego, sin ralentizar sus golpes, su rostro cambió a una expresión de concentración, como si estuviera recapitulando algo.

“Bueno… has ayudado y protegido a mis amigos y a mí una y otra vez, tienes unas piernas estupendas, me has enseñado con brillantez durante años, hueles realmente bien, fuiste increíblemente leal al hombre que más dependía de tu lealtad, tienes la voz más sexy en la historia de la humanidad, salvaste mi vida y las vidas de mis amigos varias veces, tienes unos ojos extraordinarios, eres enormemente inteligente y articulado, me criticas mucho, tienes una letra realmente bonita, te pusiste en grave peligro hasta el punto de que más bien estabas muerto, e hiciste esto por razones completamente desinteresadas y nobles, haces que me corra increíblemente fuerte y a menudo, eres sumamente conocedor de todos los aspectos de la historia y práctica de la magia, tienes una polla enorme… y me gustan todos los bonitos botones de tu levita.”

Ella sonrió con falsa inocencia como si dijera, “¿Eso servirá?”

Él trató de sonreír, pero todo el tiempo ella había estado moviéndose lánguidamente arriba y abajo de su eje de hierro, elevándose hasta que la punta estaba casi completamente fuera antes de volver a hundirse lenta pero deliciosamente hacia abajo. Sólo pudo lograr un gemido gutural.

Severus sostuvo su mirada con un asombro tan maravillado que aumentó su placer todavía más. Sus músculos estaban preparados, pero justo en el momento crucial, él llevó los dedos a su clítoris y lo frotó. El hinchado nudo de carne se deleitó con la repentina atención que tan expertamente estaba recibiendo.

Ella jadeó, su cuerpo rígido en anticipación. Lanzó sus ojos a los de él.

“Córrete para mí… _córrete para mí, Hermione_ …” Exhaló él su verdad.

Empujó con fuerza dentro de ella y ella se disolvió. El placer se abrió paso a través de su cuerpo acompañado por sus incesantes gemidos de rapto.

Con eso él se deshizo. Su polla se hinchó y estalló, enviando disparos calientes dentro de ella. Aferró sus caderas con fuerza y se concentró en las sensaciones que desgarraban su camino a través de su cuerpo mientras esta mujer se desmoronaba a su alrededor.

Cuando ella se hubo recuperado, se inclinó para un último beso, y luego se separó con elegancia de él. Él gimió de agonía cuando sus cálidas profundidades se apartaron de él y el aire frío rodeó su miembro que se ablandaba.

“Vamos, entonces. En realidad deberíamos ir a desayunar pronto.”

Debido a su prisa, ella se limpió por completo con magia, algo que normalmente se negaba a hacer, y comenzó a vestirse. Estaba poniéndose el uniforme para ir a desayunar, pero sacó algunas prendas Muggles para más tarde.

Él la miró. “En un serio apunte, no quiero que pierdas clases si necesitas asistir a ellas.”

Ella volvió a mirarlo con incredulidad. “¡Por el amor de dios! He superado a Vector en Aritmancia y en cuanto a Transfiguración…” Simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

Él sonrió burlón, deleitándose con su confianza académica. Salió de la cama y también se limpió con magia. “Muy bien.” Sus ojos estaban bajos, pero estaba sonriendo.

“¿Qué tienes que conseguir?”

“He de verificar un encargo de algunas… bebidas alcohólicas para este… _baile._ ”

Ella enseguida intentó concentrarse en el aspecto del alcohol de su respuesta, en lugar de la razón de su necesidad. “¿Vas a unos comerciantes de vino?” Él asintió. “Habría pensado que Hogwarts ya tiene una gran bodega.”

“Hmm… claramente no es lo suficientemente grande.”

“¿Cómo pretendes transportarlo?”

“Dejaré eso a los Muggles. Pueden entregarlo en un punto más allá del castillo y puede recogerse allí.”

Ella estaba lista. “Iré a desayunar. ¿Dónde te encontraré?”

“Tendrás que cambiarte de ropa. Regresaré aquí. ¿Media hora?”

Ella no pudo resistirse a correr de vuelta y besarlo profundamente. Luego se giró y salió, dejándolo sin aliento de felicidad.

Hermione charló con libertad y alegría en el desayuno. Cuando surgió una oportunidad, Ginny se inclinó y le susurró, “¿Qué ha pasado? Lo último que supe fue que había reaccionado de forma exagerada y estabas desesperada.”

Hermione le sonrió. “Se disculpó y… nosotros… lo arreglamos.”

Ginny exhaló hondamente. “Dios, ‘Mione. Estoy muy contenta de que entrara en razón, pero… ¿cómo tienes el aguante?” Sonrió burlonamente a su amiga.

Hermione simplemente rio en respuesta, comiendo su desayuno velozmente. Snape entró poco después y se sentó y comió con la misma rapidez. Estaba sonriendo mucho, una vista tan inusual de él en la mesa alta, y charlando abiertamente con el profesorado sentado a su lado. Parecían estar conmocionados por su verbosidad y buen humor. Hermione sonrió para sí misma.

Al salir, le susurró a Ginny. “No voy a estar en clases esta mañana. Me voy… uh… fuera un rato.”

Ginny levantó la vista sorprendida. “¿Te vas – _fuera?_ ”

“¡Sip!” Hermione sonrió, robando una tostada de su plato y prácticamente volando fuera del comedor.

Regresó a su habitación y se vistió con vaqueros y una blusa roja, envolviéndose una bufanda ligera alrededor del cuello y poniéndose una chaqueta informal. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta pero suelta, dejando muchos rizos flotando sobre su rostro. Poniéndose unas botas de cuero con bastante tacón, se miró al espejo. Era agradable llevar un poco de tacón – estaba estrictamente prohibido en el colegio, aunque probablemente podría haberse salido con la suya.

Terminó aplicándose un poco de maquillaje. Ciertamente no se veía ni se sentía como una colegiala ahora.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Con una última respiración profunda y mirada al espejo, se giró y la abrió. Se movió dentro, todavía incapaz de mirarlo en su estado transformado, pero ya podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella. Esperó hasta que estuvo segura de que había cambiado y entonces alzó la cabeza. Él estaba mirándola como si fuera la primera vez, claramente cautivado por lo que veía.

Ella se sonrojó bajo su intenso escrutinio. “¿Me veo bien?”

Al principio él sólo pudo asentir, pero luego habló con asombro silencioso. “Te ves… exquisita.”

Ella sonrió, sonrojándose aún más. “¿Vamos entonces?” Casi quería escapar de la intensidad de su mirada.

Con una honda respiración, él al fin pareció despertar de su ensueño y se acercó a ella, asintiendo. “¿Preparada?”

Ella asintió y él le tendió los brazos. Cuando ella entró en ellos, él enseguida los cerró a su alrededor. Luego sacó su varita y murmuró unas palabras. Hermione sintió que la habitación desaparecía a su alrededor, pero sólo un momento después se descubrió en pie sobre adoquines firmes en una tranquila calle lateral, con altos edificios de granito rodeándola. A diferencia de la aparición, sintió poco o ningún mareo. Severus estaba mirándola con calidez. “¿Bien?” cuestionó.

Ella asintió. “Notablemente bien. Tienes razón. Es mucho mejor que la aparición.”

Él simplemente sonrió burlón y se giró para salir a la calle más ancha que tenían delante. Ella lo siguió. Él se había adelantado y ella tuvo que apresurarse para alcanzarlo. Cuando lo hizo, deslizó los dedos a través de los de él y sostuvo su mano con ternura. Él se detuvo abruptamente y volvió la cabeza para mirar sus dedos entrelazados con claro desconcierto. Finalmente, sus ojos se alzaron a los de ella y pensó que pudo detectar que estaban levemente empañados. Ella se alzó y lo besó, luego, retrocediendo despacio, se volvió y esta vez lo condujo, con las manos todavía unidas, calle arriba.

Era un día de noviembre relativamente tranquilo en Edimburgo. Caminaron por la calle Prince, atrayendo miradas frecuentes pero discretas. Severus seguía vestido con su levita y pantalones negros, pero eso no era lo que estaba llamando la atención. Hermione sonrió para sí misma, incapaz de reprimir una risita. Él se volvió hacia ella y alzó una ceja. “¿Qué?” murmuró.

“Nada. Es sólo que – para los Muggles, debemos parecer una… pareja bastante interesante.”

Él se burló un poco. Ella continuó.

“Quiero decir. Deben estar pensando, _‘¿Todavía no ha salido ese tipo del rollo gótico? ¿Y qué demonios está haciendo con una chica que parece tener la mitad de su edad?’_ ”

“ _¿Gótico?_ ” Él claramente no tenía ni idea.

Ella sonrió. “No importa. Digamos que tu apariencia es… distintiva. Pero ya sabes, esto es Edimburgo. Pueden tolerarlo.”

“Sí,” se burló él cínicamente. “Estoy acostumbrado a ser _tolerado._ ”

Ella apretó sus dedos. “Oye, hoy prohíbo el auto-desprecio sarcástico.”

Él la miró y luego se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. Continuaron calle arriba, mirando los escaparates. En un punto llegaron a unos grandes almacenes.

“Dios, no he ido de compras en mucho tiempo. Me encantaría entrar y echar un vistazo.”

“Vamos entonces.”

Ella lo miró con deleite. “¿De verdad?”

“Tenemos tiempo.”

Sonriendo ampliamente, lo llevó tras ella. Deambularon por ahí, mirando en varios departamentos. Snape despreciaba el equipamiento eléctrico, a pesar de la última tecnología Muggle en exhibición. “Su ineptitud y falta de visión nunca dejan de sorprenderme.”

Ella resopló un poco. “La televisión y cosas por el estilo pueden ser bastante divertidas, ya sabes, y educativas. Estoy segura de que podría encontrar algunos programas que incluso a ti te gustarían.”

Él alzó una ceja cínica, pero no pudo ocultar por completo su leve sonrisa.

Finalmente se encontraron en la sección de joyería. Hermione miró algunas de las piezas en silencio y luego siguió adelante. Se detuvo frente a un collar. No era terriblemente caro como lo eran los collares, pero tampoco insignificantemente barato. Colgaba con una miríada de cuentas de vidrio de diferentes colores en muchas cadenas, y caía en una cascada aparentemente interminable de luz tornasolada. Había sido diseñado por un renombrado diseñador, lo que había elevado el precio.

“¿Te gusta?”

Ella saltó. No se había percatado de que él todavía estaba a su lado.

“Es hermoso. Conozco el trabajo de este diseñador. Lo he admirado durante años.” Con una sonrisa final, se volvió para marcharse. Él no la siguió. Ella miró hacia atrás. Él estaba metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo y sacando dinero Muggle. Ella no podía hablar, pero antes de que se diera cuenta por completo de lo que estaba sucediendo, él había llamado a la dependienta y estaba señalando el collar.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?”

Él se volvió hacia ella, con toda naturalidad. “Dijiste que te gustaba.”

“Sí, pero… no quise decir… Cuesta más de 200 libras, Severus.”

Él la ignoró y continuó con la transacción.

“Severus… no tienes que…”

Él no habló hasta que hubo entregado el dinero. Luego la fijó con los ojos. “No… pero quiero hacerlo.”

Ella sólo pudo mirar en humilde silencio.

La dependienta lo envolvió hermosamente y se lo entregó. Hermione notó los ojos de la mujer deslizándose sobre el largo y elegante torso de Severus. Ella le sonrió ampliamente. A Hermione la divirtió. _Entonces,_ _¿no era sólo ella?_ Severus no se había percatado de nada. Tomó el paquete con un asentimiento cortés y se volvió hacia Hermione. “Ven. Quiero que te lo pongas.”

Fueron hasta una zona tranquila de la tienda. Severus metió la mano en el paquete y sacó el collar. Hermione se giró y lenta, meticulosamente, él lo puso alrededor de su cuello. Lo sintió exhalar un largo suspiro de placer cuando lo colocó sobre ella. Caía sensualmente de su clavícula. Ella apenas podía respirar. Ron nunca le había regalado algo así.

Severus cerró el broche y luego la rodeó para mirarla. Se quedó mirando en silencio durante largo rato. Hermione sintió que le picaban los ojos pero evitó que las lágrimas cayeran.

Apenas podía hablar, pero logró exhalar, “Gracias.”

Él sonrió y la miró. “No he comprado nada para nadie desde…” No terminó la frase.

Ella se acercó y lo besó. “Me encanta… te amo.”

Él retiró la mirada, pero su expresión se profundizó sin medida.

Esta vez él la tomó de la mano y salieron de la tienda.

Mientras caminaban, charlaban cálidamente, sus manos nunca se separaron. Estaban completamente relajados y a gusto el uno con el otro en un entorno lo más alejado posible de Hogwarts. Hermione de repente tuvo una fugaz visión de lo que podría ser. Y funcionaba. Se sentía bien. Se sentía correcto. Levantó la mirada hacia él. Su rostro estaba más relajado de lo que nunca lo había visto. Parecía más joven. Apretó su mano y él bajó la vista hacia ella y sonrió.

Se dieron cuenta de que pronto tendrían que encaminarse a los comerciantes de vino. Lo encontraron en una tranquila calle lateral de la Royal Mile. Era un lugar tan oscuro y singular que Hermione instintivamente sintió que era una tienda mágica, y tuvo que recordarse que estaban en el Edimburgo Muggle.

Severus entró y se acercó al mostrador, hablando con notable porte y confianza. Ciertamente podía ordenar las cosas cuando lo tenía que hacerlo. “Buenos días. He venido para confirmar un encargo para la Profesora McGonagall. Si es necesario, si el encargo se considera inadecuado, debo complementarlo con cajas adicionales.”

“Ciertamente, señor.”

El hombre los condujo por una gran bodega, donde indicó una gran sección que se había reservado para el baile de Hogwarts. Consistía principalmente en champán. Hermione no pudo reprimir un jadeo de asombro. Debía haber costado una pequeña fortuna.

Severus caminó a lo largo de las cajas, inspeccionándolas. “Esto parece suficiente.” Se dio la vuelta. “No será necesario aumentar el encargo. Creo que tiene las instrucciones de entrega.”

Los ojos del comerciante de vino se entrecerraron. Sentía que había algo inusual. El hombre que estaba parado frente a él era bastante inusual.

“Sí. Hemos recibido toda la información. Mi ayudante se ha asegurado de que la dirección de entrega es una pequeña cabaña en una ubicación remota en las Highlands. El único edificio cerca de allí es un castillo en ruinas.”

“¿Sí?” La voz de Snape fue siseante y abrupta. Miró fijamente al hombre que le servía.

El comerciante guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza. “Nada. Se entregará a principios de la próxima semana.”

“Bien. Confío en que el pago esté en orden.”

“Sí. Todo ha pasado con éxito.”

“En ese caso, esperamos recibir los productos el lunes de la próxima semana. Habrá alguien en el lugar designado en ese momento.”

El comerciante estaba claramente nervioso a causa del hombre oscuro con la voz suave ante él. Echó un vistazo a Hermione, en parte por curiosidad sobre lo que estaba haciendo con él, en parte para tranquilizarse.

Hermione le sonrió gentilmente, nunca disfrutando de la incomodidad de alguien, pero cuando Severus se acercó a ella e inhaló su aroma, su vientre se retorció de anhelo. Su habilidad para intimidar a este hombre de algún modo encendió su deseo, y en un movimiento que la sorprendió incluso a ella, atrapó su mano, atrayéndolo hacia ella, y se alzó para besarlo con fuerza. Lo sintió tensarse en interrogación por un momento, pero luego se suavizó y le devolvió el beso con ardor. Ella era vagamente consciente de que el comerciante se encontraba incómodamente separado de ellos.

Finalmente, ella se separó y le sonrió. Se volvió hacia el comerciante, que estaba parado con una clara mirada de incomodidad en el rostro. Luciendo su sonrisa más dulce, ella dijo, "Gracias,” luego, tomando la mano de Severus, lo llevó a la calle de arriba.

Ella lo arrastró, comenzando casi a correr una vez estuvieron afuera. Riendo a carcajadas, se giró hacia él, alcanzándolo de nuevo para un beso.

“Eres una mujer cruel,” dijo él contra sus labios con un sedoso arrastre. “No deberías atormentar a los hombres así.”

“¿No puedo atormentarte?”

“Sólo cuando te dé permiso.” Él la besó tan profundamente, que pensó que podría correrse allí mismo.

Luego fue su turno de arrastrarla. Tomó su mano y la condujo unas puertas más abajo, deteniéndose fuera de un pequeño café. Entraron.

Se sentaron y pidieron café y pastel. Le recordó a Hermione su viaje a Grasmere. Le sonrió. Él no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Ella miró hacia abajo y se pasó la mano por el cuello. “Gracias por mi collar.”

“Ya has dicho eso.”

“Me gusta repetirme.”

Él sonrió.

“Dijiste que no habías comprado nada para nadie en mucho tiempo.”

“No.” Ella no pensaba que él continuaría, y temió haber ido demasiado lejos, pero entonces él volvió a hablar. “Compré varias cosas para ella cuando éramos niños. Nunca caras – no tenía dinero. Me di por vencido después de un tiempo.”

“Estoy segura de que ella las apreciaba.”

“Quizá. Me escribía estas pequeñas notas de agradecimiento.” Sus ojos estaban vidriosos. “Todavía las tengo.”

Hermione se sintió extraña. Era conmovedor escuchar su amabilidad y profundidad de sentimientos, pero la enervó un poco cuando pensó en la intensidad de su emoción por Lily. No era algo que realmente hubiera entrado en su relación antes. Se había mencionado en su conversación en las murallas, pero él estaba tan agraviado, tan cerrado y amargo por entonces, que a ella no le había parecido una amenaza. Ahora, Hermione casi se sintió celosa. Bajó la cabeza.

Él sintió su inquietud y tomó su mano. “Ella no me amaba.”

“Pero tú la amabas a ella.”

“Ya sabías eso.”

Hubo silencio.

“Pero no era recíproco. No es suficiente. No está completo. Nunca estuve completo.”

Hermione no podía mirarlo, pero continuó hablando. “No tienes que menospreciar tus sentimientos, Severus. Aun así la amabas. Las personas descartan demasiado rápidamente el amor no correspondido como amor ciego, obsesión, un enamoramiento tonto, pero, ¿por qué la emoción debería ser menos significativa, sólo porque no es recíproca? La gente se ríe de los enamoramientos de los adolescentes, pero son algunas de las emociones más poderosas y crudas que jamás experimentaremos. Los padres las desprecian porque tienen miedo de enfrentarse a sus hijos que crecen, al dolor de sus sentimientos. Pero esos enamoramientos son tan reales, tan vívidos, tan consumidores. Es un insulto para una persona decir, “Oh, sólo es un flechazo” – ésa es la emoción más cruda que existe – tanto más intensa si no es correspondida y no hay salida para ella. Eso no significa que sea menos real. Yo los he tenido. Aunque ninguno de los míos fue tan profundo como los de algunas personas, y de ninguna manera tan intenso como tus sentimientos por Lily.”

Su cabeza se lanzó hacia ella al escuchar el nombre en sus labios. Hermione temió haber dicho demasiado. Hubo una pausa momentánea, pero su rostro de repente se relajó.

“¿Quiénes fueron sus enamoramientos entonces, señorita Granger?”

Ella rio un poco. “Habiendo dicho todo eso, los míos realmente no fueron nada. Siempre fui demasiado sensible.”

“Compláceme.”

Ella sonrió. “Bueno, hace mucho tiempo… todas estábamos enamoradas de Lockhart para empezar.”

Snape resopló burlonamente. Hermione se sonrojó de color escarlata. “Bueno, claramente, aquél fue de muy corta duración. Y… supongo que Cedric Diggory era bastante agradable. Recuerdo que pasé mucho tiempo mirando su póster durante los preparativos del Torneo de los Tres Magos.” Su voz se interrumpió. “Pobre muchacho.”

“Pero pensaba que tus atenciones se centraban en el señor Krum en aquel momento.”

Ella lanzó su cabeza hacia él. “¿Sabías eso?”

Él sonrió burlonamente. “Oh, sí.”

Ella rio y bajó la cabeza avergonzada. “Para ser honesta, no era mi tipo en absoluto. Él me perseguía. Todo fue un poco extraño en realidad, y entonces Ron comenzó a verme de manera diferente, lo que hizo las cosas todavía más confusas. Dios, fue una época difícil.”

“¿Alguien más?”

Hubo alguien más, pero ella se dio cuenta con repentina alarma de que realmente no quería hablarle a Severus de esa persona en particular.

“No… no… eso es todo.”

“No te creo.”

“Bueno, deberías.”

Él insistió. “¿Quién?”

Hermione suspiró, pero no pudo ocultar por completo la verdad. “Fue hace mucho tiempo. Yo era muy joven. Sólo lo conocí durante dos o tres años.”

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron y endurecieron. Hermione ya había revelado demasiado. Ella comenzó a respirar pesadamente. No se atrevía a decirlo, a pesar de que esta persona había sido la más difícil de olvidar, la que más se había grabado en ella.

“¿Quién?”

“No, de verdad, no fue nada… de todos modos, es irrelevante ahora…”

“¿Por qué?” Era fríamente insistente.

Hermione se escuchó respondiendo por instinto. “Porque está muerto.” Hubo silencio entre ellos. “Yo era muy joven,” murmuró por lo bajo de nuevo.

“¿Estaba interesado en ti?”

Ella rio a carcajadas. “¡Dios, no! Yo sólo tenía catorce – dieciséis cuando murió. Y era mucho mayor que yo…” Levantó la mirada, percatándose de repente de que había dado demasiada información. Era obvio de quién estaba hablando.

“Black.” Su valoración fue correcta. Habló con frialdad, pero no sin previsibilidad, notó ella.

Ella sonrió un poco para intentar ocultar la significancia de la revelación. “Era muy joven y realmente fue un enamoramiento tonto. Nunca lo sentí demasiado profundamente.” Ella se dio cuenta de que eso lo había picado. “Severus… sólo fue una tontería…”

“Dijiste que estos sentimientos eran los más crudos y poderosos.” A pesar de su clara incomodidad, él logró mantenerse notablemente tranquilo.

“Sí, pero no en todos los casos. ¡También dije que estuve enamorada de Gilderoy Lockhardt! Ése difícilmente se quedará conmigo, ¿verdad? Casi nunca veía a Sirius; en realidad no fue mucho. Pero, era previsible que una adolescente sintiera algo por él. Era emocionante, heroico… peligroso…”

Hubo silencio por un largo tiempo, pero luego su voz llegó, un bajo arrastre, todavía frío. “¿Y te atrae el peligro?”

Ella alzó la cabeza hacia la de él. Él casi estaba evaluándola. Ella rio por lo bajo y volvió a bajar la mirada. “No lo sé. Supongo que añade chispa a una atracción. Nuestra relación es difícilmente sin peligro, ¿verdad?”

“¿Y si no hubiera peligro?”

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

Él hizo una pausa antes de responder, luego habló con esfuerzo controlado. “¿Se mantendría la atracción?”

De nuevo, él había revelado sus inseguridades. Ella sostuvo su mirada y extendió la mano para tomar la de él. “No hay peligro ahora… aquí… ¿verdad?”

“No.”

Ella hizo una pausa, asegurándose de que él estuviera mirándola completamente. “Y esto es lo más feliz que he estado nunca contigo.”

Él simplemente la miró, sus ojos danzando. “Dilo otra vez.”

Ella no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara. “Te amo.”

Continuaron comiendo y bebiendo en silencio, cualquier tensión que hubiera surgido ahora se había disipado. Hermione se encontró sintiendo que era el momento adecuado para plantear la cuestión del futuro.

“¿Severus?”

“¿Hmm?”

“Me marcho de Hogwarts en unas semanas.”

Él no respondió. Ella lo dijo en voz alta. “¿Qué pasará con nosotros entonces?”

Silencio. Él bajó su tenedor y miró fijamente su plato. Luego, con un hondo suspiro, se limpió la boca con la servilleta y habló.

“No es algo en lo que haya sido capaz de pensar demasiado.”

“¿Por qué no?”

Otra pausa.

“Porque duele.”

Sus palabras calentaron su corazón, pero no hicieron nada por proporcionar respuestas. “Quiero seguir contigo.” De nuevo, ella habló con valentía. No tenía razón para no decir la verdad.

Una vez más, él no respondió. Ella lo presionó. “¿Qué quieres, Severus?”

Él levantó la mirada hacia ella bruscamente. “Ya sabes lo que quiero.”

“¿Lo sé?”

“Sí.”

“Dilo.” Era su momento de exigir palabras.

Él hizo una pausa y luego habló. “Te quiero a ti.”

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un rato.

“Me han ofrecido puestos en el Ministerio. Están esperando una respuesta. Supongo que debería darles una muy pronto. Comenzaría después de Navidad. Hay una en el departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica que parece adecuada para mí. Creo que voy a aceptarla.”

“Londres está muy lejos del colegio.”

“Sí. Pero tengo que ganarme la vida.”

“Podrías enseñar.”

“No quiero enseñar.”

Más silencio. Él volvió a levantar el tenedor y comenzó a picar su comida. Entonces, de repente, lo dejó caer al plato con un ruido.

“No puedo imaginar Hogwarts sin ti.”

Ella lo miró. Su rostro estaba cargado de tensión. A ella no se le ocurría nada que decir en ese momento.

Con toda honestidad, le resultaba difícil imaginarlo abandonando Hogwarts. Puede que no disfrutara de su trabajo, pero había sido su vida durante tanto tiempo, que le proporcionaba una extraña comodidad y seguridad. Sabía que encontraría un cambio al mundo exterior profundamente difícil. Pero entonces su voz volvió a hablar. “Sólo regresé por ti.”

Los ojos de ella se ensancharon con sorpresa. “¿Qué?” susurró incrédula.

“Después de la guerra, no quería regresar. Pero cuando oí que volvías para tus EXTASIS, acepté la oferta de restablecerme en mi puesto. No admití para mí mismo en ese momento que era ésa la razón… pero puedo hacerlo ahora.”

Ella estaba alucinada. Lo miró durante una eternidad, antes de que su mente de repente se aclarara.

“Pero… entonces, seguramente… si consideraste marcharte antes… puedes volver a hacerlo.”

Él suspiró. “Eso es cierto.” Ella no puso evitar que apareciera una sonrisa. Él levantó la mirada hacia ella. “Pero a diferencia de ti… no tengo otro trabajo al que acceder.”

Ella casi rio a carcajadas. “¡Eso no importa en este momento! Este trabajo que me han prometido está bien pagado. No necesitamos mucho de todos modos. Te apoyaré hasta que encuentres algo. Severus, eres un mago brillante. ¡La gente se peleará por contratarte!”

Él se burló. “No comparto tu optimismo. Recuerda, tengo cierta… reputación. Y de todos modos…”

“¿Qué?”

“No estaré en deuda contigo.”

“La necesidad obliga, Severus.”

Sus ojos se lanzaron hacia ella. “¡No me mantendrá una chica de diecinueve años!” Había clara ira en su voz.

Sus palabras la hirieron y dejó caer la cabeza. “Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Volvemos al punto de partida?”

Él volvió a suspirar. “Hay otras complicaciones. No he dado mi aviso. Necesito dar un aviso de medio trimestre.”

“Severus. Éstas son trivialidades. Puedo sobrevivir sin ti por un tiempo, puedes quedarte en Hogwarts hasta que lo necesites, buscar otro trabajo mientras tanto y entonces trasladarte cuando sea el momento adecuado.”

Él continuó picoteando su comida.

“Y… mientras estemos esperando que sea el momento adecuado…”

“¿Qué?”

“Puedes conocer a alguien más… alguien joven, guapo…”

“¡Oh, por el amor de dios! No seas estúpido. Severus, me estoy hartando de tener que justificarme ante ti. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mis sentimientos por ti después de los últimos días? ¡Venga! Se supone que soy yo quien tiene diecinueve años, no tú.”

Sus ojos se lanzaron hacia ella. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus brazos cruzados. Él bajó la mirada con clara vergüenza.

“Supongo… que sería posible… trasportarme hasta ti con bastante frecuencia.”

“Sí, maldita sea. Todas las noches si quisieras. _Yo_ querría. ¡Dios! Por fin estás pensando positivamente.” Ella habló rotundamente.

Hubo más silencio.

Él parecía incómodo. “He estado allí por mucho tiempo.”

Ella adivinó cómo se estaba sintiendo.

“¿De qué tienes miedo, Severus?”

“Sólo te he conocido en Hogwarts. Sólo he trabajado en Hogwarts. No puedo imaginar…” Su voz bajó.

Ella extendió la mano y tomó la de él, conmovida por su vulnerabilidad.

“Severus. No hay nada que debas temer. Hoy ha estado bien, ¿no? Maravilloso. Esto está fuera de Hogwarts. Me ha mostrado lo que puede ser. Y me gusta. Me gusta tanto que no quiero que acabe.”

“Tiene que hacerlo. Tiene una clase conmigo esta tarde, señorita Granger.” Él sonrió burlonamente a su manera habitual, pero por una vez la molestó más de lo que la divirtió. Era demasiado fácil para él retirarse a la familiaridad académica.

“Es viernes. ¿No sería maravilloso quedarnos aquí e ir a un hotel? Tengo algún dinero de entrevistas y artículos que escribí después de la guerra. Podríamos ir a un lugar realmente agradable y pasar el fin de semana allí.”

Él parecía confuso, casi asustado.

“Tengo que regresar para impartir clase.”

Ella suspiró y bajó la cabeza. “Muy bien,” dijo con sequedad.

Terminaron su café y abandonaron la cafetería en silencio, caminando calle arriba. Hermione estaba confusa. Desesperadamente no quería arruinar el maravilloso rato que habían pasado en Edimburgo, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse decepcionada por su incapacidad para dejar atrás su pasado familiar. Al menos lo habían expresado; la posibilidad de un futuro juntos más allá de Hogwarts. Y se recordó a sí misma, él inicialmente se lo había tomado bastante bien.

Pero su inseguridad la preocupaba. Era casi una carga; como si ella estuviera soportando sobre sus hombros el peso emocional, no sólo de sí misma, sino también de un hombre veinte años mayor que ella. Levantó la mirada hacia él. ¿Estaba realmente preocupado por dejarla? Supuso que era uno de sus mayores temores acerca de estar fuera del colegio. Él sabía dónde estaba con ella en Hogwarts. Sabía que dentro de la comunidad escolar, a sus ojos, él era excitante, inteligente, carismático… peligroso. ¿Pero afuera? ¿Tenía tan poca confianza como para pensar que parecería tan diferente? Parecía que sí.

A pesar de su incapacidad para tomar una decisión sensata sobre su futuro, ella lo adoraba tanto que sólo quería tranquilizarlo. Su fragilidad era tan conmovedora; sacaba un sentimiento de ella que no podía identificar del todo. Deslizó su mano en la de él, levantando la otra para sentir el collar que colgaba a su alrededor, y le sonrió.

Él se detuvo y la miró, su rostro todavía incierto.

Se detuvieron en medio de la calle. Hermione levantó la mano y sostuvo su rostro. Era comprensible que necesitara tiempo. Se lo concedería.

“No te preocupes por nada, Severus. Me tienes. Me tienes.”

Atrajo su cabeza y lo besó larga y tiernamente mientras la gente de Edimburgo pasaba a su alrededor.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfrutad este pedacito – es sólo un pedacito, me temo, sólo uno o dos momentos entre ellos, en realidad. Aun así, ¡él parece estar comprendiendo la imagen!

Regresaron a Hogwarts a tiempo para el almuerzo, Severus retirándose a su cómoda personalidad de sarcástico maestro de escuela.

Hermione asistió a Pociones como de costumbre por la tarde, y ambos suavemente mantuvieron su secreta mañana para sí mismos. Para cualquiera que estuviera observando, no hubo nada inusual en la dinámica entre el maestro experto y su alumna más brillante. Ginny la miraba ocasionalmente, pero Hermione simplemente sonreía.

Después de la clase, Snape le pidió que se quedara. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, claramente había estado queriendo ponerse al día con Hermione.

Cuando el aula se hubo vaciado, Hermione se acercó a él, y de inmediato levantó las manos a sus botones. Se sorprendió cuando él la detuvo, apartando sus manos de ellos.

“Ve a cambiarte y vuelve aquí de inmediato. Lo que llevabas esta mañana será suficiente.”

Ella parecía sobresaltada, pero su corazón dio un vuelco y de inmediato hizo lo que le pidió. A pesar de la distancia entre su habitación y las mazmorras, estaba de regreso con ropa diferente en diez minutos.

Cuando entró, saltó visiblemente sorprendida. Él también se había cambiado de ropa.

La mandíbula de Hermione cayó abierta. Él llevaba un traje Muggle oscuro, con una crujiente camisa blanca debajo. No llevaba corbata, pero el corte era fino y el tejido negro y finamente tejido. Acentuaba sus anchos hombros y su esbelto torso. Su cabello estaba recogido hacia atrás de algún modo, para que no cayera en torno a su rostro, y en los pies llevaba zapatos de cuero negros que resplandecían con un brillo cegador. Se veía deslumbrante.

Ella simplemente exhaló una risa con maravillado deleite, pero no pudo hablar.

Él se aproximó a ella.

“Tienes razón. Debes estar harta de intentar justificarte ante mí. No hay necesidad. Soy yo quien debe ganarse tu confianza y respeto. Ven.”

Con eso, la agarró por la cintura y ella de inmediato sintió el suelo deslizándose por debajo de ella de nuevo. Cuando la sensación se detuvo, estaban una vez más en una calle lateral rodeada de altos edificios de granito. Él la condujo por ella y Hermione se percató de que estaban de vuelta en Edimburgo, frente a un hotel de lujo en la calle Prince.

Él comenzó a llevarla escaleras arriba. Ella lo retuvo. Él se volvió con un ligero ceño, claramente queriendo llevarla adentro cuanto antes.

“Gracias,” exhaló ella hacia él.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. “De nada. Vamos.”

La llevó escaleras arriba. Entraron al vestíbulo. Era un hotel opulento pero de buen gusto, con suelos de mármol y espejos dorados. Hermione de inmediato se dio cuenta de que atraían miradas, aunque notó que esta vez eran más de admiración que de curiosidad. Las mujeres lo miraban con aprobación, los hombres con celos cuando veían a la bella joven de su brazo.

Él se acercó al mostrador de recepción.

“Buenas tardes. Tengo una habitación reservada para dos noches. Profesor S Snape.”

Ella estaba sorprendida pero alentada de que él hubiera usado su nombre real.

“Ciertamente, señor.” La recepcionista se ocupó de procesar su reserva.

Hermione levantó la mirada hacia Severus. Para alguien que había exhibido tales inseguridades antes, ahora parecía completamente a gusto. Claramente era alguien que necesitaba la tranquilidad de una decisión firme para calmar su mente.

La recepcionista finalmente entregó la llave con una sonrisa y los dirigió a la habitación.

Hicieron el camino en silencio, sin hablar. La gente pasaba a su lado por los pasillos, sin dedicarles una segunda mirada. Hermione sintió un toque en su mano. Miró hacia abajo; él había rodeado sus dedos con los suyos.

Era una sensación extraña; estar caminando libre y abiertamente sin despertar sospechas o reproches.

Llegaron a la habitación. Era espaciosa y elegante, con una gran cama con dosel. Hermione no pudo contener su emoción y corrió, saltando sobre ella.

“¡Oh dios! - ¡Esto es estupendo! Severus, debe haber costado una fortuna; debes dejarme pagar algo.”

“Eso es claramente ridículo.” Habló con seca certeza.

Ella saltó fuera de la cama de nuevo y cruzó hacia la ventana, mirando afuera mientras el anochecer se asentaba sobre la ciudad. La habitación daba a los jardines de la calle Prince hasta el castillo.

Hermione suspiró de felicidad. Aquí podía respirar. Aquí estaba lejos de la atmósfera opresiva, de la constante necesidad de engaño y secreto. No sabía qué hacer consigo misma.

Oyó pasos detrás de ella y se giró un poco para ver a Severus aproximarse a ella.

“Gracias por traerme aquí.”

Él se inclinó para besarla, dulce y tiernamente. Ella suspiró en su boca abierta. Las manos de él bajaron por sus brazos, acariciando a medida que avanzaban. Ella levantó las suyas y abarcó su cabeza, buscando en su boca con la lengua. Luego se alejó de él y simplemente se quedó mirando al hombre ante ella. Él frunció el ceño en momentánea confusión, pero le permitió su capricho. Ella estaba en pie sonriéndole enigmáticamente.

Despacio, suavemente, se desvistieron el uno al otro, plantando suaves y cálidos besos sobre la carne que les era revelada poco a poco. Finalmente se quedaron desnudos el uno frente al otro, la cálida luz de la habitación impartiendo un brillo sobrenatural a sus cuerpos. No podían apartar los ojos del otro.

Entonces Hermione habló, palabras que había estudiado en su tiempo libre, en casa en vacaciones; palabras que habían capturado su imaginación en su detalle vívido, sensual, y la paradoja de su origen.

“ _Mi amado es blanco y rojizo, el más importante entre diez mil._ ”

Ella comenzó a caminar alrededor de él, lenta y deliberadamente, como si estuviera evaluándolo. Sus manos se levantaron y volvió a besarlo por un momento, acariciando sus altos pómulos.

“ _Su cabeza es como el oro más fino, sus mechones son espesos, y negros como ala de cuervo._ ” Pasó las yemas de los dedos con ligereza sobre su cabello, luego volvió a apoyarlas sobre sus pómulos, capturando su mirada.

“ _Sus ojos son como los ojos de las palomas junto a los ríos de aguas, lavados con leche, y colocados adecuadamente._

“ _Sus mejillas son como un lecho de especias, como dulces flores: sus labios como lirios, dejando caer mirra de olor dulce._ ” Su dedo corrió levemente sobre su boca. De nuevo, a pesar de la tentación de atraerlo hacia sí, se resistió, disfrutando sus sensuales palabras tanto como su toque. Su voz continuó acariciándolo en sintonía con sus manos. Ella se movió detrás de él y bajó las manos por sus brazos para entrelazarle los dedos con los suyos.

“ _Sus manos son como anillos de oro engastados en berilo: su vientre es de marfil brillante cubierto con zafiros._ ”

Mientras enumeraba las partes de su cuerpo, su mano se deslizaba lánguidamente sobre cada una, revoloteando, acariciando levemente, pero nunca demorándose demasiado.

“ _Sus piernas son como columnas de mármol, asentadas sobre cuencas de fino oro: su semblante es un Líbano, excelente como los cedros._

“ _Su boca es lo más dulce: sí, él es completamente encantador._ ” Terminó con una tierna sonrisa, e inclinándose de nuevo para besarlo cálidamente.

Cuando se apartó, con la sonrisa todavía en los labios, él preguntó suavemente, “Supongo que ésas no son palabras tuyas.”

“No lo son.”

“Suenan antiguas.”

“En efecto. ¿De dónde crees que son?”

“¿Un texto antiguo de la India? ¿Un poema de amor Medieval?” Resopló con frustración, claramente no disfrutando de que ella poseyera un conocimiento que él no tenía. “No lo sé. Dime.”

Ella seguía sonriendo. “Puede sorprenderte. Es de la Biblia, las escrituras. La Canción de Salomón – el Cantar de los Cantares. Es hermoso, ¿no?”

“Hmm…” Esta vez, él se inclinó para un beso. La fijó con los ojos con una mirada tan intensa que ella casi tuvo que apartarla.

“Seré digno de ti.”

Ella sacudió la cabeza confundida. “¿Qué te hace pensar que no eres ya digno de mí? Estás mucho más allá de ser simplemente digno de mí, Severus.”

“Debes aceptar el trabajo en el Ministerio. Buscaré trabajo en otra parte y renunciaré a mi puesto.”

Ella se sobresaltó por su repentina declaración. “No hay prisa, no en lo que a ti respecta.”

“Sí, la hay. Deseo que conozcas la fuerza de mis sentimientos.”

“Yo…” pero antes de que pudiera responder, él la había levantado en sus brazos y subido a la cama, donde de inmediato embistió profundo dentro de ella. Se movió suavemente pero con urgencia, nunca ralentizando sus golpes. Sus ojos permanecieron unidos y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos se corrieran, poderosa pero tiernamente, sacando el placer del otro en una arrebatada concordia.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/T: Recordad que las notas de la autora fueron escritas en el año 2009, cuando escribió la historia.   
> N/A: Tengo unos cuatro capítulos preparados para salir, y después de eso creo que tres más o así. Así que el final está a la vista. (¡¡Gracias a dios por eso, probablemente estéis pensando!!)  
> También estoy muy emocionada por ver la película de HBP. Tengo que confesar (aunque no puedo olvidar mi completa devoción por cierto LM/JI), que he sido absolutamente seducida y estoy extasiada por las imágenes de nuestro amado Profesor en los posters y material de promoción. Hay una imagen (en realidad sólo la he visto en las noticias de MNS hasta ahora – disculpad mi vaguedad – espero que sepáis a cuál me refiero) de él extendiendo su varita y se ve completamente… guh… inspirador, digamos. Claramente, el magnífico Sr Rickman ha recibido un poco de aerografía digital seria, pero, ¡¿a quién le importa una m****a cuando acabas con una imagen así?! ¡No estoy quejándome! Encontraréis esto reflejado en mucho de lo que está por llegar en mi escritura…  
> Un pequeño apunte sobre el texto: En Reino Unido, una escuela preparatoria es una escuela elemental privada. Los Costwolds son una parte del país muy agradable y pacífica, caracterizada por pueblos típicos ‘ingleses’. Se considera un área rica, gentil.  
> Así que… nuestros amantes merecen algo de tiempo lejos de Hogwarts… pero, ¿cómo les irá? Mucho de qué hablar… mucho que hacer…

No fue hasta bastante tarde por la noche que se levantaron de la cama para salir a cenar. Afortunadamente, la vida nocturna de Edimburgo proporcionaba muchas oportunidades de cenar a una hora tardía, y encontraron un restaurante tranquilo e íntimo en la calle Prince que todavía estaba sirviendo comidas después del teatro.

Fue un alivio para Hermione descubrir que su tiempo juntos lejos de Hogwarts era tan relajado y fácil como lo había sido al principio del día. Igualmente, se le confirmó a Hermione que Severus había desterrado las inseguridades que lo habían acosado. Su decisión de llevarla lejos con él parecía haber despejado su mente, y lo admiró por su fuerza y resolución. Su mentalidad había cambiado notablemente rápido, pero sabía que él no era nada sino directo. Si había decidido algo, no había necesidad de albergar dudas persistentes. Parecían haber dado un enorme paso adelante.

Mientras comían, ambos charlaron libre y fácilmente sobre todo tipo de cosas; el uso de la magia, cómo McGonagall se estaba desempeñando como Directora (muy bien, Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar a Severus concluir) y cómo Hermione se establecería en la vida del Ministerio. Durante una pausa momentánea, Hermione habló sobre algo que la había sorprendido.

“Lo que dijiste antes…”

“¿Sí?”

“Sobre renunciar a tu puesto.”

Silencio mientras él esperaba su reanudación.

“No tienes que hacerlo, ya sabes. Hay formas de evitarlo. Quizá podrías renunciar como Jefe de Casa, entonces al menos estarías libre por las noches y los fines de semana. De esa manera, podrías viajar a Londres todas las noches si quisieras.”

Él permaneció en silencio por un rato, la cabeza baja, cortando su carne. Luego, finalmente sus palabras llegaron a ella a través de la mesa.

“Antes fuiste firme en cuanto a que debería marcharme.”

“Lo sé. Fue una tontería por mi parte. Supongo que yo… quería ponerte a prueba de algún modo.”

Él levantó la cabeza de golpe y ella detectó un destello de ira en sus ojos. Enseguida intentó hacer las paces.

“No me refiero de una manera burlona. Sólo… necesitaba saber cómo te sentías acerca de las cosas… acerca de nosotros.”

La luz en sus ojos cambió a un resplandor y volvió a bajar la mirada.

“Tenías razón, sin embargo,” continuó él con cautela. “Me he acomodado demasiado allí. Me ha ayudado a olvidar, a ignorar cosas a las que debería hacer frente.”

“¿Pero seguramente has hecho frente a todas esas cosas?”

“A la mayoría. Quizá no a todas.”

El silencio volvió a caer entre ellos.

“Y además,” dijo él al fin, “como he dicho antes, sólo me gusta mi trabajo cuando estás allí. Ahora asocio el lugar por completo contigo. No puedo imaginarlo sin ti. No tendrá sentido que me quede cuando te hayas marchado.”

Ella dejó de comer y dejó sus cubiertos. Él no alzó la vista, pero ella no podía apartar su mirada de él.

“Severus.”

Finalmente, él levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos y fue recompensada con una leve sonrisa antes de que volviera a bajarla.

Pasó un rato antes de que ninguno volviera a hablar, aunque el silencio entre ellos era cualquier cosa menos incómodo, simplemente pacífico y satisfecho.

“¿Vives en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones?”

“No.”

No parecía que sería más comunicativo. Ella lo presionó.

“Entonces, ¿dónde vives?”

“En el hogar de mi infancia.”

De nuevo, no ofreció más información.

“¿No deseas hablarme de ello?”

Él hizo una pausa y suspiró profundamente.

“Es una casa adosada pequeña, deprimente, en una horrible ciudad industrial en el norte de Inglaterra. No contiene nada de mérito o valor alguno.”

“Aparte de ti.”

Él sólo pudo hacer un gesto de desprecio.

“Entonces, ¿por qué todavía vives allí?”

Él levantó la mirada hacia ella de repente, como si se diera cuenta de algo por primera vez. “No lo sé.” Ella estaba desconcertada y alzó las cejas con curiosidad. “Pero sé por qué solía vivir allí.”

“Sigue.” Ella pensaba que ya conocía la respuesta.

Él lo soltó directamente y sin ningún intento de protegerla de la verdad. “Porque es de allí de donde era ella. Vivir allí me la recordaba, algunos de los momentos más felices que pasamos juntos.”

Hermione bajó la cabeza, tratando de no dejar que su franqueza la afectara. Lo que dijo él a continuación aseguró que no lo hiciera. “Ahora me doy cuenta de que puedo alejarme con bastante libertad y felicidad. Aquello ya no tiene ninguna ascendencia sobre mí.”

Ella parecía sorprendida.

“Por tu causa, por supuesto. No te das cuenta de eso, ¿verdad?” Sonó como si estuviera reprendiéndola por no percatarse de algo obvio en clase.

Ella sólo pudo sonreírle, tambaleada por lo que le pareció un repentino cambio de lealtad. Su propia determinación avivó la de ella y le dio más confianza en su relación. Se sintió completamente segura en sus emociones por él.

Volvieron a su comida.

“Y usted, Señorita Granger,” sonrió burlonamente cuando la llamó por su título, “nunca me ha hablado del hogar de su infancia.”

Ella sonrió. “Es terriblemente aburrido y predecible, me temo. Me crie con agradables padres de clase media en una agradable ciudad de clase media en Costwolds y fui a una agradable escuela preparatoria de clase media. Todo muy confortable y acogedor.”

“¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que tenías habilidades mágicas?”

“Bueno, en realidad por cosas pequeñas. Las ignoré al principio. Recuerdo luchar para vestir a mis muñecas un día cuando era muy pequeña, y entonces, de repente, después de haber tirado una al suelo en una rabieta, ¡todas estaban de repente inmaculadamente ataviadas! Y un día en la escuela, estaba tan frustrada por la incapacidad de mi maestra para escribir lo que yo creía que era un cálculo simple en la pizarra, estaba sentada allí mirando su espalda, y ella se dio la vuelta, a punto de admitir su fracaso, y cuando volvió a mirar, la pizarra estaba llena con la solución correcta. Nunca olvidaré su mirada de estupor. Por supuesto, yo no tenía idea de que había sido yo quien lo había hecho.”

“¿Atormentando a tus maestros incluso entonces?”

Ella sonrió burlona. “Por supuesto. ¿Te… _atormentaba_ a ti?”

“Sí.”

“¿Era tan mala?”

Él exhaló hondamente. “Supongo que era tu claro afecto por Potter lo que más me sulfuraba. Estaba resentido por el hecho de que la bruja más brillante y talentosa con la que me había cruzado desde que tenía memoria estuviera tan unida a él. Me recordaba…”

Su voz se apagó, pero ella sabía que estaba refiriéndose a la influencia de otro Potter; a la ascendencia de James sobre Lily.

“Pero te desquitaste bastante conmigo.”

“Supongo que lo hice.”

“Fuiste muy cruel a veces.”

Él no se inmutó. “Contémplalo como la construcción de tu resiliencia.”

Ella lo miró durante un rato. Estaba claro que no iba a disculparse por su comportamiento hacia ella a lo largo de los años. Decidió no presionar por ello.

“Lo contemplaré como si intentaras aceptar que te sentías amenazado por mi inteligencia y talento,” dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella no lo vio fulminarla con la mirada brevemente, luego cambió su expresión despacio a una leve sonrisa de admiración.

Comieron en silencio y contentos por un rato más.

“Esto se siente bien, ¿no?”

“Sí,” dijo él con claridad después de una pausa. “Por eso estoy satisfecho con mi decisión. Nuestro viaje de esta mañana me lo confirmó.”

“No inicialmente.”

“No. Por extraño que parezca, fue sólo cuando regresamos a Hogwarts que fui consciente de lo claro que estaba. A pesar de la tranquilidad de los alrededores, y el conocimiento de que ibas a venir a clase, me di cuenta de que…”

“Sigue.”

“Ya no era suficiente. Aunque confuso, más bien diferente, nuestro tiempo lejos del colegio había sido, se sentía, como acabas de decir, correcto. Aunque admito que yo… me resistí a verlo al principio. Debes recordar que no tuve una agradable crianza de clase media. No me enseñaron a tolerar, a adaptarme, a desarrollarme. He tenido que trabajarme todas esas cosas por mí mismo; algunas las he asimilado mejor que otras.”

“Eres mucho más autoconsciente de lo que admito que creía de ti previamente.”

“Y tú eres justo tan condescendiente como siempre lo creí de ti previamente.” Él le sonrió burlón; ella respondió con una mirada fulminante de falsa afrenta.

“Sé que puedo ser un molesto grano en el culo. Probablemente seas una de las pocas personas que podrían tolerarme.”

Él resopló levemente. “El Sr Filmore parece estar más que feliz de ‘tolerarte’.”

“Oh, no me hables de eso. Pero ése es un punto en realidad, si te hace sentir mejor, unas pocas horas en mi compañía y probablemente lo aburriré hasta la rigidez.”

“Hmm… es la parte de la rigidez lo que me preocupa.”

Ella se rio de su humor, contenta de que pudiera bromear sobre algo por lo que sabía que estaba profundamente preocupado.

“Severus, no sólo me encanta sentarme aquí, completamente vestida, charlando contigo, sino que ese aspecto particular de nuestra relación es destacable. Nunca creí que encontraría a alguien capaz de hacerme sentir de la manera que tú lo haces. No sabía que tal placer fuera posible.”

“Tampoco yo.”

“Bueno, ésa es una señal más de nuestra compatibilidad. Dios, es casi…”

“¿Destino?”

Ella alzó la vista hacia él, sorprendida de que estuviera feliz de admitirlo tan fácilmente. “Sí.”

Se miraron el uno al otro. Las mejillas de ella se habían sonrojado enseguida, y el color se había extendido a sus labios, que estaban llenos e hinchados, él no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Su pecho se elevaba y caía rápidamente bajo la crujiente camisa blanca, contrastando con el negro profundo de su chaqueta. “Tenemos que regresar al hotel.” Habló con urgente insistencia.

“Sí.”

El camarero apareció de inmediato a su lado. Snape ni siquiera lo había mirado. “Requerimos la cuenta, gracias.”

El hombre no vaciló en regresar con la cuenta de inmediato. Cuando lo pensó más tarde, no pudo explicarse por qué había servido al hombre de cabello negro y a la joven tan velozmente.

Severus lo pagó todo y pronto estuvieron caminando rápidamente de regreso al hotel. Era una noche fría y Hermione se acurrucó contra él para mantenerse caliente. Su brazo la rodeó y la estrechó con fuerza. Ella recostó la cabeza en su hombro y sonrió en su abrigo. En un momento dado no pudieron avanzar más, sino que se detuvieron y atrajeron al otro estrechamente en un beso largo, profundo. No pareció molestar a los juerguistas del viernes por la noche de Edimburgo. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras del hotel, se detuvieron brevemente para otro abrazo. Al separarse, ella lo miró a los ojos y dijo una vez más, “Realmente eras horrible conmigo, ya sabes. Me redujiste a lágrimas en varias ocasiones.”

De nuevo, no hubo disculpas, y ella pensó que pudo detectar en su lugar el más leve indicio de una sonrisa burlona. Por ahora, ella se la devolvió y lo llevó escaleras arriba dentro del hotel.

Una vez dentro del ascensor, apenas pudieron quitar sus manos del otro, y si no hubiera sido por otra persona que entró en el segundo piso, bien podrían haber acabado desnudos antes de alcanzar su nivel.

De algún modo se las arreglaron para abrir la puerta de la habitación y Hermione lo empujó hacia atrás para entrar. Él estaba arrancándole la ropa casi con desesperación, pero una idea había estado formándose en la mente de Hermione por algún tiempo. Requeriría una tremenda fuerza de voluntad por su parte, al menos inicialmente, pero estaba decidida a llevarla a cabo. Lo empujó hacia atrás, quitándole la chaqueta y desabrochándole los botones de la camisa en el proceso, hasta que llegó a apoyarse contra un pilar de la cama de dosel.

Lo besó profundamente y él levantó las manos para sostener su cabeza, inclinándola para asaltar su boca con creciente desesperación. Sus manos se levantaron y tiraron de las de él hacia abajo, y lentamente descendió para arrodillarse ante él. Después de una leve sonrisa de anticipación, la cabeza de él cayó hacia atrás y sus ojos se cerraron con expectación. Hermione le desabrochó los pantalones y los dejó caer. Él se quitó los zapatos y calcetines enseguida, de modo que quedó ante ella sólo en mangas de camisa.

Él se levantaba hacia ella, necesitado, duro como una roca. Su boca estaba tan cerca, su lengua revoloteando como para capturar esa primera gota que ya había aparecido en su punta hinchada. Pero el esperado contacto no llegó. En cambio, ella tomó sus manos y las llevó detrás de él, y luego todavía más, detrás del pilar de la cama. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, se encontró inmóvil, atado por un material desconocido al poste.

Luchó cuando finalmente se percató de lo que había sucedido, y comenzó a murmurar un hechizo sin varita para liberarse. Pero antes de que pudiera completarlo, sintió la punta de la varita de ella debajo de su barbilla.

“Uh uh uh. No le recomendaría eso si fuera usted. No subestime mi magia, Profesor Snape. Me conoce demasiado bien para eso. Además, esto no será tan divertido si no coopera.” Le sonrió lánguidamente, y golpeó la punta de su varita con reproche en su pecho, antes de bajarla a lo largo de su torso. Él no podía negar que su polla estaba aún más hinchada que antes, y dejó de luchar, ardiendo de curiosidad por ver qué haría ella a continuación.

Ella simplemente dio un paso atrás y cruzó los brazos, observándolo con burlona diversión.

“¿De qué va esto?” siseó él, la frustración recorriendo sus miembros. Cómo anhelaba su toque; su carne estaba ardiendo por ella.

“Penitencia.” Ella habló rotunda y claramente.

“¿Qué?” Sus ojos ardieron en los de ella. Ella apartó la mirada.

“Te lo dije; has sido asqueroso conmigo a lo largo de los años. Es hora de que lo repares.”

El dolor en su ingle era tan intenso que temía lastimarse. “No te burles de mí, bruja,” gruñó con los dientes apretados.

“Oh… eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.”

Ella continuó en pie mirándolo por un tiempo, observando cómo su respiración se volvía cada vez más irregular. Se hacía más y más difícil para él mantener el silencio que normalmente exhibía en momentos de excitación, y el ocasional gemido atormentado no pudo evitar surgir de su garganta. Hermione no podía negar el efecto que esto tenía en ella. Sabía que sus propias bragas estaban empapadas.

Bajó la mirada a su miembro, más hinchado y palpitante que nunca. La cabeza estaba púrpura por la necesidad y goteaba sin piedad sobre el suelo. Dio un paso hacia él y atrapó una gota del líquido transparente al caer. La examinó con el ceño fruncido y la elevó para que él la viera. “No, no. ¿Qué me decía siempre sobre crear un desastre y no dejar que las cosas se desperdicien? Parece que necesita un pequeño recordatorio de sus propias normas y regulaciones… _señor._ ” Le sonrió burlona, pasando un dedo por la línea de su mandíbula y empujándole la cabeza hacia arriba con él. Él le devolvió la mirada fulminándola, pero no habló. Su aliento llegaba en cortos jadeos y luchó momentáneamente contra sus ligaduras.

“Oh no, no lo haga.” Al instante ella se alejó de él, negándole la promesa de su toque. Un gemido más profundo emergió de él.

Hermione retrocedió más. Sus ojos la seguían a todas partes. Se paró frente a él y despacio comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Primero la camisa, cada botón desabrochado con deliberada indolencia. Sus pechos fueron revelados, pálidos y lechosos montículos encerrados en la seda roja de su sostén. Vio el destello en sus ojos, pero lo ignoró.

Moviéndose hacia una silla, la sacó a sólo unos pies frente a él y se sentó en ella, bajando la cremallera de cada bota lentamente y quitándoselas. Finalmente se levantó y se quitó los vaqueros, deslizándolos por sus largas piernas hasta que fue capaz de patearlos, superfluos, lejos de ella. Se paró frente a él en sostén y bragas, las manos en las caderas, evaluándolo a él y a la situación. Ahora había un charco de tamaño decente en el suelo debajo de la punta de su polla y ella le sonrió burlona al verlo.

“¿Sabes cómo se siente ser humillado frente a tus compañeros de clase sin otra razón que el rencor?”

Él inhaló bruscamente a través de la nariz. “Sabes que lo sé.” Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con ira.

Ella mantuvo la calma. “Ah, pero se podría argumentar que hay una gran diferencia entre los colegiales adolescentes que son estúpidamente incapaces de controlar sus emociones, que se desquitan con alguien a quien no comprenden, y un hombre adulto en una supuesta posición de autoridad y respeto que se desquita con inocentes alumnos muy trabajadores.”

“¡¿Inocentes?!” Lo escupió hacia ella.

“Oh, sí. Por un tiempo al menos.”

“Perdió su inocencia hace mucho tiempo, Señorita Granger.”

Una mirada melancólica apareció en los ojos de ella y miró más allá de él por un momento. “Sí, supongo que lo hice.” Entonces su cabeza volvió a lanzarse hacia la de él. “Pero nunca mi ética de trabajo. No puedes negarme eso.”

“No dije que lo hice.”

Volvió a acercarse a él y se arrodilló, mirando con curiosidad el eje rígido de carne ante ella como si fuera un espécimen digno de estudio. Él arqueó la ingle hacia su boca abierta, pero de nuevo ella se echó hacia atrás, provocando un grito de desesperación de él. Lentamente se puso en pie, siempre manteniendo unas tentadoras pulgadas de distancia entre ellos.

“¿Cómo se sentía, Profesor Snape?” Él no respondió pero sus ojos se endurecieron y ardieron en los de ella. “¿El rencor, la malevolencia, el desprecio, las humillaciones cáusticas? Cuando veía personas reducidas a lágrimas ante usted. ¿Lo disfrutaba?”

Él se tomó un largo tiempo antes de responder, pero finalmente habló. “No conocía otra manera. Nunca me habían tratado mejor a mí mismo.”

“Aunque eso no es del todo cierto, ¿verdad?” Ella estaba refiriéndose a Lily. “Vuelvo a preguntárselo; ¿lo disfrutaba?”

Él se negó responder por un rato, luego, volviendo la cabeza, dio su respuesta de mala gana pero con claridad. “Me proporcionaba un sentido de justicia. Y no podía arriesgarme a que ningún alumno o maestro se apegara demasiado a mí; eso habría dificultado mantener la red de engaño que tuve que tejer con el fin de tener éxito en mi… _trabajo_.” Ella sabía que no estaba refiriéndose a su enseñanza.

“Oh, no me trago esa excusa, me temo. Qué esfuerzo. Qué farsa. ¿Por qué no usar simplemente sus poderes para el bien desde el principio?”

“Sabes muy bien que no era tan simple como eso. ¡Detén esta desvergüenza ahora!”

Ella se acercó a él y acercó su boca tentadoramente a su oído. Susurró en voz baja, “Me gusta escuchar lo que sucede dentro de tu cabeza.” Con eso, su lengua se movió y brevemente revoloteó dentro su oído, sensual y cálida. Él casi sollozó.

Ella volvió a dar un paso atrás y buscó detrás, desabrochando el cierre del sostén antes de deslizar los tirantes de sus hombros y dejar caer la prenda al suelo. Él respiró hondo al verlo. Sus pezones rápidamente se elevaron duros y de un color rosado oscuro cuando el aire los golpeó, y levantó una mano para abarcar un pecho ligeramente, antes de acariciar la carne flexible, tomando el pezón entre el pulgar y el índice y apretándolo levemente. El latido en su ingle era tan grave que él estaba seguro de que se correría sólo observándola. Era el tormento más agónico que podía recordar sin ser infligido dolor corporal real.

Los ojos de ella se cerraron y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Continuó tirando de su pezón. Su propia lujuria se intensificó tanto que no lo registró como dolor en absoluto, simplemente provocó que el fuego en su vientre se inflamara aún más. Su otra mano bajó y buscó dentro de sus bragas. Se encontró empapada de deseo, y empujó un dedo a lo largo de los pliegues goteantes que rodeaban su clítoris hinchado a medida que avanzaba. Escuchó un siseo del hombre frente a ella. Tocó con el más leve de los toques el duro nudo de carne y una sacudida de placer la atravesó. Jadeó y sus ojos se abrieron instintivamente, encontrándose con los de él. Parecía como si fuera a estallar fuera de sus ligaduras en cualquier momento, pero ella sabía que lo tenía donde quería, sabía que lo tenía donde él quería estar.

Se bajó las bragas y salió de ellas, revelándose completamente desnuda ante él.

“Y ahora, Severus Snape, estoy ante usted; esta mujer, a quien despreció y atormentó todos aquellos años.” Se acercó a él. “Estos labios; que pronunciaron tanto, sólo para que las palabras fueran criticadas y denigradas.” Él pudo sentir su dulce aliento sobre su rostro. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados; pensó que moriría sin su contacto. “Los deseas ahora, ¿no?” Él no respondió. No estaba seguro de si todavía tenía el poder de formar palabras, su mente era una completa niebla de lujuria. “Dilo.” Fue su turno de sisear.

“Los deseo. Te deseo.” Fue un aliento susurrado – todo lo que pudo lograr.

Ella sonrió burlona y volvió a acercarse a su oído. “ _Todavía – no._ ” Enfatizó las palabras con precisión deliberada.

Hermione una vez más se alejó de él. El rostro de él se arrugó ante la privación de su cuerpo, pero velozmente recuperó la compostura en la superficie, aunque por dentro sabía que no podría aguantar.

Ella se sentó en la silla que tenía frente a él, poniendo una pierna sobre el brazo, revelándose completa y burlonamente a él. Fijándolo con los ojos, dejó que su mano buscara una vez más entre sus muslos. No pudo evitar su propio gemido elevándose sonoramente cuando sintió su carne hinchada y mojada una vez más. Él también dejó que un sonido de deseo se le escapara. Su otra mano volvió a encontrar su pezón y comenzó a tirar de él sin descanso, provocando sensación y placer a través de su cuerpo. Un dedo buscó profundamente y extrajo su humedad. Él vislumbró la reluciente humedad y su boca cayó abierta involuntariamente mientras más pre-seminal caía en salpicaduras audibles sobre el suelo.

Ella llevó el dedo hacia arriba y se frotó el clítoris, provocando que se sacudiera para encontrarse con él. Sabía que no podría esperar mucho más tiempo. ¿Por qué debería? Sus dedos trabajaban más rápido ahora, tentando su clítoris y luego volviendo a sumergirse en su pasaje empapado, sólo para extraer más líquido de él para cubrir y estimular más su sexo. Frotó más fuerte sobre y alrededor del brote de carne apretada en la parte superior. Él podía verlo hinchado y rojo, desesperado por su propia liberación. La mano en su pezón seguía pellizcando y tirando, la apretada rojez de su clítoris reflejada en él. Ella había intentado mantener su mirada, pero cuando sus entrañas dieron un salto mortal con la cercana plenitud no pudo; sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, y con un último fuerte roce sobre su carne hinchada, se corrió en grandes espasmos gimientes. El placer la recorrió, magnificado por la conciencia de los penetrantes ojos de él clavados en ella, absorbiendo su éxtasis.

Sus miembros se crisparon por algún tiempo después y mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados para concentrarse en las sensaciones que todavía chispeaban en su interior. Sólo cuando sintió que la última gota de placer abandonó su cuerpo, por fin abrió los ojos y lo miró.

Él tenía la más extraordinaria expresión en su rostro; una mezcla de deseo, maravilla, dolor y admiración. Después de que su respiración se hubo calmado, se puso en pie y caminó hacia él, sosteniendo su mirada con firmeza, sus ojos fijos sorprendentemente fríos.

Permanecieron así por un tiempo, luego por fin lo escuchó. Su boca se abrió y él habló, con suavidad, ternura y completa honestidad.

“Por todo el dolor y humillación que te causé a lo largo de los años… lo siento.”

La expresión del rostro de ella cambió al instante a una cálida aceptación y perdón y le sonrió con ternura. Entonces, al fin, Hermione Granger se acercó y lo besó. Fue un beso notablemente casto, pero para él, fue lo más hermoso que ella nunca le había otorgado.

Permanecieron así por un tiempo, sus labios tocándose, mezclándose, nunca con demasiada fuerza o insistencia, pero finalmente, ella fue consciente del constante goteo contra sus muslos y se echó hacia atrás, alzando una ceja hacia él.

“Estás perdonado,” exhaló hacia él, luego se arrodilló de inmediato.

Sólo tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca y arrastrar sus labios una vez, quizá dos, sobre la hinchada cabeza púrpura de su polla, antes de que estallara dentro de ella, toda su necesidad y frustración finalmente capaces de aliviarse. Luchó por capturar toda su semilla en su boca. No se había dado cuenta de que fuera posible que surgiera tanto de un hombre cuando sintió ráfaga tras ráfaga disparar en su interior. Cada una fue acompañada por el gemido más desgarrador de él, como si todos sus fallos y errores estuvieran finalmente siendo expiados.

Cuando estuvo segura de que le había dado todo lo que podía, se puso en pie y tragó su semilla en lo más profundo de ella. Esto sacó otro gemido de él.

Luego, mirándolo con ternura, buscó detrás de él y desató sus ataduras. Él exhaló cuando sus brazos fueron finalmente liberados y sintió que la sangre fluía hacia ellos velozmente. No se había percatado de la incomodidad hasta ahora. Parte de su esencia se había escapado sobre su rostro y él la miró maravillado; nunca había conocido una visión tan eróticamente satisfactoria. Levantó su dedo y capturó las gotas perdidas sobre él. Ella vio lo que había sucedido y atrapó su dedo con ansia con la boca, succionando todo lo que pudo de él.

Con eso, ella le quitó la camisa que había estado llevando todo el tiempo y, tomándolo de la mano, lo llevó a la cama.

Yacieron durante un rato, simplemente mirándose el uno al otro, luego él habló, no enojado, simplemente indagando.

“¿De qué iba todo eso?”

“Necesitaba escucharte decirlo. Has sido reacio antes.”

“Fuiste muy directa; en tus actos y tus palabras.”

“Sí. ¿Te sorprendió?”

“¿Qué?”

“¿Lo que te hice?”

“Inicialmente.”

“¿Pero no te importó?”

“Fue extraño renunciar al control. Desconocido.”

“Te pregunté si te importó.”

Él hizo una pausa momentánea. “No.”

“¿Y mis palabras?”

“¿Qué hay de ellas?”

“¿Te molestaron?”

Otra pausa. “¿Realmente piensas esas cosas?”

“Sí.” Ella esperó un poco. “¿Importa?”

“No.”

“Parecías enojado a veces.”

“¿No se me permite estarlo?”

“Supongo que sí.” Ella pensó por un momento. “Entonces, ¿no he disminuido en tu estima?”

“Todo lo contrario.”

Ella lo miró con puro deleite y amor y se inclinó para besarlo, más apasionadamente esta vez. Él la deslizó sobre su espalda, y se puso encima de ella. Ya podía sentirlo duro e insistente entre sus muslos. Enseguida los separó. “Por favor. Por favor, entra en mí.” Ella no necesitaba pedir, ya que él ya se había posicionado, y empujado firme pero tiernamente dentro de ella antes de que su voz se hubiera apagado.

Se movió suave pero poderosamente dentro de ella, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos se corrieran por segunda vez en pocos minutos.

Fue sólo entonces cuando los acontecimientos del día los sobrepasaron, y cayeron en un sueño profundo, todavía abrazando estrechamente al otro.


	28. Capítulo 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo este capítulo trata sobre estar juntos. Hermione y Severus se encuentran sin responsabilidades, sin preocupaciones inmediatas y con mucho tiempo en sus manos. Montones de tiempo para hablar, pensar y vivir… y todo lo que eso implica.  
> Disfrutad. xxx

Se despertaron tarde al día siguiente, y Hermione se emocionó al ver que él había tenido la previsión de pedir el desayuno al servicio de habitaciones. Llegó cuando Severus estaba en el cuarto de baño y Hermione enseguida deslizó el cartel de ‘No Molestar’ en la parte exterior de la puerta después de que el camarero se hubo marchado.

Empujó la bandeja junto a la cama y volvió a subir, untando una tostada. Él salió del baño y vio que había llegado. “Ah, excelente.”

“Gracias por resolver esto. No creo que tenga energía para bajar.”

“De algún modo dudé que la tendrías.” Le echó un vistazo. “No tires migas.”

Sonrió para sí misma. La domesticidad se estaba asentando en toda su complejidad. Incluso sus pequeñas manías, de las cuales estaba segura de que él tenía muchas, la deleitaban. Se preguntó brevemente si sentiría lo mismo sobre ellas después de cinco años.

Mientras comía, con cuidado de no hacer ningún desastre, le sonrió. “Severus, esto es perfecto. Me da la impresión de que ya has hecho este tipo de cosas antes.”

Él pareció confundido. “¿Qué tipo de cosas?”

“Llevar a una mujer a un hotel para pasar el fin de semana.”

Un destello de su viejo desprecio pasó por su rostro. “Puedo asegurarte que nunca ha sido el caso. Ésta es la primera vez.”

Ella sonrió con ternura. “Bueno, eres muy bueno en ello.”

“Bueno, difícilmente es como hacer la poción Matalobos por primera vez, ¿verdad? Todo lo que requiere es una simple reserva. Y me he alojado solo en hoteles antes, en numerosas ocasiones, tanto mágicos como muggles.”

“¿Una de las ventajas de trabajar para el Señor Tenebroso?” inquirió ella, tratando de sonar lo más humorística posible.

Él le lanzó una mirada fría. Ella sostuvo sus ojos y alzó las cejas, sin temor a que hablara de esa época de su vida.

“Difícilmente las llamaría ventajas.”

“¿Y todas aquellas mujeres?” Otra mirada fría. “Sea como sea que contemples aquella época, supongo que al menos les debo algo. Eres terriblemente bueno, Severus.”

Sus rasgos tensos se suavizaron un poco y bajó la mirada. Hermione sonrió con pesar. Sabía que los hombres, incluso los más endurecidos, no podían resistirse a que sus egos sexuales fueran acariciados.

Él continuó con más calma. “Te lo dije. Todo eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Y nunca hubo ningún apego emocional.”

“¿Con nadie?”

“Ni una.” Levantó la mirada hacia ella. “Lo que siento contigo, lo que me haces, la forma en que respondes a mí… es una revelación… una epifanía. Trasciende cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes.”

Ella le sonrió. Él se acercó de repente y llevó sus labios a aplastarse contra los de ella, forzando su boca a separarse. Ella gimió con repentina necesidad dentro de él y permitió que su lengua buscara desesperadamente dentro de ella. El crujido en la cama sonó ruidosamente y se separaron por necesidad. “Oops,” dijo Hermione. “Migas.”

Él le sonrió y con un movimiento de su varita había limpiado la cama de cualquier señal del desayuno.

Severus la atrajo hacia sí y ella yació sobre su pecho, pasando los dedos por su torso.

“Pero usted, señorita Granger… usted también es bastante hábil, especialmente para alguien tan joven. Supongo que una joven hechicera brillante y famosa puede escoger entre los más elegibles… y no elegibles, para el caso… jóvenes magos de ahí afuera.”

Ella rio a carcajadas. “¡Apenas! Créeme. No estoy segura de dónde vino esa supuesta habilidad. Te lo dije – es sólo que tú… me inspiras.”

“No te pongas sentimental ahora.” Él estaba bromeando, pero luego cambió su tono rápidamente. “Pero… ¿ha habido muchos?”

Sonaba ligeramente nervioso, pero claramente quería saberlo. Ella lo miró con curiosidad antes de responder.

“No… no, claro que no. No soy el tipo de persona que dormiría con cualquiera. No tengo que decirte eso, ¿verdad? Todavía era virgen hasta después de la guerra, aunque admito que había hecho otras cosas… todo excepto eso, supongo que podrías decir. Pero, ya sabes, en realidad estaba demasiado ocupada para pensar en ello, y no estaba preparada. Quería estar segura de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pensé que lo era con Ron, y no me arrepiento de ello, pero obviamente aquello no funcionó. Sólo tuvimos una relación completamente física durante un par de meses. Luego, cuando nos separamos, vi a alguien más un puñado de veces, pero estaba tan mal… Eso quedó claro muy pronto. Era reportero de El Profeta. Se ha mudado a América ahora. Y hubo una aventura de una noche después de haber salido con mis amigos una vez. No fue mi mejor momento, pero, ya sabes… todos cometemos errores. Nunca he vuelto a verlo, ni espero hacerlo. Así que ahí estamos… tres.”

Él había estado escuchando en silencio. Ella se preguntó cómo se lo había tomado, y levantó la vista hacia él. Él estaba mirando al frente, luego habló, con bastante calma, pero con un toque de sorpresa en la voz, “Eso no está mal para alguien que todavía era virgen hace pocos meses.”

Ella rio en su pecho, luego alzó la mirada hacia él con más seriedad. “Pero ni uno… _ni uno_ … se te puede comparar… dios, no. Quiero decir… lo que tenemos trasciende cualquier cosa que creía posible. Como dijiste. Has sido una revelación.”

Él por fin se permitió sonreír. Claramente había necesitado tener esa conversación, y a ella le pareció que era un punto de inflexión en su propia autoconfianza que hubiera preguntado y escuchado con tanta libertad.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Ella continuó pasándole los dedos por el pecho, tocando levemente las numerosas cicatrices y abrasiones con las que se había familiarizado tanto.

“Has sufrido enormemente, ¿verdad?”

Él inhaló profundamente. “A veces, había considerable… _incomodidad._ ”

“¿Fueron la mayoría de éstas por la mano de Voldemort?”

“La mayoría.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Así es como ejercía el control.”

“Pero no estaba controlándote.”

“No, pero tenía que dejarlo creer que lo hacía.”

“¿Qué lo justificaba?”

Él rio burlón. “Cualquier cosa. El más mínimo indicio de crítica, una misión fallida, normalmente sin culpa propia… el aburrimiento, un capricho…”

“Y tú…”

“¿Qué?”

“¿Tuviste que infligir dolor a otros?”

Él hizo una pausa momentánea antes de responder rotundamente, “Muchas veces.”

Ella se quedó callada. Quería preguntarle cómo se sentía al respecto, pero temió la respuesta.

Él bajó la mirada hacia ella, buscando sus ojos. Sus facciones habían vuelto a tensarse. Ella sostuvo su mirada y trató de aliviar algo del dolor que los recuerdos claramente habían desenterrado.

“Déjame saborearte.”

La sorprendieron sus palabras. Su expresión claramente reflejó su confusión. Él continuó.

“Tu sabor me ayuda a olvidar.”

Él se inclinó para besarla con ternura antes de apartar la ropa de cama y besarle los pechos, despacio, mordisqueando, chupando a medida que avanzaba, hacia abajo sobre su vientre plano y suave. Su mano separó sus muslos, que cayeron abiertos fácilmente para él. Un largo dedo se deslizó hacia arriba, encontrándola húmeda y flexible. Ella cerró los ojos y se arqueó en la cama hacia él, el deseo consumiéndola rápidamente e impotente.

Él besó el pulcro vello en el ápice de sus muslos y ella lo sintió respirar sobre ella, evaporando algo de la humedad que encontró allí. Luego, otra sensación, cálida, firme y húmeda revoloteando dentro de ella para tomar sus jugos, después acariciando lánguidamente su brote hinchado. Ella se sacudió un poco y la mano de él se levantó para presionar su vientre y mantenerla abajo. Ella respiró hondo, tratando de concentrarse en prolongar su placer el mayor tiempo posible. Mirando hacia abajo, vio su negra cabeza enterrada entre sus piernas, absorbiéndola pausadamente pero con determinación.

A su lengua se unió un dedo que buscó dentro, acariciando sus paredes, extrayendo más placer. El nudo en su vientre se retorció y un hormigueo comenzó a extenderse por su carne. Por el bien de él, quería aguantar todo lo posible, pero su lengua, chupando, lamiendo, sondeando, era casi demasiado. Su clítoris palpitaba y se hinchaba bajo su toque, y sabía que su pasividad no duraría mucho más. Entonces, justo cuando pensó que no podría soportarlo más, sintió algo más; algo que había sentido sólo una vez antes, en el fondo de su aula con toda la clase trabajando delante de ellos. Le había metido un dedo en el culo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. _Dios, eso se sentía bien._ No era algo por lo que hubiera sentido curiosidad antes, pero ahora que estaba sucediendo, como aquella primera vez, se preguntó por qué no lo había hecho. Su dedo no era lo suficientemente grande como para lastimarla, sino que acariciaba dentro y fuera de ese pasaje deliciosamente estrecho y sensible tan sublimemente que no pudo evitar gemir ruidosamente con deleite y volver a empujar contra él.

De repente, estaba tan concentrada en la sensación allí, que había ignorado la de su clítoris durante un rato. Y entonces, más, otro dedo se había unido al primero. Esta vez fue acompañado por una ligera molestia, mientras sus músculos se ensanchaban para acomodarse a él, pero aun así lo registró sólo como la sensación más profunda y placentera. Continuó gimiendo y presionando contra sus dedos. Él los movía rítmicamente pero con ternura dentro y fuera de su culo, cada empuje y liberación brindándole un deleite incalculable.

Entonces su lengua volvió a aplicarse a su tarea.

“Oh dios… _oh dios… demasiado bueno…_ demasiado bueno… no pares… _por favor… no pares…_ ”

No lo hizo.

Su lengua estaba girando con fuerza alrededor de su clítoris ahora, mientras sus dedos seguían moviéndose rítmicamente en su interior. Rodeó completamente el brote maduro por última vez y succionó con fuerza, su lengua deslizándose sobre él al mismo tiempo.

Ella jadeó. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su cuerpo se congeló. Luego se hizo añicos a su alrededor, el placer recorriéndola una y otra vez. Las palabras estaban más allá de ella, y simplemente dejó escapar un gemido del más profundo rapto, reflejado en su cuerpo, que se negó a permanecer inmóvil, a pesar de los intentos de él de presionarlo contra la cama. Se sacudió sin control durante un tiempo, hasta que la última gota de placer hubo escapado de ella, y él lo hubo bebido todo, en largos tragos salvadores de alma.

Cuando por fin se hubo recuperado, yació jadeando por aliento por algún tiempo. Finalmente recuperó el poder del habla, aunque sólo en los términos más crudos. “Jodido… jodido infierno. ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso?”

“Elocuente como siempre, Señorita Granger,” arrastró él.

“No me importa… no puedo… no puedo pensar…” Logró sentarse y atrajo su cabeza hacia ella, besándolo profundamente con agradecimiento, saboreándose fuertemente a sí misma en su boca. Volvió a caer sobre la cama. “Oh dios, oh dios mío, te amo… joder, te amo mucho.”

Él sonrió para sí mismo antes de acostarse junto a ella y atraerla estrechamente una vez más.

“Ya sabes, estaba temiendo el final del trimestre, cuando tendría que dejarte. Pero ahora, no puedo esperar que llegue, para escapar juntos. Si cada día es la mitad de bueno que éste…”

“Puedo tener dificultades para encontrar trabajo, ya sabes.”

“Ya dijiste eso antes. No sé por qué. Eres brillante, eficiente, organizado; ¿qué más quiere un empleador?”

“Alguien que no fue uno de los Mortífagos de Voldemort.”

“Creo que ya has reivindicado tu reputación a estas alturas. Podrías hacer cualquier cosa. Y… estarás conmigo… quizá sea capaz de ayudar.”

“Te lo dije antes – no estaré en deuda contigo.”

“No quiero decir financieramente. Quiero decir en términos de reputación, referencia, ese tipo de cosas.”

Él resopló levemente.

“De todos modos, podrías vender tu casa. Eso te mantendría hasta que encuentres trabajo.”

Él la miró con admiración. “Es casi obsceno que una mujer de tu juventud sea tan ridículamente sabia y razonable.”

Ella rio un poco y volvió a enterrar la cabeza en su pecho. Continuó dejando que sus manos recorrieran su cuerpo. Finalmente fueron a descansar sobre una gran cicatriz en su antebrazo izquierdo. Él se estremeció levemente cuando las yemas de sus dedos pasaron sobre ella.

“Lo siento,” murmuró ella preocupada.

“No. Yo lo siento. Me gusta tu contacto - fue una reacción instintiva.”

“¿Es aquí donde…?”

“Sí.”

“¿Cómo te deshiciste de ella?”

“En realidad no lo sé. Había desaparecido antes de que recuperara la conciencia. Pero, como con los demás, creo que simplemente desapareció después de que finalmente fue derrotado. Aunque desafortunadamente todavía tengo la memoria visible.”

“¿Te duele?”

“No el cuerpo.”

Ella se acercó y plantó tiernos besos alrededor de la zona donde había estado la Marca Tenebrosa, finalmente permitiendo que sus labios jugaran ligeramente sobre la propia cicatriz. Los detalles de la calavera y la serpiente no eran discernibles, pero la silueta de la forma todavía podía distinguirse.

Sus labios la calmaron y acariciaron, su lengua ocasionalmente revoloteando sobre la carne áspera. Él inicialmente respiró hondo, pero su respiración se estabilizó mientras ella continuaba.

Finalmente se separó, de regreso a su torso, luego hacia abajo, hacia abajo hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Se levantaba magníficamente hacia ella, grande y vibrante. Lo miró con clara apreciación antes de levantar la boca sobre la punta, luego descendiendo despacio, succionando fuerte con los labios mientras lo tomaba más y más profundamente dentro de su boca y garganta. Lo sintió hincharse aún más en su interior y oyó un gemido estremecido sobre ella. Acunando su saco, lentamente tiró con fuerza todo el camino hacia arriba de nuevo, antes de liberarlo con un jadeo de aire muy necesario.

Ella le sonrió. Él se había incorporado sobre la almohada para mirarla. Ella dejó que su lengua se moviera visiblemente, provocándolo un poco antes de girar alrededor de la cabeza, recorriendo la hendidura, luego hacia abajo sobre el largo eje. Su mano aferró más abajo su longitud y tomó la suave cabeza redonda con los labios, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando su sabor y sensación. Luego, sin dejarla ir, bajó de nuevo, hasta que lo tomó por completo. Él gimió de puro deleite y empujó hacia arriba, aunque no quedaba nada de él que tomar.

Su talento en esto lo hacía tambalearse. A pesar de todas las mujeres de dudosa reputación que había encontrado en el pasado, ninguna había tenido la capacidad o habilidad que ella tenía. Sintió su garganta apretarse a su alrededor y casi sollozó de placer. Luego tiró con los labios apretados y calientes sobre su longitud, finalmente dejándolo salir con un pop al final. Inhaló con una risa de deleite.

“Dios, soy esclava de tu polla. No puedo tener lo suficiente de ella. La adoro.”

Con eso se dispuso a demostrar su punto. Su cabeza se movió rápidamente ahora, y él la observó maravillado mientras veía su boca y los músculos de su garganta llevándolo aún más hacia el éxtasis. Sus bolas no tardaron mucho más en apretarse irreversiblemente. E incapaz de evitar que su mano se lanzara sobre su cabeza y la mantuviera allí, se corrió exultante, estallando en su garganta. Fue sólo entonces que ella se vio obligada a retirarse un poco, para evitar que la copiosa cantidad de espeso líquido blanco la abrumara. Aun así, tragó con avidez, deleitándose con la manifestación de su placer y su propia habilidad para extraerlo de él.

Después, el yació en la cama, sus miembros extendidos hacia los lados, incapaz de moverse o hablar, justo como ella había estado antes. Después de un tiempo, fue capaz de formar palabras. “Eres… increíble. Pena que no puedas rendir un EXTASIS en esta habilidad en particular, seguramente recibirías un Extraordinario.”

Ella rio.

Él sonrió con cansancio. “¿Cómo lo haces? Nunca he conocido algo así.”

“Te lo dije. Me inspiras. Nunca he sido así con nadie más, ya sabes. Lejos de eso. Quiero decir, sabía que lo hacía bien, pero realmente nunca me había importado, para ser honesta. Simplemente te deseo, de todas las maneras que pueda tenerte.”

“Eres más que bienvenida, cuando gustes,” sonrió él con burla.

Ella lo besó suavemente, después se acostó y ambos cayeron en un sueño profundo.

*********

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada un rato después, y abrió los ojos de repente para verlo mirándola. Jadeó con sorpresa.

“Lo siento. ¿Te he sobresaltado?”

Ella estaba desconcertada y un poco angustiada. “Estaba soñando contigo.”

“¿Bueno o malo?”

“No lo sé. Era un poco inquietante… perturbador. Estabas en el Bosque Prohibido. Estabas perdido, tratando de encontrar la salida. Yo estaba intentando llegar a ti, guiarte, pero seguías doblando una esquina y te perdí de vista. Seguí llamándote por tu nombre pero mi voz simplemente no llegaba hasta ti. Era muy frustrante.”

“No me pierdo en el Bosque,” replicó él sarcásticamente.

“Lo sé; fue sólo un sueño. De todos modos, no terminó ahí. Seguí caminando, siempre intentando alcanzarte. Cambió al Callejón Diagon, pero aun así, seguiste caminando, siempre justo fuera del alcance, fuera del alcance del oído. Y de nuevo, yo me encontraba de repente en un laberinto, ya sabes, como en el jardín de una casa antigua, y tú estabas doblando esquinas delante de mí. Y luego, de repente, se abrió en el medio en un gran jardín, simplemente un bonito jardín normal con césped, como el jardín de mi casa cuando era una niña, pero todavía con altos setos alrededor. Y estabas allí y… de repente estabas desnudo. Te detuviste por fin – no había ningún otro sitio donde pudieras ir y te volviste hacia mí. Parecías sorprendido de verme… y entonces desperté.”

Él le acarició el brazo tranquilizadoramente. “Fue sólo un sueño. Estás comenzando a sonar como Trelawney.”

Ella sonrió y se acurrucó contra él. “Lo sé. De todos modos, al menos te encontré al final.”

“¿Desnudo?” preguntó él sardónicamente.

“Por supuesto. No lo tendría de otra manera,” le sonrió burlonamente, empleando el humor para disipar la inquietud provocada por el sueño. Pero no pudo descartarla por completo y levantó la vista hacia él para tranquilizarse.

Volvieron a besarse. Su mente por fin se aclaró. Su lengua estaba calmándola, alejando sus ansiedades. El beso se profundizó. No pesaban que alguna vez se detendrían, pero su mano buscó abajo y lo sintió duro de nuevo. Su núcleo dolía. A pesar de todo el placer que se habían dado y recibido esa mañana, no había estado en su interior en todo el día.

Ella se sentó, pasando su pierna sobre él y colocándose sobre su punta. Él sostuvo sus caderas y la guio hacia abajo sobre él, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de la vista de sí mismo desapareciendo en su interior. Ella se hundió sobre él por completo, saboreando la sensación de él empujando contra su cérvix. Un largo gemido fue extraído de ambos. Él empujó sus caderas hacia arriba y ella se levantó hasta que estuvo casi completamente fuera, luego volvió a hundirse hacia abajo, permitiéndole ensanchar sus apretadas paredes exquisitamente despacio. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y gimió en rapto.

Sus pechos se balanceaban un poco mientras se movía y él retiró las manos de sus caderas para acunarlos con ternura, disfrutando del peso en las palmas. Ella gemía cada vez más y se inclinó un poco hacia delante. Una de sus manos se acercó a la de él y movió sus dedos hacia su pezón. Él supo lo que ella quería y frotó levemente sobre ambos, deleitándose al ver los brotes de carne rosa oscuro alzarse a puntos firmes ante él.

Ella continuó elevándose y cayendo y él gruñía cuando ella se hundía, encerrando y apretando su eje rígido cuando lo hacía. Él se concentró en eso, y sus dedos cesaron sus atenciones por un momento. Al instante, las manos de ella volvieron a guiarlos.

“Más. Más fuerte.” Su voz fue baja y desesperada.

Él obedeció, tomando los pezones entre el pulgar y el índice y pellizcando con fuerza, sin soltarlos. Observó maravillado cómo sus ojos se cerraron de gozo y jadeó cuando el dolor recorrió su cuerpo, traduciéndose sólo como sensación y elevando el placer de su núcleo. Ella dejó de moverse por un momento y su respiración se detuvo mientras se concentraba en las sensaciones que emanaban de sus pechos agonizantes.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia delante para mirarlo, su rostro rompiéndose en una sonrisa delirante. El círculo de sensaciones se completaba a través de su miembro dentro de ella y sus manos aferrando sus pechos. El dolor y el placer se volvieron indistintos el uno del otro y ella los conocía sólo como una sensación de éxtasis. Se mordió el labio, concentrándose en lo que él estaba extrayendo de ella y exhaló, “Tan bueno… _tan bueno_.”

Al fin suspiró con perfecta satisfacción y él liberó sus pezones. Ella comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

“¿Cómo puedes dejar que te haga eso?”

“¿Qué?” murmuró ella, apenas comprendiendo.

“Pellizcarte tan fuerte. Seguramente duele mucho.”

“Sí.” Lo miró y habló llanamente. “Pero en ocasiones el dolor es bueno.”

Él no respondió. Eran más parecidos de lo que se había dado cuenta.

Ella se levantaba y caía más desesperadamente ahora, llevándose a sí misma y a él más cerca de su liberación final. Cuando él supo que ella estaba casi ahí, sus manos se levantaron una vez más para retorcer y apretar sus pezones. Ella gritó a través de una sonrisa, y con eso se corrió con fuerza a su alrededor, su cuerpo estremeciéndose mientras luchaba por permanecer derecho. Se echó hacia atrás para sostenerse y dejó que el placer la recorriera. Latió con fuerza alrededor de su polla enterrada profundamente en su interior y fue todo lo que él necesitó. Empujó hacia arriba tanto como pudo dentro de ella y sintió que estallaba. Gritó más alto de lo que ella nunca lo había oído antes y sintió sus miembros sacudiéndose sin control debajo de ella.

Hermione se derrumbó sobre él, apartándose el cabello del rostro mientras recostaba la cabeza en su pecho. Él echó un brazo sobre ella y la sujetó contra sí. De nuevo, hablar era imposible.

Más tarde, ella yacía recostada en la cama mientras él descansaba la cabeza en su regazo. Levantó la vista hacia sus pezones, todavía rojos e irritados por el trato que habían recibido antes. Se sintió culpable.

“¿Están doloridos?”

“Sí. Me gusta. Es un recordatorio de ti.”

“No me gusta lastimarte.”

Ella miró hacia abajo y habló con firmeza. “Te amo por tu complejidad, Severus. Yo también soy compleja. He pasado por mucho. No hay blanco y negro, como bien sabes. Quiero todo lo que eres, todo lo que puedas darme. Puede que te sorprenda lo que es eso. Que así sea. Nada es sencillo.”

Él la miró con clara admiración por un momento antes de incorporarse para que su boca estuviera en su pecho. Suavemente tomó uno de los atormentados pezones en la boca, lamiéndolo y calmándolo con la lengua. Ella pasó los dedos por su cabello y lo acarició. Él se quedó allí por una eternidad, chupando, saboreando, acariciando. Ella sabía que era su debilidad. Sólo estaba demasiado feliz de complacerlo.

“Podría quedarme en tu pecho para siempre.”

“Me di cuenta.”

“¿Te importa?” preguntó mientras su mano se deslizaba entre sus muslos.

“No. Especialmente no si haces eso también.”

Él continuó succionando delirantemente mientras sus dedos se abrían paso dentro y a lo largo de ella, encontrando su clítoris una vez más preparado para el placer. Era una posición familiar para ellos, y les brindaba gran comodidad y deleite a ambos. No tardó mucho en correrse larga y profundamente sobre sus dedos mientras su boca tiraba de su pezón con fuerza. Al final, ambos volvieron a acostarse.

Estuvieron en silencio por un rato, simplemente Tumbados en la tenue luz de noviembre, escuchando al otro respirar. Ella se sentía más conectada con él de lo que nunca podía recordar. Su corazón latía constantemente en su cabeza y sus respiraciones se estabilizaron en sincronía.

“¿Severus?”

“¿Sí?”

“Ya sabes, una vez, hablamos de cuando fuiste mordido, y lo que sucedió después de eso.”

“Sí.”

“Dijiste algunas cosas. Han pasado tantas cosas desde entonces, que casi lo había olvidado. Dijiste que estuviste esencialmente muerto porque ya no tenías ningún significado, ningún propósito. ¿Lo recuerdas?”

“Sí.”

“Pero dijiste algo más, que algo te trajo de regreso. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?”

Él guardó silencio durante largo rato, aparentemente sumido en sus pensamientos. "No estoy seguro.”

Ella levantó la vista hacia él. “Debes recordar algo para haberlo dicho.”

“Lo he intentado, pero… es demasiado indistinto. Sin embargo… sé que involucró a otra persona.”

Ella apartó la mirada, casi temerosa. Él le levantó la cabeza hacia la suya. “Creo que esa persona fuiste tú.”

Ella bajó la mirada. De repente, Severus parecía galvanizado por su deseo de hablar y la armonía que existía entre ellos. Se incorporó un poco, curioso por sus palabras y su vaga comprensión de lo que había sucedido.

“Hermione, no sé cómo ni por qué, pero aquí, dentro…” Tomó su mano y la llevó a descansar sobre su corazón. “Regresé. ¿Qué, Hermione? ¿Qué fue?”

Ella suspiró hondo. Tanto había sucedido entre ellos, que el tiempo antes de que se unieran había comenzado a parecerle irrelevante. Nunca antes lo había considerado significativo, pero ahora, mientras yacían juntos, tan en paz, como uno solo, fue consciente de que había sido una tonta, y que podía ser que le hubiera negado algo que él claramente consideraba importante.

“Nunca te he hablado mucho de aquel momento. Siempre ha sido muy privado para mí. Nunca pensé que querrías saber. En cualquier caso, lo que sucedió no parecía significativo.”

Él estuvo completamente quieto y callado por una eternidad, y ella pensó que no insistiría. Pero su pecho comenzó a elevarse y caer con rapidez debajo de ella y detectó una clara aceleración del latido de su corazón. Luego, por fin habló, tan bajo que fue casi inaudible.

“¿Qué sucedió?” Su voz había adquirido una cualidad de otro mundo, pero su insistencia todavía estaba presente. Ella levantó la mirada y vio una determinación ansiosa en su rostro.

Comenzó. “Fui a verte, cuando trajeron tu cuerpo de regreso a Hogwarts y después de que Harry me hubiera hablado de tus… recuerdos. Fui a verte. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde de que habías sido mordido, un largo rato desde que te habían examinado. Nadie detectó vida en ti, Severus. Y… fui a verte.” Ella se encogió ligeramente de hombros, como si tratara de descartar la relevancia de su declaración.

“¿Por qué?”

De repente fue golpeada por una comprensión, por primera vez. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante, y jadeó su verdad. “Para disculparme.”

Él la miró, estudiando su rostro atentamente. “Dime.”

Ella lo miró sin comprender por un momento. Él lo reiteró con firmeza. “Dime lo que hiciste.”

“Yo… yo… sólo te dije… que estaba equivocada… estaba equivocada acerca de ti… y pedí perdón.”

Él seguía mirándola fijamente. “Sigue.”

“¿Qué quieres decir? Eso es todo.”

“No. ¿Qué más?”

“No comprendo. Por eso estaba allí… para pedir perdón.”

“Hiciste algo. ¿Qué hiciste?” Su voz era tan insistente que casi la asustó. Pensó de nuevo, su mente luchando al principio para recordar los detalles. Pero lo hizo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y lo vio; se vio a sí misma en pie sobre su cuerpo tumbado y sin vida, tan frío y pálido a la luz blanca de la dura habitación que habían establecido como mortuorio. Se vio a sí misma, tan cerca de él, mirando hacia abajo con tanto remordimiento, vergüenza y tristeza en su rostro. Estaba en pie, y entonces…

“Yo… te besé. Aparté tu cabello hacia atrás con la mano, me incliné hacia ti… y… besé tu frente.”

Toda la tensión y ansiedad se desvanecieron de repente del rostro de Severus y pareció que hubiera tenido un momento de epifanía, como de hecho lo tuvo.

“Sí,” exhaló con maravillada revelación.

Hermione estaba completamente desconcertada. Él la miraba atentamente como antes, pero su rostro ahora estaba abierto y entregando.

“Fuiste tú,” la miraba maravillado. “Tú me diste significado.”

Ahora fue el turno de ella de guardar silencio mientras la naturaleza de su comprensión mutua calaba. Volvió a recostarse sobre él e inspiró. Él sintió su pecho humedecerse con las lágrimas de ella. El silencio los envolvió a ambos, alejando todo lo demás.

Luego se escuchó a sí misma hablando, recordando algo que él había dicho durante un momento anterior de lo que ella creyó que fue un delirio placentero. “Has dicho eso antes; _‘Fuiste tú.’_ ¿A eso te referías? ¿Te di significado?”

Él continuó en silenciosa reverencia. “Lo sabía. Lo sabía de algún modo, aunque no comprendía cómo y no quería admitirlo. Sentí tu presencia incluso en la oscuridad, incluso en las profundidades, pero necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarme, que me sacara. _De profundis._ Tu disculpa, tu fe en mí, manifestándose a través del contacto físico… a través de un beso… me aferré a ello.”

Lo único que ella podía hacer era mirarlo fijamente. Las lágrimas rebosaron de sus ojos. “Prométeme que nunca lo soltarás.”

Él la miró, con el ceño fruncido en maravilla, una niebla también sobre sus ojos. “¿Cómo puedo? ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo nunca?”

La hizo darse la vuelta y la besó con desesperación, poseyéndola, abarcándola. Besó sus lágrimas casi dolorosamente y luego regresó a su boca, abriéndola, saqueándola con la lengua. Luego ella lo sintió entre sus piernas, más duro que nunca, buscando su liberación. De inmediato embistió por completo con un profundo gruñido de urgencia. Fue sacudida sobre la cama con su propio grito de satisfacción. Nunca se había sentido tan llena. Él se movía con rapidez, como si el tiempo fuera limitado, y de algún modo la perdería si no se apresuraba. Él sostuvo su mirada, sus ojos negros ardiendo en los de ella.

Su alma se hinchó de la misma satisfacción que sentía su cuerpo y esto se transmitió a sus músculos, a punto para la liberación. Él seguía moviéndose con fuerza, frotando su clítoris maduro con cada embestida. Su cuerpo se sentía tan completo que se rindió a su placer más rápido que nunca antes. Gritaba maravillada mientras la atravesaba, sintiendo sus músculos latiendo alrededor de su duro eje tan profundo. Él detuvo sus movimientos, aunque ella sabía que no se había corrido todavía.

No había apartado los ojos de los de ella y buscaron en su interior como nunca antes. Su boca se movió y las palabras llegaron a ella. Pero fueron transmitidas no sólo por sus labios, sino a través de sus ojos, su cuerpo, su verdadera alma.

“Te amo.”

Ella las absorbió, dejándolas hundirse a través de sí, en lo más profundo. Pero fue casi demasiado para que su propio frágil cuerpo y alma las comprendieran. Tragó saliva. Más lágrimas cayeron, y fue sólo cuando él comenzó a moverse de nuevo, que recordó respirar. Él se corrió sólo unos momentos después con un gemido jadeante de completa satisfacción, su placer llegando en largas ráfagas, sus ojos todavía fijos en los de ella. Se mantuvo totalmente en su interior hasta que los espasmos finalmente abandonaron su cuerpo.

Yacieron después, sin hablar, sólo existiendo.

Entonces, un tiempo después, pudo haber sido minutos, pudo haber sido horas, ninguno lo supo ni le importó, él habló. “Nunca le he dicho eso a nadie en toda mi vida.”

Hermione plantó un tierno beso en su pecho. Lo miró con total aceptación durante mucho tiempo, luego finalmente le sonrió dulcemente y habló. “En ese caso, es mejor que practiques.”

Él rio un poco entre dientes. Ella le estaba haciendo lo mismo que él le había hecho, aunque sintió que era tanto para su tranquilidad como lo había sido para la de él.

“Te amo.” Él disfrutó el sonido tanto como lo hizo ella y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Bajó la mirada hacia ella. “Tu turno.”

Ella le sonrió. “Yo también te amo.”

“Que así sea,” dijo él, inclinándose para otro beso, antes de arrastrar las palabras profundamente, “Qué conveniente, señorita Granger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que así sea, en efecto.  
> Espero que hayáis disfrutado éste. Yo disfruté escribiéndolo. xxx
> 
> N/T: De profundis: de las profundidades. En latín en el original.


	29. Capítulo 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas continúan por ahora mientras Severus y Hermione finalmente son capaces de hablar con pleno conocimiento de lo que sienten el uno por el otro. El baile está cerniéndose en el horizonte, pero pienso que es importante establecer la profundidad de su relación antes de entonces.  
> Vi HBP ayer – absolutamente maravillosa, aunque podría haber pasado con más tiempo en pantalla de Snape. AR absolutamente fascinante – ¡¡¡la voz, la ropa y el cabello!!! (¿Desde cuándo su cabello era tan condenadamente fino? Todos esos botones… y el cuello… ¡¡¡un cuello muy sexy!!!) Sólo para decir - ¡que la musa está disparada!  
> A pesar de que no ha habido gran cantidad de acción, estoy haciendo avanzar las cosas hacia el baile… aun así, todo es importante.

Cuando finalmente miraron la hora vieron que eran más de las tres de la tarde. Habían pasado por alto por completo el almuerzo. Hermione sintió una punzada en el estómago y se dio la vuelta para levantar el teléfono. Pidió que les trajeran unos sándwiches a la habitación.

Después de colgar el receptor, se dejó caer sobre la cama. Él estaba mirándola fijamente.

“Lo siento. ¿Te importa que hiciera eso? Podríamos salir si quieres.”

“Ah, pero eso significaría que tendrías que ponerte algo de ropa encima, y eso sería terriblemente decepcionante.”

Ella volvió a reír y suspiró. “No puedo decirte lo maravilloso que es estar lejos de ese lugar. Quiero decir, me encanta, y he adorado mi tiempo allí, pero ya no puedo seguir con la farsa, y estoy harta de lecciones y deberes y estudiar y dormitorios y asistir a las comidas y el orden alfabético y los puntos de las casas y… ¡los malditos maestros!” Lo miró con fingido desafío. Él parecía ligeramente ofendido, luego se acercó de repente y le hizo cosquillas sin piedad. Ella rio tan fuerte y desesperadamente en un intento de escapar de sus dedos que se cayó de la cama y aterrizó desgarbadamente con un ruido sordo en el suelo, lo que provocó que su risa continuara sin cesar.

Él se inclinó y bajó la vista hacia ella, que seguía riendo sin remedio. Era el sonido más hermoso del mundo.

Finalmente logró detener la hilaridad, y entonces extendió una mano hacia él. “¡Bueno, no te quedes ahí tumbado mirándome boquiabierto! ¿No vas a venir a rescatarme, oh caballero de brillante armadura?”

Él alzó una cínica ceja. Más risitas. Luego, lentamente, ella sintió que el duro suelo desaparecía debajo de ella. La habitación parecía estar cayendo a su alrededor. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que él estaba levitándola sobre la cama. Su boca se abrió maravillada por un momento, pero antes de darse cuenta, volvió a descansar suavemente a su lado en la cama.

Ella hizo un puchero. “Eso no es justo. Se suponía que debías levantarme en tus brazos fuertes y viriles, y llevarme audazmente a un lugar seguro. Hiciste trampa.”

Él puso los ojos en blanco. “No es agradable para algunas personas. Pensé que te gustaría.”

Ella le dio un pico en los labios. “Sólo bromeaba. Me encantó. Me gusta cuando usas tus poderes con hábil pero sutilmente.”

“¿Hábil pero sutilmente?”” No parecía convencido.

“Sí. Creo que eso te describe muy bien. Hábil y sutil.”

Él volvió a rodar los ojos. “Imagino que tus compañeros tienen algunos otros adjetivos a su disposición cuando me describen.”

Ella sonrió con pesar. “No pueden importarme menos las opiniones sobre ti de mis compañeros.”

“Siguen siendo parte de tu vida.”

“Sí. Y aquéllos que quiero que sigan siendo parte de mi vida te aceptarán como me aceptan a mí.”

Él apartó la mirada. “Tienes una fe tremenda en tus amigos.”

“Los elijo cuidadosamente. Todos hemos pasado por ello, ya sabes. Comprenden mucho más de lo que les das crédito.”

“Quizá.”

Yacieron quietos por un momento, ella acariciaba su rostro, pensando en su declaración de antes. Él pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente cuando su rostro se suavizó en una sonrisa más profunda de lo que ella nunca antes había visto. Un momento de completo entendimiento pasó entre ellos. Luego, de repente, ella sonrió maliciosamente y declaró, “Ahora esto no servirá en absoluto. Ha pasado al menos media hora sin que nos enganchemos en ninguna actividad sexual. Olvidaremos cómo hacerlo. ¡Vamos!”

Con eso, se pusieron a remediar la situación.

A las ocho lograron ducharse y bajar al restaurante del hotel para cenar.

Después tomaron una copa en el bar. Había algunas otras parejas allí, todos íntimamente absortos el uno en el otro. Hermione y Severus no eran diferentes. Era muy liberador para ellos ser capaces de besarse y tocarse y reír juntos en público sin temor a recriminaciones. Fueron más exhibicionistas de lo que jamás soñarían serlo normalmente, simplemente porque podían serlo. En un momento dado, ella sintió su mano buscar arriba del vestido que se había puesto para la noche, y estuvo segura de que la gente se daría cuenta. No le importó y puso su propia mano sobre la de él, presionándola con fuerza contra sí. Él besaba su cuello, mordisqueando y chupando la carne sensible que encontró allí.

“¿De verdad no te importó lo que te hice el viernes por la noche?”

“En ese momento, casi nada, y no en retrospectiva, ciertamente no. De hecho…” Él se acercó a su oído y susurró sensualmente, “¿Quizá podrías volver a hacerlo alguna vez?”

Ella rio un poco y se movió para mirarlo a los ojos. “¿Eso te gustaría?”

“Creo que, de hecho, me gustaría mucho.” La besó profundamente; ella gimió de forma audible. El barman los miró con una ligera desaprobación, especialmente cuando notó dónde tenía la mano el hombre de largo cabello negro.

Los llamó con un autoritario acento de Glasgow. “Discúlpeme, señor. El hotel ofrece habitaciones para ese tipo de actividad.”

Snape se volvió para fulminarlo con la mirada. Un súbito escalofrío recorrió al barman, que parecía nervioso hasta el punto del miedo. Hermione simplemente rio y se puso en pie enseguida, llevando a Severus con ella. “Vamos, tú.”

Entraron en el ascensor. Severus todavía parecía disgustado. “No estoy acostumbrado a que me regañen,” siseó.

Hermione no podía dejar de reír. “¡Dios, si las miradas mataran! Los actos de indecencia pública no están permitidos, ya sabes. El pobre hombre sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo. Parecía bastante preocupado cuando te giraste hacia él. Tienes la capacidad de reducir incluso al escocés más endurecido a una ruina babeante con una sola mirada. ¡Me encanta!”

Él la miró con agudeza, pero una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de sus labios. “Puede que haya sido algo más que una mirada.”

Ella lo miró. “Ten cuidado. Sabes tan bien como cualquiera lo que sucedería si empleas magia con un muggle.”

“Simplemente se escapó. No te preocupes, no podría haber sido detectada ni identificada.”

Una vez dentro de la habitación les llevó menos de un minuto quitarse la ropa y unir sus cuerpos una vez más.

Mientras yacían jadeando después, el cansancio finalmente apoderándose de ambos, Hermione se dio cuenta con una sensación de desesperación de que tenían que regresar a Hogwarts al día siguiente.

“¿A qué hora tenemos que estar de vuelta mañana?”

“Tenemos que salir de aquí a mediodía, pero no hay prisa inmediata por regresar al castillo. Temprano por la tarde, supongo. Tengo obligaciones por la noche.”

“Falta menos de un mes para los exámenes. Hay algunos otros haciéndolos conmigo. La gente que hace recuperaciones del verano. Supongo que debería concentrarme en ellos adecuadamente en algún momento.”

“Estás más que preparada, incluso sin el trabajo extra estoy seguro de que los sacarás. Los encontrarás muy sencillos. Aparte, son completamente innecesarios. Ya tienes ofertas de trabajo, que te recuerdo, debes aceptar el lunes. Pero piensa en realidad que el Ministerio, o cualquier otro empleador para el caso, no se preocupará tanto si tienes tus EXTASIS o no a estas alturas. ¡Eres Hermione Granger, por el amor de Merlín!”

Ella se sorprendió por la fuerza de sus cumplidos, tan inusual era oirlo alabar a alguien. Aun así, se sintió obligada a explicarle sus acciones.

“No estoy haciendo estos exámenes por nadie más que por mí misma. La excelencia académica ha sido, o más bien había sido, la característica definitoria de mi vida desde que tengo memoria. Sé que las delicias de ello han empalidecido recientemente, pero aun así, no me lo perdonaría si no consiguiera mis EXTASIS. No quiero que mis nietos me pregunten en el futuro, ‘¿Qué EXTASIS conseguiste, abuela?’ y tener que responder, ‘Bueno, en realidad, me escapé y no obtuve ninguno.’”

“Podrías responder, ‘Bueno, en realidad, en el momento de los exámenes estaba resolviendo el más profundo y oscuro de los misterios que amenazaba nuestra existencia en este planeta, y significa más en sí mismo que un millón de patéticas pequeñas notas de exámenes que no valen lo que el papel donde están impresas.”

Ella abrió la boca para fingir estar indignada, pero sólo pudo volver a cerrarla y sonreírle, besándolo suavemente en el pecho. “Creo que ambos hemos tenido suficiente de la vida académica, ¿no?”

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. “Sí.”

“Trabajaré duro durante unas semanas y luego eso es todo… hecho.”

“Hecho.”

Él se inclinó para besarla.

“Y, por supuesto, están las delicias del baile en dos semanas.”

Ella lo golpeó ligeramente en el torso. “¡Deja de hablar del maldito baile! Nunca se sabe, incluso podría ser capaz de apañármelas para bailar de algún modo contigo. Hay algunas danzas formales de grupo. Los maestros también bailan. ¡Quizá seamos capaces de entablar algún contacto físico permitido a la vista de todos!”

“Yo no bailo.”

Ella le sonrió burlonamente. “Ya lo veremos.”

Él repitió firmemente. “Yo no bailo,” estaba bajando por su cuerpo hasta que su boca estuvo descansando justo sobre su clítoris, “pero puedo hacer esto.” Su lengua descendió y se arremolinó. Ella gimió sonoramente y se entregó a él.

Después de al menos dos orgasmos más cada uno, finalmente cayeron en un sueño profundo. Hermione no fue asaltada por más sueños, y se despertó sintiéndose notablemente descansada al día siguiente.

Bajaron para tomar un desayuno completo. Era extraño ser capaces de comer junto al otro. Hermione pensó en todas las comidas que había pasado incapaz de concentrarse en su alimento porque sus ojos estaban permanentemente fijos en la mesa alta donde él se sentaba imperiosamente, ignorando tanto a los estudiantes como a sus compañeros del profesorado.

Regresaron a su habitación. Hermione cruzó hacia la ventana y miró afuera. Había una ligera neblina flotando sobre los jardines y la bandera estaba colgando floja de las murallas del castillo. Edimburgo estaba despertándose lentamente a un perezoso domingo. Él vino y se paró detrás de ella, pasando las manos alrededor de su cintura para atraerla hacia sí. Ella se apoyó contra su hombro.

“¿Qué hora es?”

“Acaban de dar las nueve,” arrastró él en medio de besos en su cuello.

“Tres horas más de cielo.”

“Hmm.”

“¿Severus?”

“¿Sí?”

“Gracias.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Por esto. Ha sido alucinante en sí mismo, pero también me ha mostrado mucho, claramente.”

Él guardó silencio por un tiempo antes de responder, “Lo sé.”

“No puedo describir la sensación de poder estar contigo cuando quiera, como quiera, y sin preocuparme por quién esté viéndonos.”

“Lo mismo digo.”

Ella pensó por un rato. “Aun así, hemos tenido algunos momentos en el castillo, ¿no?”

“Esa es una forma de decirlo,” arrastró él, continuando con sus atenciones a su cuello.

Su mente reprodujo sus momentos más intensos juntos. “Dios, aquella vez después de verte con McGonagall – lo recuerdas – que entramos en aquel corredor, contra el muro. Pusiste la mano sobre mi boca – tan bueno, tan bueno…”

Él le dio la vuelta, y su mano se levantó de nuevo, imitando sus acciones de entonces. Le abrió la boca con los dedos y ella los chupó con fuerza.

“¿Te gusta eso?”

“Uh huh,” ella sólo pudo gemir.

La otra mano de él estaba en su cinturón y botones, desabrochándole los vaqueros y dejándolos resbalar por sus piernas. Luego sus dedos se deslizaron rápidamente entre sus piernas. Él siseó con revelación. “Siempre tan mojada para mí…” gimió, “siempre tan mojada para mí.”

Otro gemido de acuerdo por parte de ella.

Él frunció el ceño en concentración mientras dos dedos se metían profundamente en su interior, extrayendo la confirmación de su efecto sobre ella. Los sacó y se los llevó al rostro, mirando sus dedos húmedos con curiosidad, antes de meterlos en su propia boca y lamer su esencia. Ella cerró los ojos encantada.

Las manos de él se habían movido ahora a su camisa, y estaban desabrochando los botones de manera concertada pero lánguida, estudiando la carne revelada debajo como por primera vez.

“¿Qué hay de ti?” logró exhalar ella en interrogación.

“¿Qué hay de mí, qué?” Él seguía estudiando su sedosa carne pálida como si fuera un objeto de extrema fascinación.

“¿Cuál recuerdas más de nuestros más… peligrosos… encuentros?”

Él no habló durante un rato, deslizando la camisa de sus hombros y metiendo la mano en su sostén para sacar un pecho sobre la copa, empujándolo hacia un montículo de blanca belleza lechosa. Sonrió un poco para sí mismo antes de bajar la boca al pezón.

Entre succiones arrastró contra su carne suave. “La vez que te corriste tan hermosamente para mí mientras el resto de esa clase de imbéciles continuaba destrozando sus pociones por incompetencia e ignorancia, completamente inconscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo justo detrás de ellos.” Ella rio con deleite del recuerdo. “Y la vez que estabas frente a mí, tocándote, llevándote al placer… tan complaciente, tan confiada… tan exquisita, mi amor, mi corazón…”

Su propio corazón saltó ante sus palabras, y acarició su cabeza. Una mano había regresado a sus pliegues empapados, una estaba en su otro pecho, ahora asentado sobre su sostén como su gemelo. Ocasionalmente retiraba la cabeza para mirarlos con silenciosa apreciación antes de volver a bajarla para chupar suavemente los pezones.

“Tuvimos algunos… momentos… interesantes al principio,” reflexionó ella cuando su mente le permitió concentrarse en el pensamiento. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría a lo que dijo a continuación. “Parecía haber un cierto problema de control.”

Él alzó una ceja, su voz tomando un borde cínico, “¿Un problema de control?”

“Sabes a qué me refiero. La negación del contacto visual, la insistencia en el protocolo alumna-maestro, quitarme puntos de casa, mandarme ensayos…”

Él no respondió.

“¿Eso te ponía?” se atrevió ella a preguntar.

Esperó una respuesta. Por fin consiguió una.

“Sí.”

Su respuesta tranquila y franca la enojó momentáneamente, pero su sinceridad confirmó por completo sus propios sentimientos acerca de su trato desde el principio. ¿Por qué negarlo?

“También a mí.”

“Lo sé.”

Él no le había quitado el sostén, y le estaba quitando los vaqueros por completo de sus piernas. Ella continuó con sus preguntas. “¿Te gusta tener el control?”

“Sabes que sí.”

“¿No el viernes por la noche?”

“Claramente no.”

“¿Qué fue diferente entonces?”

“Estaba completamente seguro de mis sentimientos por ti… y de los tuyos por mí. Ya no necesitaba reafirmarme a través de ningún ejercicio de poder. Fue completamente liberador.”

Estaba arrodillado ante ella, ayudándola a quitarse el resto de la ropa, hasta que estuvo completamente desnuda ante él. Lentamente volvió a ponerse en pie. Sus ojos se habían derramado sobre su cuerpo exactamente de la misma manera durante toda su conversación, como si estuviera intentando recordar cada detalle de ella. Su expresión había sido completamente pasiva, pero con un ardor de intensa concentración en los ojos. Hizo que Hermione se sintiera como el único otro ser humano en el mundo. De repente un pensamiento se apoderó de ella, lo que inexplicablemente agarró su estómago y lo retorció. Preguntó con urgencia.

“¿Me prometes que no siempre me cederás el control?”

Él por fin la miró a los ojos, sus rasgos impenetrables, un recordatorio del antiguo, frío rostro que había conocido durante tanto tiempo. Dadas las circunstancias, simplemente alimentó su lujuria aún más. Dejó escapar un leve gemido de anhelo. Él levantó la mano a su barbilla y le inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, evaluando su rostro y ojos por último en su examen de su cuerpo.

“Oh… creo que puedo prometer eso con bastante facilidad.” Sus ojos se movieron hacia su boca, que instintivamente cayó abierta. Él habló con frialdad. “Arrodíllate en la cama.”

Ella obedeció de inmediato.

Moviéndose detrás de ella, examinó la visión de su trasero maduro balanceándose ante él. Ella no se atrevió a mirar, pero oyó la hebilla de su cinturón siendo desabrochada. Otro gemido de expectación. Hermione lo oyó acercarse a ella, y con una brusquedad que incluso la conmocionó, la aferró por las caderas y embistió completamente, golpeando su cérvix de inmediato. Él gimió profundamente cuando se sintió incrustado en sus profundidades. La fuerza la había empujado hacia arriba en la cama, pero se ajustó de inmediato y retrocedió para mantenerlo lo más profundo que podía en su interior.

Él se detuvo y ella disfrutó la sensación de su enormidad dentro de sí. A pesar de la excitación, su repentino empalamiento en él la había cogido por sorpresa y disfrutó el tiempo para adaptarse a la sensación de él.

“Eres la perfección absoluta,” dijo él con llana sinceridad. “Viviré por ti, contigo, dentro de ti… no hay otra manera.”

Sus palabras la conmovieron tan profundamente que encontró lágrimas llenando sus ojos una vez más, y se sintió aliviada de que él estuviera detrás de ella y no pudiera ver. Él comenzó a moverse de nuevo, cada vez que embestía, su nombre caía de sus labios.

“Hermione… Hermione… Hermione…”

Esta vez ella no tenía palabras. Se quedó arrodillada ante él, encerrándolo en su interior. Pensó que su alma estallaría y, de nuevo, estuvo agradecida por la distracción del placer que sus golpes estaban provocándole. Empujaba perfectamente a lo largo de su punto g una y otra vez. A pesar de la intensa repetición de sus movimientos, no parecía tener prisa por finalizar su placer, y ella sintió el éxtasis acumulándose deliciosa e inexorablemente en su interior.

Él continuó cantando su nombre, apenas audible, pero religiosamente detrás de ella. Ella apenas lo oía ahora, tan concentrada estaba en su cuerpo preparándose para derretirse a su alrededor.

Su respiración se volvió irregular y sus músculos se tensaron. El cambio en su cuerpo le indicó a él la inminencia de su clímax y provocó una oleada hacia el suyo propio. Embistió cada vez más duro y profundo, si eso era posible, y aferró sus caderas con fuerza. Ella gimió, bajo y suave para empezar, luego aumentando en intensidad, hasta que al fin sólo pudo sollozar con asombro mientras el éxtasis la atravesaba, extendiéndose por sus miembros. Sus entrañas latieron incansablemente alrededor de él y cuando él lo sintió estalló en ella, su propio placer tan intenso como el de ella, estallando fuera de él y haciendo que su cabeza girara tanto que pensó que podría desmayarse. En ese momento cayó en completo silencio.

Mientras yacían en la cama después, la realidad de su cercana partida comenzó a presionar en sus conciencias. Esa sensación de hundimiento que solía tener en la escuela comenzó a agarrar a Hermione y se acurrucó contra él para intentar mantenerla a raya. Él pareció sentir su inquietud y la abrazó.

Continuaron acostados en la cama hasta el último momento posible, sus cuerpos casi nunca se separaron. Hermione nunca se había dado cuenta que tal conexión con otro ser humano fuera posible. Se preguntó si podría resistir sin que él estuviera dentro o al menos cerca de ella constantemente cuando regresaran. Sabía que lo haría, pero en ese momento no era posible imaginarlo. Poco sabía, pero Severus estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

Cuando inevitablemente llegó el momento de abandonar la habitación, recogieron sus cosas en silencio, y cuando abrieron la puerta, ambos se giraron y dieron al escenario de su más intensa felicidad y placer una última mirada de anhelo. Luego, con una última sonrisa al otro, cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

Se quedaron en Edimburgo todo el tiempo que se atrevieron, disfrutando de un almuerzo cerca del castillo. Era un día frío y Hermione se acurrucó cerca de él mientras paseaban por la ciudad. Él estaba completamente relajado, caminando notablemente despacio para él, y ella se percató de que incluso tenía las manos en los bolsillos en algunos momentos. Le sonrió, y cuando él bajó la vista hacia ella con curiosidad, ella simplemente ensanchó su sonrisa y se alzó para un beso.

Mientras estaban caminando por los jardines, las campanas de la ciudad comenzaron a tocar a su alrededor. Hermione contó tres campanadas sonando desde varios campanarios. Las escuchó sólo como un tañido fúnebre, convocándola de regreso al opresivo institucionalismo del castillo. Él se detuvo y bajó la mirada hacia ella, con una expresión igualmente sombría en el rostro.

“No tienes que decirlo,” se lamentó ella. “Yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Es mejor que nos marchemos.”

Caminaron lo más despacio que pudieron de regreso al lugar de transporte en el callejón desierto. Hermione estaba sintiéndose extrañamente distante y ni siquiera lo miró cuando él sacó su varita para llevarlos lejos de su pequeña burbuja de felicidad. Entonces, con una repentina fuerza sintió que la atraía. Él le dio la vuelta y le levantó la cabeza para que lo mirara. Sus labios se estrellaron contra los de ella con una intensidad que cogió incluso a Hermione por sorpresa.

Cuando finalmente él se separó, buscó sus ojos una vez más. “Gracias. Gracias por los dos días más felices de mi vida.”

Ella sostuvo su mirada mientras imágenes de su pasado inundaban de repente su cabeza. ¿Podía darle la respuesta que sentía que merecía en ese momento? Hizo una pausa, pensando, y luego respondió con total sinceridad, “Y de la mía.”

Ella nunca había visto una mirada tan tierna, feliz, en su rostro. Con un último beso, él agarró su varita, la aferró por la cintura y murmuró unas palabras. Los edificios de granito se alejaron de ellos y en cuestión de pocos segundos, Hermione se encontró de nuevo en el aula de Pociones, todavía aferrándose a la cintura de su maestro.

El contraste con sus alrededores anteriores del hotel no podría haber sido más marcado. Las vistas, sonidos y olores a su alrededor eran implacablemente familiares, y no hablaban sino de él. De hecho, esta sala había visto el comienzo de todo, de gran placer y felicidad en las últimas semanas, pero en ese momento, parada allí junto a los escritorios ordenados y las botellas y libros alineados en los estantes, todo lo que Hermione Granger quería hacer era llorar.

Snape se quedó incómodo por un momento, y una repentina sensación de inquietud se apoderó de Hermione. Todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, todas sus palabras y declaraciones, ¿se borrarían debido a su regreso a este lugar? ¿Le despojaría de su resolución? Lo miró con temor.

Pero entonces él se acercó a ella, y su rostro se rompió en una sonrisa notablemente tranquilizadora. Sus manos se levantaron y abarcaron su rostro, inclinándolo para mirarla a los ojos. “Ahora, por mucho que me duela que esto termine, debemos recordarnos que en pocas semanas podemos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos de manera libre y fácil. Me temo que debo pasar el resto de este delicioso día preparándome para la próxima semana. Algunos de esos intolerables estudiantes van a hacer sus EXTASIS en unas semanas, y supongo que será mejor que haga lo que pueda para garantizar que reciban resultados relativamente decentes.” Le sonrió burlonamente. “Hay una en particular… que me molesta continuamente, tratando de impresionar, de conocimiento razonable, lo reconozco, pero… una insufrible sabelotodo, no obstante.” Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Ella lo golpeó juguetonamente en el pecho y él dejó escapar un falso gemido de dolor. Pero su buen humor y enfoque sensato de sus tareas la habían tranquilizado y le devolvió la sonrisa.

“Te veré en la cena,” continuó él.

“¿De vuelta a las miradas de anhelo a través del comedor?”

“Por ahora. Me gustan mucho las miradas de anhelo a través del comedor.”

Ella sonrió. “A mí también.”

Con un último beso que la hizo desvanecerse por su intensidad, se apartaron el uno del otro, lo último en separarse fueron las yemas de sus dedos, la carne tocándose y extendiendo las manos hacia el otro hasta el último momento.

Y luego ella se giró y comenzó a salir de la sala. Había llegado a la puerta cuando él la llamó con urgencia, “¡Hermione!”

Ella se dio la vuelta, sorprendida por su insistencia. Estaba mirándola fijamente, pero sus palabras atravesaron la habitación sin esfuerzo. “Te amo.”

Su rostro estalló en la más cálida sonrisa. “Yo también te amo.”

Quería correr hacia él de nuevo. Él pareció sentirlo, porque habló enseguida para evitarlo, “Márchate ahora, cariño. Puedes volver aquí esta noche. Estaré esperando.”

Ella se giró y se marchó antes de que fuera cada vez más imposible hacerlo.

Hermione fue directamente a la biblioteca y descubrió que podía concentrarse en su trabajo sin esfuerzo. Sólo vio a sus amigos en la cena y Ginny levantó la mirada con alivio cuando se sentó junto a ella.

“¿Dónde demonios has estado? Sé que dejaste una nota diciéndome que no me preocupara, pero aun así – habría estado bien saber a dónde te habías ido por si acaso.”

“¿Por si acaso qué?”

“Bueno, ya sabes…”

Hermione parecía claramente despistada. “¿Qué el lobo malo y grande me atrapara?”

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco. “Sólo estaba un poco preocupada, eso es todo. De todos modos - ¿cómo fue tu… sucio fin de semana?”

Hermione sonrió. “Maravilloso, completa y absolutamente delicioso y… muy sucio.”

Ginny sólo pudo devolverle la amplia sonrisa. “Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo. Yo lo pasé viendo Quidditch bajo la lluvia y estudiando los orígenes de la aparición.”

“¿Llovió el sábado? Estuve dentro todo el día – no me enteré.”

“Cállate, Granger,” murmuró su amiga. “Tu delicioso Maestro de Pociones también parece muy feliz. Nunca lo he visto tan relajado. Se ve diferente – no para mal, en realidad, incluso yo lo admitiré.”

Hermione levantó la mirada hacia la mesa alta. Snape había llegado y se sentaba junto a McGonagall como de costumbre. Por una vez, estaba manteniendo con ella una discusión animada. En un momento dado, ella hizo un comentario y él se echó a reír tan audiblemente que las primeras filas de alumnos levantaron la vista hacia él sorprendidos. McGonagall tenía la misma expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

Hermione sonrió para sí misma y lo miró hasta que él se encontró con sus ojos. Los de él estaban danzando como ella nunca había visto antes. Casi era una persona diferente. Él le sonrió y ella bajó la cabeza, regresando a su comida, aunque después de su almuerzo, apenas tenía ganas de comer algo.

Después de la cena pasó un rato poniéndose al día con Ginny. No le contó todo lo que había pasado entre Severus y ella, pero sí lo suficiente como para reafirmarle a su amiga su felicidad.

“¿Alguna noticia por aquí?” preguntó finalmente.

“En realidad no,” suspiró Ginny. “Harry envió una lechuza. Preguntaba cómo estabas. Lawrence estuvo preguntando por ti.”

“Oh.”

“No deja de hablar del baile. Creo que piensa que ésa es su oportunidad. Va a mantener las cosas hasta entonces, pero espera una ofensiva de encanto en ese momento.”

Hermione gimió y apoyó la cabeza en las manos. Se levantó. “Te veré mañana, Gin. Cuídate.”

“¿No podéis soportar estar separados ni siquiera por una noche?”

Ella miró a su amiga. “No. No podemos.”

Ginny le sonrió, resignada, “Ve entonces. Te veo mañana.”

Hermione se dirigió a las mazmorras lo más discretamente posible. Cuando entró en su salón de clases no había señal de él. Llamó suavemente pero no obtuvo respuesta. Caminando hacia sus habitaciones en la parte de atrás, la puerta de repente se cerró tras ella y se dio la vuelta para encontrarlo en pie, alto y vital detrás de ella.

“¡Dios!” exclamó, con la mano en el corazón. “¡Me hiciste saltar! No pensé que estuvieras aquí.”

“¿Por qué no? Te dije que estaría esperándote.” Ya estaba quitándole la ropa. Ella levantó las manos a su camisa para hacer lo mismo.

“Lo sé. Es sólo que normalmente esperas en el aula. Siento haber tardado tanto. Estaba charlando con Ginny. Está bien volver a verla. No le conté mucho sobre nuestro viaje pero estuvo bien poder asegurarle que todo va bien. Dios, parecías tan feliz en la cena. McGonagall parecía conmocionada. No creo que supiera lo que te había pasado. Apuesto a que todos…”

“¿Señorita Granger?” dijo él, quitándole el sostén y dejándolo caer al suelo.

“¿Sí?” ella miró hacia abajo cuando su cabeza descendió a su pecho.

“Cállese.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo que usted diga, Profesor…


	30. Capítulo 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, un paso más cerca del final del trimestre…  
> Sé que muchos de vosotros estáis anticipando con ansiedad el baile, al igual que yo, pero hay sólo algunas cosas con las que lidiar primero. No creo que esté estropeando nada diciéndoos que el baile estará en el próximo capítulo, pero espero que encontréis éste satisfactorio. De verdad me encantó escribirlo, y creo que contiene algunos momentos tiernos e importantes. Severus y Hermione han recorrido un largo camino, pero hay cierta nostalgia unida a este capítulo, como veréis.

A pesar del espartano entorno en el que ahora se encontraba, Hermione estaba complacida de estar tan feliz de despertar en la pequeña cama individual de Severus como lo había estado de despertar con él en el lujoso escenario del hotel de Edimburgo. Mientras estuviera con él, se dio cuenta de que no importaba dónde estuvieran, y sus habitaciones privadas les habían proporcionado algunos de sus momentos más felices.

Estaban acostados en la oscuridad de la mañana de noviembre, acariciándose lánguidamente el uno al otro.

“Entonces,” arrastró él, “dos semanas – baile – una semana – exámenes – una semana – el fin.”

“Suena bien. Aparte del hecho de que enmendaría tu declaración final como ‘el principio’, no ‘el fin’.”

“Cierto.” Él le sonrió y se inclinó para un beso. “No olvides aceptar el puesto en el Ministerio hoy. Y yo entregaré mi renuncia.”

“Enviaré una lechuza al Ministerio después de desayunar. Pero, Severus, en realidad no hay mucha prisa por que renuncies, ya sabes. Puede ser más sensato poner tu casa en el mercado primero. Podrías venderla en el mundo muggle y en el mágico; estoy segura de que atraerá a ambos.”

“No has visto mi casa,” arrastró sardónicamente. “No deseo regresar aquí para enseñar después de Navidad, pero como no he dado aviso con medio trimestre de antelación, probablemente tendré que hacerlo al menos durante parte del próximo trimestre de todos modos. Supongo que no hay necesidad inmediata de informar a Minerva de mi decisión.”

Hermione rio un poco.

“¿Qué?” preguntó él bruscamente.

“¿Minerva? Nunca he pensado en ella como Minerva. Y no he oído que alguna vez te refirieras a ella así. _¡Ha_ cambiado su perspectiva, Profesor!”

“No me provoque, Señorita Granger.”

“La última vez que lo provoqué, Profesor Snape, tuve la impresión de que lo disfrutó bastante.”

“Hmm…” arrastró él. Ella ya había descendido para que su cabeza descansara justo por encima de la punta de su creciente erección. Sacó la lengua, sólo a punto de tocar la cabeza, cuando se detuvo y retrocedió.

“En realidad, no debemos llegar tarde al desayuno.”

Su mano de inmediato la agarró del cabello y la hundió de nuevo, arrastrando, “Por otra parte, siempre se puede aguantar hasta el almuerzo si es necesario.”

Ella le sonrió burlonamente y se dedicó a su tarea con gusto, alentada por los gemidos cada vez más satisfechos del hombre sobre ella. Con las expertas habilidades de su lengua, labios y manos, él pronto se corrió con fuerza en el fondo de su boca, sus caderas alzándose para embestir tan completamente en su interior como ella pudo permitir. Liberándolo suavemente, se incorporó y tragó visiblemente ante él. Él se había apoyado sobre los codos para mirarla mientras se dedicaba a su tarea, pero al verla hacer eso, cayó hacia atrás con un gemido de total satisfacción.

La salinidad de su semen era aún más fuerte de lo habitual en su primera prueba del día, y Hermione obtenía un extraño placer sabiendo que permanecería en su lengua a lo largo de la mañana, un recordatorio constante de él. Con ese conocimiento en mente, fue capaz de levantarse, ducharse y salir corriendo para tomar un bocado rápido del desayuno. Tenía Pociones esa tarde.

Después de desayunar, escribió una carta formal en el mejor pergamino que pudo encontrar, aceptando el puesto en el Ministerio. Convocó una lechuza y la envió de inmediato. También examinó El Profeta buscando apartamentos que pudiera alquilar, la mayoría ocultos mágicamente, aunque se preguntó si preferiría una vivienda Muggle sencilla. Pero encontró algunos de los que le gustó su aspecto y los rodeó, con la intención de pedir detalles cuanto antes.

Hermione estuvo notablemente concentrada en sus clases. Los inminentes exámenes de repente hicieron sentir su presencia y se aplicó a su trabajo al buen modo Granger. Supuso que su completa felicidad hacía que fuera más fácil concentrarse en otros asuntos para variar.

La mañana transcurrió fácilmente y después del almuerzo se encontró en la familiar situación de caminar hacia las mazmorras. Sus compañeros estaban quejándose de Snape como de costumbre, y fue Ginny, para variar, quien habló en su defensa. “Bueno, sea lo que sea que pensemos de él, es muy buen maestro. Sé que no haré mis ÉXTASIS hasta el verano, pero creo que tendría una muy buena oportunidad de hacerlo bien en Pociones incluso si lo hiciera al final del trimestre como Hermione.”

“Sí, tienes razón,” continuó un chico Gryffindor. “Nadie dijo que tengas que ser popular para ser buen maestro. De todos modos, creo que se ha ablandado un poco recientemente. Debe haberse preparado una poción de felicidad. Dios, incluso se rio a carcajadas en la cena anoche. ¡Prácticamente todo el comedor se atragantó con su pastel de pastor!”

“Quizá se haya buscado una mujer. ¡Incluso Snape debe necesitar un buen polvo de vez en cuando!” rio otro.

Hermione sonrió con pesar para sí misma y llamó la atención de Ginny. Su amiga alzó las cejas.

“¡¿Quién se lo está follando?!” rio a carcajadas otro chico.

“Oh, no sé,” dijo una chica. “Tiene algo, ya sabes.”

“¿¡Estás burlándote de mí!?” replicó el chico con total incredulidad.

“No, estoy de acuerdo,” agregó otra chica. “Tiene una voz tan sexy, y hay algo en esa fría, calculadora arrogancia desdeñosa que es caliente de algún modo.”

“Sí… sé a qué te refieres… Dios, creía que era la única que pensaba eso. También tiene muy buen cuerpo. Me imagino desabrochando todos esos botones…” Más y más chicas estaban ensalzando ahora las virtudes de su Maestro de Pociones. Los muchachos parecían horrorizados. No había nada tan intimidante para un macho como un hombre aparentemente poco atractivo que las chicas encontraban sexy. Se quedaron callados. Las chicas continuaron riendo, incluso Ginny se unió. Finalmente, se volvieron hacia Hermione.

“¿Qué piensas, ‘Mione? ¿El Profesor Snape – te pone?” Esperaron su respuesta.

Ella siguió caminando, pero cuando pasó junto a ellas, se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y replicó, “No es mi tipo.”

Con eso habían llegado al salón de clases. Abrió la puerta sonriéndoles y entró.

Después de la conversación que acababa de tener lugar, Hermione pensó que era prudente sentarse cerca del fondo y se puso en una mesa en el lugar más aislado que pudo encontrar. Estaba un poco perturbada por la repentina declaración de las chicas de su interés por su amante, pero recordó, como con Ginny, que a veces sólo se necesitaba que una persona diera crédito a una atracción y el sentimiento se extendía velozmente por un grupo. No suponía que las chicas hubieran estado deseándolo todo el año.

Aun así, las observó atentamente cuando él salió de sus habitaciones. Hubo un alboroto predecible cuando las chicas se volvieron las unas hacia las otras y rieron un poco. Snape había estado mirando a Hermione, pero al escuchar el ruido se volvió bruscamente hacia el resto de la clase.

“Vaya, vaya… hoy estamos de buen humor. Esperemos que se traduzca en mejores resultados que la basura que acostumbro a recibir de ustedes.”

Hermione sonrió para sí misma. Él presentó la introducción con su habitual suave aplomo y después la clase se puso a preparar sus pociones. Hermione se volvió a encontrarse capaz de concentrarse mucho más hábilmente de lo habitual. De hecho, estaba tan absorta en su trabajo que, en un momento dao, incluso levantó la mano para hacer una pregunta, con la cabeza todavía baja examinando sus ingredientes, olvidando por completo que había estado involucrada en una relación con la persona a la que estaba haciendo la pregunta durante las últimas semanas.

“¿Profesor Snape? Seguramente sería más aconsejable bajo ciertas circunstancias sustituir por alas de escarabajo las espinas de oruga. Quiero decir, ciertas especies de oruga pueden producir efectos secundarios desventajosos, que pueden dificultar severamente la eficiencia del resultado…” por fin levantó la mirada. Él estaba parado a su lado, mirándola con una extraña mezcla de molestia y diversión.

“¡Oh!” se detuvo, su rostro rompiéndose en una sonrisa cuando de repente recordó lo que le había hecho cuando se habían separado antes. “Hola.”

“¿Estaba diciendo, señorita Granger?”

Ella no podía dejar de sonreírle, pero notó que él no se la estaba devolviendo.

“Nada, señor. Me dejé llevar un poco, eso es todo. Las orugas que nos ha proporcionado son de hecho las mejores que podemos emplear.”

“Por supuesto.”

“Es sólo que, con mis exámenes próximos y todo eso… mi cerebro está trabajando horas extras.”

Él se movió alrededor de su escritorio y apoyó una mano sobre él. Su respiración se aceleró al instante y su vientre se retorció. Fue un delicioso recordatorio de sus primeros momentos ilícitos juntos. Y aun así continuaban. Su piel estaba en llamas de expectación.

Él no se movió de inmediato, sólo se inclinó hacia ella, sus ojos mirando fijamente su rostro, que ella se negó resueltamente a volver hacia él. Entonces lo sintió; sus dedos largos, ágiles, abriéndose paso por debajo de su falda por detrás. Él sabía que ella no llevaba ropa interior; la había observado atentamente mientras se vestía ante él esa mañana.

Ella tomó un pequeño jadeo de anticipación. Sus dedos estaban en sus pliegues, sumergiéndose en ella y luego corriendo pausadamente alrededor de su clítoris, haciéndola retorcerse alrededor de ellos.

Se inclinó más hacia ella, su boca a un simple aliento de su oído. “Como estaba diciendo, señorita Granger… realmente es una insufrible sabelotodo.”

Con eso movió los dedos y empujó dos en su trasero con fuerza y rapidez. Él anticipó su jadeo, ya que al mismo tiempo su otra mano se levantó para apretar firmemente su boca. “Shhh,” siseó, continuando moviendo los dedos en su interior. “¿Guardarás silencio?” preguntó en voz baja. Ella asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos con placentera sorpresa.

Retiró la mano de su boca y la acercó a la de ella, tomando sus dedos y guiándolos hacia su túnica. Era tan voluminosa como para ocultar una multitud de pecados, había descubierto ella, nunca tanto como ahora. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando, guiada por su propia mano, se encontró con su enorme polla desnuda, liberada de sus pantalones.

Su boca seguía en su oído. “Mi turno,” llegó el siguiente siseo, los dedos en su culo retorciéndose. Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que se escapara ningún sonido.

Su cabeza instintivamente se giró para mirarlo. Los ojos de él destellaron hacia ella y habló en voz baja y urgente, “Señorita Granger, el contenido de su caldero es muy interesante, ¿no? Sea tan amable de prestarle toda su atención.”

Ella forzó la cabeza hacia su olla de ingredientes burbujeantes, mientras comenzaba a mover la mano arriba y abajo a lo largo de su eje rígido. La piel estaba seca y esperó que no le importara cuando lo soltó enseguida para escupir copiosamente en su palma. La llevó velozmente de regreso para frotar de inmediato sobre la cabeza y extrajo un suave gemido de él. Movió y giró la mano sobre la carne, alucinada por la dureza bajo sus dedos. Él pronto le dio su propia lubricación, cuando el pre-seminal comenzó a rezumar incesante de la punta. Ella lo recogió, luego deslizó la mano con fuerza hacia abajo, después de vuelta arriba, sobre la punta, luego hacia abajo de nuevo con un giro más firme.

Él volvió a gemir en su oído y oyó sus palabras exhaladas hacia ella, “¿No hay nada que no puedas hacer con absoluta brillantez?”

Ella simplemente sonrió, pero no se atrevió a apartar los ojos del caldero.

Llevó sólo unos pocos hábiles arrastres más a lo largo de su polla para que se corriera. Apartó su túnica y ella oyó sus bajos gruñidos mientras brotaba. Se preguntó por un momento adónde había ido todo, pero su siguiente comentario respondió su pregunta. Los dedos fueron retirados de su culo, y se separó de ella, guardándose con rapidez. Miró su falda con desprecio. “Parece que tiene algo en la falda, señorita Granger. Por favor, asegúrese de venir a mis clases con el uniforme limpio en el futuro. Límpiese de una vez. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.” Con eso se giró y se dirigió hacia los demás.

Ella se sintió ofendida por un momento, no menos porque le había negado un orgasmo. Pero luego recordó todo lo que se había dicho durante el fin de semana, sobre el control, sobre la necesidad, sobre el amor. Y había habido muchos momentos en los que él se había negado a sí mismo por ella. Miró su espalda con absoluta adoración mientras se desplazaba entre las filas de estudiantes. A su debido tiempo, probaron sus pociones. La suya fue, naturalmente, la más exitosa una vez más.

“Bravo, señorita Granger. Una vez más, le ha negado a alguien más la oportunidad de exhibir sus propias habilidades. Y todo esto a pesar de no tener alas de escarabajo. ¡Quizá no soy tan tonto como cree!”

Ella simplemente sonrió. Él sostuvo su mirada un momento más de lo necesario, con una sonrisa jugando alrededor de su boca.

La campana sonó. Con un momento libre, Hermione recordó limpiar su falda de las manchas blancas con un encantamiento.

Ginny se acercó a ella. “Dios, la ha tomado contigo hoy, ¿no? ¿De qué iba todo eso? ¿Pique de amantes?”

Hermione le sonrió ampliamente. “Lejos de él. Te veo más tarde.”

Cogió sus libros y cruzó hacia su profesor, que estaba sentado al escritorio escribiendo en un pergamino, su mano moviéndose con fluidez sobre él, produciendo una sensual escritura.

Él echó un vistazo la sala, pero evitó el contacto visual con ella, asegurándose de que todos se hubieran marchado. “¿Y tú estabas preocupada de que te cediera el control?”

Ella no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

“Eso fue interesante.”

“Nos quedan pocas oportunidades como ésa. Pensé que deberíamos aprovechar mientras podamos.”

Ella no podía estar en desacuerdo. Lo observó llenar el pergamino con exquisitos movimientos cursivos.

“¿Sabes que podría correrme sólo observándote escribir?”

Él sonrió burlonamente y continuó moviendo la mano sobre el pergamino, sin levantar la mirada. “¿Te gustaría ponerlo a prueba?”

“Prefiero que me subas a tu escritorio y me folles.”

Dicho esto, él por fin levantó la mirada, luego casi de inmediato volvió a bajar la cabeza. Ella esperó. Él no volvió a hablar y siguió escribiendo.

Ella esperó.

Finalmente él terminó y lenta y deliberadamente enrolló el pergamino y colocó la pluma en su soporte. Luego, apartando cuidadosamente algunos objetos de su escritorio, como si simplemente estuviera ordenando después de un día ajetreado, al fin se puso en pie.

Con pasos mesurados caminó hacia ella y llevó una mano a apartarle el cabello de los hombros, observándolo mientras caía detrás de ella. Ella estaba respirando tan pesadamente que temió que hiperventilaría. Él no la miró a los ojos, pero su cabeza descendió a la parte de su cuello que acababa de despejar de cabello y comenzó a asaltar la tierna carne que encontró allí con la boca y los dientes. Sus entrañas se sacudieron con anhelo, anhelo que había comenzado tan pronto como había entrado a su aula, y había sido tan cruelmente burlado desde entonces. Las manos de él se levantaron para agarrar su cintura y la movió a la fuerza hacia su escritorio, apoyándola contra él. Ella cayó sobre él, tirando objetos al suelo en el proceso. Fue casi idéntico a su primera cópula. El recuerdo de aquello encendió tanto su lujuria, que comenzó a agarrar frenéticamente su ropa. Él le apartó las manos con un gruñido de disgusto y respondió rasgando la de ella. Destrozó por completo su camisa rasgando ambos lados de los hombros, luego le arrancó el sostén, rompiendo el cierre de la espalda.

Hermione simplemente rio triunfalmente mientras su lujuria era por fin dirigida.

“Joder sí, sí… esto es… lo que quiero… bastardo… haciéndome esperar así… fóllame ahora… fóllame tan duro que derrumbe este lugar a gritos.”

Él le había bajado la falda y separado brutalmente sus piernas.

Las manos de él manejaron sus botones y estalló afuera, balanceándose hacia ella. Ella volvió a reír con deleite al verlo. “Me encanta tu jodida polla. Entra en mí ahora. ¡Ahora! No puedo esperar más. No me hagas esperar.”

Él la atrajo hacia sí un poco, extrayendo un jadeo sorprendido de leve dolor de ella, luego aferrando sus caderas con fuerza, embistió, tan profundo y duro que la obligó a retroceder sobre el escritorio lo que acababa de ser atraída hacia delante.

“¡Sí!” Sólo había sido de madrugada cuando habían hecho el amor por última vez, pero la necesidad de Hermione era tan grande que parecían días. Se incorporó, espoleándolo con su desesperación. “¡Muévete! Muévete, maldito. Quiero sentirte llenándome, machacándome. ¡Joder! No pares, no pares, maldita sea.”

Él apenas podía creer que ésta fuera la misma mujer que antes había estado cuestionando su elección de ingredientes con tanta precisión y perspicacia (aunque nunca lo habría admitido). El contraste en su discurso y personalidad simplemente alimentó su propio deseo inexorablemente. Se clavó en ella con más fuerza que nunca, una y otra vez. Finalmente, no pudo mantener su silencio (se había vuelto cada vez más difícil hacerlo con ella recientemente) y gimió cuando se sintió a punto de estallar dentro de ella, “¡Hermione! Mi amor. Te amo. Te amo.” Su voz se transformó en el más profundo gemido mientras se corría con fuerza dentro de ella.

“¡Joder! Yo también te amo. Yo también te amo, sabes que lo hago.” Ella hizo una mueca de placer mientras su polla continuaba arando en su interior una y otra vez. “Oh dios, puedo sentirte… puedo sentirte corriéndote dentro de mí… ohh… dios…” Con eso se unió a él con su propia explosión de placer. Sus miembros se desintegraron a su alrededor y se sacudió sin control sobre el escritorio, haciendo que más objetos cayeran al suelo. Cuando sus cuerpos finalmente descansaron, su escritorio había sido despejado.

“Dios,” dijo ella entre jadeos, “Si va a ser tan bueno como eso, quizá no deberíamos marcharnos de aquí.”

Él rio entre dientes un poco ante su declaración antes de retirarse de ella y arreglarse la ropa. Le dio la espalda. “No puedo verte esta noche. Tengo una reunión que terminará muy tarde. Es fuera del castillo y no sé cuándo estaré de regreso.”

“Oh.” Una punzada de desilusión la atravesó. “De acuerdo.” Trató de distraer la mente remendando su ropa.

“No te preocupes,” él la miró con leve diversión. “Es sólo un asunto de Hogwarts. En Londres. Simplemente no quiero que te quedes colgada esperándome.”

“Sabes que te esperaría en cualquier lugar todo el tiempo que sea necesario.”

Él retrocedió y la besó. “Lo sé. Pero por favor, no te molestes esta noche. Además, Filch ronda más tarde. No quiero que te cause problemas.”

Ella volvió a besarlo. “Como desees. Eres, después de todo, quien tiene el control.” Le sonrió ampliamente.

“Cuídate,” arrastró él, luego su rostro se puso más serio. “Te extrañaré.”

“Yo también. Increíblemente.”

“Sin embargo, creo que hemos creado suficientes recuerdos para mantenernos en marcha una noche.”

Ella sonrió. “Quizá sólo una noche. Tampoco tengo clase mañana.”

“Ven conmigo mañana por la noche.”

“Siempre vendré contigo,” sonrió ampliamente.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó para volver a besarla profundamente. Ella gimió en su boca cuando su lengua revoloteó alrededor de su calidez húmeda. Él se separó. “Márchate ahora. No seré capaz de dejarte ir de lo contrario. Eres demasiado exquisita para separarme de ti. ¡Fuera!”

Ella lo hizo, de mala gana, pero con rapidez.

Hermione pasó una noche solitaria. Su mente ocasionalmente parpadeaba con una duda inquietante - ¿realmente había ido a Londres por asuntos de Hogwarts? ¿O había algo más? Peor no tenía motivos para dudar de la veracidad de sus palabras y sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza.

Él estaba en el desayuno al día siguiente y le dirigió una amplia sonrisa cuando entró al comedor. Conmovió tanto su corazón tanto que tuvo que obligarse a sentarse y no impulsarse sobre la mesa alta para abrazarlo. Las lecciones estaban volviéndose cada vez más intensas a medida que los exámenes se aproximaban, y Hermione se encontraba en pequeños grupos compuestos sólo por aquellos estudiantes que los harían en dos semanas. Los maestros los hacían trabajar duro, y le recordó cuánto amaba el trabajo académico. Se entregó a sus estudios, confiada en que por las noches podría retirarse a su cama y su cuerpo, revitalizándose para el día siguiente.

Ese martes por la noche, había ido con él. Él había estado esperándola en su salón de clases, y corrió hacia ella tan pronto como giró la manilla de la puerta. Estaban unidos antes de pasar la primera fila de escritorios.

Los días comenzaron a pasar. Hermione estaba ahora centrándose más y más en sus estudios, algo que Severus respetaba y admiraba. A menudo llevaría sus libros a las mazmorras por la noche y se sentaría en el escritorio en su pequeña sala de estar, mientras él lo hacía en el sillón leyendo. Ella se absorbería por completo en su trabajo, pero cuando levantaba la vista, a menudo lo encontraría estudiándola con una mirada de absoluto deleite. Ella sonreiría y regresaría a su libro. Ocasionalmente, él se acercaría y le plantaría un beso en la cabeza, comentaría algo que estaba estudiando, normalmente sólo para ofrecer una sugerencia constructiva o una mejora, luego volvería a sentarse en silenciosa alegría. A pesar de tanta energía gastada en sus estudios, todavía se aseguraban de que no pasara una noche sin que hicieran el amor, siempre obteniendo un placer exquisito el uno del otro.

La clase de Pociones estaba tan centrada en la preparación del examen como las otras lecciones, aunque Hermione se aseguraba siempre de tomar asiento al fondo de la clase y su maestro siempre pasaba un tiempo extra largo estudiando su caldero, parado particularmente cerca de su alumna. Cualquiera que pasara bien pudo haber escuchado extraños y pequeños gruñidos y gemidos emergiendo, pero afortunadamente, nadie lo hizo nunca.

Después de una semana, Hermione recibió una lechuza del Ministerio confirmando su aceptación del puesto y diciendo cuán encantados estaban con su decisión. La verían para trabajar el día dos de enero. Hermione también había escrito para obtener detalles de algunos apartamentos y concertó citas para verlos después del final del trimestre, feliz de que Severus hubiera aceptado ir con ella a las visitas.

Y así llegó una tarde de viernes, y Hermione lentamente se encaminó a las mazmorras para la última lección de Pociones que jamás tendría. A pesar de saber que ella y Severus estaban a punto de embarcarse en su propia vida juntos, sintió una profunda tristeza cuando entró al aula por última vez.

Llegó temprano, pero él no estaba allí. Se tomó su tiempo para deambular, mirando atentamente todos los frascos, tubos e instrumentos a la vista. Recordó la primera vez que había entrado, la manera en la que había levantado la mano tan alto en el aire, que pensó que podría dislocarse el hombro, y había sido descaradamente ignorada por su maestro en todo momento. Sonrió con pesar. Pensó en todo lo que había aprendido, todas las pociones que había preparado, casi todas con gran éxito. Pensó en todas las humillaciones, críticas e insultos que había sufrido por parte de él.

Hermione cerró los ojos brevemente y los vio en su escritorio, su cuerpo golpeando en su interior por primera vez. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso en sólo unos meses? ¿Importaba?

Abrió los ojos. Él estaba en pie junto a su escritorio mirándola fijamente. Su rostro estaba entero, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba luchando por controlar su propia emoción.

No pudo evitar correr hacia él. De inmediato la envolvió en sus brazos y la atrajo a un abrazo brutal, aferrando su cabeza e inclinándola para hundir su lengua con fuerza en ella, en un desesperado intento de grabarla sobre él. Ella respondió por igual, sin querer que el momento terminara. Hermione no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Él las secó con besos. “Está bien. Está bien, mi amor, mi corazón…”

Un sollozo la atravesó. “Tanto, Severus, tanto aquí… en esta sala… estoy bien, lo siento, es sólo que… han pasado muchas cosas aquí. Estaría triste de todos modos, pero…”

“Lo sé… lo sé…” volvió a besarla. “Yo también lo siento. No sé cómo puedo dar esta lección.”

Pero con eso, oyeron voces afuera y se separaron rápidamente. Los otros estudiantes entraron, aparentemente sin preocuparse por encontrar a Hermione Granger y su Maestro de Pociones parados tan cerca.

Todos se sentaron y lo miraron. Esperaron.

El Profesor Snape solía lanzarse a una conferencia elocuente y perfecta en el momento que el último alumno se sentaba, pero en esta ocasión se quedó en pie ante su clase en completo silencio.

Estaba mirando fijamente un punto en el suelo un poco por delante de él, con un ligero ceño en el rostro. Nadie habló, inseguros de cuál era el problema. Aun así, esperaron. Su cabeza se alzó un poco y se encontró con los ojos de Hermione. Ella no pudo hacer nada por un momento, y simplemente compartieron la desolación del otro, pero entonces, extrayendo su resolución más profunda, ella elevó las comisuras de la boca y le sonrió con ternura.

Con eso, él inhaló bruscamente y habló. “Están aquí para su última lección de Pociones. No tengo nada más que enseñarles. Les he dado todo lo que necesitan saber para tener éxito en el examen. El resto depende de ustedes. Si tienen éxito o no, dependerá por completo de su propia capacidad y perspicacia. Me contento con pasar esta clase respondiendo cualquier pregunta o consulta que puedan tener.”

Nadie habló durante un rato. Era muy raro para él entablar algún tipo de diálogo con sus alumnos. Sus lecciones siempre habían consistido en él dando conferencias y ellos escuchando. Se sorprendieron de que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlos de manera tan desinteresada y, al menos para él, generosa.

Lentamente, una mano se levantó y un chico Ravenclaw preguntó, casi tímidamente, “Profesor Snape, por favor, ¿podría explicar las diferencias entre la sangre de diferentes especies de dragones y para qué pociones deben utilizarse?”

“Por supuesto, Zachary.” Comenzó a hablar. Nadie escuchó las primeras frases, ya que todos estaban tan asombrados de que se hubiera dirigido a uno de sus números por su nombre de pila. Hermione sonrió para sí misma. ¿Habría sido tan difícil para él haber sido así un poco más?

Al final de la clase, Snape estaba sentado en el frente de su escritorio discutiendo libremente sobre varios puntos que podían aparecer en el examen. Alguien se atrevió a hacer una broma sobre el nombre tonto de un ingrediente y él rio junto al resto de la clase. Era un sonido tan extraño en el aula, que los estudiantes se sintieron como si estuvieran en algún otro lugar.

Llegó el final de la clase. Snape se puso en pie y volvió a enderezar el rostro. “Eso concluye su enseñanza de Pociones en su tiempo en la Escuela Hogwarts. Espero que tomarán el conocimiento impartido a ustedes aquí y lo emplearán sabiamente para el bien de todos. En cuanto al examen, han recibido la mejor instrucción humanamente posible para él. Deseo que todos tengan éxito. Están despedidos.”

Los estudiantes se levantaron para marcharse. Comenzaron a dirigirse afuera, pero el chico Ravenclaw que había hecho la primera pregunta se volvió hacia su maestro y se aproximó a él. Snape lo miró confundido. El muchacho levantó lentamente la mano hacia su profesor. Snape la miró como si se preguntara qué era, luego levantó lentamente su propia mano y la estrechó con firmeza.

“Gracias, señor. Adiós por ahora.”

“Adiós, Zachary,” respondió su maestro.

Uno por uno, todos los demás estudiantes se acercaron a su Maestro de Pociones y le estrecharon la mano, agradeciéndole su enseñanza a lo largo de los años. Uno por uno, abandonaron el aula por última vez. Todos menos una.

Hermione se acercó a él la última. Él apenas podía mirarla, pero luego movió los ojos a los de ella rápidamente. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaban húmedos. Los actos de los demás claramente lo habían conmovido.

Hermione buscó en su bolso y sacó algo. Él lo miró. Ella se lo tendió. Era una manzana.

“¿Qué es esto?” preguntó él desconcertado.

“Una manzana para el maestro. Para darte las gracias.”

Él sonrió y tomó la fruta. Era verde con un ligero tinte rojo en un lado. La sostuvo suavemente en la palma de la mano, frotando la piel lisa con los dedos.

“Muérdela,” dijo ella.

Él levantó la mirada hacia ella, pero hizo lo que le ordenó. Ella lo observó atentamente mientras sus dientes mordían la carne crujiente. Él la masticó y una sonrisa apareció en su boca.

Sus ojos se lanzaron a los de ella. Estaba parada a varios pies de distancia, pero de repente fue como si se hubiera acercado a él y lo abrazara. Podía sentir sus brazos a su alrededor, oler su delicioso aroma, su cabello le hacía cosquillas en el rostro, sus labios le besaban el cuello. Se sentía absolutamente en paz y amado, como lo hacía en sus momentos más tiernos e íntimos. Inhaló maravillado y la miró. Ella no se había movido. Había al menos tres pies de distancia entre ellos.

Ella estaba sonriéndole enigmáticamente. “Sólo un pequeño recordatorio de mí, para las que espero sean raras ocasiones en que no pueda estar contigo.”

“¿Cómo…?”

“La he encantado para que contenga un poco de mí. Cuando la muerdas, te transmitirá mi espíritu, y un poco de mi presencia física. Nunca se descompondrá ni se terminará. Mira.”

Él bajó la mirada hacia la fruta en su mano. El mordisco que había tomado de ella había desaparecido y se había convertido en una manzana completa una vez más. Sonrió maravillado.

“Gracias. Es perfecta. Realmente eres una bruja muy, muy inteligente.”

“Me han enseñado bien.”

Él sonrió y luego le dio la espalda. Metió la mano bajo unos papeles en su escritorio y sacó un pequeño paquete rectangular envuelto en papel marrón. “Yo también tengo algo para ti.”

“Severus…” comenzó ella, pero él estaba tendiéndole el objeto con insistencia. Ella lo tomó y abrió el papel.

Dentro había un libro pequeño, maltratado; un manuscrito de algún tipo, claramente antiguo. Lo abrió con cuidado. En el interior había abundante escritura, diagramas, listas, instrucciones, todo por una mano pequeña, meticulosa; la mano de alguien con una mente aguda.

Jadeó maravillada. “¿Qué es?”

“Es el cuaderno de notas de Nicolas Flamel. Ésos son algunos de sus escritos originales sobre sus primeros descubrimientos y pociones.”

Ella sólo pudo mirar boquiabierta y sostener el objeto ante ella con cuidadosa reverencia. “Pero… ¿cómo lo hiciste…?”

“Un viejo conocido mío conocía su existencia y se las arregló para conseguírmelo. A eso fui el otro día cuando te dije que tenía una reunión para un asunto de Hogwarts. En realidad fui a buscar esto. Lamento haber tenido que mentirte acerca de a dónde iba. Espero que, dadas las circunstancias, me perdonarás.”

“¿¡Perdonarte!?” Severus, es… más de lo que nunca podría haber esperado. Gracias, muchas gracias.”

Corrió hacia él y lo besó profundamente.

“Habrá muchos más regalos, pero ése es para darte las gracias por todo lo que me has dado en tu tiempo aquí.”

Ella rio un poco. “Hace tres meses, nunca hubiera creído posible que estarías diciéndome eso a estas alturas.”

“Pueden pasar muchas cosas en tres meses.”

“Al parecer, sí.”

Volvieron a besarse, sin querer que el momento terminara. “No quiero marcharme,” murmuró ella en su túnica negra.

“No.”

“¿Crees que podría simplemente quedarme así esta noche?”

“¿Qué? ¿Quedarte en mi aula para siempre?”

“Sí.”

Él rio entre dientes y le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara. “Eventualmente, Filch llegaría y te echaría. Y además, tienes que prepararte para este baile de mañana. Quiero que estés exquisita, como sé que lo harás.”

“Sólo para ti.”

Él sonrió levemente. “Sólo para mí.”

El pensamiento del baile y sus palabras de aliento finalmente le dieron la motivación para salir de la sala. Con un último beso, guardó su regalo a salvo en su bolso y, suspirando hondamente, se separó de él. Entonces, como todos los demás estudiantes, extendió la mano hacia él. “Adiós, Profesor Snape. Gracias por todo el extraordinario conocimiento que me ha impartido tan hábilmente a lo largo de los años. Nunca habrá otro maestro como usted.”

Él extendió la mano y estrechó la de ella. Ella le sonrió profundamente, retiró su mano de la de él y se dirigió a la puerta. Sin mirar atrás, Hermione Granger la abrió y salió de la última clase de Pociones de su vida.

No vio a su maestro desplomarse en su silla, su rostro arrugándose y sus manos alzándose para enterrar la cabeza en ellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sólo un pequeño momento de vulnerabilidad en privado por parte de Severus, nada más, no os preocupéis.  
> Amor, LL x


	31. Capítulo 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, ¡el baile al fin! Mucho está sucediendo aquí, así que la acción en el baile se extenderá a lo largo de dos o quizá tres capítulos. Aun así, mucho para hacer que las cosas comiencen, creedme…  
> ¡Disfrutad! xxx

La noche anterior al baile, después de la última clase de Pociones de Hermione, había sabido que no podrían estar juntos esa noche. Severus y la Profesora McGonagall estaban entreteniendo al Ministro de Magia y otros invitados notables que estaban llegando a Hogwarts para las celebraciones. Después, miembros del profesorado selectos, incluido él, debían caminar por los límites del castillo, asegurando que la seguridad fuera lo más estricta posible con cualquier magia que fuera necesaria. El baile iba a ser un gran evento, con la asistencia de muchas luminarias del mundo mágico. Desde hacía varios días, había habido un zumbido palpable de entusiasmo entre los estudiantes y los profesores por igual. No había habido una celebración tan grande en el castillo desde que se tenía memoria.

Fue extraño pasar la noche sola en su habitación en la Torre Gryffindor. Era tan raro estar separada de él ahora, que Hermione no pudo dormir por lo que parecieron horas. Por fortuna, no tenía que levantarse temprano al día siguiente, y pudo recuperar el sueño después de su inquieta noche por la mañana.

Ella, Ginny y algunos otros pasaron la primera parte de la tarde encantando el castillo con elaboradas decoraciones para la noche. Estaban a cargo de la contribución de Gryffindor y a las cuatro en punto gran parte del castillo estaba adornado con serpentinas, flores y pancartas rojas y doradas. Se veía magnífico y avergonzaba los esfuerzos de las otras casas. La Profesora McGonagall, aunque había cedido la Jefatura de Gryffindor a Madame Hooch, todavía le tenía lealtad a su antigua casa, y los felicitó por sus esfuerzos con una sonrisa genuina de gratitud y admiración.

Después de terminar con los preparativos, todos se retiraron para prepararse para el baile. Habían visto a varios dignatarios mostrándose por del castillo a lo largo del día, y la sensación de anticipación aumentaba con cada minuto que pasaba.

Hermione no había visto a Severus en todo el día. Las decoraciones de Slytherin eran tenues por decir lo mínimo. Habían recibido poca tutoría. Hermione no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa burlona escapara al verlas. Claramente, el diseño de interiores no era el fuerte de su amante.

Las chicas Gryffindor corrieron a sus habitaciones para prepararse. A todas les habían permitido que les enviaran un vestido desde casa. Hubo apuro en los cuartos de baño, pero finalmente todas pudieron prepararse adecuadamente. La cantidad de encantamientos que podían usar para embellecerse para la noche había sido limitada, y Hermione notó que se gastaba una cantidad ridícula de maquillaje y perfume muggle.

Se las había arreglado para evitar a Lawrence la mayor parte del día, y de hecho, lo había visto poco desde su viaje a Edimburgo. Recordó las palabras de Ginny; que estaba esperando su oportunidad hasta el baile y entonces… Suspiró mientras se arreglaba el cabello en rizos exuberantes, ricos, con el único encantamiento que se permitió usar para la noche. Él la había alcanzado justo cuando había desaparecido en su habitación, diciendo que la recogería a las siete en punto.

A los de séptimo año (y a los de octavo, pensó Hermione con pesar) se les iba a permitir beber dos copas de vino cada uno, o una de whisky de fuego. Debía consumirse con la comida, bajo la supervisión del profesorado, y bajo ninguna circunstancia debía consumirse ningún otro alcohol en ningún lugar de las instalaciones. Existían los habituales rumores de que abundante cantidad de alcohol se habían introducido de contrabando con encantamientos de ocultación por los sospechosos habituales, la mayoría Slyhterin, pero Hermione había visto poca evidencia de ello.

Contenta con su cabello por fin, Hermione caminó hacia su armario y abrió la puerta. Su vestido colgaba dentro. Se había regalado a sí misma un viaje a Harvey Nicolls en Londres, y gastó algo del dinero que había ganado de entrevistas en un exquisito vestido de diseñador. Sabía que era extravagante, pero casi nunca gastaba nada en sí misma, y quería lucir lo mejor posible para él. Era un vestido de satén de color rojo oscuro, sin hombros, ajustado, largo hasta el suelo, pero con cordones detrás que se mezclaban en un recogido de tejido en la parte baja de la espalda, que fluía detrás de ella en una ligera cola. Era mucho más maduro que cualquiera de los vestidos que había visto en las otras chicas. Sabía que crearía impacto, pero mientras le gustara a él, no le importaba lo que nadie más pensara.

Se aplicó un poco más de maquillaje de lo normal, especialmente en torno a los ojos, se puso el collar de su madre alrededor del cuello y esperó. La llenó de remordimiento pensar que la primera persona que la vería así sería Lawrence Filmore. Quería desesperadamente que Severus viniera con ella ahora y le pasara los ojos por encima, pero sabía que era imposible.

A las siete menos cinco, hubo una llamada baja pero insistente a la puerta.

Suspiró hondamente y se levantó para responder, tratando de fijar el rostro en una amplia sonrisa forzada antes de abrir la puerta.

Lawrence Filmore parecía que se desmayaría cuando puso los ojos en ella.

“¡Wow! Estás…” no pudo terminar su frase, simplemente exhaló con asombro encantado, sus ojos incapaces de dejar de recorrer su cuerpo arriba y abajo.

“¿Qué?” lo obligó a continuar con sequedad.

“Alucinante.”

“Gracias,” replicó ella, recordando sonreír. No debía ser grosera. No era culpa suya ser la persona equivocada. “Te ves muy bien, Lawrence.”

Él también lo hacía, simplemente a ella no podía importarle menos. Se sintió un poco culpable por negarle a alguna chica cachonda de dieciocho años una oportunidad con él.

Lawrence se quedó parado nervioso por un momento, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. _Será prematuramente calvo si sigue así,_ pensó Hermione. Ella alzó las cejas expectante, como diciendo, “Bueno, ¿nos vamos entonces?”

Con eso, él recuperó el sentido, y le ofreció el brazo. Ella lo tomó con un suspiro privado y salió de su habitación.

Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Se les habían unido Ginny, Harry y sus otros amigos, y Hermione estaba agradecida de estar ahora en un grupo grande, donde podría escabullirse subrepticiamente de su pareja más fácilmente. Cuando llegaron al comedor, estaba a varios pies de distancia de Lawrence.

El comedor estaba bullendo de excitación y gente. Había sido encantado con una extraordinaria combinación de una noche estrellada, pero con un dosel adicional de ramas de árboles cargadas de nieve. Al mirar hacia arriba, a pesar de la ausencia de nubes, había un aleteo de nieve que seguía cayendo, tentadoramente cerca de sus cabeza, pero desapareciendo antes de alcanzarlas. Era completamente seductor. Además, había grandes guirlandas de ramas de abeto, pino, acebo, hiedra y muérdago. Diminutas luces brillaban y chispeaban entre ellas y petirrojos volaban por encima, aunque Hermione notó que desaparecían en medio del aire de cuando en cuando; eran simplemente un encantamiento para la noche.

A pesar de no querer estar con Lawrence, Hermione tampoco quería pasar la noche entablando en charla informal con la élite reunida del mundo mágico, y suspiró un poco cuando notó que muchos levantaron la vista hacia ella cuando entró al comedor. Escaneó la multitud en busca de Severus, pero todavía no pudo verlo en ninguna parte. Su corazón se hundió aún más. Antes de que pudiera descender las escaleras por completo ya había sido detenida por dos Aurores, el Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica (que iba a ser su nuevo jefe) y el conservador de la Biblioteca Mágica Nacional. Echó un vistazo alrededor buscando a Harry, o incluso a Lawrence, esperando que cualquiera de ellos pudiera rescatarla de sonrisas forzadas y charla boba, pero ambos habían desaparecido. Mientras el conservador de la biblioteca la aburría aún más en un estado semi-catatónico, dejó que sus ojos deambularan por la sala, y lo vio.

Severus estaba parado a unos veinte pies de distancia de ella, en un pequeño espacio propio, mirándola fijamente con una mirada de absoluta maravilla en el rostro. Ella lo miró a los ojos y supo que debía estar reflejando su expresión. Nunca antes había estado tan encantada de ver a alguien. Un momento después, su rostro se rompió en una sonrisa tan amplia, que las comisuras de los labios comenzaron a dolerle.

No podía apartar los ojos de él, y él tampoco. Y entonces se movió. Caminó hacia ella a su manera inimitable, a largas zancadas través de la multitud. Ella jadeó, sorprendida por su audacia, pero igualmente emocionada de que se aproximara a ella en medio de toda esa gente.

Pronto estuvo allí, junto a ella, alto, real, mirando hacia abajo, sus ojos iluminados con vitalidad. Hermione no había oído ni una palabra que el bibliotecario le hubiera dicho durante el último minuto.

“Profesor Snape,” logró decir entre respiraciones pesadas.

“Señorita Granger,” comenzó él. Hubo una pausa. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el otro. “Puedo… felicitarla por las decoraciones con las que Gryffindor ha… adornado el castillo. Son… fascinantes.” Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo.

“Gracias, Profesor. Uhh… ¿conoce…? uhh… lo siento, no entendí su nombre.” Se volvió hacia donde había estado el conservador. Se había marchado. Un destello de culpa la atravesó y se volvió hacia Severus con una mirada que lo transmitió. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de él.

“Gracias a Merlín por eso,” arrastró en voz baja.

Ella rio y bajó la vista. Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza, él estaba mirándola con la misma expresión que antes.

“Estás… absolutamente deslumbrante.”

Ella se sonrojó un poco, pero finalmente logró fijarse también en lo que él llevaba puesto. Su atuendo habitual era lo suficientemente favorecedor, pensó, pero éste era sutil pero efectivamente diferente. El tejido negro profundo estaba cortado ampliamente sobre los hombros, antes de caer suavemente por su torso plano hacia la cintura, alrededor de la que colgaba una faja pesada. La levita estaba adornada con los botones habituales, pero descendía hasta el suelo, similar a una sotana clerical, pero sin nada de la piadosa soberbia que tal prenda puede transmitir. El cuello se alzaba alto y se dividía en una V afilada justo por debajo de la barbilla, bajo la que Hermione pudo detectar un toque de luminoso lino blanco. No estaba cubierto por ninguna túnica exterior, lo que permitía acentuar su alta figura.

“Tú también,” sólo logró exhalar. “Quiero decir… realmente…” Rio un poco por su incapacidad para expresarse con coherencia. Él le sonrió.

“¿Estás sola?”

Ella miró a su alrededor. “Parece que lo estoy en este momento.”

Se quedaron incómodos, simplemente mirándose el uno al otro. Todas las cosas que querían decir, no podían en esas circunstancias. Tal como estaban las cosas, se dieron cuenta de que pronto deberían separarse el uno del otro, o podrían despertar sospechas. Hermione continuó mirándolo. Quería tan desesperadamente extender la mano hacia él, pasar los dedos por su cuerpo firme, sobre sus hombros, alrededor y abajo por su espalda. Un leve sollozo salió de ella, y su respiración se volvió irregular.

“Quiero tocarte,” susurró con silenciosa desesperación.

El rostro de él se encogió pero no dijo nada. No pudo contenerse. Dio un paso hacia ella. Estaban a una sola pulgada de distancia. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en su cabello, oler su aroma único tan intensamente que creyó que estaba saboreándolo. Su pecho se elevaba y caía rápidamente ante sus ojos y ella se balanceó un poco, incapaz de pensar o comportarse racionalmente.

“¡Hermione! ¡Severus!”

La voz retumbante del Ministro de Magia los sacó de su estupor. Hermione jadeó sorprendida y se giró para ver a Kingsley Shacklebolt acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa radiante de alegría en su rostro.

De inmediato se acercó y le dio a Hermione un abrazo de oso, algo por lo que en ese momento estuvo muy agradecida, ya que había pensado que de otro modo se desplomaría. Kingsley se volvió y estrechó la mano de Severus enérgicamente. El Maestro de Pociones le dirigió una sonrisa forzada, pero sus ojos brillaron con disgusto.

“¿Qué es esto, Severus?” continuó Shacklebolt. “¿Nadie te ha dicho que no tienes que trabajar esta noche? Aun así le das a tu alumna más brillante una clase de último minuto, ¿eh? Los exámenes no comienzan hasta el martes según me han dicho. Vamos, Hermione, no dejes que nuestro loco profesor te aburra sin sentido esta noche. ¡Diviértete para variar!”

Hermione logró sonreír un poco. “Estoy segura de que lo haré, Kingsley. ¿Cómo es la vida en el Ministerio? Me temo que tendrás que soportar que te moleste desde enero.”

El Ministro de Magia soltó una fuerte carcajada y puso una mano firme sobre su hombro. “¡Excelente, querida! No puedo esperar para tenerte a bordo. Por qué insististe en quedarte aquí y hacer esos malditos exámenes está más allá de mí. ¡Te habríamos empleado incluso si hubieras suspendido todos tus TIMOS!”

Ella llamó la atención de Severus. Él levantó la frente hacia ella con una mirada que decía, ‘Te lo dije.’

Shacklebolt continuó. “¿Y con quién estás esta noche, Hermione, querida? Imagino que los muchachos se peleaban por acompañarte. Estás impresionante, debo decir. Nadie más se te acerca. ¿No está exquisita, Severus?” Se volvió hacia Snape.

Snape no respondió inicialmente, luego dijo simplemente, “Sí.”

Shacklebolt miró al profesor con leve sorpresa por un momento, antes de volver a girarse hacia Hermione. “Bueno, ahí lo tienes, Hermione. Si puedes impresionar a Severus, puedes impresionar a cualquiera. ¿Quién es tu pareja de todos modos?”

Hermione se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, “Err… Lawrence Filmore.”

Con eso, Lawrence se acercó. “Aquí estás, ‘Mione. He estado buscándote por todas partes.” Dio un paso atrás sobresaltado cuando vio con quién estaba hablando su cita. “Oh… err… hola… Ministro… dios… es realmente un placer conocerlo… soy un gran… err… fan…. err… hola…” Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Presentarse a sí mismo como un ‘gran fan’ no era la manera de saludar al político más destacado del mundo mágico.

Shacklebolt simplemente sonrió ampliamente y extendió la mano. “Y usted debe ser el Señor Filmore. Encantado de conocerlo. Ha hecho bien en asegurarse a la señorita Granger. Asegúrese de cuidarla esta noche, ¿lo hará?”

“Lo haré, Ministro, no se preocupe, lo haré.”

Shacklebolt volvió a reír a carcajadas y palmeó a Lawrence en la espalda antes de marcharse. “¡Apuesto a que lo hará! ¡Apuesto a que lo hará, muchacho!”

Severus Snape parecía estar a punto de vomitar.

Lawrence finalmente se dio cuenta de que había otra persona con ellos. “Err… hola, Profesor Snape… err… ¿bien?”

_Si las miradas mataran._

La expresión volvió a pasar por la cabeza de Hermione como lo hacía a menudo al presenciar a su amante en un estado de desdén.

“Sí, Sr Filmore… resulta que estoy muy… _bien_.”

Lawrence esperó a que volviera a hablar. No lo hizo. El hombre más joven se volvió hacia su pareja. “Bien. Estupendo. Vamos entonces, ‘Mione. Debes estar harta de hablar con todos estos viejos pedorros, vamos a buscar a los otros.” Hizo poco o ningún esfuerzo por bajar la voz en la última frase.

Con eso, había agarrado a Hermione por la cintura, un gesto no pasado por alto por Severus, que se estremeció al verlo, y la apartó de su maestro. Hermione giró la cabeza para mirarlo con anhelo y disculpa mientras era alejada. Severus se quedó clavado en el sitio, mirándola fijamente. Su corazón y su cuerpo dolieron.

Debían comer antes de que comenzara el baile. Las mesas aparecieron de repente entre ellos, vestidas y decoradas a la perfección con excelentes platos llenos de los mejores alimentos disponibles. Hermione se sentó entre Harry y Lawrence e intentó concentrarse en su comida. Tenía poco apetito, a pesar del suntuoso festín ante ella, y siguió mirando a Severus, sentado entre McGonagall y Shacklebolt. También parecía estar comiendo poco.

Aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerse al día con Harry, que le preguntó en voz baja cómo iban las cosas y cómo estaba sintiéndose Severus con respecto a la noche.

“Las cosas son… alucinantes, Harry. Realmente está en el camino. Está de acuerdo con lo de esta noche. Sólo quiero divertirme un poco, ponerme guapa, bailar un poco, verte mucho… comprende eso ahora… todo va bien.” Le sonrió cálidamente.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. “Es estupendo oír eso. Debo decir que estás increíble, y no me refiero sólo al vestido. Estás… estás radiante.”

La sonrisa de Hermone se profundizó. Justo entonces Lawrence se inclinó hacia ella. “¿Estás bien, ‘Mione? ¿Puedo llenarte la copa?”

Se volvió hacia él justo cuando estaba vaciando la suya y volviendo a llenarla. “¿Por qué no? Adelante, Lawrence.” Sonó resignada. Más bien podría intentar disfrutar lo máximo posible. Lawrence estaba acercándose a ella, sirviendo su copa. “Tengo que decir, ‘Mione. Estás jodi… lo siento… terriblemente increíble… Absolutamente hermosa.” Parecía estar arrastrando las palabras más de lo que una copa de vino justificaba. Lo miró con curiosidad.

“Gracias Lawrence,” dijo con cautela, alejando un poco su asiento de él.

Después de la comida, las mesas desaparecieron mágicamente tan rápido como aparecieron al inicio. Una banda apareció en el escenario y todos se animaron a llevar a sus parejas para el primer baile. Para empezar, debía haber danzas formales, una tradición en el mundo mágico, que permitía a la gente bailar con el máximo de personas posible.

Hermione comenzó con Lawrence, pero echó un vistazo alrededor del vasto salón para ver si podía localizar a Severus. Finalmente lo hizo. Estaba en un rincón alejado de la sala, absorto en una conversación con el Jefe Auror, ignorando descaradamente lo que sucedía en la pista de baile.

Las danzas avanzaron rápidamente. En general, eran danzas progresivas, lo que significaba que nadie permanecía con la misma pareja por mucho tiempo. Hermione se encontró bailando con estudiantes y maestros por igual, y después de tres danzas se había emparejado con casi todos sus profesores. Todos menos uno.

Cada vez que Lawrence se emparejaba con ella, notaba que su mano se apretaba lo más fuerte posible alrededor de su cintura. En una ocasión se movió hacia su trasero, pero por fortuna, en ese momento, la danza continuó y fue capaz de girar alejándose de él.

Llegaron a la última danza, después de ésta la banda recurriría a la música pop muggle normal. Hermione suspiró. Él se había perdido su baile. No es que alguna vez hubiera deseado uno, al parecer. Intentó no sentirse enojada con él, pero estaba profundamente decepcionada de que ni siquiera se hubiera mezclado en una de las secuencias más sabrosas.

Quería sentarse. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de alejarse de la pista, vio a Madame Hooch caminando hacia él. La enérgica instructora de vuelo extendió la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró sobre sus pies. Procedieron a tener lo que parecía ser una discusión, y Snape parecía estar ganando, pero en el último momento levantó la vista y cazó la mirada de Hermione. Ella le sonrió.

Con un profundo suspiro, y obviamente rodando los ojos, Severus permitió que Madame Hooch esencialmente lo empujara a la pista de baile, no es que ella se emparejaría con él más que la próxima mujer, ya que esta danza en particular requería mucha progresión y rotación. Cada hombre tenía que bailar con cada mujer. En ese momento, Hermione podría haber besado a la árbitro de Quidditch por ponerlo en pie finalmente.

La música comenzó. Las parejas de Hermione iban y venían, llevándola y haciéndola girar. Casi todos se sonrojaban un poco y sonreían lo más fascinantemente que podían cuando se acercaban con ella. Pero ella sólo quería que siguieran adelante, desesperada por emparejarse con una sola persona.

Finalmente, él era el siguiente. Lo miró. Difícilmente era el bailarín más desinhibido, pero sabía moverse y tenía un buen sentido del ritmo, notó ella. Con un giro a su izquierda, se encontró frente a él. La danza requería que adoptaran la postura tradicional de baile de salón. A pesar de todas las veces que sus cuerpos habían estado tan íntimamente unidos, en la ocasión en que podían tocarse sin temor a represalias, parecían inseguros de cómo hacerlo. Todas las otras parejas estaban moviéndose suavemente alrededor. Severus todavía no la había cogido.

Para evitar que fueran golpeados por los demás, Hermione dio un paso hacia él y le tomó la mano, levantando la otra a su hombro. Por fin él elevó los ojos a los de ella y le puso la mano en la cintura. Incluso a través del tejido de su vestido, pudo sentir su fuerte palma y sus dedos abrasando su carne. Su agarre se estrechó y comenzó a moverse.

La hizo girar alrededor de la pista con destacable elegancia. Hermione no podía apartar sus ojos de los de él. Los suyos se grababan en ella, casi sacándole lágrimas. Agarró la mano de él con fuerza y los dedos sobre su hombro se apretaron, como si estuviera aferrándose a él para sobrevivir. Mientras se movían, él la atraía más y más cerca hacia sí, hasta que se sintió presionada contra toda su longitud. Aun así, se movían suavemente alrededor de la pista.

Su aroma volvió a llenar su cabeza, y combinado con el movimiento de la danza, la hizo tambalearse. Él sintió su mareo y la atrajo más estrechamente hacia sí con un leve gruñido de su propia necesidad. En lo que a ellos concernía, en ese momento, eran las únicas personas en el mundo.

Ella se presionó contra él y sintió la familiar dureza contra sus caderas. Él se clavó en ella. Ella no pudo reprimir un gemido surgiendo. Pr fortuna la música estaba lo suficientemente alta para ocultarlo. Sus cabezas prácticamente se tocaban. Hermione tenía que seguir recordándose a sí misma respirar.

Su boca estaba en su oído, su aliento caliente movía su cabello, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuero cabelludo. Él habló, en voz baja y desesperada.

“Puedo olerte… _puedo oler tu lujuria…_ te deseo ahora… _tengo que tenerte ahora…_ saborearte… llenarte… _ahora…_ ”

Hermione levantó la mirada hacia él, apenas capaz de enfocarla. Pero pronto fue expulsada de la bruma por Madame Pomfrey dándole golpecitos en el hombro.

“¡Señorita Granger! Venga, venga. ¡Cambio de pareja, querida! ¡Dios mío, Severus! ¡Qué buen trabajo que no enseñes a bailar!”

Con eso, Hermione fue prácticamente expulsada de sus brazos y sobre su siguiente pareja, un Hufflepuff lleno de granos de séptimo año. No hizo contacto visual con el chico en toda la secuencia. Eso arruinó su noche.

La danza terminó. Hermione a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie. La sala parecía estar girando a su alrededor. Lo vio parado separado de ella, su larga levita negra lo hacía parecer más alto y vital que nunca. Sabía que sólo tenían un curso de acción disponible para ellos. Se volvería loca si no lo seguían.

Con una última mirada hacia él, se giró y prácticamente corrió fuera del comedor. Sabía que él la seguiría.

Hermione empujó a varias personas a toda prisa y se volvió hacia los corredores. Corrió por ellos, doblando la mayor cantidad de esquinas posible. Oía pasos agudos e insistentes tras ella. Los ruidos de la multitud se desvanecieron, pero seguía en las áreas públicas del castillo, en un corredor principal que conducía a las aulas. Era poco probable que alguien tomara este camino esta noche, pero posible. Buscó a su alrededor desesperadamente algún lugar adónde ir. Todas las aulas habían sido cerradas y encantadas para que nadie pudiera entrar en ellas esa noche.

Antes de que pudiera pensar demasiado en ello, unos brazos vestidos de negro la envolvieron, y unos labios firmes y calientes estaban asaltando la tierna carne de su cuello. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y sollozó con necesidad.

Las manos de él estaban agarrándola con fuerza por la cintura, frotando el cuerpo encerrado apretadamente bajo el satén. Le dio la vuelta y la atrajo hacia sí tan estrechamente como pudo. “Tan hermosa… perfección… eres exquisita perfección…”

Ella lo alcanzó para besarlo brutalmente, abriendo su boca y hundiendo la lengua desesperadamente. “Por favor… por favor… date prisa… no puedo esperar… por favor, Severus…”

Él la agarró por las caderas y la levantó sobre la repisa que corría a lo largo del borde del corredor, colocándola bruscamente sobre ella. Ella se recostó contra el marco de la ventana, su lujuria no le permitía ningún pensamiento coherente en absoluto. Sólo podía gruñir y maullar de expectación. Él le echó el vestido sobre las caderas, y le arrancó la ropa interior. Eso sólo la puso aún más.

Él no dudó en arrodillarse ante ella y hundir la lengua con fuerza en su interior de inmediato. Ella gimió en el aire fresco de la fría noche del castillo, y se empujó más contra él, arqueando la espalda. Él gimió su propia necesidad contra ella y las vibraciones enviaron un temblor de placer estremeciendo su núcleo. Rio con deleite.

Su lengua ahora giraba alrededor de su clítoris inflamado, acariciando, avivando, sacándolo para hincharse aún más para él. Ella gimió sonoramente, sus ojos cerrándose y su cabeza sacudiéndose de un lado a otro. Él empujó el pulgar con fuerza en su coño mientras un dedo se abría paso en su trasero. Hermione empujó hacia abajo para encontrarse con ellos, obligándolo a frotarlos con fuerza dentro.

“Oh dios,” gimió ella, sus palabras resonando alrededor en los duros muros de piedra. Su mano fue arrojada por instinto para agarrar su cabello con fuerza y empujarlo contra ella. Los dedos en su interior acariciaban y frotaban, mientras su boca atraía su clítoris a un estado de excitación madura. Un gemido surgió de ella, una vez más reverberando a su alrededor. Él sólo pudo responder con un gruñido propio, amortiguado contra sus profundidades húmedas.

“Tan bueno… tan cerca… por favor, termínalo… es demasiado… demasiado bueno…” Su cuerpo se tensó, preparado para caer. Su lengua estaba tan cerca de su hinchado nudo de carne, pero no lo suficiente como para llevarla a su fin. Ella sollozó sonoramente mientras cada músculo de su cuerpo gritaba cerca de la satisfacción. Entonces, justo cuando pensaba que él se movería para succionarlo con fuerza por última vez, levantó la cabeza y se apartó de ella. Un gemido de desesperación surgió de ella, pero lo obligó a desvanecerse cuando él comenzó a buscar los botones más cercanos a sus caderas. Tenía tantos que recurrió a un hechizo sin varita, murmurando rápidamente algunas palabras. Todos los botones de la mitad inferior de su levita se desabrocharon de inmediato, y su palpitante erección surgió fuera de ella repentina y desesperadamente.

Su decepción por la retirada de su boca desapareció de inmediato cuando vio su enorme polla buscándola. Volvió a recostarse, abriendo más las piernas y rio con abandono por lo que tenía delante. Él se posicionó enseguida, su propio deseo incapaz de ser contenido por más tiempo. Frotó la cabeza de su polla a lo largo de sus pliegues empapados, volviendo a provocar su clítoris. Ella gritó con frustrada anticipación. La mano de él se levantó para rodear su nuca, hundiendo sus dedos en la tierna carne y elevándola un poco para mirarla profundamente a los ojos. Su otra mano estaba sosteniendo la considerable longitud de su polla, preparándose para embestir dentro de ella.

“¿Ves? ¿Ves lo que me haces, hechicera? Me tomarás. Tomarás todo de mí. Que sepas eso.” Y entonces embistió, tan duro, que su cabeza fue forzada hacia atrás contra el marco de la ventana. Gritó con una combinación de satisfacción, sorpresa y dolor, pero su mente y cuerpo simplemente registraron placer.

Un profundo gemido palpitante fue sacado de su ser y Hermione de inmediato lo sintió hincharse aún más dentro de ella. Estaba concentrada únicamente en la sensación de su rigidez dura como una roca llenándola profundamente y llevó sus ojos bruscamente a los de él, su boca cayendo abierta maravillada. El rostro de él mostraba el mismo asombro. Ella latió a su alrededor y los rasgos de él se estremecieron. Era algo que solía hacer cuando estaba disgustado o molesto, pero en esta ocasión ella sabía que era pura dicha.

Él volvió a levantar la mano a su cuello, los dedos cavando con fuerza en su piel, y la atrajo hacia sí, simplemente mirándola profundamente a los ojos. Ella lo oyó exhalar un largo y lento aliento maravillado. Su otra mano agarró su cadera y él bajó la mirada hacia su punto de unión, preparándose para volver a moverse.

“¡Espera!” exclamó ella bruscamente, su voz insistente. “Espera. Sólo quédate conmigo, quédate dentro de mí… por un momento… sólo un momento, mi amor. Sólo quiero sentirte… sentirte…”

El rostro de él se tensó. Ella sabía que estaba desesperado por moverse, por sentir fricción. Él continuó sosteniéndola. Ella miró hacia abajo, quitándose el vestido de las caderas lo máximo posible para mirarlo enterrado en su interior. Exhaló maravillada. “Sí… ahí… siempre ahí… quiero ver…” Habló casi con reverencia y empujó contra su pecho, apartándolo de ella un poco, para poder ver el eje retirándose. Luego agarró el tejido y lo atrajo de vuelta, observando con fascinación cómo volvía a desaparecer en su interior. Sintió sus entrañas ensanchándose para acomodarlo. Él gimió con el movimiento, y sus ojos se cerraron en éxtasis, pero necesitaba más.

Su voz baja serpenteó hacia ella, desesperada hasta el punto de la ira. “Tengo que moverme. _Déjame moverme ahora, hechicera._ Tengo que sentirte, verte. _Tengo que hacer que te corras, darte mi placer, todo lo que tengo. ¡Déjame moverme!_ ”

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de él y le concedió su necesidad. “¡Ahora! ¡Hazlo!” siseó ella, sin apartar los ojos de los de él. Su mano todavía la sujetaba alrededor del cuello, sosteniendo su cuerpo en posición vertical. Con un gruñido de aceptación, comenzó a retirarse, luego volvió a embestir con fuerza dentro de ella. Él intentó sostener su mirada, pero ella notó que le estaba resultando difícil enfocarla. No podía recordarlo tan duro dentro de ella.

Él se movía brutalmente ahora, sus propios sonidos de éxtasis no podían ser contenidos. Sus gemidos llegaban con la misma sonoridad grave que tenía su voz, causando a Hermione aún más placer que el que su polla estaba extrayendo de ella. Sus músculos, que habían estado tan preparados, tan listos, sólo unos minutos antes, ahora se encontraban tensos para liberarse una vez más, aún más replegados y expectantes.

Un grito sollozante surgió de ella cuando su boca volvió a caer abierta impotente. Él se frotaba contra su clítoris ya maduro con cada embestida. Sus manos se agitaron, bajando para agarrarse al tejido negro de su levita desesperadamente, tratando de estabilizarse ante el precipicio del que sabía que estaba a punto de caer.

El rostro de él se retorció en lo que parecía agonía, pero en ese momento sostuvo su rostro con fuerza y lo volvió bruscamente hacia sí. “¡Háblame! ¡Dime lo que sientes!”

Los ojos de ella se ensancharon y habló, las palabras provenían de lo más profundo de su psique. “ _Te siento… siempre tú… tan duro, tan real, que me llenas como ningún otro. No quiero a nadie más. Sólo deseo tu polla… llenándome, golpeándome, llenando mi coño… sólo tú… sólo tú, mi amor… córrete ahora, córrete para mí, hazme correrme, hazme correrme… te amo, te amo, te amo…”_

Con eso, él retrocedió. Sus rasgos se arrugaron aún más, como si fuera a llorar, y entonces embistió completamente dentro de ella. El mundo de Hermione se desintegró. Un destello cegador borró su visión y su cuerpo se vino abajo. Un placer tan extraordinario se abrió paso a través de su cuerpo que pensó que había sido alejada de su entorno. Un grito de pura sensación sonó en el aire a su alrededor. Sólo más tarde se dio cuenta de que había sido su propio grito. Cada músculo y fibra de su ser palpitó alrededor de él. Sintió al hombre dentro de ella agarrar su cuerpo con fuerza en su intento de estabilizarse. Estaba corriéndose, corriéndose tan violentamente que pensó que sus piernas se habían derretido debajo de él. Agarró a la mujer debajo de él aún más fuerte para no desplomarse. No había creído que un placer así fuera posible. Su semilla fue arrancada de él una y otra vez, disparando profundamente en su interior. Todavía lo recorría el rapto, reflejado en la agonía grabada en su rostro. Sin embargo, nunca había estado tan lejos de la agonía. Estaba tocando la perfección.

Cuando por fin sus cuerpos descansaron, ella se recostó a lo largo de la repisa, su mente lentamente volviendo a la realidad. Él estaba inclinado sobre ella, sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, mirando hacia abajo. Ella logró una sonrisa cansada.

Ninguno dijo una palabra. Nada podía decirse. Cuando él se sintió capaz, se retiró lentamente de ella, y se arregló, permitiéndole hacer lo mismo. Se limpiaron con un encantamiento y Hermione se aseguró de que su cabello y maquillaje siguieran intactos.

Ella se puso en pie y comenzó a alejarse de él, de regreso al comedor. Cuando pasó a su lado, él la atrapó por la muñeca. Se volvió a mirarlo. Severus la atrajo hacia sí, y habló, bajo y con dolorosa sinceridad, "Te amo.”

Hermione respondió con un beso profundo, después se alejó para volver a unirse al baile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confieso que tengo un área muy específica del castillo en mente de las películas para dónde este último pedazo de… err… acción tiene lugar. Digamos simplemente, cuando Snape empuja a Draco contra la pared en la película de HBP, de verdad, de verdad desearía ser yo. Por fortuna, gracias al maravilloso mundo del fanfiction, Hermione obtiene la oportunidad en cambio. Boba afortunada.


	32. Capítulo 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, ¿qué es lo siguiente? La noche es joven.  
> He deslizado una pequeña referencia (o dos) a una de las otras ‘actuaciones’ del Sr Rickman – conseguís puntos de brownie por localizarla(s). Dudo que lo hagáis, oh compañeros de devoción.  
> La línea sobre los botones, debo confesar, no es mía, aunque de verdad desearía que lo fuera; ¡es tan estupenda! La encontré en un sitio al azar en la red – probablemente se ha empleado un montón, debería pensar, pero no pude resistirme.  
> Entonces… alcohol, hormonas adolescentes, una hermosa mujer, un toque de posesividad… y un montón de botones… una combinación peligrosa.

Cuando Hermione regresó al Gran Comedor, la música pop muggle estaba llenando el aire y los estudiantes habían comenzado a reunirse en la pista de baile. Notó que un número respetable de maestros e invitados seguían bailando, pero la mayoría de la gente eran adolescentes con la intención de disfrutar de una de las pocas ocasiones que se les permitía ser exhibicionistas en un escenario tan ilustre.

Sus amigas de inmediato se acercaron a ella, arrastrándola a la pista. Las chicas parecían haber sido abandonadas por sus parejas durante un rato, no es que Hermione se quejara. Dondequiera que los chicos hubieran ido, Lawrence estaba con ellos, aunque Hermione notó que Harry no se les había unido. Había logrado escapar de una conversación con un ministro menor para bailar con Ginny.

Mirando hacia atrás, vio a Severus regresando al Comedor discretamente para ir a sentarse en un rincón oscuro del salón. Le dirigió una sonrisa secreta, que él le devolvió, claramente aliviado al descubrir la ausencia de Filmore, y procedió a cruzarse de brazos y observarla discretamente. Ella dejó que la música guiara su cuerpo todavía cargado de erotismo en una expresión de sexualidad madura.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se entregó a los sonidos y ritmos que la envolvían, su mente consumida por las imágenes y sensaciones que había experimentado sólo unos minutos antes. Cuando logró abrir los ojos, vio que él se había levantado de su silla y estaba moviéndose lentamente por la sala, los brazos todavía cruzados, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. Ella era suya. Él lo sabía, y también ella. Ella bailó para él y para sí misma. Nadie más importaba.

Anhelaba que se acercara y la abrazara, que la dejara moverse contra él. Pero sabía que eso no sería, ni podría ni ocurriría. Se contentó con proporcionarle su propio espectáculo de delicioso erotismo, deleitándose en la pequeña perversión secreta del mismo.

Estaba bailando con un grupo de chicas, incluida su amiga más extrovertida, Rose. No se veía a los muchachos por ninguna parte. Hermione se preguntó por un momento dónde habían desaparecido, pero sintió un gran alivio. Estaba con sus amigas, siendo observada por su amante, haciendo algo que adoraba, después de haber tenido el mejor sexo de su vida. No podía ser mucho mejor.

Después de algunos bailes, el grupo fue a sentarse en las sillas a un lado durante un rato, observando a los demás. Rieron con agotamiento, la pequeña cantidad de alcohol que habían consumido antes ayudándolas a flotar en un estado de euforia. En medio de chismes y risas, Hermione todavía logró mantener los ojos clavados en él. Como él en ella.

Él continuaba caminando lentamente por la sala, avanzando hacia ella y sus amigas. Hermione sintió un curioso zumbido de euforia nerviosa más allá de lo que esperaría. Cómo habían logrado mantener la tensión sexual entre ellos por tanto tiempo la asombraba. Supuso que se debía simplemente a la continua naturaleza ilícita de su relación. ¿Se atrevería a aproximarse a ellas? ¿A hablarles? No estaba muy segura de si quería que lo hiciera o no. Mientras su mente luchaba por encontrar la opción más aceptable, Rose dijo en voz alta, “¡Maldita sea, está tan condenadamente sexy esta noche!”

“¿Quién?” Ginny se volvió hacia ella, desconcertada, buscando a su alrededor a un atractivo chico de sexto o séptimo año.

“Nuestro delicioso Maestro de Pociones, por supuesto.”

Un escalofrío recorrió velozmente la piel de Hermione. No estaba por completo segura de si fue de emoción o temor.

Ginny se rio un poco para ocultar los nervios y le lanzó a Hermione una mirada. Hermione mantuvo la cabeza baja. “¿Queréis ir a bailar otra vez?” preguntó lo más brillantemente que pudo, intentando cambiar de tema.

“Dios, ahora mismo no. Se dirige hacia aquí. ¡Mirad esto, chicas!”

Severus estaba caminando lenta y deliberadamente junto a ellas, su máscara de desdén arrogante ocultando su constante apreciación de Hermione. Rose de repente se recostó en su silla, bloqueándole el paso. Él se detuvo y la miró con evidente molestia.

“¡Hola, Profesor! ¿Está disfrutando?” Sonó brillantemente coqueta. Hermione comenzó a sentir náuseas. Aunque sabía que no había forma de que él respondiera a la chica, aun así sintió lo que sabía que era una agitación celosa. No era una emoción que hubiera pensado que alguna vez encontraría en su relación. Ahora supo cómo se había sentido él con respecto a Lawrence.

Los rasgos de Snape se tensaron y todo su cuerpo se puso rígido. Un gesto de desprecio familiar pasó por su rostro antes de que arrastrara, “Algunos momentos han sido mejores que otros.”

Hermione sonrió para sus adentros.

Rose continuó. “¿No baila, señor?”

“Al parecer, no.” Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con su habitual sarcasmo goteante.

“Oh, creo que debería intentarlo. Puede que lo disfrute.” Ella se puso en pie, sonriéndole coqueta. “Puedo verle bailando un tango, señor. Si necesita pareja, estoy más que feliz de complacerlo.” Terminó mordiéndose el labio, bajando los ojos a su pecho y pasando un dedo por la mitad de los botones de su torso. Luego se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse, con una amplia sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

Hermione tuvo que sentarse sobre las manos para contenerse de darle un puñetazo a su amiga.

Snape se estremeció visiblemente y miró brevemente a Hermione, que no podía mirarlo. Con una profunda inhalación, se incorporó y habló una vez más, su voz tan baja que apenas fue audible. “Puedo asegurarle que no será necesario, Señorita Hughes. Buenas noches, damas.” Con una leve reverencia, se alejó.

Rose se recostó en su silla una vez más para observar su forma retirándose. Suspiró, “Oh, dios mío del cielo. Tantos botones… tan poco tiempo…”

Hermione se volvió para fulminarla con la mirada y se levantó. “¡Disculpadme! Voy al baño.” Con eso se largó furiosa.

Justo cuando estaba saliendo, una fuerte mano le rodeó la muñeca y la llevó a un rincón oscuro.

“¡¿Qué fue todo eso?!” le siseó él.

“¡Maldita sea, a mí no me preguntes! ¡A la mitad de las chicas del año se les ha metido en la cabeza de repente que mojan las bragas por ti! ¡No tiene nada que ver conmigo, puedo asegurártelo!”

Él liberó el agarre de su muñeca, e incluso en la tenue luz ella pudo detectar sus rasgos suavizándose hasta el punto de que incluso podría haber sonreído un poco. No sirvió de nada para aliviar su incomodidad.

“No tenía idea de que tuviera tanta demanda.” Sus tonos profundos tenían un toque de autosatisfacción sardónica.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y resopló. “Sí, bueno. Sólo asegúrame que si alguna vez bailas un tango, sólo será conmigo.”

Él estaba sonriendo burlón, aunque ella se negó a mirarlo. “Señorita Granger,” arrastró él, “Creo que hay un toque de monstruo de ojos verdes en usted.”

Ella volvió a resoplar. Él le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y la levantó hacia sí. “Hermione.”

Ella se apartó. “No. Alguien podría vernos.”

“Hermione,” continuó él. “Ahora sé cómo te sentiste acerca de mi pequeña demostración de emoción petulante con respecto al señor… _Filmore._ Los encantos de la Señorita Hughes, si es que existe alguno, están por completo desperdiciados en mí. No necesito decirte eso. Me consumes por entero.”

Ella al fin le sonrió. “Lo sé. Es estúpido, lo siento. Simplemente me molesta. Es tan idiota y estúpida a veces. Simplemente me recuerda lo poco que tengo en común con esta gente.” Echó un vistazo alrededor. Nadie parecía ser capaz de verlos en la oscuridad de su pequeño rincón. “¿Utilizaste un encantamiento de ocultación?”

“Podría haberlo hecho.” Sus bajos tonos deliberados se filtraron en ella, inflamando su lujuria una vez más. La cabeza de él había descendido a su cuello y estaba plantando besos calientes y sensuales a lo largo de su piel hormigueante. Ella gimió y lo sostuvo allí.

“Sinceramente espero que lo haya hecho, Profesor.” Su cabeza se levantó hacia la de ella y se encontraron en un ávido beso abierto. Cuando se separaron, ella acercó la boca a su oído y susurró tan sensual y coqueta como pudo, “Desearía poder consumirte por entero – _justo – en - este – instante._ ”

Él le sonrió lánguidamente y se inclinó para volver a besarle el cuello. “Todo a su debido tiempo, Señorita Granger.” Sus palabras podrían haber dado la impresión de fría paciencia, pero la dureza que podía sentir presionando contra sus caderas contaba otra historia.

Hermione volvió a gemir, pero cuando la cabeza de él descendió para acariciar y besar sus pechos flexibles mientras se elevaban y caían rápidamente del satén rojo de su vestido, su mente se sintonizó lo suficiente como para escuchar la música. Levantó la cabeza.

“¡Oh dios! ¡Me encanta esta canción! Quiero ir a bailar.” Se apartó de él y luego levantó la mirada. “¿Te parece bien?”

Él le sonrió. “Si bailas de la manera que estabas bailando antes… es imperativo.”

Ella se rio de él, lo alcanzó para un beso, y salió corriendo para reunirse con sus amigas en la pista de baile. Su buen humor había regresado con venganza, e incluso fue capaz de reír al recordar la forma en que Rose había coqueteado con su amante antes. De hecho, de repente la hizo darse cuenta de lo orgullosa que estaba de él y de su relación. Mientras bailaba, sus caderas ondulando sensualmente, sus brazos elevándose con ocioso abandono por encima de ella, consciente de sus ojos enfocados en ella desde la distancia, estaba eufórica.

Las chicas se quedaron en la pista de baile durante varias canciones. Mientras Hermione bailaba una, los ojos cerrados mientras la música la cubría, sintió que unos firmes brazos le rodeaban cintura y la apretaban. Por un momento, en su estado semi-delirante, pensó que era Severus, y pasó las manos por los brazos bien tonificados que la sostenían. Se sentían diferentes. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y se dio la vuelta. Parado detrás de ella, una amplia sonrisa en la cara, estaba Lawrence Filmore.

Se sonrojó de vergüenza y de inmediato miró alrededor para ver si Severus se había dado cuenta. Por fortuna, en ese momento, parecía estar inmerso en una conversación con un funcionario del Ministerio. Hermione exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Le lanzó a Lawrence una mirada fulminante, que él no registró, y se giró para bailar de frente a él, manteniendo una distancia considerable, y sin mirarlo ni una vez.

En varios momentos él intentó acercarse a ella, agarrándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí. Fue capaz de escapar de sus garras cada vez. Sin embargo, cada vez que se acercaba, olía el hedor inconfundible de alcohol fuerte, mucho más que las dos copas de vino permitidas en la cena. Levantó la mirada hacia él. Estaba bailando muy mal, en ese peculiar estilo abandonado que tienen los adolescentes borrachos; todo extremidades agitadas y ojos vacíos. Le revolvió el estómago.

Aun así, él seguía acercándose a ella, sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Volvió a fulminarlo, tratando de gritarle una advertencia por encima de la música. No sirvió de nada. Después de varios minutos de intentar defenderse, se largó furiosa. Él la siguió, desviándose inestablemente tras ella.

Snape había sido llevado a una posición en su conversación desde la que no podía ver la pista de baile. No se dio cuenta de que Hermione se marchaba.

Ella se dirigió al baño de las chicas, pero Lawrence la alcanzó y la agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo. Había varias parejas enganchadas en varios grados de besuqueo a su alrededor.

“¡Hermione! ¿Qué passa?”

Ella se giró para fulminarlo. “Creo que es completamente obvio lo que pasa, Lawrence. ¡Estás borracho! ¡¿Cómo demonios te pusiste así?! ¿De dónde sacaste la bebida?”

“Oh – no te preocupes por eso. Un montón de chicos de Quidditch se las arregló para conseguir un poco hace unos días. Hemos estado en la habitación de Radford. ¡Jodidamente estupendo! Sólo desearía que hubieras estado allí.”

Su dicción era tan torpe, que apenas podía distinguir sus palabras.

“¿¡Tom Radford!? ¡¿Ese imbécil?! Es Slytherin. Ni siquiera pensaba que lo conocieras. ¿Y cómo conseguiste entrar en su habitación de todos modos?”

“No sé… todos están en el baile… a nadie le importan una mierda las mazmorras de Slytherin. ¡Ciertamente no al maldito Snape! ¡No ha estado cerca del lugar!”

Hermione sintió una punzada de culpa atravesarla. Pero pasó rápidamente cuando Lawrence una vez más se acercó a ella.

“’Mione… quiero decir… tú realmente… yo realmente… maldita sea, ‘Mione… las cosas que me haces… ven aquí…”

Se abalanzó hacia ella. Ella logró retroceder de nuevo. Se esforzó por no juzgar, y sabía cómo podían ser lo chicos cuando estaban borrachos. No se hacía ilusiones sobre el potencial de cualquier estudiante de propasarse a veces. Pero el exceso de alcohol parecía estar sacando un aspecto de Lawrence que no había visto antes. Estaba asqueándola.

“¡Lawrence! Recuerda lo que dije acerca de ir al baile. Sólo como amigos. Estrictamente. Por favor, mantén tus manos lejos de mí. Lo siento, pero no estoy interesada en ti de ese modo.”

Todo el cuerpo de él se aflojó. “Oh, maldita sea, ‘Mione. Sólo unos besitos. Vamos. Por favor.”

Ella abrió la boca horrorizada. “¡De ninguna manera! Lawrence, vuelve al baile y recupera la sobriedad un poco, si eso es posible.”

“¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué es? Ya no te gustan los chicos, ¿es eso? ¿Ginny es más tu tipo?”

Hermione casi le dio un puñetazo. Pero mientras lo miraba balanceándose ante ella, tratando desesperadamente de enfocar su cara, sólo sintió lástima por él. Suspiró hondo.

“Lawrence. Estás diciendo cosas de las que, si las recuerdas mañana, te arrepentirás mucho. Escúchame. Vuelve y encuentra a tus amigos. Creo que probablemente deberías irte a la cama.”

“No no no no no… tienes que bailar conmigo una vez, muñeca. Todavía no he tenido un solo baile lento contigo.”

Ella volvió a suspirar, sus ojos se elevaron al techo. Era su pareja después de todo. “De acuerdo. Sólo un baile lento, y luego prométeme que te irás a la cama. Comprobaré que haya alguien allí para asegurarme de que estás bien.”

“Sí, claro, muñeca, lo que digas.” Estaba sonriéndole estúpidamente.

Ella se dirigió al cuarto de baño, luego se detuvo y se giró. “Y Lawrence,” habló bruscamente. “No me llames muñeca.”

Cuando regresó al comedor, volvió a unirse a sus amigas. Lawrence se acercó, paro mantuvo la distancia durante el siguiente par de bailes. Sus ojos de inmediato volvieron a encontrar a Severus. Estaba solo, en pie, un poco apartado de algunos otros maestros. Sus ojos se encontraron. Obviamente ella parecía un poco angustiada, y él alzó las cejas inquisitivamente. Ella logró una sonrisa forzada, tratando de no revelar nada.

La música cambió. El ritmo se ralentizó y las parejas comenzaron a formarse a su alrededor. Suspiró, preguntándose si podría escabullirse. Pero no pudo. Antes de que el primer compás hubiera terminado, Lawrence la había atrapado y la atrajo hacia sí. Notó su cuerpo musculoso y sus fuertes brazos de inmediato. Pero mientras que antes podría haber encendido su deseo, ahora simplemente la apagaba más todavía. Su camisa estaba húmeda de sudor, y el alcohol en su aliento había comenzado a ponerse rancio. Le puso las manos en los hombros, lo más platónica y formalmente que pudo, pero su fuerza la abrumaba y se encontró siendo atraída contra él una y otra vez. Finalmente, se dio por vencida, y movió los pies con regularidad, rezando para que la canción terminara.

Mientras giraban en el lugar, se atrevió a levantar la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Severus. Lo miró disculpándose y casi con vergüenza. El rostro de él estaba tenso. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y notó que estaba elevándose y cayendo más rápido de lo normal. Pero permaneció inmóvil y aparentemente tranquilo. Eso le proporcionó un poco de alivio. Un baile. Eso era todo.

La música continuaba. Las manos de Lawrence estaban rodeando su cintura, y sintió un apretón de sus dedos. Bajó la cabeza a la de ella y sintió su boca en su oído. Hizo una mueca cuando sus labios lo rozaron. “Joder, ‘Mione. ¿Puedes sentirme? Maldita sea, voy a correrme aquí mismo si no tengo cuidado.” Con eso se clavó en ella. Hermione se retorció, agitada por el asco, pero de inmediato, la mano de él sujetó firmemente su trasero, empujándola contra su erección aún más. Se sintió físicamente enferma y luchó por escapar. Pero él era demasiado fuerte para ella y la mantuvo contra sí, gimiendo sonoramente en su oído. Estaba claro que sus protestas simplemente estaban excitándolo aún más.

Ella estiró las manos bruscamente y le agarró las muñecas, tratando de quitárselas de encima. No pudo.

“¡Lawrence! ¡Para! Quítame las manos de encima.”

“Vamos, muñeca. Sabes que se siente bien. Estás tan metida en tu puto culo, mujer. Necesitas un buen polvo.” Su mano estaba apretando la carne de su trasero con fuerza, mientras continuaba apretándose contra ella.

Hermione lo veía todo rojo, pero era incapaz de hacer algo. Buscó a su alrededor desesperadamente a Severus, pero se había desorientado y no pudo verlo. “Lawrence. Bastardo. Para. Por el amor de dios, suéltame.”

Sus palabras simplemente estaban inflamándolo más. Su cabeza había descendido a su cuello y sintió no sólo su boca, sino sus dientes, sobre su carne. Deseó tener su varita. Luego, su otra mano se levantó y agarró su pecho, sus dedos hundiéndose tan fuerte que gritó de dolor.

De repente fue apartado de ella. Ella se tambaleó, y dio un paso desesperado hacia delante para estabilizarse, insegura de lo que había sucedido. Entonces escuchó una voz, una voz tan familiar, sedosa y bienvenida, que casi lloró.

“Le sugiero que se aleje en este instante, Sr Filmore. No creo que la Señorita Granger aprecie sus atenciones.”

Lawrence se dio la vuelta para ver la alta forma de Severus Snape cerniéndose a su lado. Su cara se torció con incredulidad y le gruñó a su maestro, “Le sugiero que se ocupe de sus jodidos asuntos… _señor._ ” De inmediato volvió a girarse hacia Hermione.

La mano de Snape estaba una vez más sobre su hombro, girándolo hacia él. “Sr Filmore. El empleo de lenguaje inapropiado con un miembro del profesorado es un delito disciplinario grave. Pero en este preciso momento, es el bienestar de la Señorita Granger lo que más me preocupa. Aléjese de ella ahora.”

Lawrence se sulfuró. Dio un paso hacia Snape, sus rasgos torciéndose con la arrogante ira de la juventud. “¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! Mira a tu alrededor… _Profesor…_ la maldita mitad del colegio está a ello. Mira a Whitemore y Lucy – ¡él prácticamente ya le ha metido la polla!”

Snape no se inmutó, sino que continuó mirando fijamente a Lawrence. “La Señorita Granger no está disfrutando de sus… _esfuerzos._ ”

“¿¡Cómo diablos lo sabe!? ¿Y qué demonios le importa? Ve a meterte con algún otro.” Se volvió una vez más hacia Hermione, alcanzando sus caderas. Snape lo agarró del brazo enérgicamente y volvió a girarlo hacia él con fuerza.

“Quítame tus jodidas manos de encima, ¿quieres?” exclamó Lawrence, retorciendo el brazo para librarse del agarre de Snape. Miró a su maestro con furiosa confusión. “¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?”

Snape estaba respirando pesadamente, su cuerpo tenso, los ojos clavados como dagas en Filmore.

Una repentina luz de conciencia apareció en la cara del hombre más joven. Sonrió un poco para sí mismo, sin quitar los ojos de los de Snape, y comenzó a asentir lentamente. “Estás celoso. Estás jodidamente celoso. ¿No?”

La comisura del labio de Snape se torció, pero él no se movió. Hermione permaneció inmóvil, insegura de qué hacer o decir.

Lawrence se acercó a su maestro y le susurró al oído, burlándose deliberadamente. “La deseas, ¿no, viejo? Deseas su coño apretado y caliente tanto como yo. No puedo decir que te culpe. Pero, ¿sabes qué? No puedes tenerla.”

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron brevemente y se inclinó hacia Filmore, casi íntimamente, y susurró con suavidad, sólo para los oídos del hombre más joven, “Ahh, pero ya ve, Sr Filmore, como suele ser el caso con usted… _ahí…_ es donde está… _equivocado._ ”

Lawrence se apartó, su cara retorciéndose con confusión. Claramente no comprendió lo que Snape quería decir y continuó sin cesar. “¿Crees que ella desearía a un viejo esmirriado como tú? En tus jodidos sueños… _señor._ Te diré que te escribiré un ensayo. 2000 palabras. ¿Qué tal? Después de habérmela follado hasta dejarla sin sentido esta noche, lo escribiré todo para ti y lo dejaré en tu escritorio al día siguiente – _‘A la atención del Professor S Snape. Título: Cómo es estar en el coño de la Señorita Hermione Granger.’_ ”

Antes de que hubiera terminado la última sílaba, la varita de Snape estaba fuera y en su garganta. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso y parecía más alto que nunca, incluso al lado de Filmore. Sus ojos negros estaban muy abiertos y brillantes, y una vena latía en su sien. Hermione no había oído lo que el muchacho había dicho, pero podía sentir el veneno vertiéndose de su amante hacia él. Se sintió impotente para detenerlo. De inmediato, la gente a su alrededor dejó de bailar y retrocedió. Snape estaba a sólo un suspiro de maldecir a uno de sus alumnos ante los estudiantes y brujos reunidos en el Gran Comedor. Las manos de Filmore se levantaron por encima de sus hombros y tragó saliva, sin quitar los ojos de la varita todavía presionada con fuerza contra su garganta.

“Wow… de acuerdo… de acuerdo… sólo… baje esa cosa, ¿quiere…? Lo siento… lo siento…” Su cara se arrugó y pareció que estaba a punto de llorar.

Manteniendo su varita firmemente presionada contra la garganta del muchacho que gimoteaba ante él, Severus volvió a acercarse a él y habló, bajo y peligroso. “Eres la peor escoria que nunca he tenido el desagrado de cruzarme durante mi tiempo en este colegio, y, como tu ignorancia puede o no permitirte saber, eso es un gran logro. Considera tu tiempo en el Colegio Hogwarts acabado de inmediato, y de hecho, tu futura carrera, como lo habría sido, llegó a su fin antes de que comenzara. Nunca volverás a conversar, acercarte, o incluso mirar a la Señorita Granger durante el tiempo que vivas, y si lo haces, puedo asegurarte que terminaré el trabajo que tanto deseo completar esta noche.”

La música se había detenido y Hermione, Severus y Filmore estaban solos en un círculo de gente que se había formado a su alrededor. Había silencio. Parecía que todo el salón estaba observando y esperando para ver lo que sucedería a continuación.

Severus comenzó a bajar lentamente su varita, y cuando se alejó de su garganta, la cara de Filmore cambió del horror a la malicia. “Vete al infierno, maldito bastardo.”

La varita volvió de inmediato su garganta y el brazo de Snape se tensó. Su boca se abrió.

Entonces una mano se levantó y descansó sobre su brazo, apretando suavemente los dedos tranquilizadores a su alrededor. “Severus.”

Hermione susurró su nombre suavemente, pero fue oído por las primeras filas de personas que los rodeaban. Snape se volvió con la mirada nublada para encararla, casi sorprendido de encontrarla allí. La miró con una mezcla de desconcierto y adoración.

Su mano continuó descansando en su brazo y suavemente lo bajó, sintiendo que los músculos se aflojaban al hacerlo. Él giró su cuerpo hacia ella, respirando pesadamente, y ella permaneció ante él, simplemente mirándolo. Entonces, con derrota exhausta, Severus Snape se inclinó hacia delante y lentamente apoyó la frente sobre la de Hermione Granger. Ella a su vez, levantó las manos y tomó las suyas dulcemente. Apenas notaron el audible jadeo de los estudiantes, profesorado e invitados reunidos. Lawrence Filmore retrocedió tambaleándose horrorizado e incrédulo.

El comedor volvió a quedarse en silencio, nadie se movió. Pero entonces, desde el otro lado de la sala, llegaron pasos agudos, crujiendo por el aire.

Minerva McGonagall entró a largas zancadas en el círculo, una mirada de absoluta conmoción apoderándose de ella por lo que encontró.

“En el nombre de Merlín, ¿¡qué está pasando aquí!?”

Nadie dijo una palabra. Severus y Hermione dejaron caer las manos lentamente y se volvieron para encarar a la Directora.

McGonagall miró de uno a otro, la boca colgando abierta de incredulidad. Luego recompuso su rostro en su habitual expresión de profunda desaprobación y habló.

“Sr Filmore. Esperará en el despacho de Madame Hooch. Trataré con usted inminentemente. Señorita Granger. Profesor Snape. A mi despacho. Ahora.”

Con eso salió del círculo. Hermione y Severus no vacilaron en seguirla. La multitud se separó con murmullos para dejarlos pasar. Hermione notó brevemente las caras ansiosas de Harry y Ginny mientras salían.

McGonagall caminó delante de ellos a través del castillo, llegando enseguida al pie de la escalera que conducía a su despacho.

No se habían mirado el uno al otro mientras la habían seguido a través de los oscuros corredores silenciosos, pero cuando McGonagall desapareció por la escalera de caracol por encima de ellos, instintivamente extendieron las manos al mismo tiempo y entrelazaron los dedos. Luego, con una última mirada a los ojos del otro, ascendieron la escalera hacia el despacho de la Directora.


	33. Capítulo 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me sorprendió que solo una persona captara la referencia a AR. La referencia era al video musical de la canción de la banda Texas ‘In Demand’. Es un video hermoso y enigmático donde él parece ser un eminente hombre de negocios/político/lo que sea huyendo de los paparazzi en un hermoso descapotable con Sharleen Spiteri. Se detienen en una gasolinera desierta y bailan el tango, hay un poco de giros al final también. Tiene que ser una de las cosas más sexis del mudo, sea lo que sea que penséis de AR. Debéis verlo si no lo habéis hecho ya – merece la pena increíblemente. ¡¡¡Simplemente estoy tan celosa de Sharleen Spiteri!!! Está en youtube, sólo buscad Alan Rickman tango – lo encontraréis fácilmente.  
> Sob sob sob. No puedo creer que esto esté llegando al final, pero no voy a arrastrarlo. Encuentro difícil imaginar a estos dos fuera de Hogwarts. Quién sabe, mi musa puede llevarme un día en esa dirección, pero no por ahora…  
> Así que, ahora, qué tarea… espero que disfrutéis este capítulo. Yo disfruté escribiendo a McGonagall y espero haberle dado un poco de profundidad. Después de todo, ella ha conocido a estos dos durante mucho tiempo…

Hermione y Severus se sentaron frente a McGonagall.

La Directora de Hogwarts inicialmente no dijo nada, y se sentó con las manos cruzadas ante ella en el escritorio, mirando sus dedos.

Hermione volvió a sentirse como una estudiante de Segundo Año.

El rostro de Severus se encogió imperceptiblemente.

Ni siquiera se atrevían a mirar al otro.

Permanecieron sentados en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Hermione podía oír el tictac de varios relojes a su alrededor.

Por fin, McGonagall levantó la mirada, sus ojos moviéndose de uno a otro. Su voz rompió el silencio, provocando una sacudida en el núcleo de Hermione.

“¿Durante cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto?”

Fue insistente y concisa, pero se mantuvo tranquila. Era casi como si estuviera preguntando acerca de unos ingredientes de pociones robados.

Hermione se movió incómoda y finalmente miró a Severus, insegura de si podía responder o no. Él miraba al frente. Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, las palabras de él cortaron las suyas.

“Desde octubre.”

El rostro de McGonagall parpadeó un poco. Hubo más silencio. Parecía casi insegura de qué decir. Luego la Directora sacudió la cabeza y miró a ambos severamente.

“No necesito deciros a ninguno de vosotros que las relaciones entre maestros y alumnos están prohibidas. Si tuviera que seguir la ley del colegio tal como está establecida, resultaría en el despido instantáneo del maestro y la expulsión de la estudiante.”

Más silencio. McGonagall se tensó aún más. Se volvió bruscamente hacia su Maestro de Pociones. “¿Severus?”

Él finalmente la miró a los ojos y habló, claro e inequívoco. “No considero a la Señorita Granger una alumna.”

La Directora suspiró un poco. “Acepto que ha pasado más allá de los límites de lo que yo consideraría una alumna, Señorita Gr… _Hermione._ Yo misma te animé a vestirte con tu propia ropa, te invité a sentarte con el profesorado en la mesa alta. De hecho, después de todo lo que has pasado, me resulta imposible atribuirte el término ‘alumna’. Pero rechazaste mis ofertas, Hermione. Fue tu decisión mantener tu uniforme y asociarte por completo con los otros alumnos. Como tal, a sus ojos, eres una de ellos. Y en consecuencia, esta… situación… me pone en una posición muy incómoda. Ellos la considerarán una relación entre alumna y maestro. ¿Cómo puedo dejarlo pasar?

Hermione, por una vez, no pudo pensar en nada que decir.

McGonagall suspiró un poco antes de volverse hacia Snape.

“Y tú, Severus. ¿No ves los problemas éticos y morales aquí? Estabas en una posición de responsabilidad sobre esta chica.”

“Discúlpeme, Profesora McGonagall.” La voz de Hermione atravesó el aire, repentina y enérgicamente. “Ya no soy una chica. Dejé de ser una chica cuando presencié la muerte del padrino de mi mejor amigo, cuando pasé un tiempo viviendo a la intemperie, evadiendo la captura, buscando la luz en la oscuridad constante, cuando fui torturada a una pulgada de la muerte por Bellatrix Lestrange en la Mansión Malfoy. Evidentemente, Severus comprende eso, incluso si usted no lo hace.”

Ambos se volvieron a mirarla con clara sorpresa ante su repentina proclamación. McGonagall al principio se erizó, pero cuando las palabras de Hermione calaron, su rostro se relajó y bajó la cabeza.

“Lo siento, Hermione. Debes comprender que, como Directora, estoy preocupada por el bienestar de todos los que están a mi cargo. Tengo que preguntarte…” se movió incómoda, antes de mirarla a los ojos, “¿Severus… inició esto… se propuso seducirte?”

Hermione sintió a Snape incorporándose en su silla junto a ella. “¡No! No, en absoluto. Por supuesto que no.” Su mente rápidamente reprodujo el comienzo de su relación. Tenía que admitir que la primera vez que habían tenido relaciones sexuales no era un momento que deseara explicarle a su directora, pero sabía muy bien que, en lo que respecta a la seducción, fue ella quien había dejado sus sentimientos abundantemente claros desde el principio. En todo caso, ella lo había seducido a él. “Por favor, Profesora, Severus no habría hecho nada si no hubiera sido por mí. Yo quería esto. Yo… necesitaba esto.”

McGonagall la miró atentamente y con respeto preocupado. Bajó la cabeza, murmurando, “Desde luego,” luego la levantó hacia Severus, que parecía más ofendido. “Lo siento, Severus. No estaba sugiriendo ninguna coerción por tu parte. Simplemente tenía que preguntar, ya entiendes.” Sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro. “Qué tonta he sido, por no haberlo visto. Recuerdo vagamente un incidente en los corredores hace un tiempo que os involucró a los dos… y has estado tan… _feliz_ últimamente, Severus…” Pareció pensativa por un momento. Hermione y Severus se miraron el uno al otro.

El silencio volvió a descender sobre ellos. Estaba claro que McGonagall no estaba segura de cómo proceder. Fue la voz de Snape la que sonó a continuación.

“Tendrás mi renuncia por la mañana.”

McGonagall lanzó la cabeza hacia él. “Severus…”

“Estaba preparándome para entregarla de todos modos. Esto… me ha obligado a hacerlo antes de lo esperado, eso es todo.”

Ella bajó la vista, haciendo una pausa antes de continuar con solemnidad, “No puedo imaginar Hogwarts sin ti, Severus. Será un triste día cuando te marches, pero…” suspiró hondo, “Creo que, dadas las circunstancias… tu renuncia puede ser el mejor curso de acción a seguir. No deseo despedirte, Severus. Si eso es lo que deseas, entonces tengo que decir que nos facilitará mucho las cosas a todos. Y… lejos de mí meterte ideas en la cabeza, pero puedes encontrar que cuando feches tu carta de renuncia, erróneamente pongas la fecha equivocada, la de uno o dos días antes del baile…” Lo miró por encima de las gafas, con un leve centelleo en los ojos. Si pudieran anunciar que había renunciado antes de que su relación se hiciera pública, atenuarían parte del escándalo que seguramente envolvería al colegio.

“Se le debe permitir a Hermione hacer sus EXTASIS y no debe ser expulsada. Eso sería ridículo.” Severus habló abrupta y enérgicamente.

“Por supuesto. Tendré que examinar por completo todo lo que ha sucedido aquí. Pero, debo deciros que sólo tengo una influencia menor en el resultado. Los gobernadores tomarán las decisiones finales. Hermione, me esforzaré por retratarte como algo más que una estudiante para el cuerpo directivo, como de hecho lo eres. Sólo te queda una semana para dejar el colegio y los exámenes son exámenes públicos de magia, cualquiera puede hacerlos. No depende del colegio decidir si puedes hacerlos o no. No hay duda de que los harás, y si tengo algo que ver con eso, tampoco la hay de que no serás expulsada de Hogwarts. Has sido una estudiante tan extraordinaria, que quiero que te marches con tu reputación intacta.”

Hermione logró dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa a la Directora. “Sabe tan bien como yo que he cortejado la controversia durante mi tiempo en Hogwarts. ¿Por qué no terminar de la misma manera?”

McGonagall sonrió levemente, luego suspiró y se quitó las gafas, frotándose los ojos. “Desafortunadamente, el asunto de vuestro pequeño… enlace… es sólo la mitad de la historia de la noche. En todo caso, el problema mucho más grave e inmediato es el hecho de que tu varita se haya levantado contra la garganta de un estudiante, Severus.”

“Tienes mi renuncia, ¿qué más quieres?”

“Desafortunadamente, los gobernadores pueden decidir imponer más castigos.” Suspiró, sus rasgos registrando disgusto lamentable. “Severus… _¿tenías_ que hacerlo frente a todo el cuerpo estudiantil, el profesorado y algunos de los brujos más eminentes de nuestra tierra?”

Severus permaneció notablemente frío. “El chico era detestable. Sólo lamento no haber seguido con lo que tenía en mente.”

“¿Y qué tenías en mente?” McGonagall era claramente curiosa.

Snape alzó una ceja hacia ella y abrió la boca para hablar. Ella sacudió la cabeza enseguida, levantando la mano. “No importa.” Después de otro suspiro, continuó. “Pero, Severus, ¿qué justificó tu ira y reacción?”

“Filmore estaba comportándose con gran indecencia, al borde de la agresión, hacia Hermione. Traté de detenerlo, pero en ese momento procedió a insultarnos tanto a Hermione como a mí en los términos más groseros. Era evidente que había consumido cantidades considerables de alcohol. Ha violado gravemente varias reglas escolares y debería ser expulsado de inmediato.”

“El comportamiento del Sr Filmore será objeto de un escrutinio cuidadoso, puedo asegurártelo. Si ése es el curso de acción que debe tomarse, entonces, por supuesto que lo será. Me gustaría que ambos escribierais y firmarais una declaración detallando vuestra versión de lo que tuvo lugar esta noche.” Volvió a suspirar y se llevó una mano a frotarse los ojos con cansancio antes de levantar la mirada hacia el retrato de Dumbledore. Estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, aparentemente ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. “Querido, oh querido. A veces desearía que mi ilustre predecesor estuviera aquí para resolver estos asuntos.”

“ _Yo_ fui tu ilustre predecesor,” siseó Snape con sequedad.

McGonagall pareció sobresaltarse y dejó caer la cabeza, “Sí, sí, desde luego, Severus… un desliz de la lengua. Pero sabes mejor que nadie que no empleamos nuestras varitas para imponer disciplina en este colegio.”

“¡Alastor Moody se lo hizo a Draco Malfoy en Cuarto Año!” chilló Hermione de repente. “Lo transformó en un hurón. No fue castigado por eso. Severus ni siquiera dijo una palabra.”

“Hermione. De hecho, el incidente al que te refieres se trató con la máxima seriedad. Es posible que hayas sido una receptora privilegiada de gran parte de la información interna que lo que pasa en este colegio, pero puedo decirte, que hubo, y hay, gran cantidad de cosas que no sabes.” Hermione hundió la cabeza avergonzada. “En cualquier caso, aquél no era estrictamente el Profesor Moody – era Barty Crouch Jr. Permitidme reiterarlo – nuestro profesorado no levanta sus varitas con ira hacia los alumnos.” Su mirada se volvió fríamente hacia Severus, que la miraba con una arrogante falta de preocupación.

“La acción estuvo justificada bajo las circunstancias, puedo asegurártelo.”

“Parece que hubo circunstancias atenuantes, estoy de acuerdo, pero aun así tendré que instigar el procedimiento disciplinario, ya sabes eso. Como estás renunciando, cualquier castigo probablemente implicará una pérdida de salario o, en el peor de los casos…”

El rostro de Severus se tensó. “Sigue.”

McGonagall respiró hondo. “Si el cuerpo de gbernadores concluye que has desprestigiado al colegio, tienen el poder de despojarte de tu varita durante un tiempo.”

“¡Pero eso es ridículo!” exclamó Hermione.

McGonagall la miró con triste resignación. “De hecho, es lamentable, pero así es cómo los gobernadores tienen pleno derecho a actuar, si lo consideran conveniente.”

Severus hizo un leve gesto de desprecio. Ninguna de las opciones sonaba atractiva.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos. Finalmente, McGonagall se levantó y cruzó para mirar por la ventana. “También fue un baile tan maravilloso. No he disfrutado tanto desde que tengo memoria.” Un profundo suspiro escapó de ella. “Aun así, no imagino que haya estropeado la diversión de nadie más allí, aparte quizá del Sr Filmore. Creo que la mayoría de la gente, desde el más joven de Primer Año hasta el mismo Ministro de Magia, encontraron vuestro pequeño incidente como el mejor entretenimiento de la noche. Supongo que tengo que estaros agradecida a ambos por eso.”

Hermione logró reír un poco. McGonagall se dio la vuelta para encararlos. “No será fácil para vosotros ahora. Habrá susurros, murmuraciones y risitas. Todavía falta una semana para que os marchéis, y tú, Hermione, tienes exámenes en los que concentrarte. ¿Podrás hacerlo?”

“Estoy acostumbrada a centrarme en el trabajo académico en circunstancias difíciles, Profesora.”

McGonagall sonrió para sí misma. “Sí, supongo que lo estás.”

Severus se había vuelto hacia la joven a su lado. Extendió la mano y tomó la suya de repente. Hermione lo miró sorprendida y sonrió cálidamente.

La Directora continuó. “¿Qué os poseyó para bajar la guardia esta noche? Claramente habéis sido muy cautelosos hasta ahora."

Hermione no estaba segura de qué decir, aunque no había dudado de lo apropiado de su revelación. Simplemente se sentía correcto. Levantó la mirada hacia la Directora, tratando de pensar en cómo expresarlo.

“Era el momento.” Severus habló repentina y simplemente junto a ella. Se volvió y lo miró con profundo amor y afecto, y se inclinó suavemente y plantó un beso en sus labios.

McGonagall frunció el ceño un poco, pero no con desaprobación. Su expresión se fundió en una pequeña sonrisa. “Y ahora, vosotros… ¿qué pasa ahora?” preguntó con genuina preocupación.

Hermione respondió. “Tenemos la intención de mudarnos juntos a Londres. He aceptado un trabajo en el Ministerio. Severus encontrará empleo cuando pueda.”

“Tu reputación como mago te precede, pero ya sabes que siempre te escribiré una referencia brillante, Severus.”

Hermione parecía repentinamente preocupada. “No cree que… este… incidente afectará a nuestras oportunidades de empleo, ¿verdad?”

“Oh, no. No lo creo, Hermione. No es relevante para el Ministerio de Magia. No te ven como una colegiala, y ciertamente no ven a Severus como un maestro de escuela, créeme. Es eso, están mucho más iluminados que nosotros, en nuestra pequeña burbuja académica. En todo caso, debería imaginar que te habrá hecho mucho bien, Severus.”

Él alzó una ceja hacia ella. Ella le sonrió. “Oh, sí… será alentador para mucha gente saber que tienes corazón después de todo.”

“Pienso que mucha gente ya lo sabe,” dijo Hermione dulcemente, estrechándole la mano.

McGonagall suspiró una vez más. “Bueno, supongo que es mejor que lidie con el Señor Filmore ahora. Esperemos que esté lo suficientemente sobrio como para ser capaz de ofrecerme un relato coherente de lo que sucedió. Por favor, ¿podría tener vuestras declaraciones a primera hora de la mañana? Os recomendaría discreción, pero no veo la necesidad de que permanezcáis alejados el uno del otro por completo. De hecho, cuanto más podamos hacer que parezca una… relación aceptable y… normal, mejor.” No parecía completamente convencida por sus palabras. “Te aconsejaría, Hermione, que te vistas con tu propia ropa durante la última semana, como siempre quise. También me gustaría que te sentaras a la mesa alta. Intentaré hacerte pasar como ‘una de nosotros’, digamos. Aunque lo admito, parece que estamos cerrando la puerta del establo después de que el caballo se haya fugado.” Suspiró una vez más. “Cuando haya reunido las declaraciones de todos los que necesito, las presentaré a los gobernadores. Sin embargo, les recomendaré que… sean blandos con vosotros. Soy, después de todo, humana. Eso será todo por ahora.”

Hermione y Severus se levantaron para marcharse, pero antes de que pudieran ella los llamó de vuelta. “Oh, y… buena suerte, a los dos. Tengo que decir que… cuando el polvo se haya asentado, espero que encontréis la verdadera felicidad. Ambos la merecéis y… a pesar de tener que lidiar con las consecuencias, me resulta extrañamente satisfactorio que vosotros dos, mi estudiante más brillante y mi más brillante profesor, debíais… encontraros el uno al otro. Lejos de mí dictar que la convención académica debería haber impedido que os unierais. Parece extraño, Severus. Siempre nos había imaginado a ti y a mí, dos viejos maestros solitarios, terminando nuestros días aquí. Parece que estaba equivocada.” Les sonrió con ternura.

Hermione miró a su Directora. “Gracias por todo, Profesora. Lamento mucho las dificultades que le hemos causado. Eso era lo último que queríamos.” Echó un vistazo a Severus para que corroborara sus palabras. Él la miró por un momento, no del todo seguro de lo que ella esperaba, luego pareció volver a sus sentidos y se volvió hacia McGonagall.

“En efecto… mis disculpas, Minerva.”

La Directora le dirigió una leve sonrisa.

“Adiós, Profesora McGonagall,” dijo Hermione, con la mano en la puerta.

“Buenas noches, Directora,” concluyó Severus.

Con eso, se tomaron de las manos con fuerza y bajaron las escaleras, dejando a la Directora de la Escuela Hogwarts sola en su estudio, mirando por la ventana.

Cuando llegaron al final de los escalones se detuvieron y se volvieron el uno hacia el otro. Hermione levantó la mirada hacia él y se estalló en lágrimas. No estaba segura de si era de vergüenza, alivio o simplemente agotamiento nervioso. No importaba. Él se acercó enseguida a ella y la abrazó firmemente en sus brazos. Ella cerró los ojos y se sintió envuelta en una espesa comodidad negra.

Finalmente, él le levantó la cabeza y besó las lágrimas de su rostro. “Está bien… todo está bien…”

“No quiero que te quiten tu varita.”

“Tampoco yo, pero… hay otras formas de emplear mi magia, y no sería por mucho tiempo, imagino.”

Ella admiró su resiliencia. Levantó la mirada hacia él, buscando su rostro. “¿Por qué crees que lo dejamos salir esta noche, de todas las veces?”

“Como dije… era el momento… no podía fingir más, ni quería hacerlo.”

“Fui yo quien lo comenzó. Dije tu nombre.”

“Sí, una vez más… _de profundis._ ”

Sus ojos se habían apartado de los de ella, y estaban mirado fijamente mucho más allá de su entorno. Fue su turno de alzarse y besarlo.

“Pensando en el pasado, probablemente habría sido mejor para mí simplemente haber seguido el consejo de McGonagall y no haber vivido como una estudiante desde el principio. De esa manera, probablemente podríamos haber estado juntos como una pareja adecuada para el mundo.”

Él de repente volvió a enfocarse en ella y bajó la mirada con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. “Sí… pero, ¿dónde habría estado la diversión en eso?”

Hermione juguetonamente lo palmeó un poco, pero no pudo negar la verdad de sus palabras. Su relación se había desarrollado, inicialmente al menos, debido a la dinámica entre ellos; su autoridad sobre ella, la seductora resistencia de ella. Mientras estuvieran en el colegio, sabían que era la única forma en que ambos querían que fuera. Los encuentros peligrosos, las muchas veces de cercano descubrimiento, las miradas a través del aula y el comedor; nunca había conocido nada tan embriagadoramente emocionante.

Era sólo ahora, ahora que su relación se había profundizado inconmensurablemente, que habían llegado a un punto en el que ambos estaban tan contentos consigo mismos y el uno con el otro, cuando sabían que su tiempo en el colegio estaba llegando a su fin, que eran capaces de seguir adelante. Revelarse había sido lo más natural en ese punto. El incidente con Lawrence había sido simplemente el catalizador.

Hermione volvió a sonreírle. “Entonces… ¿no te arrepientes?”

“Ciertamente no… aunque, me habría arrepentido de maldecir al tonto. Lo más probable es que habría resultado en una sentencia en Azkabán y, por lo tanto, lejos de ti.”

“No lo habrías maldecido.”

Él la miró, curioso por su confianza en él. “O, sí… lo habría hecho… si no me hubieras detenido.”

Su voz había adoptado un tono escalofriante. Ella habló enseguida para empujarlo hacia atrás. “¿Y qué ibas a decir… cuál era la maldición, Severus?”

Una leve sonrisa parpadeó alrededor de su boca. “Digamos que involucraba cierta parte de su anatomía, la palabra ‘Minimus’, y una cucaracha.”

Ella rio y recostó la cabeza contra su pecho. “Eso es malvado.”

“Una vez me dijiste que pensabas que era malvado.”

Ella volvió a levantar la vista hacia él, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos. “Estaba equivocada. Pero de todos modos, como he dicho… no hay blanco y negro.”

Él arqueó una ceja ante sus enigmáticas palabras, antes de girarse y ofrecerle el brazo para alejarla de allí.

Pasearon por los corredores. Podían oír débilmente la música que todavía continuaba en el gran comedor. El baile se estaba terminando, pero mucha gente seguía bailando. No se encontraron con estudiantes ni profesorado mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones. Hermione se alegró; lidiaría con eso por la mañana.

Pero al doblar hacia el corredor que conducía a su salón de clases, se encontraron con los ojos pálidos y límpidos de la gata de Filch. Se miraron el uno al otro, con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros.

“Él no estará muy lejos. Lo sé por la pasada experiencia,” le dijo Hermione con ironía a Severus. “¿Crees que lo sabe?”

Los pasos arrastrados de Argus Filch se acercaban sonando cada vez más fuerte.

Severus de repente estrechó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y se inclinó, besándola apasionada y profundamente en el medio del corredor.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, se volvieron para encontrar al bedel de Hogwarts mirándolos con una expresión de una gárgola estreñida que finalmente, para su absoluta sorpresa, encontró alivio después de 1000 años. Severus sonrió burlón y le murmuró, “Ahora lo sabe.”

Tomó su mano y la condujo pasando junto a Filch, bajando la vista más allá de Hermione a la Señora Norris mientras pasaba.

“Un coñito* encantador, Argus.”

A Hermione le resultó imposible no disolverse en risitas antes de que estuvieran fuera del alcance del oído.

“Dios, eso fue muy malvado. Eres un hombre cruel, cruel.”

“Bien entonces, debes comenzar a redimirme de inmediato.” La atrajo hacia sí y la besó una vez más.

Se separaron y ella le sonrió. “No puedo creer que nunca hayamos sido atrapados… _in flagrante…_. por así decirlo. Nada más que antes esta noche en el corredor.”

“Hmm… para entonces, no creo que realmente me importara si lo fuéramos, para ser honesto.”

“Oh, dios… ¡puedes imaginar si McGonagall nos hubiera encontrado así!”

Él sonrió burlón. Hermione estaba pensando en su cópula de antes. “Fue… tan bueno, Severus… uno de los mejores, y… ha habido bastantes.”

Él la miró fijamente. “Estabas… estás… extraordinariamente hermosa esta noche.”

Él le tomó la mano y la condujo a través de su aula, de la que por una vez se sintió extrañamente desapegada, y dentro de sus habitaciones privadas. Luego se paró en el centro de la sala y caminó a su alrededor mirándola vestida en el satén rojo de su vestido. Sacó su varita y continuó caminando en círculos pausadamente, moviéndola arriba y abajo sobre su cuerpo a medida que avanzaba.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?”

“Quitando todo rastro de… él.”

Ella le permitió continuar en silencio. Sus ojos se clavaban en su cuerpo mientras se movía, como si él mismo estuviera limpiándola, no su varita.

Finalmente se detuvo y colocó el palo de madera sobre una mesa auxiliar. Entonces cruzó hacia ella, mirándola con satisfacción, y tomó su cintura entre las manos. Severus simplemente la abrazó durante un rato, las palmas de sus manos moviéndose lentamente arriba y abajo por su cuerpo. Luego, inclinando la cabeza, la besó larga y lentamente. Ella pensó que nunca pararía. No quería que lo hiciera.

Después de una eternidad en la que simplemente estuvieron juntos en pie, labios y lenguas acariciándose y saboreándose, como por primera vez, él se apartó un poco y le dio la vuelta en sus brazos. Su cabeza descendió al sensible punto donde la clavícula se elevaba hacia el hombro y sus labios cálidos y calientes acariciaron allí. Luego sintió sus manos en la base de los cordones de su vestido. Tiró y se aflojaron. Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire de forma natural cuando se alivió la tensión del corpiño. Sus largos dedos continuaron tirando de los cordones y ella sintió que se los sacaba de los ojales, uno por uno. Después, cuando se separaron por completo, él volvió a darle la vuelta, y observó maravillado cómo su vestido se desplomaba hasta el suelo, revelando sus pechos llenos y cálidos ante él.

Severus se quedó inmóvil y los miró fijamente, elevándose y cayendo lenta y regularmente a la tenue luz de las velas. Para él, era una imagen de completa perfección. Hermione se desabrochó las medias y se las quitó junto con el liguero. Pronto estuvo desnuda ante él. Entonces se adelantó y levantó las manos a sus botones. Le tomó un tiempo desabrochar incluso los primeros, y él abrió la boca para ayudarla con magia, pero ella anticipó lo que estaba haciendo y levantó un dedo a sus labios. Volvió la cabeza a la larga levita y continuó con su tarea, deleitándose en ella. Recordó las palabras de Rose de antes, pero esta vez, se formaron en su cabeza con una ligera variación… “ _Tantos botones… todo el tiempo del mundo…_ ” Sonrió en secreto para sí misma y sus manos trabajaron firmemente hacia abajo por su torso. Él ahora estaba respirando rápidamente mientras la mujer desnuda de dedos suaves y flexibles lo abría para ella.

Alcanzó la faja en su cintura y la desató. Cayó al suelo y ella continuó bajando, bajando, arrodillándose cuando se acercaba al final.

Por fin había completado su tarea. Le había tomado largos minutos, no es que ninguno de los dos hubiera objetado. Había sido un acto de absoluta devoción. Hermione volvió a ponerse en pie, y vio el tejido negro abriéndose de forma natural. Levantó las manos, casi reacia a despojarlo de ella. Pero sus manos se elevaron a sus hombros y apartó suavemente la pesada prenda de ellos. Se desplomó en oscuras cortinas hasta el suelo. Ahora le desabrochó la camisa de lino blanco debajo, aunque esto apenas le llevó tiempo en comparación. Fue el turno de ésta de deslizarse de sus hombros. Aparte de sus zapatos, que se había quitado él mismo, no llevaba nada más y ahora estaba desnudo y erecto ante ella.

Se acercó a él, sintiéndolo presionar contra su vientre, pero ignorándolo por ahora. Recostó la cabeza en su pecho y sus brazos la encerraron, mientras que los de ella se levantaron sobre su espalda surcada de cicatrices.

Luego las rodillas de él se doblaron un poco, y llevó un brazo por debajo de sus caderas, mientras el otro rodeaba su espalda. Hermione sintió que la levantaba y la llevaba a su dormitorio. La puso sobre la cama y se acostó a su lado enseguida. Entonces, casi con reverencia, bajó a su pecho. Con una mirada al suave montículo ante él, se lo llevó a la boca y lo chupó. Hermione llevó la mano a su cabello, acariciándolo y calmándolo.

Su pezón se hinchó en su boca y un hormigueo de deleite fluyó a través de ella hasta su núcleo. Ella le concedió su indulgencia y trató de reprimir su propia necesidad. Pero no tenía por qué haber temido, ya que pronto sintió dedos lánguidos, acariciando, separando, sondeando. Sabía que estaba resbaladiza por el deseo, pero el placer que él le provocaba mientras estaba en sus pechos, la llenaba de una felicidad tan sublime, sabiendo cómo adoraba alimentarse de sus apretados capullos rosados, que cuando se corrió, fue como si su cuerpo se hubiera disuelto en una cascada de pétalos de rosa.

Finalmente él se desplazó hacia arriba de nuevo, besándola con ternura y susurrándole, “Te amo,” al oído. Ella sonrió, repitiéndoselo, y lo sintió deslizarse en su interior. Estaba tan mojada que resbaló en un movimiento fácil y fluido, cogiéndola casi por sorpresa.

Él cerró los ojos y respiró, esperando, sintiendo, existiendo. Luego, lentamente, comenzó a moverse a lo largo de ella, sus ojos volviendo a abrirse y sosteniendo su mirada, el rostro a un solo aliento del suyo. Su placer creció rápidamente, Hermione incapaz de distinguirse a sí misma de él.

Luego, en silencio maravillado, se corrieron juntos, el momento a la vez evasivo y abrumador. Fue como si hubiera sido forjado a través de la magia más profunda, pero en realidad fue un instante de absoluta humanidad.

Yacieron quietos, simplemente mirándose el uno al otro. El tiempo pasó por ellos. Después Severus se tumbó a su lado, todavía enterrado profundamente en su ser, y cayeron dormidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simplemente adoro a estos dos…  
> Empleé la expresión ‘de profundis’ antes. Como estoy segura que sabéis, significa ‘Fuera de las profundidades’ en Latín. Adoro el sonido y el sentimiento de las palabras - ¡cómo me encantaría oír a SS/AR susurrándomelo al oído!  
> *N/T: Juego de palabras con la palabra ‘pussy’, que tiene el doble significado de ‘gatito’ y ‘coño’.


	34. Capítulo 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien, entonces éste no es el último. Va a haber otro. Simplemente me di cuenta de que éste era más largo de lo que había pensado, queda sólo una semana de exámenes y entonces es el final del trimestre.  
> Éste es muy diferente del último, y con suerte tiene un toque de humor…

Durmieron hasta tarde al día siguiente, perdiéndose el desayuno. Hermione no estaba segura de si esto se había hecho deliberadamente o no. No estaba segura de cómo se sentía acerca de enfrentarse a sus amigos tras la revelación de su relación. Era tan perfectamente feliz con Severus y su amor que cualquier preocupación que tuviera estaba enterrada en lo más profundo de ella. Y cuando se despertó para encontrarlo todavía dormitando a su lado, con algunos mechones de cabello negro y liso cayendo sobre su rostro, se sintió absolutamente en paz.

Hermione extendió la mano y le apartó el cabello de los párpados. Él se agitó y rodó sobre la espalda. Ella temía haberlo molestado, y retiró la mano enseguida.

“No pares.”

Los ojos de él permanecieron cerrados, pero los tonos graves la atrajeron hacia él. Sonrió y volvió a acercarse para quitarle los mechones restantes del rostro.

Yacieron quietos por un momento, contentos. Pero Hermione sintió que había una conciencia entre ellos de que tendrían que dar la cara ante sus compañeros y colegas. Sería más difícil que enfrentarse a McGonagall.

Severus la abrazó y le acarició el brazo. “¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?”

“Supongo que lo mejor es que vaya a estudiar. Iré a la biblioteca. Puedo encontrar un rincón tranquilo allí.”

“Lo sé.”

Ella rio. “Sí. Y no quiero ninguna visita sorpresa hoy, muchas gracias. Mis exámenes comienzan el martes. Sin interrupciones de ahora en adelante.”

Levantó la mirada hacia él. Estaba haciendo pucheros. Ella volvió a reír. “Te lo compensaré esta noche.”

“¿Prometido?”

“Prometido.”

Se besaron.

Hermione sintió una sensación de urgencia presionándola. Necesitaba marcharse. No era sólo su necesidad de estudiar, sino que quería terminar con ello de una vez; ‘ello’ era dar la cara ante sus amigos y compañeros.

Extrañamente no sentía temor. De hecho, sólo quería seguir adelante.

Volvió a besarlo y se levantó.

“¿A dónde vas?” Él se refería de inmediato. Ella pudo sentir la preocupación en su voz. La conmovió.

“Primero tengo que regresar a la sala común.”

Se puso unos vaqueros y una blusa que dejó en sus habitaciones para las mañanas, afortunadamente no tuvo que volver a ponerse el vestido de gala. No levantó la mirada.

“¿Irás a almorzar?” preguntó él.

“¿Y tú?” levantó la mirada hacia él.

Hermione detectó un leve parpadeo cruzar sus rasgos antes de que finalmente respondiera, “Sí.”

Ella continuó vistiéndose. “Como yo.”

Después de ir al baño, estaba lista. Se acercó a él, todavía en la cama, y volvió a besarlo, acariciando su rostro. “Adiós, adiós, mi amor. Te veo después.”

Se giró para marcharse. Él la agarró del brazo y la atrajo de vuelta. “Estaré pensando en ti.”

“Lo sé. Yo también.”

Hermione sonrió con ternura, en ese momento más preocupada por él que por sí misma.

Ninguno de ellos había mencionado directamente los problemas a los que se enfrentaban. Después de un último beso, Hermione se levantó y se marchó.

Cerró la puerta de su salón de clases y mantuvo la cabeza alta. Luego comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de su colegio, el colegio que la había aceptado, dado un hogar y un propósito durante más de siete años.

Las primeras personas junto a las que pasó fueron dos niños de primer año. Ni siquiera parecieron reconocerla; estaban hablando de la nueva escoba Nimbus. Respiró hondo. _Eso no estuvo tan mal._

Dobló una esquina. Había unas chicas de cuarto año que reconoció sentadas en una repisa. Estaban charlando animadamente. Una levantó la vista y la vio. La chica de inmediato se inclinó hacia sus amigas y todas se giraron para mirar a Hermione, el grupo callándose de inmediato. Hermione esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras pasaba que no le devolvieron, más por distracción que por grosería deliberada.

Hermione continuó más allá de ellas. Una vez que hubo doblado la siguiente esquina, escuchó claramente sus repentinas risitas resonando en el pasillo.

Frunció los labios y continuó. Había más grupos de estudiantes adelante. Una historia similar se presentó cada vez. Una vez la veían, parecían perder de inmediato el poder del habla, y una vez que los pasaba, se disolvían en risitas o susurros.

Para la cuarta vez que sucedió esto, Hermione estaba tan acostumbrada a ello que simplemente sonreía a cualquier estudiante en su camino.

Fue cuando estaba acercándose a la escalera hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor que se enfrentó a su prueba más dura. Al pie de las escaleras estaban el Profesor Piercy y Madame Pomfrey.

Se desarrolló un patrón similar. Pasaron de la charla alegre al silencio al verla. Hermione respiró hondo y se enderezó. Entonces, fijando su ahora bien practicada sonrisa en el rostro, se aproximó a ellos.

“Buenos días, Profesor Piercy, Madame Pomfrey.”

La miraron, sobresaltados porque les hubiera hablado.

“Uhh… Buenos días, Señorita Granger,” logró chillar Madame Pomfrey.

“Hermione,” corrigió la joven con sequedad.

Bajaron la mirada, avergonzados, y murmuraron su nombre como confirmación. “Sí… sí… por supuesto… Hermione.”

Hubo silencio. Hermione pensó que más bien podría coger el toro por los cuernos. Sonrió ampliamente y preguntó con exagerada alegría, “¿Disfrutaron el baile?”

Los dos miembros del personal miraron como si un Hipogrifo acabara de aterrizar ante ellos y cantara Cumpleaños Feliz.

Hermione esperó una respuesta, con la sonrisa todavía en el rostro, las cejas alzadas expectantes, mirando de uno a otro.

Finalmente, el Profesor Piercy murmuró un poco incoherente, estudiando sus zapatos, “Sí… sí… muy agradable. ¿Y usted?” Obviamente había olvidado la importancia de la subsecuente pregunta. Madame Pomfrey lo golpeó bruscamente en las costillas y él emitió un extraño graznido gutural antes de volver a mirarse fijamente los pies.

Hermione casi rio a carcajadas, tan surreal era la situación en que se había metido deliberadamente.

Esperó antes de darles una respuesta. Las dos personas ante ella estaban mirando fijamente al suelo como si fueran capaces de conjurar un agujero en él que se los tragara.

“La mayor parte.”

Levantaron la vista hacia ella, alucinados porque hubiera hablado en absoluto.

Entonces, de repente, ambos comenzaron a parlotear a la vez. “Cierto, debo marcharme a ordenar esas vendas.” “Tengo tantos ensayos que corregir.” “Entonces nos vamos, otro día y todo eso.” “Sí, adiós entonces… sí… err… adiós.”

Sin apenas mirar a Hermione, partieron en direcciones opuestas. De nuevo, la emoción abrumadora de Hermione fue la diversión. No detectó ninguna malicia como tal hacia ella, sólo embarazo. Aun así, ése era su problema, no el de ella y Severus.

Sus ojos se elevaron y miró el retrato de la Dama Gorda en lo alto de la escalera por encima de ella. Hermione la subió, consciente, a pesar de la fortaleza que todavía se apoderaba de su resolución, de que con cada paso que daba, sus pies parecían cada vez más pesados.

Por fin llegó a lo alto y miró a la Dama Gorda. El retrato le sonrió burlona un poco. “Sólo para que lo sepas…” echó la cabeza hacia atrás, “todos están hablando de ti.”

Hermione ignoró su comentario, fijándola con los ojos y dando la contraseña.

La Dama Gorda se erizó un poco pero se abrió para ella.

El estómago de Hermione cayó de repente en su interior y su mano salió para estabilizarse en el muro. Entonces, convocando toda su resolución que parecía haberse desvanecido repentina e inexplicablemente, atravesó la abertura.

Pudo oír la alegre charla del domingo, y por un momento, Hermione podría haberse convencido de que no era diferente a cualquier otro fin de semana perezoso. Recordó que lo era en cuanto entró por completo en la sala.

El silencio que repentinamente se apoderó del aire lo abarcó todo y fue de inmediato sofocante. Hermione tragó saliva involuntariamente, pero mantuvo su espalda recta. Todos los ojos en la sala se habían girado para mirarla.

Localizó a Ginny y Harry en un rincón. Casi sollozó de alivio porque él todavía estuviera allí, pero se detuvo.

Sabía que no debía permanecer allí por mucho tiempo. Ya parecían minutos, pero en realidad sólo habían pasado unos segundos. Hermione caminó decididamente hacia Harry y Ginny.

Harry se puso en pie de inmediato y la besó en la mejilla, diciendo claramente, “Hermione. Me alegro de verte antes de marcharme.”

Ginny continuó, lo más normalmente posible, “¿Quieres sentarte?”

Hermione se preguntó qué hacer. “No… no… yo… necesito coger algunos libros, y luego iré…”

“Bien.” Le sonrieron incómodos, pero Harry mantuvo su mano sobre su brazo suavemente.

Quería sentarse y hablar con sus dos mejores amigos, pero no era capaz de quedarse en la sala.

Estaba a punto de pedirles que la siguieran hasta su dormitorio cuando llegó una ruidosa charla risueña desde la escalera de las chicas. Como todas las conversaciones que había interceptado hoy, se interrumpió abruptamente cuando sus interlocutores la vieron.

Hermione se giró. Una de las chicas era Rose. Sus ojos se encontraron. Rose tenía una pequeña sonrisa burlona en la cara. Se acercó a Hermione.

“Hola, ‘Mione.”

“Hola, Rose.”

Hubo silencio por un momento. Pero Hermione no se encogió. Una extraña fuerza interna quería que su amiga abordara el tema, el tema del que todos querían hablar. La burbuja de tensión que envolvía todo el castillo tenía que ser reventada. Esperó lo que sabía que podía confiar en que Rose hiciera.

“Te lo callaste, ¿no?”

Hermione sólo sonrió.

Rose suspiró hondo. “Bueno… tienes agallas, te concederé eso.”

Las dos amigas se miraron, Rose todavía sonriendo burlona. Luego sonrió más genuinamente y se inclinó hacia Hermione un poco. “Sabes que sólo estoy celosa, ¿no?”

Hermione sólo pudo reír.

“También sabes que quiero todos los detalles jugosos en algún momento, ¿no?”

Ginny también se echó a reír.

El resto de la sala común se volvió a mirar con asombro, y luego lentamente regresó a la conversación. La tensión estaba disipándose.

Hermione suspiró. “Quizá me sentaré un minuto.”

Se dejó caer junto a Harry, un extraño alivio filtrándose a través de ella. Rose se apretó a su lado.

“¿McGonagall fue realmente dura con vosotros?” preguntó Ginny.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. “No… no… en absoluto. Fue muy… comprensiva.”

“Entonces… ¿no van a expulsarte?”

“Todavía no estoy segura. Tiene que ir a los gobernadores. Pero… no lo parece.”

“¿Y qué hay de Snape… del Profesor Snape?” Estaba claro que Rose no estaba segura de cómo llamarlo ahora.

Hermione respiró hondo. “Va a renunciar. No es una decisión nueva. Había decidido hacerlo hace un tiempo. Va a mudarse a Londres conmigo.”

Rose, Ginny y Harry se miraron entre ellos.

“Bien,” dijo Harry incómodo.

Hubo silencio por un momento antes de que Rose volviera a romperlo. “Sabes, dicen que Lawrence Filmore va a ser expulsado.”

“Ya veremos,” replicó Hermione sin comprometerse.

“Estaba completamente hasta el culo, y oí algo de su lenguaje para Snape. Se pasó de la raya.”

“Sí.”

“Y me di cuenta de que estaba acosándote de mala manera.”

“Sí.”

“Realmente se merecía lo que obtuvo de Snape.”

“Esperemos que los gobernadores lo consideren así.”

“¿Van a permitirte hacer los exámenes?”

“Sí.”

“Entonces… básicamente… te saliste con la tuya.”

Hermione se sintió molesta por primera vez. “¿Salirme con la mía? ¿Qué sería ‘la mía’ exactamente?”

Rose fue más directa que nunca. “Bueno… estás follándote a un profesor.”

“¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿Es así como ves esto?”

“Lo siento, ‘Mione. Pero… sí.”

“Bueno, entonces realmente no me conoces… y ciertamente no conoces a Severus. Amo a este hombre más de lo que nunca pude imaginar posible, y lo creas o no, él me ama. Estamos comenzando una vida juntos. Después de la guerra, mi vida parecía no tener sentido, no sabía a dónde ir. No me sentía bien aquí, no me sentía bien en casa. Y él... había estado en el infierno y ha regresado, y lo digo en términos inequívocos. Y sentimos eso y nos unimos. A quién le importa que fuera técnicamente su ‘alumna’… ése término no significa nada para mí. Simplemente estoy tan agradecida, si esa es la palabra, a cualquier fuerza que me trajo de regreso aquí. Porque si no hubiera regresado, puede que nunca nos hubiéramos encontrado el uno al otro. Y dios sabe lo que habría sido de nosotros.”

Rose estaba atónita y humillada y no pudo decir nada. Después de un momento bajó la cabeza y murmuró una disculpa. Luego, despacio, volvió a elevar los ojos hacia Hermione y susurró, “Aun así… apuesto a que tuviste buen sexo.”

Hermione la fulminó con la mirada por un momento antes de disolverse en risitas. Harry y Ginny finalmente se unieron. El resto de la sala común se volvió y miró con intrigada curiosidad al pequeño grupo en el rincón.

Hermione sonrió burlona. “Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas…”

Más risitas.

“¡Y aquí estaba yo pensando que pasabas todo tu tiempo en la biblioteca! No es de extrañar que no estuvieras interesada en Lawrence.”

“No…” Hermione suspiró.

Sonrió a sus amigos. “Gracias.” La miraron con curiosidad. “Por estar aquí para mí y… dejarme hablar de ello. Lo necesitaba. Ahora seré capaz de enfrentarme con otras personas. Y ahora… tengo que ir a estudiar.” Se levantó con determinación. Harry se levantó y volvió a besarla en la mejilla.

“Me marcho en un momento. Ven a verme en cuanto llegues a Londres. Puedes quedarte en Grimmauld Place un tiempo.”

“Sí… lo haré. Gracias, Harry.”

“Y también puede…” sonrió incómodo.

Ella lo miró con gratitud. “Gracias.”

“Y buena suerte con los exámenes… no es que la necesites.”

Hermione le estrechó la mano y se alejó. Hubo algunos vistazos curiosos hacia ella cuando pasó, pero nada como el silencio atronador que la había recibido antes. Había cruzado el primer obstáculo.

Se retiró a una zona tranquila de la biblioteca hasta el almuerzo. Pasó la primera media hora escribiendo su relato de los acontecimientos del baile, luego fue a entregárselo a McGonagall discretamente. Regresó enseguida a la biblioteca. El ambiente académico tranquilo y familiar ayudó a tranquilizar aún más su mente, y se encontró capaz de concentrarse bien en su trabajo. Incluso reconoció ese hormigueo de excitación intelectual que sentía en el período previo a los exámenes.

Algún tiempo después, oyó que el reloj daba la una, y con una comprensión sobresaltada, salió corriendo de la biblioteca hacia el comedor. Llegaba tarde, el almuerzo había comenzado quince minutos antes. Olvidó por un momento las circunstancias en las que se encontraba.

Hermione se apresuró a entrar en el comedor, sin notar que todas las cabezas se volvieron a mirarla mientras pasaba velozmente. Encontró un sitio junto a Ginny y fue a sentarse en él. De repente la realidad de lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior inundó sus sentidos. Notó que había un silencio palpable en todo el salón. Era la primera vez que había estado en el lugar desde los acontecimientos del baile, y elevó la mirada al techo. Los recuerdos que la asediaban eran una curiosa mezcla de gran felicidad y resentimiento hacia Lawrence. Su cabeza volvió a bajar y todavía vio ojos mirándola fijamente.

Lentamente se le ocurrió que no había sólo estudiantes en la sala. Sus ojos se movieron a la mesa alta. Comenzando por el extremo izquierdo, observó al profesorado. Estaban mirándola con tanta curiosidad como los de quinto año. Sus ojos se desplazaron a lo largo. Llegaron a McGonagall. Ella logró una leve sonrisa hacia Hermione. Movió sus ojos más allá hasta que llegó al extremo derecho.

Allí estaba él, sentado en su habitual estilo impasible. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Hermione no se dio cuenta de que casi todas las cabezas de la sala se habían girado de ella hacia él. Le sonrió cálidamente.

Había una silla libre a su lado. Hermione no podía moverse.

Entonces, lentamente, con los ojos de todo Hogwarts mirándolo, Snape levantó un largo dedo y apuntó hacia ella, girando la palma enroscada para que quedara hacia arriba. Luego, con una mirada que le derritió las entrañas, la llamó hacia él, él único dedo doblándose y flexionándose suave y seductoramente para atraerla hacia él.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Miró brevemente a McGonagall, que le dirigió una mirada complaciente. Hermione murmuró, “Disculpadme,” a sus amigos y caminó lo más orgullosamente que pudo hacia la mesa alta.

Mientras se acercaba a él, él se puso en pie y se acercó a la silla a su lado, sacándola para ella. Hermione nunca había conocido el Gran Comedor tan silencioso. Incluso la Directora había torcido la cabeza para mirarlos.

Ella estaba respirando rápido, pero su fuerza se intensificó por la de él, y con una tierna sonrisa hacia él, se sentó en la silla que le ofrecía.

Por un momento el silencio se mantuvo. Luego McGonagall hizo sonar sus cubiertos ruidosamente y entabló una discusión con Madame Hooch. De repente, el resto del salón salió de su maravillado asombro, y el bullicio habitual de charlas y risas volvió a sonar.

Hermione se volvió hacia él. Estaba mirándola con la más leve sonrisa de admiración. Sintió una mano firme y cálida colocada sobre su pierna. La apretó y la acarició. “Te amo,” articuló ella en silencio. La mano frotó cada vez más suavemente.

Al otro lado estaba el Profesor Flitwick. Hermione se volvió hacia él y le sonrió. “Hola, Profesor. ¿Cómo está hoy?”

Al principio, el diminuto maestro se sobresaltó, pero luego logró tartamudear una respuesta. “Muy… err… muy bien, Señorita Gr… Hermione.” Tomó un sorbo de su bebida antes de continuar con más confianza. “¿Entiendo que tiene trabajo en el Ministerio?”

“Sí. Tengo muchas ganas de comenzar. Ahora sólo tengo que encontrar un piso y cosas así.”

Con eso, entabló una conversación fácil con él, y olvidó completamente la extraordinaria posición en la que ahora se encontraba. La mano de Severus permaneció sobre su pierna todo el tiempo.

Después de un rato, Flitwick se giró para hablar con el maestro a su derecha, dándole a Hermione una tranquila oportunidad de volverse hacia Severus.

“¿Estás bien?”

“Ciertamente.” El arrastre fue tan seguro de sí mismo como siempre.

“Sabes a qué me refiero.”

“Muy pocas personas están juzgando mis actos contra Filmore… y en cuanto a ti…”

“¿Sí?”

“Los miembros femeninos del profesorado parecen estar desmayándose con deleite romántico, y los masculinos están verdes de envidia. La gente parece comprender mejor las complejidades de la naturaleza humana de lo que a veces les doy crédito. Aparentemente… y de algún modo sorprendentemente, lo confieso… lo he hecho bien.”

Ella soltó una carcajada. “¿¡De verdad!?”

Él le sonrió burlón.

“¿Y yo, Severus? ¿Lo he… hecho bien?”

Se volvió hacia ella. Su mano se arrastró más arriba por su pierna hasta que sus dedos descansaron firmemente justo entre ellas. Procedió a frotar despacio pero con fuerza. Incluso a través del grueso tejido de sus vaqueros, ella sabía que estaba respondiendo a él. Un leve jadeo fue tomado por ella.

“Oh…” arrastró él, “Debería decir que sí.”

Ella sonrió burlona, tratando por una vez de ignorar las sensaciones que se acumulaban en su interior. “¿Cómo respondieron a tu renuncia?”

“No se sorprendieron.”

“¿Arrepentido?”

Él guardó silencio por un momento.

“No puedo decirlo.”

“Estoy segura de que puedes.”

Él cambió de tema. “¿Entregaste tu declaración?”

“Sí. ¿Y tú?” Él asintió. “¿Has oído algo con respecto a Lawrence?”

Severus se tensó un poco al escucharla referirse a él por su nombre de pila. “Su comportamiento fue reprensible. En el mejor de los casos, para él, será suspendido. Creo que se tomará una decisión esta tarde. McGonagall tiene en sus poderes decidir al menos ese asunto.”

Hermione asimiló sus palabras antes de volverse a mirar el mar de estudiantes ante ellos. Algunos todavía estaban mirando hacia arriba en su dirección y murmurando, pero la mayoría había regresado a su comida y sus amigos. Qué volubles eran los niños, y qué fácil pasaban a la siguiente pieza de intriga. Hermione sonrió con pesar.

Por fin fue capaz de mirar el salón desde la perspectiva de él. No se sintió superior como tal, pero sintió que tenía control, como si pudiera sentir todas las ondas de inquietud o tensión que podían atravesar las masas de alumnos sentados. Se preguntó brevemente si hubiera sido tan malo quedarse y convertirse en maestra. La idea pasó enseguida.

Echó un vistazo a la mesa Gryffindor, a su sitio vacante en ella. ¿Cuántas veces se había sentado allí, mirando hacia arriba con anhelo al hombre ahora sentado a su lado? Bajó la cabeza y sonrió.

Él la miró. “¿Qué?”

“Nada. Sólo – todo esto.”

Las comisuras de los labios de él se elevaron.

“¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde?”

“Estudiar.”

“Podrías venir a mis habitaciones si quieres.”

“¿Te gustaría?”

“Sabes que sí.”

“Entonces lo haré. Pero – tendré que trabajar.”

“Naturalmente.” Severus la miró con una leve sonrisa divertida. “Qué chica tan concienzuda es, Señorita Granger.”

“Naturalmente.”

Terminaron su almuerzo contentos. Por una vez, Hermione pudo salir con él, no tuvo que apresurarse a seguirlo en secreto o preguntarse cuándo volverían a encontrarse.

Caminaron juntos por los corredores. Otro obstáculo.

De nuevo, atrajeron miradas y susurros predecibles, pero Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada y Severus no parecía perturbado en absoluto.

Cuando llegó a sus habitaciones, se preguntaba por qué había estado preocupada.

“Oh, dios, he dejado todos mis bártulos en la biblioteca. Tendré que ir a buscarlos.”

Se volvió para irse. Él la retuvo y la llevó firmemente hasta su sala de estar, señalando su escritorio. Encima estaban sus libros y pergaminos.

Lo miró con asombro curioso. No había estado fuera de su vista desde que decidiera venir a sus habitaciones.

“¿Cómo hiciste eso?”

Él la miró con perversa arrogancia. “Oh… ¿no te lo dije...? Soy mago.”

Ella lo golpeó juguetonamente y él enseguida la rodeó y la abrazó con fuerza, besándola apasionadamente. Ella respondió con la misma avidez, pero recordó sus responsabilidades y se apartó.

“Ahora no. Recuerda lo que dije. Tengo que trabajar. Tengo los exámenes más importantes de mi vida la próxima semana.”

Él rodó los ojos un poco.

Ella jadeó exageradamente. “¡Profesor Snape! ¡No es propio de usted desalentar la búsqueda de la excelencia académica!”

“Sólo cuando se enfrenta a cierto impedimento.” Él le tomó la mano y la puso en su ingle. Ella de inmediato sintió la palpitante tensión dentro.

Ella le sonrió burlona. “¿Un impedimento? ¿Es así como lo llamas?”

Él presionó la mano de ella contra sí, pero ella la quitó. Él gimió con frustración. Hermione se apartó de él y fue a sentarse al escritorio. Aclarándose la garganta sonoramente, desenrolló un pergamino y abrió un pesado libro de texto. Luego, con el ceño fruncido, se dispuso a ignorarlo deliberadamente y a concentrarse en las palabras que tenía delante.

Él se desplazó sedosamente a su lado, y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. “Mientras cumplas tu promesa.”

Ella levantó la vista por un momento, una sonrisa burlona capturando sus rasgos.

“De compensármelo esta noche.”

Lo besó brevemente. “Siempre cumplo mis promesas. Lo sabes. Ahora,” volvió a su trabajo, “vete a tomar por saco.”

Él se fue a tomar por saco hasta la silla frente a ella, sacó un libro y comenzó a leer, sus ojos frecuentemente alzándose para mirar a la hermosa y brillante bruja sentada a su escritorio.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio tranquilo y concentrado. Hermione fue capaz de arreglar algunos problemas confusos en su mente sobre transfiguración y repasó algunas de las pociones más complejas con Severus. Él le aseguró que era poco probable que salieran. Su nivel de experiencia iba mucho más allá del nivel de EXTASIS.

Hermione le había expresado sus inseguridades sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, habiendo logrado sólo un SE en su TIMO. Él le sonrió con irónica diversión. “Eso fue hace más de dos años. Creo que has tenido… suficiente experiencia en la materia desde entonces.”

Ella sostuvo la cabeza en las manos. “Oh… no sé… hay una diferencia entre la experiencia práctica y la comprensión académica.”

“Te sorprenderá lo que sabes, estoy seguro de ello.”

Fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una campana.

“¿Qué fue eso?” Hermione se sobresaltó.

“La campana de la puerta. Volveré en un momento.” Severus se apresuró a salir a través de su aula, con una leve mirada de preocupación en el rostro.

Pocos minutos después regresó. Su rostro estaba sombrío. Un temor repentino se apoderó de Hermione. “¿Qué es?”

“Lawrence Filmore ha sido suspendido por el resto de este trimestre y todo el próximo, a partir de hoy.”

“Ya veo.” Hermione no estaba segura inicialmente de cómo tomarse las noticias.

“Debería haber sido expulsado,” escupió Snape con veneno.

Hermione guardó silencio. “¿Hubo alguna explicación?”

“Dijeron que su comportamiento fue completamente inaceptable, pero al parecer el hecho de que estuviera bajo la influencia del alcohol atenuó la dureza de su juicio de algún modo. Tom Radford también ha sido suspendido. Al parecer estuvo vertiendo el material en la garganta de Filmore y alentando su comportamiento.”

Hermione de repente se sintió agraviada. “Eso no excusa lo que me hizo.”

“Exactamente.”

“O a ti. Pero, para ser honesta, es un castigo bastante duro. Sólo tendrá un trimestre después de eso, y la temporada de Quidditch ya habrá terminado para entonces. Se perderá todo eso. Pienso que probablemente se ha hecho justicia.”

Severus resopló despectivo. “Es el comportamiento hacia ti lo que más me preocupa. ¡¿Cómo se atreve ese chico a permanecer en el colegio?! Se refirieron a su anterior expediente… ‘impecable’. Y está el pequeño asunto de que la Directora sea la exjefa de Gryffindor.”

“Oh, Severus, McGonagall nunca dejaría que eso influyera en su decisión.”

Él no replicó, simplemente frunció el ceño aún más.

Hermione se levantó y cruzó hacia él. “¡Severus! ¡No debes decir cosas así!”

Él volvió los ojos hacia ella. “¿Estoy ofendiendo tu sentido de la decencia?”

“Sí. Un poco. Olvido cuán leal eres a Slytherin.”

Él arqueó una ceja. Ella sonrió burlona. “Está bien. Los opuestos claramente se atraen.”

“¿No has hecho suficiente por un día?”

Ella suspiró y bajó la vista a su trabajo. Cogió un pergamino, y estaba a punto de examinarlo más. “En realidad quería mirar…” Las manos de él se habían abierto paso debajo su camisa y le desabrocharon el sostén. Dedos largos y ágiles estaban abarcando sus pechos y acariciando los pezones.

El pergamino cayó de sus manos y se desplomó hasta el suelo.

“Pensándolo mejor… creo que quizá sí.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitivamente, Señorita Granger…  
> Hasta la próxima… x


	35. Capítulo 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puedo dar un enorme GRACIAS por el apoyo a esta historia y todos los encantadores comentarios que he recibido a lo largo de ella. Ha sido un placer escribir para lectores tan fantásticos. Que continúe por mucho tiempo.  
> Entonces – éste es largo. Espero que todo quede atado satisfactoriamente. Esto claramente es sólo el final del principio para Hermione y Severus, y quizá un día explore más allá, pero para el propósito de esta historia, es suficiente. Mientras tanto, dejaré a vuestra propia imaginación pensar en lo que sucedió después.  
> Hasta la próxima… ¡disfrutad! Mucho amor, LL xxx
> 
> N/T: Aunque sea repetir lo que ya nos decía la autora, gracias a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia hasta el final, la habéis votado y comentado. Habrá más traducciones suyas (y de otros autores) próximamente, aparte de las que ya he publicado. Así que lo dicho, disfrutad de este final tan esperado y ¡hasta la próxima!

El lunes fue una historia similar.

Hermione ahora se sentaba normalmente en la mesa alta. Sus amigos habían aceptado su ausencia y a menudo le dirigían una sonrisa o un gesto descarados cuando les echaba un vistazo desde su posición elevada junto a Severus. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido durante el fin de semana, fue capaz de concentrarse en sus inminentes exámenes con notable claridad. Estudió en la biblioteca o en las habitaciones de él, y cuando llegó la noche del lunes, sentía que había hecho todo lo que podía para prepararse para ellos. Se dio cuenta de que él estaba impresionado por su concentración y dedicación.

En el fondo de su mente, sabía que los gobernadores se reunían el miércoles para discutir el ‘asunto del baile’, como lo llamaban. McGonagall había sido racional y ecuánime desde aquella reunión el sábado por la noche. En todo caso, le había dado a su relación su bendición. Hermione sabía que trabajaría para atenuar cualquier elemento punitivo dentro del cuerpo directivo.

Hermione todavía se encontraba con miradas curiosas y tonos apagados donde quiera que fuera, pero se estaban volviendo menos intrusivos. Ella y Severus no hicieron ningún intento de evitarse por el castillo, y notaron que cuanto más se los veía juntos, menos curiosa parecía la población estudiantil con respecto a ellos. No entablaban ninguna demostración pública de afecto, pero caminaban libremente por ahí y siempre se sentaban juntos en el Gran Comedor.

Fue una gran diferencia para ambos que Hermione fuera capaz de ir a sus habitaciones sin tener que ocultarse en las sombras y apresurarse en silencio de un corredor al siguiente. Las noches de domingo y lunes pasaron con dichosa facilidad. Hermione había saludado a Filch con un alegre hola a las diez de la noche del lunes, justo antes de abrir la puerta del salón de clases de Pociones y entrar con orgullo. Él había fruncido el ceño.

Hermione se aseguró de dormir mucho y bien el domingo y el lunes, pero no antes de haberse vuelto hacia el hombre junto a ella y calmar la necesidad interior. Su cuerpo, mente y alma se sentían preparados como nunca antes, y el elevado estado intelectual que estaba experimentando parecía reflejarse en su cuerpo, más encendido por su toque y presencia que nunca.

Incluso Severus había notado el incremento de su ardor, si eso era posible. En cuanto sus libros se cerraban, ella se levantaría y se caminaría hacia él, a menudo arrodillándose enseguida para tomarlo en su boca o desechando su ropa velozmente, tumbándose en el suelo, estirando sus miembros hacia él, sus gemidos de deseo pronto transmitiéndose a su ingle.

Era más vocal que nunca, algo que él admitía adorar, y sus constantes gemidos y maullidos de lujuria simplemente lo estimulaban.

El martes por la mañana amaneció brillante y frío. Hermione se levantó temprano y se duchó, vistiéndose con ropa limpia y fresca. No era el uniforme escolar, pero tenía un notable parecido con él. Claramente necesitaba sentirse académica.

Hablaron poco. Severus notó que ella estaba pensando en lo que estaba por venir. Tenía Herbología y Aritmancia en primer lugar; ninguna le costaría demasiado.

Justo antes de que se girara para marcharse, Severus la llamó con un gesto y le dio la vuelta. Luego, alrededor de su cuello, colocó una cadena con un símbolo dorado colgando de ella.

“Para que te dé suerte,” dijo él, inclinándose para besarla.

Hermione bajó la vista al objeto alrededor de su cuello. Era un complicado patrón de bucles entrelazados, formando un diseño intrincado pero hermoso. Parecía ser de una cultura antigua. “Severus, no necesito que me des nada. Eres demasiado amable, de verdad.” Estudió el objeto con curiosidad. “¿Qué es?”

“Es un símbolo del Antiguo Egipto de inteligencia y astucia, los sumos sacerdotes llevaban un objeto similar alrededor de sus cuellos en los momentos en que requerían grandes habilidades intelectuales. Te inspirará, estoy seguro.”

“Es exquisito, pero… ¿astucia, Profesor Snape?” Ella lo miró con una mirada de sospecha burlona. “Ésa es una expresión particularmente Slytherin. Esto no está encantado, ¿verdad? Tengo la intención de confiar en mi propio poder cerebral y nada más para pasar estos exámenes.”

“¿Estás sugiriendo que estoy animándote a hacer trampa?” Sonó bastante a la defensiva.

Hermione le sonrió con calidez, ansiosa por disipar la implicación. “No, en absoluto. Sólo te estoy tomando el pelo. Es hermoso; estoy abrumada. Sólo me preguntaba si tenía algún significado adicional. Sé que me inspirará.” Levantó la mirada hacia él. “Cualquier cosa que me recuerde a ti sin duda me inspirará. Gracias, cariño.” Se acercó para besarlo cálidamente.

“Por supuesto, no necesitas suerte o ayuda adicional, sea mágica o de otro tipo. Pero… estaré pensando en ti – una nueva experiencia para mí, lo confieso. Normalmente intento distanciarme lo máximo posible del tedio de los exámenes.”

“¿Estás vigilando?”

“Sí, mañana – Transfiguración. Y luego Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el jueves.”

Ella le lanzó otra mirada de advertencia. “Ahora no vaya a distraerme, señor.”

Él sonrió burlón un poco. “No lo haré. Pero… tú puedes distraerme, si así lo deseas.”

Ella volvió a besarlo. “Gracias de nuevo por mi collar. Significa todo para mí.”

Severus sonrió con genuino orgullo. “Ven conmigo más tarde. Estaré esperando. Repasaré algunos detalles para mañana contigo."

“¿Entre otras cosas?” bromeó ella.

Él simplemente sonrió burlón, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para ella.

Después del desayuno. Hermione se encaminó al examen de Herbología. Sólo había diez estudiantes haciéndolo, y se encontró notablemente relajada pero igualmente hormigueando de anticipación. Varias plantas extraordinarias estaban colocadas ante ellos, el vigilante conjuró un reloj flotante en el aire, y comenzaron.

El tiempo pasó volando. Hermione trabajó con atención, aunque era consciente del pesado collar de oro alrededor de su cuello, proporcionándole un reconfortante recordatorio de su presencia. Estaba tan concentrada en su escrutinio de las plantas y el detalle de sus respuestas que se sorprendió cuando se anunció que quedaban cinco minutos para terminar el examen. El vigilante agitó su varita y los papeles con las respuestas volaron hacia él, seguidos de las plantas y herramientas que habían utilizado, que desaparecieron ordenadamente dentro de cobertizos y cestas.

“Con esto concluye su EXTASIS de Herbología. Espero que haya sido exitoso para todos ustedes. Están despedidos.”

Hermione salió del invernadero con una sonrisa de satisfacción. No podía pensar en ningún error que pudiera haber cometido.

Fue una historia similar por la tarde con Aritmancia. Era una materia en la que había destacado y el examen le pareció ridículamente fácil. Lo terminó con casi una hora de sobra y se encontró esencialmente capaz de volver a hacer el examen mentalmente, revisándolo lo más a fondo posible. Una vez más, estaba muy contenta con sus soluciones.

El examen terminó a las cinco en punto, y con un resorte en su paso corrió a la sala común para darse una ducha rápida antes de la cena.

Entró botando al Gran Comedor con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y se sentó junto a Severus, plantando un beso en su mejilla, lo que originó un murmullo audible alrededor del salón.

“¡Oops!” le susurró. “¡Olvide dónde estaba por un momento!”

Él le sonrió. “¿Cómo fueron?”

“Bien, creo. Sí. Incluso iría tan lejos como para decir que los disfruté.”

“Señorita Granger, a veces me sorprende que tenga amigos. Es una estudiante. Se supone que no _disfruta_ de los exámenes.”

Ella rio y le dio un codazo en las costillas. “Lo olvida, Profesor. Técnicamente no soy estudiante. Bueno, esperemos que no de todos modos, al menos a los ojos de los gobernadores.”

Se quedaron en silencio, recordando de repente la reunión de mañana.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio. En un momento dado ella llevó la mano debajo de la mesa y apretó la mano de él con firmeza. Él enseguida rodeó sus dedos con los suyos y los agarró. Ella lo miró y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

Después de la cena, regresaron a sus habitaciones e hicieron una revisión de último minuto de Transfiguración y Pociones, las cuales eran al día siguiente.

“Te das cuenta de que espero que obtengas la máxima calificación en el EXTASIS de Pociones que haya habido nunca, ¿no?”

Ella abrió la boca con incredulidad. “¡Ésa es una tarea bastante difícil! ¿Estás bromeando, supongo?”

Él simplemente sonrió burlón.

“¿Quién tiene la calificación más alta hasta ahora?”

Él no la miró, pero su voz arrastró profundamente, “Yo.”

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. “¿Seguramente no quieres que te gane?”

“Ya lo veremos.”

Hicieron el amor tierna y dulcemente esa noche. La mente de Hermione estaba concentrada en los exámenes y en la reunión de los gobernadores. Ninguno de ellos volvió a mencionarla, pero ambos sabían que los estaba inquietando.

Fue un comienzo temprano. Transfiguración comenzaba a las 8:30. Severus estaba vigilando y tuvo que marcharse antes que Hermione para preparar las cosas. Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse de él adecuadamente. Sostuvo su mirada con fuerza después de besarse y antes de que se alejara de ella.

Ella se quedó parada en su habitación por un momento, un leve suspiro escapando de ella, preguntándose cómo se sentirían al final del día.

Afortunadamente, Transfiguración fue, para Hermione al menos, sencilla. Estaba contenta de que así fuera, ya que lo pasó levantando la vista hacia su vigilante, que estuvo mirándola constantemente con una leve sonrisa de devoción en el rostro. Ella se la devolvería, y luego volvería a aplicarse a su tarea. Los hechizos eran cosas en las que se había convertido en maestra a lo largo de varios años, y los completó sin fallos ni errores mucho antes que sus compañeros de estudios.

Severus fue retenido por un colega después del examen y Hermione no tuvo tiempo de hablar con él antes de tener que ir a comer algo antes del examen de Pociones.

Fue sólo durante el examen que Hermione se dio cuenta por completo del brillante maestro que de hecho había sido Severus. Era un examen difícil y notó que a sus compañeros les estaba resultando pesado. Incluso ella tuvo que devanarse los sesos a veces para que se le ocurriera el ingrediente o método de preparación correcto. Pero cada vez que pensaba que estaba atascada, cerraría los ojos, agarraría su collar y escucharía la aterciopelada voz de él en su mente, impartiéndole la solución correcta. A veces se sentía como un tipo de legeremancia, pero sabía que simplemente era su memoria recordado una vívida lección. Miró a los demás. Después de mucho fruncir el ceño y retorcerse las manos, también parecían iluminarse por el camino correcto hacia delante. Todos los alumnos de Severus Snape habían sido bien enseñados.

El examen finalmente terminó. Hermione dio un profundo suspiro de alivio. No había sido fácil, pero estaba satisfecha de cómo había resultado todo al final.

“Dios, eso fue duro,” gimió un muchacho llamado Joseph Trimble, al salir. Había regresado a Hogwarts durante la semana, sólo para volver a hacer algunos de sus EXTASIS que no había aprobado en verano.

“Sí – aunque ahora ya terminó. Bien hecho,” lo felicitó Hermione.

“Creo que lo hice mucho mejor que el año pasado cuando Snape no estaba enseñando. Por eso tuve que repetirlo. La enseñanza era una mierda – lo suspendí. No pude conseguir el trabajo que quería - me dijeron que tenía que volver a hacerlo.”

“Me alegra que apruebes la enseñanza del Profesor Snape, Joe,” Hermione le sonrió burlona.

“Sí, bueno, quiero decir, no he estado en el colegio como tú, pero la mayor parte de la revisión que he hecho ha sido a partir de mis apuntes de las clases de Snape de años anteriores – Snape es un desgraciado miserable, pero muy buen maestro, le concederé eso.” De repente recordó con quién estaba hablando. “Oh – mierda – lo siento, Hermione. Aunque sabes lo que quiero decir… un gran maestro… lo digo en serio.”

Hermione bajó la cabeza en medio de una risita. “Está bien, Joe. Sé lo que quieres decir. No te preocupes. Yo también solía pensar que era un desgraciado miserable. Todavía lo hago a veces.”

Ella se alejó con una amplia sonrisa. Pronto se desvaneció cuando pasó junto al despacho de McGonagall y vio a varios gobernadores saliendo.

Trató de leer sus expresiones, pero las encontró inescrutables e impenetrable.

Bajó la cabeza e intentó pasar deprisa, pero McGonagall la llamó de vuelta.

“¡Hermione!”

Hermione se volvió hacia ella y logró una débil sonrisa.

“Sube, querida. Enviaré por Severus también.”

Hizo pasar a Hermione escaleras arriba y le dijo que se sentara y esperara mientras llamaba al Profesor Snape.

Pareció una eternidad antes de que volvieran juntos, en silencio, aunque en realidad sólo habían pasado unos minutos.

Severus se sentó rígidamente junto a Hermione tal como lo había hecho la noche del baile.

McGonagall se aclaró la garganta y se sentó en la silla frente a ellos.

“Como sabéis, los gobernadores se reunieron hoy para discutir los acontecimientos del baile y la mejor manera de lidiar con ellos. Me complace decir que estuvieron de acuerdo con mi decisión de suspender a Lawrence Filmore. Después de escuchar todos los informes y declaraciones, declararon su comportamiento totalmente inaceptable y no dudaron en hacer cumplir la sentencia.

“Con respecto a tu… relación… con el Profesor Snape, Señorita Granger, los gobernadores expresaron cierta sorpresa, sobre todo porque muchos de ellos conocían muy bien la vehemencia de tus sentimientos hacia Severus antes de la guerra. Sin embargo, también saben de tu notable intelecto, madurez y experiencias. Y tuvieron en cuenta el hecho de que técnicamente ya no eres una estudiante normal. A la luz de eso, incluso llegaron a decir que encontraban vuestra relación… comprensible. Como tal, no tienen la intención de tomar ninguna medida contra ti.

“Lo mismo va por ti, Severus. Aunque hubo más – discusiones, digamos, sobre tu parte en este enlace, no sentían que hubiera habido ninguna influencia indebida por tu parte. Si alguno de vosotros fuera a permanecer en el colegio después de esta semana, creo que quizá considerarían las cosas de manera diferente. Las reglas sobre las relaciones entre estudiantes y maestros están ahí por una buena razón, incluso si las personas en cuestión son ambos adultos que consienten. Está la cuestión del prejuicio, el favoritismo y la ventaja injustos. Sois afortunados de que este enlace sólo haya sido descubierto recientemente, y de que tú, Hermione, seas quien eres. Aceptaron tu renuncia, Severus, y supongo que se alegraron de que hubieras tomado esa decisión por ellos. Pero tuvieron en cuenta que ninguno de vosotros tenía mala voluntad. De hecho, muchos incluso llegaron a decir que era un ‘buen emparejamiento’. Por lo tanto, en lo que respecta a vuestra relación, no se tomarán más medidas.

“La mayor parte de la discusión se centró en el hecho de que levantaste tu varita con ira contra un estudiante, Severus. Sin embargo, cuando la naturaleza de las palabras del Sr Filmore fue conocida, la mayoría de los gobernadores comentaron que habías demostrado un control considerable al no pronunciar una maldición o un hechizo. Creo que muchos de ellos sentían que ellos mismos no se habrían contenido tanto. No te culpan por tus acciones y, de nuevo, las encuentran, dadas las circunstancias, comprensibles. Sin embargo, sienten que deben prevenir que un incidente como éste vuelva a ocurrir, y temen un poco por la reputación del colegio. En consecuencia, han decidido retirarte el salario de dos meses. Se te permitirá conservar tu varita.”

McGonagall dejó de hablar. Hermione y Severus se miraron vacilantes.

“¿Eso es todo?” preguntó Hermione después de un momento.

“Sí. Eso es todo.” La Directora les sonrió. “Creo que, a fin de cuentas, deberíamos estar muy contentos con eso. No hablemos más de ello.”

Hermione miró a Severus para juzgar su reacción. Dos meses menos de salario. Podrían vivir con eso, seguramente. Le sonrió con nerviosismo. El rostro de él era ilegible. Entonces, de repente, inhaló bruscamente y se enderezó.

“Bien. Gracias, Directora. Si me disculpa.” Se puso en pie, inclinó la cabeza hacia McGonagall y se volvió para salir de la habitación.

Hermione le sonrió a McGonagall con un gracias susurrado y se apresuró a seguirlo.

“¡Severus! ¡Severus! ¡Ve más despacio!”

Finalmente lo alcanzó a mitad del corredor. “Bueno - ¿qué piensas? Está bien, ¿no? Creo que es lo menos con que podríamos habernos salido con la nuestra.”

Al principio él no la miró, y su rostro permaneció sombrío. Ella estaba llena de ansiedad. Seguramente el resultado era tan bueno como podrían haber esperado.

“No me gusta sentarme como un niño de primer año frente a un escritorio en el que apenas el año pasado estaba sentado detrás.

“Lo sé. Pero – tenías que hacerlo, y ahora ha terminado. Así que… sigue adelante.” Ella habló con notablemente brusquedad.

Él volvió la cabeza hacia ella, con una leve mirada de sorpresa en el rostro. Luego sus rasgos finalmente se relajaron.

“Tienes razón.” Suspiró. “Como de costumbre, tienes razón.” Su rostro se estremeció leve pero perceptiblemente. Ella sabía que no le gustaba verse puesto en evidencia por la madurez emocional de ella. Sonrió para sí misma. Por fin, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de él. “Sí. Está bien. Lo siento. Quiero que todo termine.”

Ella tomó su mano y acarició su rostro. “Lo entiendo. Bueno, ahora ya terminó. Todo listo. Y sólo un día más de exámenes y luego - el resto de nuestras vidas.”

Él volvió a sonreír y tomó su mano. Permanecieron en silencio por un momento, dejando que el momento calara. Podría haber sido mucho peor.

Después de un largo rato, él simplemente repitió sus palabras. “El resto de nuestras vidas. Gracias.”

Ella lo miró con curiosidad. “¿Por qué?”

“Por el resto de mi vida.”

Ella lo besó.

“¿Por qué crees que…?”

“¿Qué?”

“Me refiero a… después de la batalla final… ¿por qué crees que… fui yo?”

Él suspiró, pensando intensamente.

“Cuando dos personas, personas mágicas, son tan perfectamente compatibles, cuando están conectadas mental y emocionalmente, se crea una gran energía entre ellas. Cuando me tocaste, debes haberme impartido mucha de ella.”

“Pero… admito que… yo no pensaba en ti de esa manera entonces… lejos de eso… al menos, no pensaba que lo hiciera.”

“Reconozco que fue sólo más tarde, cuando regresaste al colegio, que yo también me di cuenta del alcance de mis sentimientos por ti, pero… confieso que me encontré pensando en ti antes – el año pasado, cuando estabas lejos con Potter. Traté de enterrar los sentimientos, creía que lo había hecho, pero había algo ausente en el colegio – un brillo, una luz, una chispa de brillantez. Lo extrañaba. Te extrañaba.”

Ella lo abrazó estrechamente, conmovida por sus palabras.

“Pero, no lo comprendo. Para que haya una conexión, los sentimientos deben ser mutuos, seguramente. Durante esa época, yo estaba pensando en Harry… en Ron. Creía que estaba completamente enamoraba de él. Había esperado tanto tiempo para que él reconociera sus sentimientos. Cuando por fin lo hizo, simplemente había sido una espera tan larga que confundí el alivio con el amor. Tú siempre habías estado ahí, presente dentro de mí asociado con una emoción muy fuerte, pero creía que era una emoción muy negativa. Supongo que cuando te vi muerto, como creía, esas emociones se manifestaron dentro de mí como lo que realmente eran, aunque me llevó un tiempo más darme cuenta conscientemente.”

Permanecieron abrazándose, y luego, finalmente, después de un último beso, Severus se volvió y la condujo a las mazmorras. Pero antes de que llegaran se detuvo abruptamente y se volvió hacia ella, recordando de repente.

“¿Cómo fue Pociones?”

Hermione suspiró. “Muy difícil, en realidad. El examen más difícil que nunca he tenido que hacer. Pero, creo que lo hice bastante bien. Estuve recordando tus palabras… oyendo tu voz en mi cabeza… creo que di en el clavo al final.”

Él alzó una ceja cínica. “ _¿En el clavo?_ ”

“Sabes lo que quiero decir,” ella sonrió burlona.

Llegaron a sus habitaciones y Hermione cayó sobre la cama exhausta. “Dios, estoy agotada, y todavía tengo Encantamientos, Historia de la Magia y DCAO mañana. Aunque los últimos. Gracias a dios por eso.”

Él se acostó a su lado y le acarició el vientre. “¿Quieres repasar algo?”

“No. Creo que mi cerebro necesita un descanso. Está saturado. No voy a pensar en nada más hasta mañana. Sólo quiero relajarme.”

“¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?” Su mano estaba bajando más, desabrochando los botones de sus vaqueros.

“Parece que ya sabes la respuesta a eso.”

Sus dedos se habían deslizado hacia sus pliegues ya húmedos y uno había empujado en su interior, mientras su pulgar le rodeaba el clítoris ociosamente. Ella cerró los ojos y se entregó a la cálida sensación de relajado placer que le estaba provocando. Se corrió enseguida y casi de inmediato cayó en un sueño profundo.

No supo que su amante continuó acostado junto a ella, simplemente mirándola, sus manos recorriendo levemente su cuerpo, durante mucho tiempo.

Hermione durmió un sueño largo y exhausto. Estaba llena de una extraña anticipación nerviosa por sus restantes exámenes, que se vio atenuada por el alivio ante la decisión de los gobernadores.

Habló poco por la mañana, concentrándose en el ejercicio mental que le esperaba. Con un beso rápido, desapareció hacia su primer examen.

El examen de Encantamientos no fue difícil, y Hermione salió sintiéndose como si simplemente hubiera cumplido otro requisito. Más de lo mismo podría decirse de Historia de la Magia; su conocimiento siempre había sido excepcional en esa área. A las dos en punto, Hermione se enfrentó a su último examen. La última prueba de su intelecto en el Colegio Hogwarts; Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Entró, más aprensiva de lo que nunca lo había estado ante un examen. El SE que había recibido en su TIMO la había perseguido, y aunque ahora se sentía más segura de su conocimiento, todavía tenía dudas sobre toda la situación. Entró al salón y de inmediato se encontró con un par de penetrantes ojos negros mirándola con ardor. La cogió por sorpresa. Había olvidado que Severus estaría vigilando éste.

Sostuvo su mirada por un momento y permitió que cualquier inseguridad desapareciera. Luego, con una respiración profunda, se sentó, y el examen comenzó.

Hermione lo encontró notablemente sencillo. Fue capaz de escribir por completo la mayoría de las respuestas simplemente a través de su experiencia personal. En términos de lo que había aprendido en el colegio, parecía que fueron los años en que Lupin y el mismo Severus le habían ensañado los que le proporcionaron la mayor cantidad de material. Al final del examen se sentía brillando de satisfacción, una señal segura de que había tenido éxito. Bajó la pluma y se recostó en la silla, sus ojos elevándose para encontrarse con los de Severus. Él estaba sonriéndole con ternura. Ella se la devolvió y repasó el examen.

El examen terminó y lo entregó. Después de que Severus se los hubiera llevado al oficial del examen, regresó para encontrarla todavía en el aula.

“El final.”

“Sí.”

Hermione miró alrededor del salón de clases. Era la antigua sala de McGonagall. El lugar estaba lleno de vívidos recuerdos para ella, pero parada aquí ahora, simplemente sintió un resplandor de feliz nostalgia. “Es extraño. Ahora que terminó, no puedo sentir arrepentimiento o tristeza; sólo satisfacción y anticipación. Estoy lista para marcharme.” Se volvió hacia él y, después de una breve pausa, preguntó, “¿Tú lo estás?”

Él se tomó su tiempo para responder, sin alzar la mirada. Luego su cabeza se levantó y se encontró con sus ojos. “Sí.”

“El trimestre termina mañana a mediodía. Tengo que preparar mis cosas esta noche. Harry está esperándome en Grimmauld Place mañana por la noche y tenemos esas visitas a apartamentos el sábado. Podrías… venir y quedarte conmigo mañana si quieres.” Estaba casi nerviosa preguntándole. “Aunque supongo que tienes mucho que preparar aquí.”

“En realidad, no.” La brusquedad de su respuesta la sobresaltó. “Se puede resolver con magia en unos minutos.”

“Entonces… ¿podrás venir conmigo cuando me marche mañana?” De nuevo, su voz fue vacilante.

Él se tomó un tiempo para responder. Ella casi se dio por vencida.

“Sí.”

Severus habló de repente, su cabeza levantándose para encontrarse con sus ojos. Hermione no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Él le sonrió divertido y se inclinó para besarla.

Salieron del aula y caminaron lentamente por el corredor. Hermione se detuvo y se volvió aprensivamente hacia él. “¿Severus?”

Él la miró.

“¿Te importa si paso esta noche en mi habitación? Es sólo… ya sabes… la última…” estaba buscando la manera correcta de decirlo.

“Lo comprendo.”

“¿Estás seguro?”

“Imagino que pasaremos… un tiempo considerable juntos de ahora en adelante. Siempre puedo tomar un bocado de mi manzana si me… desespero demasiado. Creo que ambos podemos sobrevivir una noche separados en este lugar. De hecho, la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo en este colegio ha sido por separado. Quizá sea correcto que así es como debería terminar.”

Ella le sonrió y le estrechó la mano. “Te veré en la cena. Voy a ir a preparar algunas cosas.”

Hermione regresó a la sala común. Miró a su alrededor, recordando las risas, las lágrimas, los momentos de ansiedad que había experimentado allí. Siempre sería un lugar especial, un lugar al que esperaba ser capaz de regresar en el futuro. Pero, tenía que admitir que, sin Harry y Ron, o incluso Draco atormentándola por el colegio, las cosas no eran lo mismo. No tenía las mismas connotaciones que antes. Estaba tan emocionada por su vida en este momento; por Severus, por su trabajo y encontrar un lugar para vivir, que mientras caminaba hacia su dormitorio para empacar, estaba llena de feliz calidez por los recuerdos, pero con un hormigueo de emoción al marcharse por fin. Recordó cómo había luchado por encajar cuando regresó, y cómo su relación con su Maestro de Pociones había sido lo único que la había mantenido aquí, a decir verdad. Estaba lista para el día siguiente.

A las seis en punto, Hermione fue a su última cena en el Colegio Hogwarts. Consiideró sentarse con sus amigos a la mesa Gryffindor, pero cuando los miró, riendo estúpidamente de nuevo por algún asunto trivial, se dio cuenta de lo poco que pertenecía allí. Tomó su sitio junto a Severus con gusto.

Aunque todavía habría el desayuno por la mañana, ésta era la última comida adecuada del trimestre, y McGonagall dio un breve discurso deseando a todos una feliz Navidad. Se despidió brevemente de Hermione, felicitando su intelecto y su esfuerzo en la guerra. Hermione se sonrojó. No lo esperaba ni era necesariamente el lugar correcto para hacerlo, pero lo apreció enormemente. Los estudiantes aplaudieron a una de sus alumnas más famosas. Luego McGonagall se volvió hacia Severus. Él se estremeció ligeramente.

“Y también estamos diciendo adiós a un miembro del profesorado de larga trayectoria. Alguien de quien todos tenemos opiniones muy fuertes, estoy segura. Pero esas opiniones se han formado debido a su extraordinaria habilidad con la magia, su atención a la precisión y al detalle, las expectativas que tiene de ustedes, su abrumador conocimiento de su propia materia y muchas otras, y la pura fuerza de su personalidad, todo lo cual se combina para hacer de este hombre un extraordinario maestro y ser humano. No necesito decirles el papel que el Profesor Snape desempeñó para ayudar a derrotar a Lord Voldemort, poniéndose en grave peligro una y otra vez, la última vez hasta el punto de que casi sacrificó su propia vida. Es un inmenso placer para mí verlo tan bien, y… tan feliz… ahora y les deseo a él y a la Señorita Granger lo mejor en el futuro. El colegio no será lo mismo sin él, pero estoy segura de que su presencia vivirá en los siglos venideros, y con suerte, Severus, puedes venir y transmitirnos tu conocimiento en algunas ocasiones en el futuro.

“El profesorado y yo tenemos esta pequeña muestra de nuestro agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por el colegio y el mundo mágico a lo largo de los años.”

McGonagall le tendía un paquete, envuelto en un hermoso papel dorado.

Hermione miró a Severus. Parecía sorprendido, inseguro, casi avergonzado. Ella lo empujó. Se puso en pie y se acercó a la Directora.

Tomó el regaló con una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza, y estaba a punto de regresar a su asiento, cuando una ola se aplausos estalló, principalmente de los Gryffindor más mayores, por extraño que parezca. Pero los aplausos se extendieron rápidamente por el salón, y en poco tiempo, todo el cuerpo estudiantil estaba en pie, vitoreando ruidosamente, con las manos levantadas sobre sus cabezas, aplaudiendo.

Severus se volvió hacia ellos, con una mirada estupefacta en el rostro. Se quedó parado allí durante un rato, dejando que el sonido de su aprecio lo cubriera, luego se volvió hacia Hermione. Ella también estaba en pie, al igual que el resto del profesorado, aplaudiendo ruidosamente. Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Luego su cabeza volvió hacia los estudiantes y levantó la mano. De inmediato se callaron.

“Silencio, todos vosotros, u os pondré en detención.” La familiar frialdad había regresado. Se giró hacia su asiento. Las caras de los estudiantes cayeron. Luego, lentamente, volvió a mirarlos. “Oh, lo he olvidado. Parece que ya no estoy en posición de administrar detenciones.” Hizo una pausa, antes de arrastrar con una sonrisa burlona, “Tenéis suerte, mucha suerte.”

Entonces levantó su varita, y con un golpecito, miles de luces centelleantes salieron volando de ella y se extendieron por el salón, flotando a varios pies por encima de los estudiantes. Entonces, de repente, las luces se transformaron en gotas de chocolate y se desplomaron como una suave lluvia sobre ellos. Chillaron de alegría y las cogieron, riendo y cayendo unos sobre otros. Severus se permitió una sonrisa de satisfacción y regresó a su asiento.

Hermione no pudo evitar besarlo de lleno en los labios cuando regresó. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y bajó la mirada al paquete que McGonagall le había dado.

“¿Vas a abrirlo?” preguntó Hermione.

Sus manos se movieron al envoltorio y lo deshizo. Dentro había una botella pequeña pero hermosamente ornamentada que contenía un líquido azul pálido que emitía un resplandor iridiscente. Severus abrió el tapón y lo olió. Parecía asombrado.

“¿Qué es?”

“Si la memoria no me falla, y sólo me he encontrado con esto una vez antes, es leche de unicornio.”

“¿Qué?” Hermione estaba alucinada, sabía lo difícil que era ver un unicornio, mucho más acercarse a ellos.

“Es uno de los ingredientes más raros y poderosos que conocemos, pero casi imposible de obtener, ya que los unicornios nunca pueden domesticarse y nunca permitirían ser… manipulados, digamos.”

“Entonces, ¿cómo…?”

“Firenze me ayudó.”

Se dieron la vuelta. McGonagall estaba en pie detrás de ellos. Sonrió. “Sabía de una amable hembra de unicornio que acababa de parir. Firenze fue capaz de comunicarse lo suficiente con ella y permitió que las ninfas del bosque extrajeran un poco de su leche. Tu reputación es conocida incluso entre las criaturas del bosque, Severus. No es sólo a la gente mágica a quienes has ayudado. Úsala con sabiduría.” Regresó a su asiento.

Hermione miró maravillada a Severus. Él no dijo nada; ella notó que estaba conmovido más allá de las palabras. Primero, la respuesta de los estudiantes, y ahora este extraordinario regalo de sus colegas.

Terminaron su comida en silencio. Después se quedaron en el salón durante un tiempo mientras los estudiantes y el profesorado venían a despedirse de ambos. Todavía quedaba la mañana siguiente, pero el final del trimestre siempre era una locura, y la última noche en el colegio era más relajada.

Finalmente, todos salieron, y se encontraron solos en el Gran Comedor. Hermione suspiró y miró hacia arriba. El techo era normal, el encantamiento había desaparecido. Simplemente se quedó mirándolo un rato.

“¿Qué te gustaría?” preguntó Severus.

Ella miró sorprendida.

“Allá arriba.”

“Creía que sólo el Director podía encantar el techo.”

“Y los exdirectores,” declaró él.

Hermione sonrió. “Quiero… ¡el universo!” Rio ante su exagerada petición.

Él la atrajo hacia sí y la besó profundamente. Cuando se separó, sostuvo su cabeza y miró profundamente en su interior.

“Te daré cualquier cosa que desees.”

Su varita se levantó y la apuntó a lo largo del techo, cantando un encantamiento por lo bajo mientras se movía.

Hermione rio a carcajadas cuando el techo se transformó en el más extraordinario paisaje estelar que jamás había visto. El aire sobre ella estaba lleno de nebulosas, galaxias arremolinándose, una miríada de planetas, fascinantes en su diversidad y variedad, supernovas y cúmulos de diminutas estrellas centelleantes, todo iluminado con color y movimiento.

Caminó hacia atrás, la cabeza mirando hacia arriba, la boca abierta de estupefacción.

Él la siguió a los escalones que conducían al podio.

“¿Eso será suficiente?”

Ella volvió a reír antes de desplomarse para sentarse en el escalón superior. “Por ahora,” le sonrió burlona, tirando de él para que se sentara a su lado y besándolo con fuerza. “Te amo,” exhaló.

Él le devolvió el beso, luego se separó. “Yo también te amo.” La miró profundamente a los ojos y luego habló profunda y sedosamente, “Túmbate.”

Ella lo miró con curiosidad. “¿Aquí?”

“Definitivamente aquí.”

“Pero… ¿y si entra alguien?”

“No lo harán. Todos están preparando sus cosas para mañana. Y he cerrado las puertas de todos modos.”

“¿Qué pasa con los fantasmas?”

“No creo que ronden por aquí ahora. Estarán en los corredores, tratando de encontrar a alguien con quien hablar.”

Ella no se movió inicialmente, pero sus ojos negros estaban tan iluminados por el deseo y el anhelo, que se transmitió directamente a su vientre, que se revolvió como lo había hecho aquellas primeras veces que fue consciente de que lo deseaba. Despacio, descendió de modo que su espalda estuviera acostada sobre el escalón superior y sus piernas dobladas en los escalones de debajo.

Él se movió hacia abajo y pasó la mano lentamente por su pierna desnuda. Ella llevaba un vestido y sus dedos le hicieron cosquillas mientras se movían sensualmente por la cara interna de su muslo. Se estremeció ante la sensación y él susurró un calmante, “Shh,” hacia ella. Su mano separó sus muslos y desplazó su cuerpo entre ellos. Hermione estaba respirando pesadamente con anticipación y dejó escapar un suave maullido de deseo. Podía sentir el cosquilleo entre sus muslos, el latido de ese brote de carne, hinchándose ante su proximidad. Su vientre volvió a retorcerse y se arqueó sobre el escalón hacia él. Su otra mano vino a presionarla hacia abajo de nuevo, cálida y firme, provocando aún más anhelo creciendo dentro de ella.

Le levantó el vestido por encima de las caderas. Como de costumbre, no llevaba ropa interior, y oyó un leve suspiro maravillado de él al verla revelada para él, abierta, húmeda, esperando, esperando.

Hermione volvió a elevar los ojos al techo y los dejó caer sobre las constelaciones en movimiento de arriba. Su mente se nubló de lujuria y con un ensueño casi onírico. Era casi como si ellos también estuvieran entre las estrellas, flotando, nadando, bailando.

Sus dedos estaban en la parte superior de sus muslos y sintió uno en sus pliegues, separándolos, deslizándose lánguidamente por el canal resbaladizo. Ella inhaló bruscamente, tensándose con expectación, el dedo se movió dentro de ella, y se le unió otro. Frotaron, acariciaron, persuadieron su placer. Gimió con deleite.

Los dedos salieron y frotaron hacia ese brote maduro de arriba, tan cerca, pero justo evitando el punto perfecto de ternura. Se hinchó cada vez más con expectativa frustrada. Hermione gimió, empujando el puño en su boca para intentar controlar su lujuria.

Entonces sintió un cambio en la presión. Él había bajado la boca hacia ella y reconoció su lengua, sus labios, lamiendo, lavando, tomando su esencia. Su lengua buscó profundamente en su interior, consumiendo el placer que fluía de ella. Ella gimió sonoramente, pero logró permanecer quieta.

Él besó con ternura sus pliegues empapados hasta que llegó a su clítoris. Se sacudió cuando su lengua hizo contacto; casi se corrió de inmediato. Pero él la retiró enseguida y en su lugar lo rodeó lánguidamente, provocando deliberadamente, negándole su liberación final.

Hermione volvió a sentir dedos dentro de ella, rasgueando. Y luego más, en su otro, estrecho pasaje. Se arqueó sobre el escalón, un leve gruñido quedó atrapado en su garganta mientras él luchaba por concentrarse en su tarea mientras ella se movía contra él.

A pesar de usar sólo sus manos y su boca, Hermione se sentía lo más llena posible. Los dedos dentro de ella estaban provocándole tanta satisfacción y placer que casi sollozaba sin control. Su lengua y labios continuaban inflamando su clítoris, ahora tan hinchado, tan preparado, que podía sentir su necesidad transmitiéndose a los músculos tensos de su abdomen. La sensación se extendió como fuego a través de su cuerpo, y luego, por fin su boca se movió para rodear el capullo de carne por completo. Lo atrajo profundamente dentro de su boca, su lengua acariciando con fuerza sobre él simultáneamente.

Su cuerpo se disolvió, una ondeante llamarada de placer se apoderó de ella y la atravesó, irradiando desde su núcleo, pero fluyendo directamente hasta los dedos de sus pies. Se sacudió impotente, gritando su nombre en la inmensidad del salón.

Finalmente, él se levantó para mirarla. Ella esbozó una sonrisa cansada, pero él apenas la asimiló, ya que casi de inmediato se había liberado y se clavó profundamente y con fuerza en ella.

Ella gruñó por la sorpresa, pero su cuerpo seguía tan preparado, que pensó que podría volver a correrse de inmediato. El gruñido se convirtió en un gemido de triunfo. A él se unió el grito gutural del más profundo placer de él.

Severus se arrodilló en un escalón más bajo, y la atrajo bruscamente hacia sí, las caderas de ella perfectamente alineadas con sus embestidas. Frunció el ceño, tratando de evitar que el placer lo engullera demasiado rápido, pero verla debajo de él, tendida en los escalones del Gran Comedor, lo hacía casi imposible.

Hermione movió los ojos hacia los de él y vio su rostro sobre ella, enmarcado por las estrellas y galaxias que había conjurado para ella. Se sintió separada de sí misma, como si fuera una de las estrellas, mirando hacia abajo la extraordinaria visión de estas dos personas tan perfectamente unidas, cuerpo, mente y alma. Su placer volvió a crecer rápidamente mientras él golpeaba cada vez más fuerte dentro de ella. Los rasgos de Hermione se arrugaron y su boca se abrió maravillada cuando una vez más su cuerpo se derritió en éxtasis.

“Oh dios, oh dios, Severus. Eres tú, eres tú. Siempre tú, lo sabes. Oh dios…” Su voz se transformó en un sollozo de completo rapto.

Él la sintió latiendo a su alrededor pero no se corrió de inmediato. Su mente asimiló sus palabras, asimiló la visión de su rostro arrugado en abandono, su cuerpo desmoronándose debajo de él. Sólo después de haber fijado las imágenes, los sonidos y las sensaciones en su mente, sabiendo que lo sostendrían en los años venideros, se permitió entregar su propio cuerpo al éxtasis a punto de consumirlo.

Sostuvo sus ojos y dejó de moverse. Su rostro se distorsionó en una expresión de absoluta conmoción maravillada. Entonces, con un profundo grito gutural, se corrió, estallando dentro de ella con más fuerza que nunca antes.

“¡Hermione! ¡Mi Hermione, mi Hermione!”

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se cerraran y su cabeza cayera hacia atrás inútil, tal fue el extremo placer que rasgaba sus miembros. Cuando terminó, su cuerpo se hundió sobre el de ella, agitándose por obtener suficiente aliento. Ella lo rodeó con las manos para atraerlo lo más cerca posible.

No hablaron una sola palabra, acostados en lo alto de los escalones del Gran Comedor, escuchando la respiración del otro.

Finalmente, todavía en silencio, se levantaron, se ajustaron la ropa y tomaron caminos separados para la noche.

Hermione dijo poco a cualquiera esa noche. Supusieron que fue por la tristeza de que su tiempo en el colegio estaba finalmente llegando a una conclusión, pero en realidad, su mente estaba consumida por los pensamientos de su cópula en el Gran Comedor. Nunca podría tener a nadie más, de eso estaba segura. No había nadie más.

Mientras yacía por última vez en su cama, mirando la habitación de la Torre Gryffindor esa última noche, lo hizo con una notable sensación de esperanza y convicción, con el conocimiento de que estaba haciendo lo correcto; lo único. Hermione se dio la vuelta en su cama de dosel, se acurrucó en las mantas y se durmió.

El día siguiente amaneció glacial, pero cuando corrió las cortinas, el blanco sol de invierno se derramó en la habitación. No había clases esa mañana, los estudiantes pasaban su tiempo preparando cosas. Se vistió, abandonó su habitación por última vez y se dirigió a la sala común. Hubo una despedida un poco llorosa de algunos de sus amigos, en medio de promesas de que vendría de visita a menudo. Dio a Ginny un largo abrazo.

“¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti aquí arriba?” Ginny estaba claramente apenada.

Hermione sonrió cálidamente. “Estarás bien, Gin. Sabes que lo estarás. Nos veremos un montón, lo sabes.”

“No será lo mismo.”

“Quizá no. Pero eso no quiere decir que no será igual de bueno, sólo diferente.”

Ginny no parecía convencida.

“Y sólo piensa – ¡no tienes que aguantar más a ese maldito Profesor Snape!”

Ginny la miró, y las dos chicas se disolvieron en risitas.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta. Con una última mirada a la sala común, le susurró su propio adiós, y salió.

Esperando al pie de los escalones que conducían a la salida principal del castillo, estaba Severus. Ella le sonrió.

“Hola.”

“Hola.”

“¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?”

Ella asintió. “Mi baúl ha ido por delante. Va a Grimmauld Place. ¿Y tú?”

“He enviado cosas a Spinner’s End por el momento.”

Caminaron hacia la puerta. En pie junto a ella estaba la Profesora McGonagall.

Los abrazó a ambos. “Bueno, vosotros dos. Esto es todo. No es exactamente como me imaginaba a ninguno de vosotros partiendo, pero aun así… me encuentro extrañamente satisfecha. Adiós, Hermione. Adiós, Severus. Gracias.” Hizo una pausa. “Eso es todo lo que puedo decir. No hay palabras adecuadas en momentos como éste.”

Les sonrió y Hermione pensó que podía ver, por primera vez, una humedad en los severos ojos de la Directora.

“Adios, Directora. Como dice, es imposible expresarse adecuadamente, pero… gracias. Volveré… a menudo. Este lugar vive en mí.” Volvió a abrazar a su directora y antigua jefa de casa y luego dio un paso atrás.

Severus dio un paso adelante y extendió la mano. “Adiós, Minerva. Por todo lo que tú y este colegio habéis hecho por mí a lo largo de los años, te lo agradezco. Al igual que Hermione, aunque me marcho de aquí con gran esperanza en el futuro, estoy seguro de que volveré – sólo para comprobar cómo estás, por supuesto. No dejes que las cosas resbalen.” Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, pero aparte de eso, sonó mortalmente serio.

McGonagall puso los ojos en blanco. “¡Ahora fuera con vosotros! ¡No sois los únicos con mejores cosas que hacer que estar atrapados en un colegio vacío durante la Navidad!”

Con eso prácticamente los echó. Severus dio un paso más allá de las puertas del castillo, pero se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro. Hermione enlazó su brazo con el de él y recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras miraban atrás por un momento. Él bajó la mirada hacia ella y sonrió, luego caminaron juntos colina abajo, lejos del Colegio Hogwarts.

“En realidad no había pensado en cómo llegar a Londres. ¿Quieres aparecerte desde más allá de los terrenos? O usar tu método. Supongo que incluso podríamos tomar el tren para variar.”

Él se encogió ligeramente de hombros. “No hay prisa. Mencionaste hace un tiempo que querías hacer algo.”

Ella lo miró con curiosidad. “¿Qué era?”

“Querías ir a Hogsmeade.”

“Siempre voy a Hogsmeade.”

Él puso los ojos en blanco. “Conmigo.”

“¡Oh!” La comprensión se abrió paso al recordar su conversación de varios meses atrás. “¡Sí! Me encantaría. Pero… no tiene mucho sentido ahora, ¿verdad?”

“¿Por qué no?”

Ella sonrió y se alzó para un beso. “Vamos entonces.”

Brazo sobre brazo tomaron el camino que conducía al pueblo. Muchos estudiantes habían tenido la misma idea, y reían excitados cuando pasaban junto a ellos. Para muchos, su relación seguía siendo una fuente de divertida fascinación. Después de una media milla, se detuvieron, era en ese punto que el camino giraba alrededor de una colina y el castillo desaparecería de la vista.

Miraron atrás hacia él por última vez.

“¿Sin arrepentimiento?” preguntó Hermione.

“Ya me has preguntado eso antes.”

“¿Y cuál fue tu respuesta?”

Él bajó la mirada hacia ella. “¿Cómo puedo arrepentirme contigo en mis brazos?”

Ella sonrió. “Lo tomaré como un no.”

Y allí, con el Castillo de Hogwarts en lo alto de la colina tras ellos, y grupos de escolares emocionados que pasaban corriendo, Severus Snape se inclinó para besar a Hermione Granger. Y juntos se quedaron, abrazados juntos por una eternidad, mientras la primera nevada del invierno comenzaba a caer ociosamente a su alrededor.


End file.
